Ambición de Amor
by Elihg
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Bella es una chica ambiciosa con un objetivo en la vida, ser millonaria. Sin creer en el amor o en la felicidad, su única necesidad es vivir rodeada de lujos. Al conocer al multimillonario Edward, la vida le cambia por completo. Será el amor suficiente para tener un final feliz? ¿El amor conseguirá que Bella cambie de opinión?
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Prefacio:**

El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que existe. Con él no existe error, pasado, nada que lo detenga. Cuando se ama de verdad, todo lo que una vez fue importante para ti, pasa a segundo plano. Cuando se ama de verdad, la forma en que vez al mundo cambia inesperadamente. El amor no entiende de raza, posición social, religión, ambiciones. Carece de lógica y toda razón. Te enseña el significado de la vida y el verdadero valor de un sentimiento puro, sin engaños y egoísmo.

Puedes tener tu vida planeada, tener cada punto sobre la i y cada raya sobre la t, pero una sola palabra de cuatro letras puede cambiar tu destino...

* * *

Niñas subiré los primeros tres capítulos aparte de este, obvio. Así que continúen leyendo y pasen por mis fics, si quieren.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Odiaba los días que amanecía lloviendo. Dañaba mi cabello castaño ondulado. Se supone que debía ir al supermercado, pero con esa lluvia ni loca.

"¡Isabella!" gritaba la zorra de mi madre. "¡¿Dónde está la leche y los huevos para Charlie?!" volteé los ojos mientras miraba la lluvia caer. No pensaba ir debajo de la lluvia solo para complacer al drogadicto de Charlie.

Mi madre -para llamarla de una forma decente- nunca le importó nada acerca de mi. Todavía recuerdo cuando me llamó su más grande error. Ella había perdido la virginidad con un chico de último año. Ella solo tenia dieciséis. A veces me pregunto, ¿quién es mi padre? Bueno, ¿cómo saberlo? Si la prostituta días de acostarse con el chico de ultimo año se acostó con dos más. Y bueno les haré un pequeño resumen de mi vida. Aunque no hay mucho que contar hasta ese momento.

Me llamo Isabella, tengo dieciocho años, vivo en un trailer en Bakersfield, California. Vivo con la prostituta de Renee y mi padrastro Charlie. Graduada del instituto pero sin recursos para ir a la universidad. Atascada a ese maldito trailer hasta que mi belleza haga el milagro de liberarme de mi tortura. Oh sí, tenía algo a mi favor... Mi belleza.

Era una chica de ojos color ámbar, cabello castaño. Mi cuerpo con muchas curvas, cada una donde debe estar. En fin, no hay lugar donde no despierte un O en la boca de los hombres y una mirada de odio en las mujeres. Ese sería mi boleto de escape, mi belleza.

En la pequeña ventana del trailer soñaba con vivir en Beverly Hills. Casarme con un millonario, sin importar su edad, vivir llena de lujos y comodidades. Lejos de los golpes y las manos sucias de Charlie sobre mi cuerpo. Lejos de la mirada de odio de Renee, y sus insultos.

El problema con mi sueño era que estando rodeada de perdedores y en un mundo de pobreza, debía pasar un gran milagro para conocer a mi salvador.

¿Amor? ¿eso con qué se come? Yo no creo en eso. Crecí rodeada de insultos, golpes, drogas, prostitución, peleas y miseria. Estaba más que segura que eso que muchos llaman lo mejor del mundo, no existía.

Renee me sacó de mi dilema sobre el amor al tirarme un zapato en mi espalda.

"¡Vamos, maldita ramera!" suspiré muy fuerte para no responder, el día ya estaba lo suficiente oscuro. "Voy donde Ángela, necesito discutir sobre el espacio que esa perra nueva ocupa donde yo debo estar... me quita mis clientes..." decía más para ella que para mi. "Cuando vuelva espero ver todos los encargos en el refrigerador... si no... ya sabes lo que pasará cuando Charlie llegue." suspiré nuevamente. Sabía lo que pasaría cuando Charlie llegara. Me pegaría tan fuerte que los vecinos se darían cuenta. Suspiré otra vez, odiaba los días de lluvia... odiaba mi maldita vida.

Llegué toda mojada al supermercado. Ni siquiera tenía un paraguas para refugiarme de la tormenta. Sin mencionar que el auto de Renee tenía las ventanas dañadas y llovía dentro del carro, literalmente.

Compré casi todo lo de la lista. El dinero no alcanzaría para el detergente. Hice mi fila como todos y pagué por mis compras.

Al salir de la tienda sonreí. Seguía oscuro, pero había dejado de llover. Al menos no tendría que preocuparme por la lluvia dentro del auto. Cuando llegué a casa charlie estaba viendo la vieja TV. Reconocí que estaba molesto porque fruncía el ceño. No dije nada y simplemente me dirigí a la pequeña cocina a dejar las compras en la nevera.

Guardaba la leche y el jugo de manzana cuando una mano asquerosa acariciaba mi trasero. "Hermoso culo, Isabella... muestra un poco para papi." lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba. Me moví bruscamente sin decir nada. Charlie me tomó por la cintura pegando su sexo a mi trasero. Una sensación más allá de lo desagradable creció en mi.

"¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima, puto drogadicto!" dije casi en un susurro pero con un filo en mi voz.

"¡Qué bien, la zorrita quiere enojar a Charlie!" me dio vuelta presionando mi cuerpo a la pared. En sus ojos había lujuria, desafío, ira. Una bofetada fuerte en mi rostro me hizo caer. Allí en el suelo mi odio a él crecía.

"¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres más de ésto?" decia alzando su mano derecha. Confrontar a Charlie era un error. Tomé una bocanada de aire y conté hasta veinte. Recordando los moretones que había dejado en mi cuerpo unos meses atrás. ¿Cuándo llegaría mi salvador? Charlie fue hasta la TV y continuó viendo su partido de fútbol americano. Me levanté del suelo y fui a sentarme en una pequeña mesa afuera del trailer. Muchas con mi estilo de vida piensan en el suicidio. Otras se lamentan por lo triste de su vida, haciéndose las víctimas. Al final terminan con tres hijos y viviendo en un trailer. Esa no sería mi vida. Yo no viviría toda mi vida en un puto trailer, con cuatro hijos, y un hombre que me pegara por no tener la cena lista. Yo sería millonaria, tendría tanto dinero para comprar todo lo que nunca tuve. De qué servía lamentarse por mi patética vida, al final solo sería eso, lamentos. Yo no era como esas idiotas pensando en su príncipe azul que nunca llegaría. Pobres estúpidas, soñando que un hombre vendría en su carroza a rescatarlas de ser una doncella en apuros. Reí a lo ridículo del pensamiento. Y como siempre alguien me sacaba de mis valiosos pensamientos.

"¡Hola, Isabella!" decia Embry. Rodeé los ojos, Embry era peor que un perrito con hambre.

"Hola, Embry." dije en un tono indiferente. Pensé que de esa forma se iba a largar y me dejaría en paz. No me sorprendió que su estúpida sonrisa no abandonara su rostro cubierto de grasa.

"¿Quieres ir al cine esta noche conmigo?" preguntó.

Lo pensé por unos minutos, una ida al cine no sonaba mal. Estaría libre de las peleas de Charlie y Renee por lo menos por unas horas.

"Ok." dije con indiferencia.

"¡Perfecto!" respondió como un niño emocionado. "Paso por ti a las seis." me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Eso era aceptable, un beso en la mejilla era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

Verán, nunca fui el tipo de chica que soñaba con el amor y toda esa basura poética. Jamás me había enamorado, ni siquiera sabia lo que era el amor. Con una prostituta como madre, que todos los días te dice que hay una vacante en su profesión, con un padrastro que te toca y te insulta, ¿cómo podía saber lo que era el amor? Confieso que usaba mi belleza a mi conveniencia. Los chicos me invitaban a salir a fiestas, idas al cine, a cenar. Por supuesto que la cena más decente que había tenido era el McDonald's. Los perdedores con los que salía no tenían para llevarme a un buen restaurante o algún lugar agradable. Y aunque les parezca increíble aun era virgen. Sí, lo era. No es que para mi tuviera algún significado la virginidad. Pero ningún imbécil se llevaría mi virginidad en un trailer o en la parte trasera de un carro, y menos detras de un árbol. No pasaría lo mismo que con Renee, ningún perdedor me dejaría embarazada para luego abandonarme.

Lastimosamente esos chicos pensaban conquistar mi corazón llevándome a citas mediocres. Yo no era idiota, y cualquier cosa que me evitara pasar más de tres horas a lado de mi familia feliz era bienvenida.

Después de un rato llegó Renee bastante malhumorada. El puesto que había ocupado por años en la prostitución se lo habian dado a una chica más joven. Quise hacer una mueca burlona, tal vez sacarle la lengua, pero eso significaba golpes y no deseaba ir a mi cita con un ojo morado. Antes de que la discusión diaria entre ella y Charlie comenzara, fui a prepararme para mi salida.

Unos jeans negros que daban una figura perfecta a mis caderas, trasero y piernas. Una blusa rosa ajustada y con el escote perfecto en forma de corazón para mostrar mis pechos. Una chaqueta imitación de cuero negra. Unas botas de tacón de aguja. Mi cabello suelto. Máscara en las pestañas, lápiz negro resaltando mis ojos color ámbar, un brillo en mis labios rojos. Maquillaje sencillo. Tomé mi bolso y lista para mi gran cita. Esperaba a Embry en la mesa mientras escuchaba como los platos caían al suelo. Seguro Charlie estaba molesto porque Renee traería menos dinero a la casa. Afuera de ese campo de batalla la situación parecia divertida.

Embry llegó a la hora acordada. Nos subimos a su Honda viejo -a saber de qué año era- y fuimos directo al cine. Embry no paraba de hablar sobre su trabajo en el taller. Me contaba como había llegado un BMW por una reparación. Ni idea de lo que me decia, pero yo fingía emoción en su plática aburrida. A los hombres les gusta eso. En la fila esperábamos nuestro turno para las entradas. Odiaba tener que hacer enormes filas por ver una estúpida pelicula. Un grupo de jóvenes caminaban directo a la chica que vendía los boletos. Haciendo a un lado a las tres chicas que estaban comprando sus entradas. Murmullos de indignación crecieron en la fila. Muchos teníamos más de veinte minutos haciendo la cola. Unas chicas detras de mi alzaron la voz diciendo groserias al grupo de chicos, que sin mirar atrás recogieron sus boletos y se perdieron por la puerta de cristal del cine. Más que sentirme indignada, sentí que los admiraba. Dichosos ellos que no debían hacer extensas filas para ver una pelicula. Luego de comprar los boletos debíamos hacer otra fila. Me habría ahorrado la fila en la cafetería, pero no había probado bocado en todo el día, y mi estómago no paraba de rugir por el hambre. Aun así guardé la compostura y fui indiferente a la hora de ordenar. Sí, era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que estaba hambrienta. Un chico venía hablando por celular bastante distraído tropezando con mi charola, derramando la coca-cola en el suelo. Ambos de la impresión levantamos la mirada. El dejó de hablar y yo quedé inmóvil. Seguro porque nunca había visto a un chico como él. Debia tener unos veinti tantos. Cabello cobrizo desordenado que le daba un look exquisitamente sexy. Ojos verdes claro, labios rosas, alto y musculoso. Un aroma exquisito, diferente al de sudor o colonia barata. Su vestir era impecable. Unos vaqueros, un sweater cuello tortuga negro, mangas dobladas al codo. Su celular era de esos que solo vez en comerciales de la TV. Un rubor se filtró en sus mejillas. "¡Disculpame, por favor!" dijo muy apenado. La elegancia de su tono era tremenda. Definitivamente no era un patán como muchos de los que abundaban donde yo vivo.

"No es nada..." dije sin poder hablar. No todos los días te encuentras con un dios en un cine.

"Oh, no. Por favor, permite que te compre otro refresco..." y en ese momento llegó Embry a interrumpir el deleite de mis ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Isabella?" dijo de forma un poco posesiva. Eso hizo arder mis mejillas, detestaba cuando los chicos sentían que eran mis dueños solo por una salida.

Aquel chico de cabello cobrizo interrumpió mi enojo. "Lo siento, amigo. Estaba distraído en una llamada... ¡Rayos! ¿Kate?" preguntó al celular. "Siento lo de tu bebida..." dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida. Y ahí estaba yo, completamente atónita con ese espécimen tan perfecto.

Embry me dio un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara. Lo acepto, nunca antes alguien me había superado en belleza. Eso seguramente era lo que me había dejado sorprendida.

Entramos a la sala a ver la pelicula. Embry era la persona menos indicada para ver un film. No paraba de hablar de carros, hasta que una pareja a lado le hicieron 'Shh' para que se callara. Al menos eso me dejó ver la pelicula. O disimular que lo hacía. Seguía pensando en el chico de ojos verdes.

Ok, pensaran ustedes, ¿qué importa un chico de ojos verdes? Les explicare: Viviendo en un remolque no veia ese tipo de chicos. De esos de ojos de color, bien vestido, educado, aroma agradable y limpio. Yo solo había visto chicos llenos de sudor, olor a alcohol, con la piel grasa de trabajar en el taller, jeans rotos, y ningún sentido del aseo personal. Lógicamente ver a un chico como ese despertaba mi curiosidad. Por desgracia verlo, era ese tipo de rareza que solo ves una vez en tu vida. Embry intentaba agarrar mi mano. Una clara señal que era hora de ir al tocador. Una sonrisa amable y salí en busca de aire fresco.

Me senté en la acera tratando de relajarme por la proximidad de Embry. Me molestaba que me tocaran sin mi permiso. Me recordaban las acciones de Charlie. Miraba las estrellas pensando en cómo conquistar el universo, cuando escuché una voz acercarse. "Quiero el informe para mañana... ¡No importa! Por la cantidad que le pago debe estar disponible..." hubo un silencio. "Ese trato es importante... no me llames hasta que tengas respuesta..." hubo un suspiro.

Seguí la mirada del suspiro. Era aquel chico de ojos color verde. Me emocioné al verlo. Pero no lo demostraría, me mostré indiferente a su presencia. "¿La chica del refresco?"

Giré mi rostro con indiferencia. Haciendo ver que no había notado su presencia. "Oh, sí." respondí fría.

"Siento mucho lo de tu bebida, fui grosero... a mi disculpa estaba en una llamada importante."

"No te preocupes, nadie murió." respondí indiferente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "¿No deberías disfrutar de la pelicula con tu novio?"

Una carcaja involuntaria emergió de mi, ¿Embry, mi novio? ¡Por favor!

"Eso quiere decir que no es tu novio..." asumió.

"No, no lo es." dije regresando a mi estado indiferente.

"¿Te molesto?" oh no, lo estaba alejando. Se supone que los hombres se sienten atraídos a las mujeres indiferentes. Tal vez él no era el típico hombre.

Bajé la intensidad de mi frialdad. "No mucho." dije con una sonrisa cálida. Un poco de humor rompería su impresión. Dio resultado, él sonrió.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" señaló la acera donde estaba sentada.

Suspiré. "Poniendo un poco de distancia entre mi acompañante y yo." dije mirando los autos pasar.

"Ya veo." dijo pensativo. "¿Puedo?" preguntó señalando la acera.

"Claro." dije volviendo a la indiferencia. El se sentó a mi lado. Ambos en silencio.

"Edward." soltó de repente.

"¿Ah?" pregunté sorprendida.

Me miró como si tuviera alguna discapacidad mental. "Me llamo Edward, ¿Isabella, cierto?"

"Así es." dije con un rubor.

"Y... dime, Bella... ¿Puedo decirte Bella?" nunca alguien me había puesto algún sobre nombre. Pero no parecía mal. Asentí.

"Bella me parece bien."

Sonrió. "Bueno Bella, ¿por qué te ocultas de tu cita?"

Sonreí mientras negaba. "No huyo de nada... digamos que me tomo un break de su insistencia en tomar mi mano." era la conversación más larga que había tenido de forma voluntaria con alguien.

"¡Hombres!" dijo haciendo una mueca que me hizo reír. "Por eso yo prefiero las mujeres." ambos reímos ruidosamente. Era la primera vez que reía de verdad, sin fingir y sin una gota de sarcasmo.

"Debería pensar en cambiar de gustos." dije siguiendo su broma.

"No, por favor." dijo fingiendo horror. "Sería una verdadera lástima perder una belleza como usted, ¿qué sería de los mortales como nosotros si se inclinara al lado oscuro?" dijo en un tono chistoso pero coqueto. Edward me coqueteaba, lo más extraño era que no me molestaba. Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Edward viendo fijo a mis ojos ámbar, yo mirando sus ojos verdes. Pero siempre hay una interrupción. Se llamaba Embry.

"¡Isabella!" dijo en un tono severo. Miré a Edward tratando de disculpar a mi acompañante.

"Un placer, Bella." dijo estirando su mano.

"El placer es mio, Edward." dije estrechando su mano.

Embry llegó a nosotros y rompió con aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad. Me pedía con sus ojos explicaciones que por supuesto no pretendía dar. Edward subió a su coche sin esperar a sus amigos. Nunca había visto un auto de esos. "¿Qué marca es?" pregunté a Embry.

Él me observó por unos segundos. "Un Lamborghini." dijo resignado.

"¿Un qué?" pregunté.

Embry suspiró. "Un auto muy lujoso, no creo que necesites saber más. Vamos a comer." su tono fue más una imposición que una petición. Eso me irritó.

"No quiero comer... quiero ir a casa." dije grosera.

"Creí que..."

"Creíste mal. Me quiero ir." dije en un tono altanero. Sin decir más fui hasta el Honda. Abrí la puerta del pasajero y me senté como una niña mimada. Lo acepto, mi carácter era muy voluble.

Varios días habian pasado desde la ida al cine. Pasé varias noches tratando de encontrar la tonalidad de esos ojos verdes. Al final decidí que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda. No podia sacarlo de mi mente y menos cuándo comparaba la mediocridad de los chicos de mi área, con lo pulcro y hermoso que era Edward. Pero qué oportunidad tendría de verlo otra vez, nuestros mundos eran diferentes.

Una mañana como cualquier otra Renee me envío al supermercado para comprar los víveres. Después de días de comer cereal sin leche, al fin podría tener un desayuno comestible. El Nissan de Renee cada vez estaba peor. Cuanto rogaba por desaparecer de esa vida. Estaba haciendo mi fila de lo más tranquila. Viendo como la mujer que estaba delante de mi se las arreglaba con una guardería de niños. Era gracioso como sus hijos la ponían a sudar en un lugar con aire acondicionado. Definitivamente, hijos estaba tachado de mi lista de ambiciones. Iba rumbo al Nissan cuando comenzó a llover. Lo repetiré, odio los días que llueve. Suspiré resignada y prácticamente corrí al auto. Creo que tenia una especie de mala suerte que me perseguía. Me cansé de girar la llave para encender el motor. Muy irritada apoyé mi frente al volante, ¿qué más podría pasar? Ni idea de qué hacer. Dejar el auto en el estacionamiento era enfurecer a Renee. Pero de otra manera a menos que tuviera una maldita varita mágica no tenia idea de cómo sacarlo de ahí. Tampoco tenia un puto celular para llamar a un remolcador. Suspiré, debia llamar a Embry. Odiaba llamarlo. La lluvia era implacable. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza por la intensidad de la misma. No sabia si estaba irritada por tener que llamar a Embry, por si estaba completamente mojada, o por el estupido auto que se dañaba cuando estaba hambrienta. Buscaba un teléfono público que funcionara. Escuché el pitido de un auto. Volteo por instinto para sorprenderme de lo que veía.

Edward estaba en un auto diferente a la vez anterior. "¿Quieres pescar una gripe?" dijo divertido. Volteé los ojos y seguí buscando el teléfono público.

"Vamos, Bella... era una broma. Sube, te llevo." dijo cambiando su actitud. Podia mantener mi orgullo, pero necesitaba salir de la lluvia. Asentí y subí al auto. Estuve en silencio admirando ese carro. Sus asientos de cuero, ventanas oscuras, muchos botones, cómodo. El Nissan no era nada comparado a ese auto. Edward no manejaba, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos estaba al volante.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó obligándome a detener mi comparación.

"Busco... busco..." ¡Mierda! Empezaba a tartamudear. "Busco un teléfono público."

Edward me miró como si hablara en un idioma extraterrestre. "¿Telefóno público?" asentí. "Si quieres hacer una llamada puedes usar mi celular." su sonrisa era cálida, genuina. Acepté su ofrecimiento. Llamé a Embry. "Embry, necesito un favor." dije en un tono autoritario.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Embry.

"El auto de Renee me dejó varada en el estacionamiento del supermercado, ¿podrías ayudarme?" pregunté con la esperanza que dijera que sí. Sino, no tenia idea cómo pagar por mandar su carro al taller. Ella no pagaría por eso.

"Bueno, con una condición..." estuve en silencio esperando. "... que salgas conmigo esta noche, ¿qué dices?"

¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Estaba pasando de la linea. Mi carácter me ganó en ese momento. "¿Estás demente? Gracias de todos modos... Yo veré cómo me las arreglo con Renee." terminé la llamada sumamente molesta. Estuve así de cerca de estrellar el celular al suelo, pero la mirada de Edward evitó que cometiera un serio error.

"¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó preocupado.

"¡Ese hijo de puta piensa que puede venir a disponer de mi vida cuando quiere!" negaba enfurecida. "¡Está muy equivocado... yo misma puedo arreglar mi mierda!"

Edward me veia entre divertido y preocupado. Seguro mi reacción le era graciosa, pero estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo repetiré una vez más, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

Bueno tal vez él podría ayudarme. "El auto de Renee no encendía... se supone que ya debería estar en casa," suspiré al recordar lo que me esperaba. "ahora necesito llevarlo a que le den una revisada, y contaba con la ayuda del chico del cine, pero el muy patán me quiso chantajear para que saliera con él otra vez."

Los labios de Edward formaron una línea dura. Estaba serio y se veía enojado.

"¡Yorkie!" dijo Edward.

"¿Sí, Sr. Masen?" respondió quien sería Yorkie.

"¿Dónde está tu auto?" preguntó Edward.

"En el aparcamiento del supermercado." dije encogiendo mis hombros.

"Yorkie, llama a Kate, que el auto de la Srta. Isabella sea llevado al taller de inmediato."

"¡No, por favor! No es necesario el taller... con que un remolcador lo lleve a mi casa es suficiente..."

Edward me miró por un momento pensativo. La linea recta de sus labios se relajaba. "No te preocupes por los gastos... piensa en ello como una forma de compensar la bebida del cine."

"Pero una bebida no es tan costosa como una ida al taller." debatía su comentario.

"¡Así será y no hay discusión!" dijo usando el tono autoritario. No sé si mis mejillas ardían por la irritación o por temor. No dije más nada y me limité a asentir.

"Yorkie, tengo que ir a la oficina. Luego llevas a la Srta. Isabella a su casa, le das la dirección a Kate para que lleven el auto a donde ella vive." Yorkie asintió.

El auto lujuso se detuvo en un edificio inmenso. Todo de cristales en forma de un sundai plateado, muy elegante. Yorkie asintió, bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para Edward. Éste antes de salir me entregó una tarjeta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo te veo pronto. Con más seguridad de la que yo esperaba.

"¿Desea hacer algo más, Srta. Swan?" ¿Srta. Swan? ¿Cómo sabia mi apellido? Negué con la cabeza. ¡Puta madre, Edward es el famoso empresario de las empresas Masen! La tarjeta era roja con letras negras. Muy delicada, seguro una mujer tuvo que ver en el diseño. Era simple pero con clase. Decía director ejecutivo de Masen Enterprises Inc. Tenía su número de teléfono. Debia ser el de su oficina. Suspiré y al girar la tarjeta casi me da un infarto. Una letra muy elegante decía llámame y su número de celular.

Yorkie ni siquiera preguntó dónde llevarme. Cuando desperté de mi asombro estaba afuera de mi trailer. ¡Doble Mierda! El súper empresario Masen sabría que vivía en un maldito trailer. Yorkie abrió la puerta del auto para mi, mientras yo no dejaba de alucinar por la noticia. "Su auto estará aquí antes del anochecer, buenas tardes, Srta. Swan." y pasó un tiempo considerable antes de reaccionar y ver como todos los vecinos me miraban como si hubiera bajado de alguna nave espacial.

Caminaba de un lado a otro ansiosa por muchas razones: casi llegaba mi familia feliz y el auto no estaba aparcado, el multimillonario Edward Masen quería que lo llamara, y cuando se enterara de que vivía en un trailer, hasta ahí llegaría su emoción. Bueno, por lo menos estuve en un auto lujoso, le estreché la mano a uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y en algún momento quiso conocerme. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y estaba comiendo mis uñas. Una mala manía, pero no lograba relajarme y aunque sabia que me matarían por las compras que nunca llegaron, me preocupaba más que el auto no estuviera a tiempo. Escuché un auto aparcando a las afueras del trailer. Con el corazón en la boca salí disparada a ver si se trataba del auto de Renee. Un suspiro y una sonrisa enorme aparecieron. Corrí hacia el auto sin importarme nada más. Una figura elegante bajó del auto y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

Edward bajaba del auto con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. "No es un auto muy cómodo para manejar." dijo haciendo una mueca.

Sonreí. "No, para ti no lo es." dije negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que para él no sería cómodo. Debía estar acostumbrado a viajar en coches elegantes y lujosos. Miré bien el auto, algo no estaba bien. Sí era el Nissan de Renee, pero definitivamente estaba diferente. Las ventanas subían y bajaban con facilidad, el aire acondicionado funcionaba, los asientos estaban más cómodos que antes, y estaban tapizados de color beige, tenía espejos retrovisores, y el farol de la parte trasera estaba arreglado.

"Oh, no debiste..." dije ruborizada.

"Te dije que te compensaría lo del cine." dijo sonriendo.

"Pero esto es demasiado..." dije señalando el Nissan.

"No te preocupes, no es nada." por supuesto que no era nada para el hombre que tenía millones. "Por cierto, deberías meter la leche en el frigorífico antes que se dañe."

¡Santa mierda! "¿Leche?" dije la pregunta en voz alta.

Asintió muy divertido. "Yorkie dijo que cuando el coche llegó al taller tenía víveres. Le ordené a Kate que comprara lo que había en él. Te veías muy preocupada en el BMW." ¿En el qué? Mi mente aun trataba de procesar la remodelación del Nissan.

"¡De verdad que te pasaste!" dije seria pero emocionada. Algo estaba pasando cuando se tomaba tantos trabajos por mi.

Su rostro se tensó. "¿Algún problema?"

"No, para nada. Me sorprende el gesto es todo." dije con una sonrisa.

Tanta distracción había hecho que me olvidara acerca de Charlie. Este caminaba tan corriente y sin gracia hacia el trailer. Se detuvo al verme de pie junto al Nissan rojo con Edward apoyado sobre el capote del auto.

"¿Qué haces aquí, ramera? ¿Dónde está la zorra de Renee?" Charlie y su gran bocota.

"Creo que deberías irte..." dije a Edward susurrando.

"¿Segura? Puedo quedarme." dijo mientras le daba a Charlie una mirada fría y me atrevería a decir que molesta.

Negué, lo menos que necesitaba era un espectáculo de Charlie. "Puedo cuidarme sola." dije aun susurrando.

Sonrió pero aquella mirada fría seguía en él. "Me voy entonces, espero verle pronto, Srta. Swan."

Pero si él había venido en el Nissan, cómo se iría. "¡Espera!" el dio vuelta. "¿Cómo saldrás de aquí." no era la única que comprendía que Edward no era de un barrio bajo.

Su sonrisa fue exquisitamente hermosa. "Soy un hombre de recursos, Isabella." y al decir eso, como si fuese mago, el auto conducido por Yorkie apareció. Él le abrió la puerta trasera y Edward se deslizó con clase.

"¿Y ese?" preguntó Charlie.

Rodeé los ojos y como siempre me dio una bofetada. No respondí, solo di la vuelta y me dirigí al trailer. Charlie dio un jalón a mi brazo con excesiva fuerza. "¡Contesta zorra! ¿Quién es él?"

"No es tu problema." dije dándole la espalda.

Aun no tengo claro cómo todo comenzó, pero sin saber cómo, Charlie me llevaba por mi precioso cabello castaño practicamente arrastrada. Me lanzó al suelo y me sujetó por la barbilla con excesiva fuerza.

"¡Ahora mismo me dirás quién es! Suficiente con la puta de tu madre para cargar con otra ramera. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿El hada de las malditas putas?" sus palabras salían con furia. Yo no decia nada. "¿No hablaras? ¿Así es cómo quieres hacerlo?" yo seguía callada. Entonces soltó mi barbilla y una lluvia de bofetadas cayó en mi rostro. "¡Habla!" yo seguía sin hablar. No era temor lo que me detenía de decirle la mierda que era. Pero era tan terca, orgullosa y rebelde, que aunque me matara a golpes no diría ni una sola palabra. Yo no gritaba, no lloraba, ni una sola súplica salía de mi boca o de mis ojos. Eso lo hacia enfurecer más. Pero no le daría esa satisfacción, él menos que nadie merecía una palabra de ruego de mi parte. Estaba tan agotada de los golpes. Ya ni los sentía, estaba tan hinchada que no me dolía. No escuchaba nada y veía nada. Debia tener los ojos hinchados de los golpes.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" escuché a lo lejos una voz femenina. "¡La matarás y luego la policía vendrá por nosotros!" dijo la misma voz.

"Esta perra no follará en mi casa... ¡Debe aprender a respetar!" dijo otra voz. Estaba tan exhausta que no reconocía voz alguna... ni siquiera recordaba cuál era mi nombre.

"¿Estás celoso?" preguntó la mujer.

"¡Mierda! ¡Los vecinos!" dijo la voz del hombre. Y entonces el cansancio pudo más que yo. Sentí una presión aplastando mi cuerpo. Y en la oscuridad se acercaban unos ojos verde esmeralda que me sonreían


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Quise mover mis manos pero un dolor intenso me detuvo. Intenté abrir los ojos pero veía borroso. La luz blanca dolía. Poco a poco pude acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz. Sentía los párpados pesados, como si tuviera puesto un sujetador en cada ojo.  
"Hola." dijo una voz familiar.  
"Hola." mi voz se escuchaba cansada.  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.  
"Como si un edificio me hubiese caído encima." él sonrió. "¿Dónde estoy?" pregunté confundida.  
"En el hospital." dijo él.  
"¡Mierda!" dije e inmediatamente quise levantarme de la cama, pero los cables y la indovenosa no me lo permitían. Además de un pequeño mareo que sentí al tratar de incorporarme.  
"Tranquila," dijo. "aun no te debes levantar de la cama."  
"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, Edward? ¿Qué sucedió con Renee y Charlie?" esto no iba a terminar bien. Si no estaba en casa para la cena recogerían mi cadáver.  
Edward hizo un bufido. "Los estan buscando... esto no se quedará así, Isabella." su voz fue siniestra, casi una amenaza. Me dio un escalofrío. "Antes de salir del hospital... primero debes ver al cirujano plástico..."  
¿Cirujano plástico? ¿Qué coño había pasado? "¿Qué le sucedió a mi rostro? ¡quiero un espejo!" dije casi a gritos.  
"Shh... tranquila, no es nada serio." dijo tomando mi mano. "Solo un pequeño desvío del tabique que debe ser solucionado... es todo hermosa." suspiré, si algo le sucedía a mi hermoso rostro podría morir.  
"Edward, quiero un espejo." insistí. Su mirada me decía que algo me ocultaba.  
"Bella, yo creo que..."  
"¡Ahora!" no quería escuchar más.  
Edward buscó un espejo no sin antes dar un suspiro. Me dio el espejo delicada y suavemente, como si éste se fuese a romper. Llevé el espejo lentamente a mi rostro, temerosa de lo que vería. Mi belleza era lo único bueno de mi vida.  
No podia ni llorar por la aberración que era mi reflejo. No sé cuántos gritos había dado hasta que llegaron enfermeras a mi habitación.  
"Sr. Masen, ¿sucede algo?" preguntó una chica rubia. Edward solo alzó la mano frenando a la enfermera que venia apresurada a ver qué me sucedía. Ella al ver el espejo en mi mano asintió, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se volteó para salir del cuarto.  
Era horrible mi reflejo. Parecia a frankenstein en el sentido literal. Estaba horrorosa. Mis párpados hinchados y con cicatrices. Mi frente, mis mejillas, cejas, pómulo, labios, quijada... todo era un camino de cicatrices. Después de gritar, un gran shock me inundó. Ya no sería bella, ya no sería la más bella de mi comunidad. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Era lo unico que conocía, lo único hermoso que tenía. Era lo que me recordaba que en este mundo no todo era injusticia. Y de un momento a otro, sin merecerlo, me privan de ella.  
"¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?" mi tono era inexpresivo.  
"Dos semanas... el doctor tuvo miedo que no despertaras, incluso que perdieras la memoria por los golpes."  
"¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunté impasible.  
"Soy un hombre de recursos, Isabella... nunca lo olvides."  
"Ok." dije indiferente. No quería saber de nada. Sí, seguro algún cirujano podía mejorar mi aspecto, pero debía ser honesta, no tenía dinero ni para pagar ese lugar tan ostentoso donde me encontraba.  
Tambien estaba Charlie y Renee, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Pagaban todo, ¿de qué viviría? Tantas cosas en mi mente a la vez.  
"¿Estás preocupada por algo?" preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama. Como me hubiese gustado rodar los ojos. Seguro eso respondería su estúpida pregunta. Edward sonrió. "Disculpa, debes estarlo... qué estúpida pregunta." dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos.  
"Sin ofender, pero era lo que estaba pensando." ambos sonreímos. Yo con un poco de dificultad y dolor.  
"No te preocupes por los gastos del hospital y lo del cirujano plástico..." revolvió su cabello cobrizo un poco incómodo. "yo me haré cargo de eso."  
Quería rebatir su gesto, pero no contaba con la solvencia económica para hacerlo. Tuve que tragar mi orgullo de mierda. "Gracias, en serio." fue el agradecimiento más sincero que había hecho hasta ese momento. Suspiré tan fuerte que dolió, literalmente. Mis heridas eran alarmantes. Por un instante me sorprendió estar viva. Charlie se había pasado. Mi cara parecia un mapa, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de manchas color púrpura, y me dolía hasta dónde no llegaba el sol.  
Edward recibió una llamada en su BlackBerry.  
"Habla Masen," se volteó y me hizo una seña de que esperara. Hice un bufido, ¿a dónde podría ir? Edward salió de la habitación y yo apreté el botón para llamar a enfermería. Lo que necesitaba era un cóctel de alguna pastilla que me ayudara a relajarme, tal vez hasta un poco de sueño no era mala idea.  
La chica rubia llegó rápidamente. "¿Desea algo, Srta. Swan?" qué pasaba con todo el mundo llamándome "Srta. Swan". Suspiré, cuanto extrañaba poder rodar los ojos.  
"Algo para el dolor y quizá para relajarme un poco."  
"Enseguida, Srta. Swan." la enfermera salió de la habitación y Edward ya estaba de regreso.  
"Lo siento, era Kate, mi asistente..." dijo mirando al suelo y revolviendo su cabello. Estaba avergonzado e incómodo.  
"Tranquilo... no hay problema." dije sonriendo lo mejor que las heridas me permitían.  
"Debo irme, tengo un problema con unos contenedores que transportan una mercancía, ¿está bien?" su mirada denotaba preocupación. Por un momento una emoción en mi floreció. Pero no tenia idea de cuál era.  
Sonreí. "Está bien, de todas formas la enfermera me traerá un delicioso cóctel de medicamentos... el sueño de toda chica." dije animada sin saber por qué. Edward sonrió. "¿Vendrás... después?" pregunté.  
"Por supuesto, no pienso dejar sola a mi paciente favorita." tuve una sensación de vacío en mi estómago y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había despertado. Edward estuvo al pie del cañón -como se dice- todo el tiempo. Incluso trabajaba en la recámara. Muchas veces le dije que no era necesario llevar su portátil Apple para el hospital, pero él insistía en que no me dejaría sola.  
Me preocupaba más al pensar qué seria de mi cuando saliera de allí. No tenía trabajo, y solo contaba con un título de preparatoria. Edward había hecho demasiado por mi, seria un abuso pedir de más.  
En ese tiempo Embry fue a visitarme. Lo corrí de la habitación. Si él no se hubiese pasado de listo, tal vez esa paliza me la habría ahorrado. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, si Embry no hubiese sido un patán, tampoco habría compartido esos días con Edward. Y es que esos días viendo como él se preocupaba y sus atenciones, provocaron que una serie de sentimientos que no reconocía crecieran en mi.  
Tambien me enteré de algo que hubiese preferido obviar. Edward tenia una prometida. Uyy como odiaba a esa zorra. A lejos se le notaba el interés por los poros. Una interesada sabe reconocer a otra. Por supuesto que ella tambien me reconoció como una oportunista. La diferencia era que ya no pensaba igual, por lo menos respecto a Edward. Todavía soñaba con ser millonaria, casarme con un hombre de mucho dinero. Pero no a costillas de Edward. El había sido conmigo como nunca nadie lo había sido. Se preocupaba por mi, cuidaba de mi, y me hacia sentir más que un rostro bonito. Lo comprobé, porque a pesar de mis tantas cicatrices, Edward seguía llamándome hermosa. Esa palabra para mi tenía un nuevo significado, y lo había descubierto gracias a él.  
Las charlas con Edward eran escasas. Tanya -como se llamaba su prometida- siempre estaba con él. Era como una abeja cuidando el panal. Y era peor que un bebé. Tenía una voz que me sacaba de quicio. Un tono de voz chillón. Hacia berrinche y pataleta por todo. Solamente le faltaba tirarse al suelo y gritar como una niña pequeña. Típica niña rica.  
Tanya muy poco se despegaba de Edward, y eso me dejaba poco tiempo para saber su edad, su fecha de nacimiento, color favorito, y por qué hacia todo eso por mi. Supuse que no le había dicho a su prometida que todo lo estaba pagando él. Un día en un ataque de ira quise restregar en su cara lo que su prometido estaba haciendo. Antes de hacer algo verdaderamente estupido me contuve. Y ese día comprendi dos emociones que nunca había tenido: celos y sacrificio.  
Sí, estaba celosa por la forma en que Edward no podia dedicarme su tiempo. Más cuando era obvio que él lo deseaba. Sacrificio, porque sabia que decir algo a su prometida era causarle problemas a él, y Edward no lo merecía. Increíble lo que una sola persona puede provocar en ti. Sentimientos que nunca tuve sencillamente porque estaba con las personas equivocadas. Nada bueno había en Renee y Charlie. Con el tiempo supongo que algunas cosas se me pegaron de ellos. Sin embargo al conocer a Edward, una gama de sensaciones y emociones nuevas navegaban por mi ser, creando en mi una persona diferente, casi irreconocible.  
Durante esos días el cirujano plástico había llegado a verme. Edward consiguió el mejor cirujano de Beverly Hills. Ya no discutía con él sobre los gastos, después de todo, él era un multimillonario dueño de muchas empresas. El dinero no era algo por lo que se debia preocupar el Sr. Masen. Según lo que el cirujano dijo es que muchas de mis cicatrices no eran permanentes. Algunas con el tiempo y un buen maquillaje no se iban a notar. Excepciones como la barbilla y la ceja izquierda que eran las más grandes, pero que él haría su mejor esfuerzo para volverlas casi invisibles. Debían arreglar mi tabique para ayudarme a respirar mejor, más que por estética. Edward bromeó con el cirujano de bajar un poco mis pechos y mi culo. Esa fue una conversación interesante...  
"¿Crees que mis pechos y mi culo son muy grandes?"  
"Para ser sincero, son hermosos. Cada curva de tu cuerpo es divina." su voz era seductora, sentí que me deseaba.  
"¿Entonces por qué le dijiste al cirujano sobre mi cuerpo, hay algo malo en él?"  
Edward suspiró ruidosamente. Casi como un gruñido. "Tu cuerpo es un delirio... tus grandes pechos, tu pequeña cintura, tus anchas caderas, tu culo grande, tus piernas parejas... ni una sola gota de grasa... eres perfecta..." sin darme cuenta Edward estaba lo suficiente cerca para besarme... y yo lo anhelaba intensamente. El cirujano plástico se aclaró la garganta. Había deseo en la atmósfera. La carga entre Edward y yo era sorprendente. Cada día descubría más sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis sentimientos, sobre mi misma cerca de Edward. Jamás había deseado besar a nadie, tocarlo, necesitarlo. Me moría por besarle, sentir sus labios rozar los míos. Veia como sus ojos verde esmeralda ardían como los míos. Pero siempre alguien llegaba, alguien interrumpía nuestro momento de más. Sabia que él tenia alguien más, probablemente la amaba, pero yo quería estar con él. No verlo era como dejar de respirar.  
Había salido todo muy bien en la cirugía. Debia estar bajo cuidado de alguien por lo menos las setenta y dos horas después de la cirugía. Evitar el sol, nada de esfuerzos o ejercicios exigentes, reposo, y debia tomar muchas pastillas. Luego de un mes en el hospital por la sacada de madre que me había dado Charlie, podia decir que estaba lista para ver el mundo exterior. El doctor le recomendó a Edward que un psicólogo no me haría mal después de aquella experiencia. En mi fuero interno me preguntaba para qué serviría un psicólogo.  
Yo iba resignada en volver a ese trailer. Debia estar asqueroso... ¡Reposo a la mierda! Suspiré, odiaba limpiar, aunque más odiaba el desorden y la porquería... asi que limpiar era el objetivo.  
Me despedí de Edward al salir del hospital. "¿Dónde crees que vas?"  
"Eh... ¿Mi casa?" era tan idiota frente a él que las cosas salían de mi boca de la manera que no esperaba.  
"Nop, usted señorita Swan, se quedará unos días en mi apartamento."  
"¡¿Qué?!" gritamos Tanya y yo al unísono.  
Edward dio una mirada fría a su prometida. Esta solo bajó la cabeza y no dijo más. Quise sacarle la lengua, pero vaya maduro que eso se vería.  
"Edward, por favor... no creo que sea conveniente..." dije lanzando una mirada fugaz a Tanya.  
Edward negó. "¡Irás a mi casa y fin de la discusión! ¿Está claro?" dijo mirando fijamente a Tanya. Ella asintió. "Correcto. ¿Yorkie?"  
"¿Señor Masen?" dijo Yorkie.  
"Necesito que lleves a Tanya donde sus padres. A la Srta. Swan y a mi nos llevas al apartamento, ¿entendido?" yorkie asintió y el auto cobró vida.  
La casa de los padres de Tanya era preciosa. De un color beige de dos pisos pero inmensa. Un portón eléctrico deslizaba sus puertas cuando Yorkie informó que la Srta. Denaly había llegado.  
Edward fue frío con ella más que de costumbre. Se notaba que no la amaba, ¿por qué continuaba con ella? Por supuesto que la mirada llena de ponzoña para mi no podia faltar. Tenia ganas de gritar, ¡Mira, mira... Yo estoy aquí, y tú nop! Pero otra vez seria demasiado infantil.  
Llegamos a un edificio de esos que cuando alzas tu mirada para verlos te da un poco de vértigo. En el estacionamiento privado de Edward habian muchos autos de diferentes marcas, pero siempre los mismos colores: plateado y negro. Tenia su propio elevador que lo llevaba a la suite de seis recámaras, cada una con su baño privado. Dos de las habitaciones tenian vista a la hermosa Beverly Hills. Además de los diferentes sitios como la cocina, cuarto de lavado, estudio, sala de estar, recibidor, etc. El apartamento era lo más grande que había pisado en mi vida. Pero algo llamaba mi atención, la casa carecía de fotos familiares. No quise preguntar por qué. Yo mejor que nadie sabia lo incómodo que era que te hicieran preguntas sobre tus familiares. Recorría la casa admirando cada espacio de ella. Un elegante desayunador en la cocina, de esos que solo vez en las peliculas. Una sala inmensa con muebles de cuero color beige. Me detuve al ver el balcón de la sala. Ver los edificios, las calles, los carros, la luna y las estrellas desde el piso cuarenta y seis era hermoso.  
Sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi hombro derecho.  
"Sabes que el doctor prohibió el aire frío de la noche."  
"Lo sé, apreciaba la vista... es impresionante." dije aun tan conmovida.  
"¿Tienes hambre?" asentí. "La Sra. Sue regresa mañana de sus vacaciones, podríamos ordenar a domicilio, ¿qué dices?"  
"Suena razonable."  
Edward ordenó comida china. Vimos un poco de TV mientras comíamos. Para él era divertido lo mucho que me costaba aprender a usar los palillos chinos. Al final terminé por usar los cubiertos ya que estaba hambrienta.  
Edward recibió una llamada sobre trabajo. Él hacia tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que me era difícil mantener el paso de sus actividades laborales. Al parecer Kate -su asistente personal- le llamaba para confirmar una cita para la compra de unas acciones en Apple. Quería conocerlo desesperadamente. Quería saber de él. Solo tenía un par de dias a su lado y los aprovecharía al máximo. No me importaba que después nunca supiera de él. Pero era improbable que eso sucediera, tenía la leve impresión de que Edward era el tipo de persona que llega a tu vida para quedarse.  
Desperté aquella mañana descansada como nunca lo había estado. Dormir en una cama king size era el paraíso luego de dormir dieciocho años en un pequeño camarote de un trailer. El cuarto donde dormí era de color verde. Cortinas rosas en aquellas ventanas inmensas de cristal. Las sábanas hacían juego con las cortinas rosa pálido. Diferentes pinturas colgaban de la pared. En ese momento odie mi ignorancia acerca del arte y la cultura. Era una cara bonita solamente, ¿solo eso veían los hombres en mi? ¿una morena hermosa ignorante? Solo bastó esa pregunta para marcar el rumbo de mi vida. Debia ir a la universidad. Aprender de las obras, del arte, la música, los libros, idiomas diferentes... deseaba ser una mujer de mundo. Solo algo lo conseguiría, y eso era el dinero. Una de las cosas que no tenía... dinero. Entonces mi plan de casarme con algún millonario seguía en pie. Pero ahora que había conocido a Edward, ¿podría seguir con ese plan? La otra idea era conseguir un trabajo mientras aquel esposo millonario llegaba. Sonaba como una buena idea. Edward era alguien unico. Nunca podria estar con él por interés. Y entonces mi cabeza se alumbró como encender una bombilla en la oscuridad. Edward me interesaba. Pero no en el mal sentido, él de verdad me gustaba. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Semanas atrás afirmaba que el amor era una blasfemia. Y solo pasar un mes a su lado despertaba el interés más sincero. ¿Qué más seguía? Debía detener eso antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Por el momento mi plan era conseguir un trabajo dónde no hubiese sexo de por medio. Tal vez Edward podria ayudar... ¿qué era lo peor que podia decir? Que no.  
El día se me hizo eterno en ese enorme palacio en las alturas. Era la vida que siempre había soñado. La Sra. Sue me preparó el desayuno y el almuerzo. Edward llamó un par de veces para saber de mi. Era muy dulce como se interesaba en mi, pero aun no sabíamos nada del otro. La Sra. Sue hacia la cena, perfecto para indagar un poco sobre él.  
"¿Cuanto tiempo lleva trabajando para el Sr. Masen?" pregunté casual.  
"Desde que era un bebé..." sonrió. "trabajo para la familia Masen desde unos meses antes que el joven Masen naciera. Era un niño muy travieso y curioso... hasta que..." y se detuvo. ¡No! Debía seguir, no podia dejarme con la intriga.  
"¿Qué sucedió, Sra. Sue?" dije en un tono inocente.  
"No puedo decirlo, Srta. Swan, podria tener serios problemas." dijo dudosa. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un momento de duda.  
"Por favor, Sra. Sue. Solo me interesa conocer a Edward un poco más."  
La Sra. Sue lo pensó por unos momentos. Hasta que las palabras salían de su boca como si estuviera confesando un crimen. "Verá, el padre del joven Masen, tenia una aventura con una mujer. Bueno, más bien era una prostituta. La Sra. Masen lo sabia desde que estuvo embarazada del joven Masen. Y aunque él dijo que cambiaría, nunca dejó de ver a la prostituta. El joven Masen escuchaba a su padre prometer una y otra vez que pasaría más tiempo con ellos, que dejaría a la otra mujer. Un día la Sra. Masen supo que el Sr. le daba dinero a la prostituta. La pobre no lo soportó y el joven Masen la encontró muerta de una sobredosis de pastillas cuándo tenía dieciséis años. Desde ese entonces el joven Masen ha cambiado tanto. Ya no es el chico alegre, se escondió en sus estudios y luego en levantar su empresa. Cualquiera piensa que es un joven normal... pero solo los que lo vemos a diario comprendemos la tristeza en sus ojos." Woww... qué historia.  
"Y, ¿hace cuánto que murió la Sra. Masen?" pregunté curiosa.  
"Hace once años más o menos." estuvo pensativa. "Fue unos meses antes del cumpleaños del joven Masen..." entonces Edward debería tener veintiséis. No imaginaba su dolor. Y eso me hacia querer consolar su sufrimiento.  
El resto de la noche fue muy monótono después de la información que me había dado la Sra. Sue. Pero aun no sabia nada de él. Estaba en la sala de un completo desconocido, y aun asi me sentía muy emocionada y protegida.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había salido del hospital. Durante esas dos semanas solo veia a Edward en las noches. Y lo veía porque yo misma me obligaba a esperarlo con la esperanza de que llegara a cenar por lo menos. Me sentía frustrada y triste. No conocía más de Edward salvo por lo que la señora sue había dicho. Él era tan reservado en sus asuntos personales. Sin fotos familiares o algo que indicara que tuviera un ser querido. Un día cansada de rogar por su atención -cosa que nunca antes había hecho- le dije que me iría a casa. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, y eso me bastó para soportar un poco más con mi idea de saber de él.  
Un día Edward llegó casi a las diez de la noche. Y por alguna razón estaba furiosa. No debia, pero mi tiempo con él se acababa y él lo estaba desperdiciando con su estúpida prometida con zapatos de seiscientos dólares. Por lo menos él seguía siendo frío con ella, y más cuando yo estaba presente. Tanya después de repetidas insinuaciones se marchó muy molesta. Pero eso no ayudaba con los celos que sentía al verlos juntos. No quería hablar con Edward... qué patética me veía haciendo un berrinche por alguien que no me pertenecía. Aun así no quería estar presente.  
"Voy a dormir. Que descanse, Sr. Masen." dije enfurecida.  
Edward sonrió muy divertido por algo. "¿Sr. Masen, eh?" continuaba riendo.  
"Sí, si me disculpa me retiro. Buenas noches." di media vuelta sin esperar su respuesta. Ok, estaba siendo grosera, pero no podia evitar la descarga de ira que sentía.  
"Srta. Swan," volteé al escuchar su voz. Estaba claro como hacia presión en sus labios para no estallar en risas.  
Puse los ojos en blanco. "¿Sí, Sr. Masen?" estoy segura que mi rostro era chistoso porque Edward se tapaba la boca para que yo no viese que él no aguantaba las ganas de reír.  
"Mañana te quiero en mi oficina a las diez de la mañana. Serás el reemplazo de Rosalie." su voz cambió de diversión a seriedad. Algo más que apuntar en mi lista Edward Masen: No relacionaba el placer con lo laboral.  
De un segundo a otro entré en pánico, ¿qué hacia la tal Rosalie? Yo no tenia experiencia laboral ¡Mierda santa! Suspiré varias veces antes de hablar. "Pero... Bueno, yo nunca he tenido un trabajo. Además no sé qué hace Rosalie..." dije tan bajo como un susurro.  
"Rosalie es recepcionista del director ejecutivo. Tiene un mes de vacaciones, pero antes de eso te entrenará para que en su ausencia estés apta para el trabajo. Se te pagará un salario y tendrás los fines de semana libre, en ciertas excepciones que mañana discutiremos, ¿entendido?"  
Ok, respira... respira Bella, decia para mis adentros. ¡Puta madre! No tenia que ponerme para mi primer día de trabajo, y menos en una empresa tan prestigiosa. "Pero... yo no puedo trabajar en tu empresa... no tengo qué ponerme..." encogi mis hombros.  
Su mirada era impasible. Me recordó cuando le daba ordenes a Yorkie o a la pobre Kate. "Sencillo," dijo inexpresivo. "te cité a las diez para que Yorkie te lleve de compras para tu nuevo trabajo..." estaba abriendo la boca para protestar pero su mirada implacable me hizo enmudecer. "No quiero escuchar discusión al respecto, Srta. Swan. Mañana a las diez en mi oficina, con ropa nueva, y deseos de aprender. Es todo lo que necesito." bueno, supongo que debia acostumbrarme al trato con respeto, al día siguiente trabajaría para uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.  
Al día siguiente me sentía perfectamente a pesar de que había salido semanas atrás del hospital. Me miré al espejo complacida con mi apariencia. Seguía siendo la misma Isabella, destacaban solo unas cuantas cicatrices en mi ceja izquierda y en mi barbilla. Pero con un poco de maquillaje las escondí. Y después de tantos días me sentí más tranquila al mirarme al espejo. Al bajar las escaleras Edward estaba en el taburete desayunando. Me sorprendió que la señora Sue no estaba en la cocina. Era aun temprano, alrededor de las 6:15 A.M. Caminé hacia el refrigerador. "Buen día, Sr. Masen." dije tranquila. Disfrutaba de ese momento de tranquilidad, estaba segura que ese momento duraría hasta que me viese de pie junto al escritorio de Masen.  
"No es necesario ser tan cortés, Bella." dijo sin apartar la vista del periódico.  
Fruncí el ceño. "¿La señora Sue?"  
Suspiró, hizo una mueca de tragedia. Entré en pánico a su gesto, la señora Sue en tan pocos días se había ganado mi cariño. "La señora Sue amaneció con gripe, no podrá venir en unos días." sentí como el alivio recorría mi cuerpo y un suspiro salió de mis adentros. Miré a Edward y su tradicional taza de café no estaba en el desayunador. Reí, él era tan indefenso sin la señora Sue.  
"Ya veo. ¿Café?" pregunté encendiendo la cafetera.  
"¡Por favor!" dijo con voz y mirada suplicante.  
Sonreí a su petición. "Vea como la magia comienza..." dije señalando hacia la estufa. Seria la oportunidad de lucirse ante el joven Masen.  
El desayuno de Edward fue: una tortilla de huevos, tocino, waffles bañados en sirope de arce, jugo de naranja, y su taza de café. Su expresión al ver su desayuno era muy graciosa. Me miraba como si fuese su oasis en el desierto. Mi desayuno fue más ligero: waffles bañados con sirope de arce, tocino, fresas, y un indispensable jugo de naranja.  
"¿No bebes café?" preguntó como si estuviera contemplando el crimen más espantoso.  
Me encogí de hombros. "No me gusta el café. Algunas ocasiones prefiero el té, pero con crema. Para desayunar un jugo de naranja es tan indispensable para mi, así como lo es el café para ti." el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Quise bombardear un sin fin de preguntas, pero después de todo, ¿a quién le gusta desayunar contestando un interrogatorio? Pensé que Edward se arreglaría para ir a trabajar. Casi eran las siete, lo más tarde que lo había visto en el apartamento. Otra vez la curiosidad presionaba con escapar. Suspiré tan fuerte que él volteó a verme. Negué con la cabeza, recogí los platos y los llevé al fregadero. Odiaba el lavavajillas... igual terminas haciéndolo todo tú misma, asi que me dediqué a fregar los trastos para aplacar mi lado curioso. Luego de dejar la cocina reluciente decidí que era hora de cepillar mis dientes y prepararme para mi primera salida de compras. Yorkie siendo tan puntual como siempre no debia demorar. Casi podia escuchar sus pasos al salir del ascensor. Me vestí con ropa ligera. El agradable clima me permitía usar unos shorts negros, una blusa color turquesa, que tapaba mi pantalón corto, dando la impresión que no llevaba nada debajo de ella. Unas sandalias bajas turquesas del color de mi blusa, recogí mi cabello en un moño con una goma de pelo color turquesa. Un retoque a mi maquillaje ligero y estaba lista para salir. Fui a sentarme a la sala. Yorkie no tardaba en llegar. En la sala, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón en forma de U, aun leía el periódico. Su página favorita era la financiera. Edward vestía una camisa negra sin corbata y pantalones negros.  
"¡Qué serio!" hice un gesto señalando su ropa.  
Sonrió divertido. "Me gusta el color negro." me senté en el sillón más grande a esperar. "¿Estás lista?" preguntó mirando mi ropa con seria duda en su mirada. Asentí. "No pretendes ir de compras así, ¿cierto?" preguntó con incredulidad.  
Sonreí. "¿Tiene algo de malo, señor Masen?"  
Su mirada era impasible. "Parece algo corto." dijo señalando mi ropa.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. "Tengo un short puesto... no es como si estuviera desnuda..." dije en tono defensivo.  
"Es que... bueno, iré a llevarte de compras en vez de Yorkie..." ¡Woww! El millonario Masen me llevaría de compras. Bueno, eso explicaba su gesto. Él de camisa y yo en pantalón corto.  
Suspiré. "Voy a cambiarme..."  
Él tomó mi mano y me miró por unos segundos. Luego suspiró y negó con los ojos cerrados. "No, asi está bien... te ves hermosa..." me miró un poco más. El muy pendejo miraba mi culo. "Un poco atrevida con algo tan diminuto... pero hermosa." dijo sonriendo.  
Bueno, no esperaba despertar en él su aprobación a mi vestimenta, pero me gustaba la mirada que me había dado. Edward tomó su BlackBerry y el iPhone de la mesa de centro. Las llaves de su auto y fuimos al estacionamiento. Crei que usaría el auto de ir a la oficina, ¿cómo lo había llamado? Oh sí, BMW... pero eso no sucedió. Al contrario, nos montamos a un auto plateado sin capote. Mi curiosidad siempre me dejaba en ridículo y ese día no fue la excepción.  
"¿Qué tipo de auto es?" dije acariciando el suave asiento.  
"Un Mercedes-Benz convertible..." me miró divertido. "hace buen clima... él sol nos dice 'Hola' y pensé que después de días sin sentir el sol, te haría bien un paseo en el convertible." dijo susurrando. No sabia nada de la vida personal de Edward, pero por sus gestos y su voz conocía cada vez más su humor. Él estaba nervioso. Asentí y sonreí. Mi día estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado.  
Una de las ventajas de ir de compras con tu jefe, es que puedes llegar tarde a tu trabajo. Edward me arrastraba a todas las tiendas que veía. Por un momento me sentí como una barbie. Entraba al probador de ropa con más de veinte conjuntos diferentes... por tienda. Al final Edward tuvo que llamar a Yorkie para que ayudara con las bolsas. "¡Se volvió loco!" dije susurrando a Yorkie mientras Edward me llevaba de la mano a otra tienda. Yorkie soltó una carcajada que se detuvo con la mirada impasible de su jefe. Estuvimos de tienda en tienda hasta pasada las tres. Eso quería decir que mi primer día de trabajo había sido exclusivamente de compras. Le pregunté a Edward si era necesaria tanta ropa, él sonrió y me dijo que no le gustaba que sus empleadas repitieran ropa. Crei que era cierto y me puse pálida. Edward soltó una risa audible a la cual yo hice un puchero. Luego de parar de reír me dijo que yo era una mujer hermosa, que merecía eso y más. Para Edward no fue suficiente comprar ropa de trabajo, también me compró trajes de gala, de cóctel, y trajes para un día soleado. Compró jeans, pantalones cortos, faldas, blusas, zapatos, zapatillas, carteras, perfumes... y joyas. Mi mente o mi sentido común no quería pensar en cuánto había gastado en mí en un solo día, pero estaba más que segura que la cifra incluía muchos ceros.  
Al llegar a la casa y ver tantas bolsas en mi recámara apareció la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué hacia tanto por mi? Sí, seguro podia darse esos lujos, pero yo no era nada en su vida, no teníamos más conexión que la de un chico que derramó mi bebida en el cine, ¿por qué tantas molestias por mi? ¿Deseaba algo a cambio? Y entonces la melancolía apareció desplazando la incertidumbre, porque yo no deseaba que él comprara mi afecto, ya era suyo. No debía comprar mí cariño, solo era cuestión de pedirlo y yo estaría con él gustosa... aunque no tuviera un centavo. La epifanía llegó a mi mente increíblemente tarde. Mi corazón había mandado señales desde que lo vi en el cine, aun sin saber que él era inmensamente rico. Mi estupido cerebro no entendió lo que mi corazón comprendió desde la primera mirada: lo amaba. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? El sentimiento de tranquilidad ese día en la acera, los celos, el sacrificio, el interés por conocerlo, el dolor que me causaba hacerle daño, las ganas de tocarlo, de besar sus labios... todo era amor. Y el miedo desplazó la melancolía. ¿Cómo reaccionar a el amor? ¿Debia dejarlo pasar o luchar por él? Quizá era un malentendido, tal vez él sólo quería ser amable conmigo. Y bueno, el dolor desplazó al miedo. ¿Cómo se puede sentir tantas emociones en menos de cinco minutos? Solo en ese momento comprendí que el amor es capaz de cambiar la forma en que vez la vida. Te enseña lo mejor del mundo y te hace querer ser una mejor persona, arriesgando todo, solo para estar a su lado.


	4. capitulo 3

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Al siguiente día dio inicio mi primera experiencia laboral. Ser amiga del jefe -o lo que sea que fuese de Edward- me llevó a mi puesto sin siquiera una entrevista previa.  
Al conocer a Rosalie me sentí intimidada. No por su capacidad laboral, más bien por su belleza. Era una chica de cabello rubio ondulado que caía más abajo de sus hombros. Ojos color azul, figura esbelta y elegante. Era una chica refinada, y entonces salió a relucir mi inseguridad. Su sonrisa era amistosa y luego de cruzar algunas palabras, la etapa de inseguridad se fue. Su nombre era perfecto para ella, Rosalie era una chica tan dulce y amable. Mi trabajo era más sencillo de lo que esperaba.  
"Oh nena, no te dejes llevar por la tranquilidad del día." sonreía mientras escribía con gracia en el teclado. "Los miércoles son días lentos, muy tranquilos... los días de temer son los lunes y viernes."  
"¿Por qué?" pregunté ordenando unos archivos.  
"Los lunes son los días en que las personas amanecen de malhumor por que su fin de semana ha terminado y deben volver al trabajo. Los viernes son aquellos dias en que las personas desean dejar todo listo para disfrutar de su fin de semana sin presiones. Y como siempre, en esos dos días el estres aumenta para quienes tenemos el peso de complacer a los jefes."  
El resto del día la pasé recibiendo instrucciones, escuchando consejos y absorbiendo cada conocimiento posible en el campo de la empresa. Me sorprendí al saber la cantidad de negocios que tenia Edward. Él estaba involucrado en asuntos de la internet, específicamente era el dueño de un buscador, tenia una empresa de contenedores, era socio de un bufete de abogados, y para ese entonces había ampliado sus horizontes en el área de los teléfonos celulares y las computadoras. Un hombre con mucha ambición. Ya comprendía porqué no tenía tiempo para nada. Honestamente, ese chico necesitaba unas vacaciones. La hora de salida llegó demasiado pronto. Había sido un día muy emocionante a pesar del movimiento lento de la oficina. Rosalie me prometió que el viernes sería un día más entretenido. Por mi parte me sentía satisfecha y en cierto punto orgullosa de mi misma. Me sentí confiada de que podria realizar mi trabajo, mejor aun, hasta disfrutaría tener uno.

Habia pasado una semana trabajando para Masen Enterprises Inc. Me sentía tranquila de mi conocimiento en el puesto que tenía. Por supuesto que algunos comentaban la llegada de una chica a la empresa sin siquiera una entrevista. Y mi amiga Rosalie -ya que eso era para mi- tan curiosa como siempre, no dejaba de presionar con su incertidumbre de cómo conocía a Edward, y más extraño aun, lo que le llevó a ayudarme tan desinteresadamente. Lo que mi amiga no sabia, era que yo tambien me hacia esa pregunta a diario, ¿por qué tantos trabajos por mi? Edward no me daba el trato que le daba a Kate o a Rosalie, y eso me hacia sentir incómoda. Su tono de voz con ellas era impasible, mientras que conmigo era dulce y atento. Quise pensar que era por ser nueva en el trabajo, además de que practicamente vivía con él.  
Las semanas fueron pasando y la mejor amiga que había tenido se iba de vacaciones. Sentí mi corazon encogerse al pensar que de verdad me haría falta. Por lo menos tendria a Kate, quien tambien se había convertido en una gran compañera de trabajo. No podia quejarme en ese entonces. Tenia trabajo, en el que me sentía cómoda, vivía en un lujoso apartamento en Beverly Hills, tenia ropa para vivir más de tres años sin repetir una pieza, y por primera vez en meses me sentía apreciada y valorada más por mis capacidades, que por mi belleza. Me sentía más que una chica bonita.  
Habian pasado semanas desde mi llegada a la empresa de Edward. Y a pesar de que mi vida laboral estaba encaminada, sentía deseos de una verdadera independencia. Ok, más que independencia quería un poco de distancia entre Edward y yo. No es un secreto que yo lo amaba. Y en ocasiones podria jurar que él tambien tenia sentimientos por mi. Pero entonces volvía a su burbuja y yo quedaba estancada sin avanzar pero sin retroceder. Me sentía como en el ojo de un huracán, extremadamente tranquilo por un momento, pero sabes que en cualquier momento se puede desatar la tormenta. Algo dramático, pero así me sentía.  
Aun sabia pocas cosas de él. Solo una pequeña lista me recordaba todas las cosas que intuía, pero solo era eso, intuiciones. El no se abría para mi, y cada vez me sentía más frustrada.  
Otra razón para mi deseo de independencia eran los celos. Ver a Tanya perseguir a Edward como su sombra me llenaba de tristeza y de celos. Algunos días me encontraba escuchando mis propios sollozos en la cama tan grande que se sentía tan pequeña. Pensaba que con el pasar del tiempo Edward vería la zorra que tenia por novia, pero él solo estaba en el limbo, como si ella fuese parte de su monotonía diaria.  
No soportaba estar así, por eso ese día decidi hablar con mi jefe acerca de mi regreso a mi trailer. Solo la palabra me llenaba de escalofríos, pero si quería sentirme libre, era el único lugar que tenía para mi. Suspiré ante la idea de volver a ese lugar, pero mi sueldo no era tan grande para tener un ostentoso apartamento, asi que era la tranquilidad en un lugar miserable, o la desesperación en un lugar cómodo. Preferí la tranquilidad.  
Iba directo a su oficina como toda tarde del viernes para avisar que era mi salida. Estoy segura que él lo sabia, simplemente Edward lo sabia todo. Toqué la puerta dos veces y el dijo un simple adelante. Al abrir la puerta como siempre estaba en su BlackBerry sumido en su trabajo. Ahora que sabia lo agitada que era su vida hasta sentía cierta lástima por él. Siempre respondiendo llamadas sin importar la hora, viviendo con la adrenalina de cerrar un trato y salir victorioso en una inversión. Por supuesto que él tenia otras personas encargadas, pero la mayoría del tiempo él prefería atender sus propios negocios, hablar con los clientes y esos asuntos. Cuando estuve frente a su escritorio esbozó una sonrisa demasiado perfecta para mi. Sentí mi corazón acelerar su latido y el rubor crecer en mis mejillas. Intimidada y avergonzada por el efecto que él causaba en mi, bajé la mirada al suelo. Edward comprendió que debia decir algo y me hizo señas de que esperara y otra vez me sonrió. Por esa sonrisa esperaría milenios. Avergonzada nuevamente bajé mi vista a mis dedos.  
"Sí, perfecto... El contenedor debe estar pasando por el canal de Panamá a las dos de la tarde... Cuando llegue me avisas, ¿ok?" hubo un silencio. "Debo irme... Sí, sí, te llamo luego." hizo un enorme suspiro que me indicaba que estaba exhausto. Era tan lindo cuando cortaba cualquier llamada solo para escucharme decir que lo esperaba en casa, o simplemente preguntar si nos iríamos juntos. Tuve que armar todo mi valor para decirle lo que sabía me partiría el corazón.  
"Edward, creo que es hora de volver a casa." dije claramente torturada. Yo misma podia sentir el peso de mis palabras en el ambiente.  
"Aun no puedo, Bella... Debo ojear unos informes y unas cuentas que tengo pendientes..."  
"No, no has comprendido..." dije susurrando.  
Su mirada era cautelosa, intrigada y en cierto punto confusa. Una "O" se formó en sus labios y su mirada denotaba un sentimiento que no reconocía. "Ya veo..." fue lo único que dijo.  
"Creo que es más saludable si regreso al trailer, en especial para Tanya... Si no deseas que tu prometida tenga un ataque de rabia." intenté bromear un poco, pero mi voz salió apagada, vacía.  
"¿Cuándo?" preguntó volviendo al Edward impasible. Odiaba cuando escondía sus emociones de mi.  
"Hoy mismo," dije en un suspiro, intentando contener las lagrimas que gritaban por salir de mis ojos. "Hablé con Yorkie, le pedí el favor que llevara el Nissan al departamento para poder llevar mis cosas a mi casa." dije con mi voz carente de emoción.  
"Bien... Suerte." fue lo que dijo mirando los papeles. ¿Suerte? ¿Eso era todo lo que diría?  
"Gracias por todo, Edward, has sido un ángel para mi..." dije sintiendo que era mi despedida. Hasta cierto grado lo era, porque extrañaría cocinarle los dias que la señora Sue debia ausentarse. Extrañaría ir a buscar un vaso de jugo y verlo sentado en el taburete del desayunador. Extrañaría preparar su sandwich de mantequilla de maní para hacerlo sentir mejor en esos dias cuando estaba estresado. Cosas insignificantes pensaran, pero para una mujer enamorada, por primera vez, como yo, eran pequeñas cosas que nunca olvidaría. Momentos en que esos gestos lo hacían feliz, y lo hicieran olvidar cualquier problema que mantuviera a mi ángel triste.  
Suspiré con resignación. "Que tengas un buen fin de semana." dije recordando que él tenia una fiesta de caridad a la que debia ir al día siguiente.  
Di la vuelta y emprendía mi camino a la salida cuando su voz me tomó por sorpresa. "Bella," giré para verlo, sus ojos y su voz denotaban urgencia.  
"¿Sí?" pregunté totalmente sorprendida por lo voluble que podia llegar a ser.  
"Que tengas buen fin de semana... Nos vemos el lunes..." dijo bajando la cabeza para encontrarse con su trabajo. Suspiré y fui lentamente al estacionamiento a esperar a Yorkie, él debía llevarme al ultimo día que pasaría en ese cómodo apartamento.  
Recogí mis cosas con nostalgia. Tanto había pasado en tan pocos meses. Había descubierto que sí era capaz de amar, que era capaz de sentir por alguien más que solo un simple interés. Había descubierto sentimientos nobles en mi. Además de virtudes como la paciencia y la sinceridad. Recordé la primera vez que vi a Edward, pocas horas antes de ese encuentro yo me burlaba de las pobres estúpidas que creían en el amor, y en el príncipe azul dispuesto a rescatar a la doncella en peligro. Resultaba irónico como la vida ese mismo día, me dio una bofetada para hacerme entender que la pobre estúpida era yo, que por mi ignorancia a los buenos sentimientos desconfiaba de ellos, poniendo en duda la palabra amor, desprestigiando su significado y por ende su valor. Salir de ese apartamento fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Sé que al descubrir el amor me volví tan patética y dramática como lo que una vez me pareció extremista, pero al cerrar la puerta sentí como mis esperanzas de conquistar a Edward se alejaban. Se convertían en solo deseos inalcanzables. El era un hombre comprometido y yo, simplemente una pasajera en su vida. Nada más que eso, la chica que ayudó a salir adelante.  
Iba al estacionamiento llevando la ultima maleta con mis cosas. Era pesada, pero era nada comparado al peso que sentía en mi pecho. Una sonrisa nostálgica escapó de mi. De verdad que la vida era impredecible... Más cuando el amor estaba involucrado.

Dicen que para amar, hay que sufrir en la vida. Creo que yo tenia mucho de eso, sufrimiento. Tenia ambos tipos de sufrimientos, físico y emocional.  
Después de acostumbrarse a la comodidad de una cama king size era difícil volver al camarote. Los resortes gastados, el colchón con olor a tabaco barato no fueron los mejores ayudantes para dormir. Consecuencia: había amanecido con un dolor espantoso en todo mi cuerpo. ¡Puto colchón! Pensé en mi fuero interior.  
El otro tipo de sufrimiento era ese que una pastilla no puede aliviar. Me sentía más sola que antes. Nunca me había sentido así, puede que tal vez lo sentí alguna vez, pero estaba tan ocupada cuidando que Charlie no me sacara la mierda a golpes, que no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por mi sentir. Estaba tan deprimida viendo la lluvia caer, me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Edward. Seguramente hablando por celular, que era lo único que hacia cuando no estaba en la oficina. Tenia hambre pero no tenía ganas de comer. Igual debia ir al supermercado por algo de pasta y pollo, haría una lasaña de pollo... Solo para matar el tiempo.  
Mientras me preparaba para ir de compras alguien llamó a la puerta del trailer. Por supuesto que no esperaba visitas, así que mi corazón latía algo acelerado. Tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado.  
"¿La señorita Isabella Swan?" preguntó un chico un poco joven. Cargaba un paquete en la mano. Por su aspecto poco arreglado supuse que sería un especie de mensajero. Inmediatamente sentí mis músculos relajarse.  
"¿Si?" pregunté aun dudosa de qué podria hacer un mensajero un sábado, a las once de la mañana a las afueras de mi trailer.  
"Un paquete para usted señorita..." dijo estirando el paquete hacia mi. Lo tomé con delicadeza y parecia una especie de caja. Le di una pequeña agitada, solo para tener una idea de qué contenía.  
"Debe firmar aquí, por favor..." dijo el chico acercando un papel. Sonrió ante mi reacción por el paquete.  
"¿Sabe quién lo envía?" negó con la cabeza.  
"No, yo solo soy el mensajero." vi como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Subió a su moto y se perdió entre los demás traileres. Bueno, tarde o temprano debia saber qué era, y uno de mis puntos débiles era mi insaciable curiosidad. Cerré la puerta y comencé a sacar la cajeta del papel que lo envolvía. Sorpresa, era todo lo que tenía. Por supuesto que sabia lo que era, un celular. Un BlackBerry torch 9850 para ser más especifica. ¿Qué mierda? Pensé para mis adentros, pero mientras buscaba más a fondo de la caja descubrí una pequeña nota:  
-Noté que no tienes un celular, honestamente, ¿cómo has sobrevivido sin uno?- rodeé los ojos. -Sé que me estás rodando los ojos en éste instante,- mierda que era bueno. -Tambien sé que buscas refutar mis palabras, pero ya sabes cómo soy... ¡No aceptaré el celular de vuelta!- hice un bufido... Ya veremos, dijo mi fuero interno. -Acepta el teléfono como un medio de comunicación entre jefe y empleado, ¿de acuerdo?- bueno, si lo ponía de esa manera, supongo que lo aceptaba. -Tomé el atrevimiento de configurar ciertas cosas solamente. Coloqué el número de mi iPhone, del BlackBerry, del apartamento y de la oficina. Oh, tambien apunté el número de Kate y el de Rosalie por cualquiera eventualidad. Bueno... Hice una cosa más...- ok, se supone que era mi teléfono, ¿me dejaría descubrir como funcionaba? Otra vez rodeé los ojos. -Bueno, hay algo que se llama BlackBerry Messenger, en él puedes enviar mensajes a cualquier BlackBerry después que esté en tu lista de contactos... Es un messenger como el de Windows... Ok, estoy hablando de más... En fin, me tomé el atrevimiento de colocar a Kate y Rosalie en tu messenger... Y a mi... Cualquier duda si no quieres llamar, me puedes enviar un mensaje... A la hora que sea.  
Nos vemos el lunes,  
Edward M.

PD: extraño tu café... El de la señora Sue no es igual...-

Pude sentir el rubor en mis mejillas cuando dijo que se había colocado en mi lista de contactos. Y más aun cuando admitió que extrañaba mi café. Sabia que notaría la diferencia, yo ponía a su café canela y vainilla. A pesar de que era un controlador obsesionado con la perfección, encontraba halagador el gesto del celular, y más el gesto de que se apuntó en él.  
Lei las instrucciones que venia en la caja. Adiós al plan de cocinar lasaña, hola a mi nuevo entretenimiento... Mi primer celular.  
Para ser un objeto con mucha tecnología me las arreglé muy bien. Por supuesto que no era una analfabeta en asuntos de tecnología, simplemente nunca había tenido un celular propio. Lo primero que hice -ya que Edward le había cargado la batería- fue entrar a Youtube. Busqué It Will Rain de Bruno Mars. La cancion me hacia sentir melancólica, porque a pesar de que salía el sol en esos momentos, sin escuchar a Edward por un segundo, sentía que llovía. Dejé la canción fluir en mi pequeño hogar hasta que pronto se acabó y yo estuve mirando el techo. Decidi jugar un poco más con el celular, asi que entré al dichoso BlackBerry messenger. Tenía solamente tres contactos: Edward, Rosalie y Kate. Ser obsesivo con la perfección lo hizo acomodar a mis contactos por categoría. Una era llamada Job, en él estaban mis dos amigas. La otra categoría se llamaba best friend, con Edward como unico de la lista. No sabia si emocionarme o sentirme triste. Se consideraba mi amigo, ¡Hurra! Pero, ¿y si solo eso sentía por mi? Suspiré muy fuerte dejando salir mi frustración. Cambié el nombre de Job por: My Girls, y donde estaba Edward puse My Angel. Seguí modificando y era el turno de mi profile. Tomé una foto de como estaba en ese momento -agradecida que me había arreglado para salir antes que llegara el mensajero- hice click a guardar y una imagen mía estaba en mi profile. Cambie mi nombre para mostrar por: Bella -recordando como Edward me llamaba- cambié mi estado a ocupada, iba a comprar lo necesario para una cena rápida. En mi mensaje personal escribí un simple: gracias por todo, E. a lado puse una carita de un muñeco imitando un abrazo. Puse el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y salí rumbo al Nissan.  
No quería nada complicado para la cena y pensé que una pizza congelada bastaría. La puse en el horno y por primera vez en dieciocho años me sentía cómoda en aquel trailer. Estuve tirada en un pequeño sillón por minutos solo mirando a la nada. Pensando en mi futuro. Un sonido peculiar me hizo dar un brinco del susto. Recordé qué era, mi BlackBerry. Lo había dejado en el cuarto mientras cambiaba mi ropa. Corrí a buscarlo pensando que era una llamada. Al ver la pantalla el icono del BlackBerry messenger anunciaba que tenia un mensaje. Caminé al pequeño sillón y lo abrí.  
Mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Era Edward. -¿Cómo va todo? ¿El teléfono te da problemas?- sonreí, él siempre debia preocuparse de más.  
-Para nada... Va muy bien... De verdad te pasaste, pero fue un gesto agradable, ¿listo para tu evento?- espere unos minutos.  
-La verdad nop... Ya sabes porqué voy... Tanya está de un humor demasiado alegre... Creo que está endemoniada...- puso una carita de miedo.  
Me sentí estúpida riendo al celular. -No está endemoniada, sabes que nunca fui de su agrado... Lo más probable es que haga una enorme fiesta en mi ausencia...- él puso una carita de que se estaba muriendo de la risa.  
-Tienes razón... Aunque no sé por qué nunca le caíste bien... Eres irresistible debajo de esa capa indiferente...-  
-¡¿Qué?!- respondí de lo más soprendida.  
-Solo... Olvidalo. Nos hablamos después, debo andar de saco y corbata.- puso una carita de enfermo y no escribió más. Suspiré con fuerza al revisar su perfil. Era tan hermoso. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello cobrizo, sus labios rosas... Llevaba una sonrisa tan perfecta... El era mi ángel.  
Luego de eso le envíe mensajes a Rosalie para preguntar cómo iban sus vacaciones. Reí mucho al enterarme que había conocido a un chico en New York. Ella era la típica chica que pensaba primero en su carrera y luego en el amor.  
Mi noche había llegado con algo de soledad. Para ser mi primer día sola sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Fui a bañarme, coloqué mi camiseta y unos pantaloncitos cortos. Temiendo que el día siguiente fuese más aburrido que ese. Escuché un pitido y una vibración ¡Mierda, ni siquiera podia dormir hasta tarde! Me levanté desorientada pensando que era lunes y la alarma estaba sonando. Casi caigo de la cama buscando la mesita de noche, solo entonces comprendi que no estaba en la suite de Edward, y que era mi BlackBerry lo que sonaba. La luz brillante molestaba mis ojos y me costó un poco acostumbrar mi vista a la claridad del teléfono. Luego de un minuto vi el icono del BlackBerry messenger anunciando que tenia un mensaje. Me preocupé pensando lo peor con respecto a Rosalie, que tendría su cita, pero al abrir el mensaje me di cuenta que era Edward.  
-¿Estás ahí?- sonreí a su mensaje.  
-¿No deberías estar de juerga o algo asi?-  
-¡Ya quisiera! Tanya quiso celebrar mi libertad como dice y vino conmigo... Estoy más que aburrido...-  
-Umm... Te deberías acostumbrar, pronto será tu esposa...- esas palabras me sabian a hiel.  
-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?- mire rápidamente la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada.  
-Sera porque mi jefe decidió pasar su aburrimiento conmigo...- respondí sarcástica.  
-¡Ups! Lo siento bebé, no creí que fuera una molestia... Te dejo dormir entonces...- genial, ya no tenía sueño.  
-No, tranquilo... Creo que Morfeo decidió abandonarme por ahora...- y así pasamos la madrugada enviándonos textos. Edward se burlaba de las viejas con una mala cirugía plástica, me describió cada detalle del lugar, la comida y la música que estaba sonando. Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada se despidió y yo entonces no tenia sueño. Busqué mis audifonos y pasé el rato viendo vídeos en Youtube.  
No estaba muy consciente de la hora, pero tenia una migraña horrible por la trasnochada. Me levanté de la cama con un dolor espantoso. Fui en busca de una Tylenol... Especialmente las que son para dormir, algo de sueño extra no era mala idea. En mi celular tenia mensajes de Rosalie anunciando que había sobrevivido a su cita y que todo estaba bien. Kate preguntaba qué haría el domingo y si quería salir con ella. Un poco de decepción me llenó al no ver mensajes de Edward, pero suponiendo la noche que tuvo, a lo mejor estaba peor que yo. Encontré mi Tylenol PM. Un poco de agua, una sopa de microondas -nada saludable lo acepto- y un buen baño mientras mi sopa estaba a una temperatura comestible. Al salir ya las pastillas me estaban haciendo efecto y me sentía muy cansada. Mi sopa la dejé sin terminar, estaba segura que unos segundos más en el sillón y terminaría con la sopa en mis piernas. Coloqué la sopa en el suelo, di vueltas hasta envolver mi cuerpo como una oruga en la manta... Y no recuerdo más nada.  
Un zumbido en mi cabeza me llenaba de irritación. Luego de varios minutos de sentir el zumbido en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, lo reconocí como la alarma del celular... Hora de levantarse. Hacia un perfecto día para una falda corta blanca, una blusa verde menta, con una correa negra en mi cintura, zapatos de tacón negro, cartera Prada Gauffre negra, con mi abrigo negro Prada. Un maquillaje sencillo, siempre algo simple: base, polvo, rubor, máscara, lápiz negro, brillo de labios. Me gustaba estar lo más natural posible. Por primera vez en años alisé mi cabello ondulado. Me gustaba como se veia, estaba más largo, brilloso y saludable. Lista para el lunes de trabajo y por mi cuenta.  
Llegué a la oficina en mi Nissan. Rápidamente noté que mi auto se veia tan insignificante aparcado junto a un Mercedes y un BMW. Estar con Edward me había enseñado sobre las marcas de los autos deportivos y las comodidades de los mismos. Suspiré con la esperanza de un día manejar un coche como esos. Me di una rápida ojeada en el espejo del elevador. Satisfecha por mi apariencia, sonreí al no encontrar a la chica que meses atrás había recibido la paliza de su vida. Apreté el botón del piso treinta y cinco y esperé hasta llegar a mi cubículo. Ser amiga del director ejecutivo tenia sus ventajas. Solo me encargaba de responder sus llamadas, los clientes, los mensajes, entre otras cosas. Fue un lunes bastante movido. Edward tuvo varias reuniones para comprar unas acciones de una empresa constructora... Ese chico de verdad que no sabia cuando detenerse. Llegaron varias personas de las que tuve que hacer notas mentales para evitarle a Edward la molestia de verles. Pensé que se molestaría, pero para mi suerte dijo que era nueva en la cosa y que dentro de poco ya sabría a quienes dejar pasar, que llamadas pasar a su oficina o simplemente anotar el mensaje. Me elogió por mi vestimenta y podia jurar que se le caía la baba... Ese era el objetivo. Así es, aun no perdía las esperanzas que dejara a su estúpida prometida por mi.  
Me invitó a almorzar con él, ¿y cómo decirle no a tu jefe? Me llevó a un restaurante muy elegante y como siempre a su lado me sentía importante. No solo por el trato que te dan los demás al estar a lado del multimillonario Masen, sino porque él me trataba como lo merecía, como una dama. El almuerzo duró muy poco y estoy segura que él lo resintió. Sin ninguna prisa regresamos a la oficina, donde mi buen humor terminaría. En un sillón de cuero color rojo estaba Tanya, su delicada figura sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con el rostro peor que un tomate. Ni idea que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward, su semblante ante las presiones era impasible, inescrutable. Yo por mi parte estaba de lo más divertida al verla como una víbora acorralada, pero debia mostrar clase, asi que con una sonrisa amable y la mirada inexpresiva le dije un, "Buenas tardes, Srta. Denaly." me senté en mi cubículo y me dediqué a lo mío. De verdad que Tanya echaba chispas, un poco de combustible y la chica se prende viva. Gritaba cientos de palabras que en mi vida usaría tan alto. Sí, no soy una santa en mi vocabulario, pero odio los espectáculos, y lo que ella hacia iba más allá de lo ordinario y poco elegante. Al final Edward se cansó de escucharla discutir por estupideces y la reprendió peor que a una niña pequeña. Tanya se quejaba que él no pasaba tiempo con ella, bla bla bla, y que ella solo quería hacerlo feliz, más bla bla bla. La discusión terminó cuando Edward decidió ignorar sus gritos y responder su celular. Ella esperó un rato -seguro para seguir reclamando- y al ver que él no pretendía finalizar su llamada, salió de la oficina azotando la puerta con mucha energía. Me miró por unos segundos y se acercó a mi como quien no quiere la cosa.  
"Escucha muy bien zorra de quinta... Edward es mío y no dejaré que me lo quites... Puedes usar ropa prada y cosas con clase, pero la elegancia no se hace, se nace con ella... Algo que a ti te falta. Para tener clase tendrías que volver a nacer y dudo, escucha bien, dudo que en tu otra vida la obtengas,"  
Sonreí con esa sonrisa que proclamaba no-pienso-tolerar-tu-mierda. "Yo no pretendo robarle nada, señorita Denaly. Pero me pregunto, ¿de verdad siente que yo soy inferior a usted? Después de todo, debe sentirse muy insegura por ésta zorra de quinta, cuando decidió venir con una advertencia." dije muy tranquila pero con un brillo en la mirada que significaba: ¡alejate, crecí en un trailer!  
"Yo no temo a la competencia, más cuando es de ínfima categoría..."  
"Umm..." sonreí. "Pues déjeme darle un consejo, no hay enemigo pequeño. Y no se preocupe, yo no tengo que competir por nada, al final de cuentas, no pretendo arrastrar mi orgullo por unos pantalones, como lo hacen ciertas niñas malcriadas... Yo tengo suficiente dignidad, aunque sea de ínfima categoría... No sé otras." sus ojos ardían, estaba segura que un poco más y saltaba por encima del cubículo para golpear mi rostro... Las manos me temblaban para que lo hiciera.  
"Tú no eres nada..."  
Sonreí. "Si no soy nada, ¿qué haces aquí aun?" dije muy divertida pero llena de cólera, vaya mezcla de emociones.  
Tanya se dio vuelta demasiado enojada para ver por donde iba y tropezó con un hombre. Ni siquiera pidió disculpas por lo enfurecida que iba.  
"Disculpe a la Srta. Denaly, a tenido un día difícil." dije con una sonrisa triunfante.  
El hombre volteó a verme y estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Crei que se sentía mal porque agitaba mis manos para que reaccionara y no lo hacia.  
"Señor, ¿hola?" estaba a punto de llamar a Edward cuando el hombre reaccionó.  
"Disculpa, yo tambien he tenido un día del demonio, ¿se encuentra Edward, Srta..."  
"Swan, si gusta Isabella, soy la nueva recepcionista de Masen Enterprises Inc." dije ofreciendo mi mano como saludo.  
Este la tomó y por un tiempo pensé que me la cortaría o algo, porque no la soltaba. "¿A quién anuncio?" pregunté al fin al sentir que mi mano volvía a mí.  
"Mike... Mike Newton." dijo en un tartamudeo. Ok, eso era raro.  
Toqué suavemente la puerta antes de escuchar el "adelante" de Edward.  
"Hola," y sentí por un instante que sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, luego volvió a su mirada inescrutable. Suspiré. "El Sr. Newton está afuera."  
"Oh... Sí, dile que pase." di la vuelta y entonces me llamó. "Bella, siento mucho lo de Tanya... No dejes que sus celos y sus palabras te molesten, ¿sí?"  
"¿Tú... Escuchaste?"  
Asintió. "Lo siento... Aunque tienes agallas eh, nadie la había puesto en su lugar de una forma tan diplomática." soltó una risita.  
"Voy por el Sr. Newton, si necesitas algo estaré afuera."  
Al salir me arrepentía de lo estupido de mi comentario, "estaré afuera" ¿a dónde carajo más iría?  
"Sr. Newton, el Sr. Masen le espera." le di una cálida sonrisa y regresé a mi trabajo.  
Eran casi las siete y ya había pasado mi hora de salida. Edward y Newton seguían reunidos. No quería interrumpir, pero era hora de irme, mi espalda me estaba matando.  
"Sr. Masen, disculpe, pero es hora de retirarme, ¿a menos que necesite algo?" por favor, por favor, que diga que no, decia para mis adentros.  
Edward me regaló esa sonrisa que impedía mi mundo girar.  
"No señorita Swan, puede irse. Nos vemos mañana." asentí.  
"Buenas noches señores." asentí en forma de saludo di la vuelta y me dirigí a buscar mis cosas.  
"Srta. Swan," giré hacia él. "No olvide revisar su BlackBerry por cualquier eventualidad." asentí nuevamente y salí de su oficina. ¿Revisar mi BlackBerry? Qué mosca le había picado.  
Iba camino a mi auto. Con el corazón en la boca por lo desolado del lugar, el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío. Reconocía el auto de Edward, el BMW que habitualmente usa para trabajar. Otro auto muy lujoso, si estaba en lo correcto era un Porsche -Edward había hecho un buen trabajo en sus enseñanza sobre autos- y por supuesto mi viejo Nissan. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y escuché mi nombre a lo lejos. Pegué un brinco del susto y luego vi la silueta que se acercaba, el Sr. Newton.  
"Isabella, espere..." dijo agitado por la prisa de sus pasos. Mi mente pensó, ¿la cague? No era posible, así que esperé. "Disculpa, quería preguntarte algo..." me quedé como quien dice "en blanco", esperé que continuara. "¿Te molesta que te trate de tú o prefieres usted?" preguntó y yo sabia por donde venia la cosa.  
"Como le sea más cómodo, Sr. Newton."  
"Oh por favor, llámame Mike. Creo que así estaremos a mano cuando te llame Isabella, ¿te parece?"  
Asentí. "¿Desea algo, Sr. Mike?"  
Negó sonriendo. "Te dije que me trates de tú, pero bueno a lo que iba es que... Bueno me preguntaba... Pero solo si tú quieres... ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? ¿Esta noche?" en mi fuero interno negué.  
En ese momento una silueta llamó mi atención, Edward estaba abordando su BMW... Su rostro era impenetrable, pero su postura estaba tensa. Sonreí pensando que estaba celoso, tal vez un poco de celos le ayudaría a verme como yo quería.  
Sonreí más de lo que debia a Mike, más coqueta de lo que soy por lo general. "Lo siento Mike, estoy exhausta, tal vez... No sé, ¿otro día?" la mirada de Mike se iluminó y yo me golpeé mentalmente por dar falsas ilusiones.  
"Claro, claro... Umm... ¿Mañana?" asentí. "Entonces paso por ti a la hora de la salida, ¿a las cinco?"  
"Cinco y treinta me parece mejor."  
"Entonces no se hable más, mañana cinco y treinta." se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios. "Que tengas buenas noches, Isabella." sonrió y caminó a su Porsche para encontrarse antes en el camino a un Edward con una mirada que denotaba reprobación. Lo pensé por unos minutos, ¡Al carajo Edward! Después de todo, él tiene novia. No, esa no era la descripción adecuada, él tenia una prometida. Quizá si jugaba bien mis cartas podria terminar casada con el millonario que siempre había deseado. Sonreí a mi plan y entré a mi auto. Ese día había sido muy movido y no aguantaba las ansias de saber cómo terminaría el siguiente.


	5. Capitulo 4

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Mi día fue rutinario. Muy lento laboralmente hablando. Edward estuvo muy distante conmigo y no me había enviado ningún texto en todo el día. No le di importancia, seguramente Tanya lo tenía de los nervios.  
Me había arreglado como cualquier día laboral a pesar de tener una cita. No quería ir a lo rápido con Mike. La cacería había comenzado y yo tenia que mover mis cartas con cuidado. Usé un vestido ajustado color crema con un listón rojo en la cintura. El vestido llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de mis rodillas, zapatos de tacón rojos, abrigo negro y cartera de color crema. Alisé nuevamente mi cabello y el maquillaje igual que siempre.  
Mi cita fue puntual y ya me esperaba en recepción. Entré a la oficina de Edward para avisarle que me iba, éste suspiró varias veces antes de hablar. Al final me deseó suerte en mi cita y me guiñó el ojo. Pero su mirada estaba triste, quise quedarme a su lado, pero, ¿para qué? Igual no me diría qué le sucedía y yo perdería mi oportunidad. Suspiré igual que él y le dije buenas noches.  
Esa noche fue... Maravillosa. Por supuesto, si estuviera interesada en mi cita. Mike era un hombre de treinta y tres años, cabello rubio ondulado, ojos azules, sonrisa coqueta y mirada penetrante. Se le veia un hombre maduro, de mundo y muy caballero. Era muy guapo, pero no comparado a mi misterioso ángel de ojos verde esmeralda.  
En solo cuarenta minutos sabia más de Mike, que de Edward en meses de conocerlo. Para mi sorpresa Mike era socio de Edward en el bufete de abogados Newton & Masen. Le gustaba trabajar con mi ángel, por eso estaba hablando sobre el negocio de los contenedores. Habló muy bien de Edward en el ámbito laboral, decia que para ser un chico menor que él, había conseguido más en tan poco tiempo y por sus propios medios. Mike era divorciado y no tenía hijos. Dijo que era un hombre de negocios, algo que le impedía formar una familia. Al preguntar con mi gran bocota por las razones del divorcio, dijo que Irina -su ex esposa- se había cansado de sus constantes viajes y terminó pidiendo el divorcio. Me comentó que pronto cumpliría los treinta y cuatro y que deseaba estar casado para ése entonces. Sentí algo de escalofríos cuando me dijo con una sonrisa calculadora que ya conocía a su siguiente esposa, y que no iba a descansar hasta hacerla suya. Me dijo que era un hombre de ambiciones y que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Por supuesto que tuvé que hablar de mi. En mi intento de ser honesta -aunque en realidad lo hacia para que huyera- le dije que vivía en un trailer en Bakersfield, que solo había terminado el instituto, y que no sabia dónde estaban mis padres. Claro que lo ultimo lo dije casi obligada, detestaba cuando era presionada para hablar sobre algo que prefería ignorar. Hablamos un poco sobre mis metas y mis ambiciones. La verdad antes de que Renee me negara el derecho de ir a la universidad, deseaba ser escritora. Estaba consciente que nunca había leído más allá de Romeo y Julieta, obviamente obligada en el instituto, pero me gustaba la idea de escribir y plasmar en las hojas historias de todo tipo: eróticas, ficción, fantasía, terror, misterio, y por qué no, romance. Fue difícil para mí explicar porqué deseaba ser escritora sin confesar mi anhelo de que alguien se perdiera en su imaginación leyendo mis libros. Era difícil no explicar que la imaginación me hacia olvidar todo a mi alrededor, aislando todo lo malo y dejando espacio para la fantasía. No era necesario que él tuviese ese información, asi que solo le dije que deseaba escribir y convertirme en una escritora reconocida a nivel mundial. Se deben imaginar que fuimos a un lugar elegante y precioso. Al final de la noche nada de eso verdaderamente importaba. Había logrado pasar mi primera cita y estaba segura que muy pronto llegaría una segunda. Jamás pensé cautivar a un hombre poderoso, pero al parecer tenía más que ofrecer que una cara bonita. En ningún momento sentí que no encajaba o me llegué a sentir incomoda. Fui segura, independiente, amable, ambiciosa y decidida. El tipo de mujer que un verdadero hombre busca.  
Al día siguiente fue más difícil que el anterior en cuanto al trato de mi ángel. Estaba más reservado que de costumbre, y solo contestaba "sí", "no", "adelante". Aunque sabia que era por mi cita, no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer. El tenia su vida y yo no encajaba en ella.  
No, no hubo primer beso. Mike fue todo un caballero y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. No sin antes pedir mi BlackBerry messenger y mi número de celular. A él lo dejé en la categoría de contactos.  
Y los días transcurrían con bastante monotonía. En lo laboral y en lo personal. Mike había insistido en aquella segunda cita. Pero no estaba segura, me entró un tipo de sentimiento de culpa por querer solo su dinero. Ya saben, uno de esos días donde te preguntas, ¿soy un monstruo? ¿un monstruo por querer salir de la mísera en donde vivía? ¿era una maldita interesada? Bueno ustedes juzguen, yo honestamente me sentía fatal.  
Era viernes y estaba agradecida por ello. Él frío de Edward me mataba más que la ajetreada vida en la oficina. Contaba los dias para que Rose volviera, se suponía que al ella volver ibamos a compartir las labores de recepción. Aunque por ahí se corría el rumor de que ascenderían a una chica para ser la segunda asistente personal  
de Edward, la pobre Kate no era suficiente para tanto trabajo. Estaba segura que sería Rose, ella tenía más experiencia en el campo y dominaba muy bien la cuestión. Solo esperaba que me permitieran tener una ayudante, porque me sentía más que exhausta.  
Como siempre pasé a despedirme de mi jefe quien hablaba por celular como siempre. Hizo un gesto de que esperara. Me sorprendió, en esos días solo movía la mano indicando un hasta mañana. Esperé paciente junto a la puerta. Cortó la llamada que yo sabia lo importante que era y eso me preocupó más, ¿iba a despedirme? Esperaba que no, ya que en mi casi un mes de trabajo había ahorrado para alquilar un apartamento no muy ostentoso. Era hora de salir de ese puto trailer.  
"¿Quieres cenar?" su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
"¿Ah?" pregunté sin comprender.  
Su mirada me recordó la vez que se presentó en la acera. "¿Quieres cenar conmigo?" preguntó divertido. Tenia semanas de no verle así y era tan hermoso.  
Tuve que reunir fuerzas desde lo más profundo para responder. "Por supuesto, ¿cuándo?"  
"Ahora mismo." respondió tomando sus llaves y sus celulares.  
Y yo estaba ahí, completamente sin palabras, esperando a quién sabe qué para mover un pie. Fue un momento muy vergonzoso.  
"¿Vamos?" preguntó con esa voz que podria derretir los polos. Asentí sin poder hablar. Fui hasta mi cubículo, tomé las llaves de mi Nissan, mi cartera, abrigo y por ultimo mi BlackBerry. Estaba tan confundida que iba en dirección a mi auto hasta que sentí una mano cálida tomando la mía. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó tenso.  
Sonreí como una idiota. "¿A mi auto?"  
Edward sonrió y me quitó las llaves, que en ese momento me di cuenta que las llevaba en la mano. "Yorkie llevará tu auto a tu casa. Yo te llevaré cuando termine la cena." asentí.  
Me llevó hasta su Maseratti, abrió la puerta para mi y sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. Y todavía yo estaba como ida en el espacio, ¿estaba soñando? Bueno, entonces de ser el caso no quería despertar.  
Me llevó a un restaurante ostentoso. Suerte había llevado un vestido como el de la cita con Mike, con pequeños detalles de diferencia. Por ejemplo el vestido era de color azul pálido con escote en forma de V, estaba más ajustado al cuerpo revelando mis curvas -la depresión de su trato distante me había hecho ganar unos dos kilos- el vestido era sin mangas. Llevaba tacones negros, mi cabello alisado pero con ondas en las puntas, maquillaje como siempre.  
Podría describir el lugar pero estaría mintiendo. Estuve absorta en Edward toda la noche. Era fascinante como la luz de las velas hacían brillar sus ojos verdes. Parecía una cita, pero no quería ilusionarme en vano. Tal vez se sentía solo, tal vez sólo quería conversar con alguien. Nadie mejor que yo para saber que Edwatd no era el típico millonario callejero. Ambos comimos cordero. Y la verdad no tenia espacio para el postre, asi que Edward pensó en caminar un poco y luego llevarme a casa. Al salir del restaurante un montón de fotógrafos le tomaban fotos... Bueno, a los dos. Jamás había sucedido eso con él y no entendía por qué, hasta que uno de los reporteros le hizo una pregunta que me impactó.  
"Sr. Masen, ¿qué se siente ser el primero de la lista de Forbes de los jóvenes más exitosos del mundo?" solo escuché mi jadeo ante la pregunta, ¿había estado tan sumergida en mi propio mundo que no me di cuenta?  
"Es un honor... Disculpen, debo ir a mi auto, buenas noches." respondió cortésmente, pero yo lo conocía, esa atención lo incómodaba.  
Los reporteros seguían haciendo preguntas y cada vez más personales.  
"¿Ha terminado su relación con su prometida Tanya? ¿La joven es su nueva novia?"  
"Es personal, por favor..."  
"Sr. Masen, ¿cuándo será la boda? ¿Dónde está su prometida?" Edward apretaba la mandíbula y se revolvía el cabello... Eso significaba que estaba muy irritado.  
"Sr. Masen, por favor una foto más... ¿Podría sonreír?"  
"Hagamos un trato señores," decia Edward muy diplomáticamente. "Si les regalo unas cuantas fotos, ¿me dejarán pasar a mi auto? Es un buen trato y todos salimos ganando." dijo fingiendo humor en sus palabras.  
Todos afirmaron y entonces Dylan me empujó a su lado, puso una mano en mi cintura, casi de manera posesiva, y me susurró "sonrie hermosa". Asentí y los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Luego de unas fotos más Edward hizo un gesto de alto, los fotógrafos se hicieron a un lado dejándonos el paso libre para llegar al auto. Por supuesto que aun de espaldas a ellos continuaban tomando fotos, pero al menos ya estábamos camino al coche.  
El bufido de mi ángel fue muy audible. Sin pensar llevé una de mis manos a su hombro y le di un ligero apretón, él volteó y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa sin pensarlo.  
"Disculpa todo el alboroto," dijo encendiendo el Maseratti. "Ayer Kate me comentó lo de Forbes, pero no le di importancia... Jamás pensé que los fotógrafos lo supieran tan pronto..." Sonrió. "No sé tú, pero yo después de esto necesito un trago, ¿vamos?" asentí, ¿cómo decirle que no cuando me daba esa sonrisa?  
Tomamos un camino conocido... Su apartamento. Estaba emocionada, quizá podría ver a la señora Sue si tenía suerte.  
Llegamos a su edificio y no habian reporteros o fotógrafos en el área. En cierto punto la situación era divertida. Un hombre de carácter fuerte como el joven Masen le tenia pavor a los fotógrafos. Al llegar la señora Sue estaba por irse. Corrí hacia ella como una niña chiquita y la abracé muy fuerte. Ella sonrió y palmeó mi espalda.  
"Calma muchacha, esta pobre vieja ya no aguanta ese tipo de abrazos." bromeó y todos reímos.  
Ella se despidió dándome un beso y diciéndome la falta que hacia. Miré a Edward de reojo y estaba ruborizado, que tierno se veia. Luego de un rato Edward trajo una botella de Chardonnay Enate 234, considerado como uno de los mejores Chardonnay del mundo. Por supuesto que yo ni sabía de esas cosas, pero estar cerca de mi ángel era siempre aprender algo nuevo. Nos sentamos en su balcón a ver las estrellas. Al cabo de dos copas comencé a tomar valor para preguntar.  
"Edward," dije haciendo círculos con el dedo índice a mi copa.  
"¿Sí?"  
"¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
Sonrió. "Veintiséis... ¿Tú?" preguntaba divertido, como si tuviera una broma privada.  
"Dieciocho, cumplo diecinueve el dos de marzo." quise agregar un poco de información para que me dijera más. Luego de esperar comprendí que no diría más, entonces yo tuve que preguntar. "¿Cuándo cumples?"  
"Julio, diez de Julio." eso era un avance. Mierda entonces cumpliría veintisiete en un mes.  
"¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?"  
Me miró con asombro para luego sonreír. "Me gusta manejar autos deportivos... La velocidad me... Relaja." movió ligeramente la cabeza como si estuviera pensando. "Me gusta dibujar, jugar béisbol... Soy un chico deportivo, hago mucho ejercicio. Umm..." puso su mano en la barbilla, y no sabía si las copas me hacían efecto, pero mierda que era sexy. "Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte, buen arte... No todo puede llamarse arte. Me gusta viajar, conocer culturas diferentes, aprender cosas nuevas, leer un buen libro... Creo que soy como un nerd..." ambos reímos. Para nada parecia un nerd y de ser así, seria el nerd más sexy del mundo. "No sé, aun sigo descubriendo qué me gusta hacer... Por ahora creo que eso es todo." dijo asintiendo a su respuesta. Estuvimos en un reconfortante silencio hasta que él habló. "¿Qué te gusta hacer?" preguntó como si estuviera verdaderamente interesado.  
"Bueno," miré al cielo estrellado. "Yo... No tengo muchos pasatiempos," sonreí triste. "Cuando se vive en un trailer no tienes muchas opciones para pasar el tiempo."  
Crei que seria suficiente información para acabar con el tema, pero no estaba ni tibia. "Bueno, dime las pocas opciones que tenías."  
Su sonrisa me empujó a relajarme, había algo en ella. Un poco de calidez, ternura, confianza. "De pequeña me gustaba soñar... Ese era mi pasatiempo. Pasaba horas imaginando historias de hadas y castillos encantados. Cuando crecí pensaba diferente, entonces imaginaba diferentes escenarios: terror, misterio, fantasía, etc." sonreí al recuerdo. "Cuando estaba en el instituto nos asignaron un trabajo en la clase de español. Debíamos escribir sobre algo en particular de lo que no tuviéramos idea. Como un libro. Debia ser más de cien páginas. Fue difícil encontrar la historia perfecta, hasta que pensé en escribir sobre algo que no sabia, el amor." suspiré. "Estuve por días escribiendo. Y estaba muy emocionada al respecto."  
"¿De qué trataba?" estoy segura que el rubor me traicionó. "Vamos... No debes sentir vergüenza por eso..." sí, lo sabía... Estupido rubor.  
Cerré los ojos e hice un suspiro, luego abrí los ojos. "Era sobre un chico que conocía al amor de su vida en un momento dónde su mundo era tal cómo él lo quería. Al enamorarse de ella debía renunciar a todas sus metas o marcharse y seguir su camino sin el amor." negué sonriendo. "Fue tan buena la historia que mi profesor me dijo que debía estudiar para ser escritora."  
"¿Por qué debía abandonar sus ambiciones?" no podia creer que había escuchado la mitad de lo que había dicho.  
"Verás, ella tenia un cáncer terminal, la había conocido un día en el que él iba a visitar a su padre que era doctor. Lógicamente cumplir su sueño de ir a una universidad en Londres, era despedirse de su amada, sin saber si algún día la volvería a ver. Él hizo lo más "noble", sacrificó sus sueños por estar a su lado. Al final la chica muere después de un año de mucho batallar con el cáncer."  
Su expresión se volvió divertida. "No es el típico final feliz que yo esperaba... Ya sabes, el milagro y esas cosas..."  
"Quería que fuese tan real como la vida misma. Además, no siempre hay finales felices." dije encogiendo mis hombros mientras Edward vertía más Chardonnay en mi copa.  
"Es algo triste... Al final abandona todo y se queda sin nada." dijo reflexionando más para él.  
"Desde el punto de vista de la escritora no," alzó la mirada y sonrió. "Hay muchas formas de ganar y no siempre es siendo feliz. Dicen que para ganar hay que perder. En cierta forma ella murió, pero le enseñó cosas que nunca aprendería de no ser por ella, por ejemplo: el sacrificio. Además de la esperanza, la fe, valentía, amor... Tantas cosas que quizá nunca hubiese conocido de haber partido."  
"Ya que lo pones de esa forma tiene lógica... Aunque yo esperaba un final feliz... Ya sabes... Soy el típico romántico." dijo sonriendo y me guiñó el ojo.  
Hice un bufido. "No lo parece." dije negando.  
"¿Por qué?"  
Lo miré incrédula, ¿debia señalar lo obvio? Negué. "No eres el típico romántico con Tanya." levanté una ceja.  
"Con Tanya es diferente." dijo como quien cierra el tema. "Cuentame más de ti."  
Oh no, no se iba a librar tan fácilmente. "Creo... Es una teoría solamente, pero creo que no la amas." dije bebiendo un poco más de mi copa.  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió. "Tu teoría es correcta." dijo pensativo.  
"Vamos, te conté algo que nunca había dicho a nadie... Es más, al paso que vamos mañana ni siquiera recordaré nada." sonreí para darle valor.  
Otra de sus preciosas sonrisas aparecia. "Tienes razón, olvidaba que aun eres una niña... Tal vez deberías bajarle al Chardonnay un poco." sonreí. "Lo de Tanya es más una obligación que voluntad propia." suspiró ruidosamente, y si estaba en lo correcto estaba buscando la manera de explicarse. "Conocí a Tanya cuando tenia veinticuatro... Ella aun tenia diecisiete. Fue en una fiesta de navidad hace casi tres años. Me pareció bonita, coqueteaba un poco con ella solo por pasar la noche... Creo que en esos tiempos no era chico de novias o relaciones. Estupidez pura de mi parte no preguntar su edad. Tuvimos una noche de sexo y eso fue todo para mi..." suspiró. "Para Tanya, fue otra cosa, hasta hoy no sé qué fue. Días después de dormir juntos mi padre me dice que el padre de Tanya estaba vuelto una fiera. Habian encontrado el diario de ella y explicaba la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Su padre y el mio son buenos amigos... Como si me importara," hizo una mueca de desprecio. "Su padre no quería que la pequeña princesa fuese de una sola noche, y menos cuando él pensaba que yo había sido el primero para ella... Qué lástima que no leyó las primeras páginas." dijo con una sonrisa amarga y sarcástica. "Tampoco era un monstruo para refutar que no era virgen, asi que el trato fue el compromiso. Al principio pensé, ¡Qué carajo! Es una chiquilla, algún día se va a enamorar y terminamos. Pero aun eso no sucede como verás." dijo con una sonrisa fingida.  
"Y, ¿por qué no terminas con ella?"  
Su mirada fue como si mi pregunta fuese estúpida, pero igual respondió. "Dejé pasar más o menos un año, ya sabes, esperando que todo volviese a su cause. Y un día terminé con ella. A simple vista parecia haberlo tomado bien, hasta me dijo que podíamos ser amigos y toda la cosa. Dos días después mi padre me llama para decirme que Tanya había ingerido una botella de quién sabe qué cosa y estaba grave. Dejé tirado un mega negocio para ir a verla. Al entrar a su recámara, verla conectada de cables y un tubo en su garganta fue demasiado para mi..." un sollozo sin lágrimas escapó de él. "Yo... Ese día le prometí que no la dejaría, a cambio ella no intentaría suicidarse otra vez. Soy humano," dijo colocando ambas manos para cubrir su rostro. "Y no puedo obligarme o en tal caso, a mi corazón a sentir amor por ella. Creo que ha crecido cierto rencor en mi para con Tanya... Si lo piensas, por ella no tengo libertad de amar. Pero pensar... Solo pensar que ella tenga éxito la próxima vez... Creo que no lo soportaría." verlo tan abatido, tan vulnerable, me llenaba de tristeza.  
"¿Por qué piensas que aun insiste? Ella debe notar que tú y ella... Pues... Ya sabes..."  
"No lo sé, Bella. Lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez soy eso que no puede tener y lo quiere de la manera que sea."  
"Entonces vas a cederle tu libertad, ¿así nada más?"  
"¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Terminar con ella y esperar que se mate? Ella en algún momento debe rendirse, sino... Pues nos condenará a ambos."  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Pensaba en sus palabras, y no era Edward Masen el exitoso empresario quien hablaba, era un simple mortal como cualquier otro, con problemas y sus propios demonios internos. Después de un rato Edward volvió con otra botella de Chardonnay.  
"¿Tratas que me pase de copas?" pregunté en tono jugueton.  
"¿Y si lo intento qué sucedería?" por algún motivo siguió mi juego.  
"No lo detendría."  
"Entonces, ambos nos pasaremos de copas, ¿qué te parece?" dijo divertido.  
"Un buen trato. Pero si vómito sobre tu hermoso sillón beige no quiero descuentos de mi sueldo." dije lo más seria que pude, ambos reímos a carcajadas.  
"Cuentame de ti." dijo cuando las risas cesaron.  
"¿Cómo qué?"  
"No sé... Tu familia, tu niñez..."  
"Edward... Yo..." el tema familiar no era muy cómodo para mi.  
"Vamos, probablemente mañana no recuerde nada de lo que has dicho..." dijo dándome un poco de mis propias palabras. "Además, te conté algo muy personal... Que nadie, excepto personas muy cercanas conocen." entonces aquel brillo en sus ojos sacaron las palabras de mi ser.  
"Nunca conocí a mi padre. Renee desde adolescente había escogido su profesión, si me preguntas a mí. Se casó con Charlie cuando yo tenia cinco. El nunca tuvo un trabajo o ayudó en los gastos del hogar... Me pregunto cómo Renee conseguía dinero para las drogas... Escasamente teníamos para comer. Volviendo al tema, Charlie me pegaba todo el tiempo," reí con el sarcasmo más genuino. "Siempre pensé que era porque yo no era su hija... Pero no, el simplemente me odiaba. Renee me envió a la escuela para poder follar con su marido... Decia que era nada más que un estorbo. Una vez me dejó en la escuela todo el día. Una maestra preocupada me llevó al trailer, pero al llegar, era claro que estaban teniendo sexo. Todo estuvo bien hasta que la maestra se fue. Ambos me dieron una paliza donde me dolía hasta para dormir. Desde entonces evitaba a toda costa estar en casa a menos que no hubiera remedio." sonreí con amargura. "Todo era mi culpa... Que el refrigerador no funcionara, que llovía, que la noche estuvo lenta y no tuvo muchos clientes, que hiciera calor, todo era culpa de Isabella. Lógicamente me golpeaban por eso. Pero lo que más me llegaba era que Charlie... El... Me tocaba..." sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensó, pero no podia parar, debia sacar eso que me destrozaba lentamente. "Al principio solo las piernas, luego cuando mi cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, él me tocaba los pechos, el culo, el cuello... Todo lo que pudiese. Una vez intentó tocarme... Tú sabes dónde, y no lo permití. Fue tanta su cólera que me dio una paliza que me dejó muy mal herida, no podia ni bañarme. Y bueno, la misma rutina de golpes hasta el día que me encontraste..." encogi mis hombros.  
"¿Qué sucedió ese día?"  
"Uff... Charlie demandaba saber quién eras, no le dije y su temperamento volvió. Al ver que yo no hablaba, no lloraba, no hacia un gemido, su odio creció. Creo que los vecinos llamaron a la policía... No estoy segura... No recuerdo con claridad." suspiré.  
"¿Por qué no le dijiste simplemente quién era?"  
Entonces yo le miraba como si hubiese dicho una estupidez. "No lo merecía. El no valía la pena. No debía suplicar, llorar, hablar. No le daría el placer de verme sufrir."  
"¡Eso se llama estupidez!" dijo molesto. "¿Estás consciente que por poco te mata?"  
"Toda mi vida fui humillada, maltratada, lo unico que me quedaba era mi orgullo y lo poco que tenía... Suplicar era como perder la poca dignidad... Suena estupido... Pero... Es todo lo que me quedaba."  
Y como una estúpida rompí en llanto. No recuerdo cuando había sido la ultima vez que había llorado por tanto tiempo. Podría ser el Chardonnay o de verdad lo tenía atascado desde hacia mucho. Para ser sincera, nunca fui de las que lloraba, y esa noche lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Edward corrió a mi lado y me apretó a su pecho. Después de unos minutos de llanto desmedido al fin estaba más liviana, sentía que mi pecho estaba libre y podia respirar mejor.  
Al alejarme de su pecho su camisa color salmón estaba mojada producto de mis lagrimas. "Oh, Edward, lo siento tanto... Tu camisa..."  
"Shh..." decia mientras colocaba ambas manos en mi rostro. La palma de su mano estaba helada, quise pensar que debido a la fría noche.  
Estuve estática, diría que perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ellos profesaban un sentimiento indescriptible, tal vez una mezcla de muchas emociones a la vez. No debia ser adivina para entender que una de las tantas emociones era el temor. Su mirada me torturaba en el buen sentido de la palabra. Hacia que mi cuerpo tuviera escalofríos que no eran debido al frío de la noche. Mi estómago sentía un ligero cosquilleo, y estaba paralizada esperando -rogando a gritos- su próximo movimiento, deseando que esos labios rosas terminaran en los míos. Lentamente se acercaba y yo sin poder hablar. Tampoco es que podia moverme, había perdido la capacidad motora. Mi cerebro no se conectaba a mi cuerpo, incluso él estaba a la espera, deseando ese beso.  
Centímetros era lo que separa nuestros labios. Y lo desesperante de la situación, es que a pesar de mi deseo por romper ese pequeño muro entre los dos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Los escalofríos -muchos le dicen piel de gallina- subían por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía atrapada en esos ojos tan hermosos que adquirían un brillo más allá de lo normal. Y entonces mi corazón comprendió que, ¿cómo puedes comparar a un ángel con un mortal? Edward no era de este mundo, él era unico en el universo. Con una calma envidiable derrumbó el muro invisible, y lo que sucedió en ese momento marcó mi vida eternamente.  
Cuando tienes tu primer beso de amor esperas que todo sea como en las peliculas. En mi caso, fue mejor que eso.  
Mientras me besaba con una devoción infinita yo solo podia pensar que lo amaba inmensamente. Mi primer beso, y lo mágico de todo era que, fue mi primer beso de amor verdadero.  
Casi me sentía como parte de las peliculas infantiles, donde tu hada madrina te dice como el beso de tu príncipe azul romperá el hechizo.  
En todo aquel hermoso beso no dejaba de sentir escalofríos en mi cuerpo, esa combinación de sentir el calor y el frío a la vez. Su beso era tierno pero profundo al mismo tiempo. Se notaba que estaba necesitado de mi, que sentía hambre de mis labios. Y para no tener ningún tipo de experiencia en besos, creo que me defendí muy bien. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que nuestros labios se descubrieron, pero yo no quería que terminara. Desgraciadamente todo lo que se quiere no se puede tener, y ese momento fue uno de esos. Nuestro mágico momento se detuvo, y por extraño que parezca ya extrañaba sus labios en mi boca.  
Edward aun tenia mi rostro entre sus manos y su frente estaba apoyada en la mía. Podia sentir como su respiración errática acariciaba mi rostro, haciendo que mi razón estuviera de vacaciones en ese momento.  
"Bella..." dijo con voz ronca.  
Negué suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Sabia lo que diría, se disculparia, y no había nada malo en lo que había pasado. "Shh... No pidas disculpas... No lo hagas." dije tratando de recuperar mi respiración.  
"Esto es un error... Yo estoy comprometido... Y tú eres una niña..."  
Que él pensara que era una niña debía ofender mi ego, pero entendía la situación, tal vez mejor de lo que una niña debia. "Algo tan lindo como lo sucedido no puede ser un error..."  
"No sabes cuanto tiempo quise evitar mirarte de esta forma... Ser el amigo que necesitabas, pero no pude. Queriendo besar tus labios cada día, muriendo de celos al pensar que otro hombre podria conquistar tu cariño... Y lo peor... Que yo no puedo hacer nada."  
Abrí mis ojos lentamente, temiendo que al abrirlos descubriera que todo había sido mi imaginación. Edward tenia los ojos cerrados, los apretaba como si tuviese algún dolor físico, pero comprendí que su dolor, era el mismo que el mío, era el amor. No soporté más estar lejos de sus labios y entonces fui yo quien rompió la distancia. El beso era cada vez más necesitado, urgente, intenso y sin límites. Ya no era un beso tímido de mi parte, era un beso que le demostraba que yo era suya. Subía su camisa lentamente y metí mis manos debajo de ella. Sentía su cuerpo, su abdomen, su pecho. Llevé mis manos a su espalda mientras yo lo empujaba hacia mí, y poco a poco fui dejando caer mi espalda en la silla de mimbre. Su cuerpo hacia presión sobre el mío y cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba alerta, esperando el momento donde mi ser fuese suyo por completo. Sentía el fuego en mis venas, ardía como lava, todo en mi era como un volcán en erupción. Edward no se detuvo y podia sentir como sus manos descubrían mi cuerpo. Sus manos subieron mi vestido acariciando mis muslos. Sus dedos eran como sentir la seda pura en mi piel. Entonces se congeló y me miraba temeroso. Yo negué con la cabeza y puse la mano derecha en su mejilla, mientras la izquierda acariciaba su espalda.  
"Quiero hacerlo..." dije con una tierna sonrisa. El comprendió y sonrió tan divinamente que detuvo mi corazón. Continuó besando mis labios, luego besando mis ojos, mi cuello, la palma de mi mano. Se alejaba de mi y entonces apreté más su cuerpo al mío. Sonrió en mis labios tiernamente. "El cierre de tu vestido." sonreí tímidamente y me senté mientras el deslizaba la cremallera de mi vestido azul. Estaba tan agradecida de las compras que hice en Victoria Secret's, llevaba puesto un sostén negro de encaje turquesa a juego con las bragas. Su mirada brillaba más allá del placer, él me adoraba. Sonreí tímidamente y él acabó mi sonrisa con un beso necesitado. Correspondía a su beso sin pensar en nada... Sin pensar en el después. Su camisa salmón y su pantalón negro habian desaparecido. Por primera vez admiraba a un hombre de verdad. Cuando su boxers color negro Calvin Klein y mi ropa interior Victoria Secret's habian desaparecido, nada nos separaba de ser uno solo. Nada impedía vernos de verdad, más allá de la ropa y de la vista superficial. Edward extrajo de su cartera un sobre de aluminio, estuve agradecida de la charla que nos habían dado sobre el condón y el sexo en la escuela. Tenía miedo al dolor. Había escuchado muchas veces que la primera vez duele. Pero Edward fue paciente y muy tierno. Un ardor pequeño y la incomodidad duró máximo dos minutos. Luego su ritmo aceleró y yo sentía mi cuerpo flotar. Algunas veces cerré mis ojos llevada por el deseo, pero recordaba sus hermosos ojos y abría los míos. Qué inolvidable espectáculo la combinación del amor y la pasión en sus ojos verdes, la luna llena y las estrellas de fondo haciendo el paisaje perfecto para mi. Olviden los pétalos de rosas en una cama con sábanas de seda, velas y música romántica. Mi primera vez fue perfecta en todos los sentidos, y lo más maravilloso, no fue planeado. Sentí que mi cuerpo ardía y una sensación extraña aparecia. Sentía como todo mi vientre se apretaba y Edward empujaba más su sexo en mis adentros. Un calor recorrió desde mis dedos de los pies hasta mi cuero cabelludo, una explosión deliciosa inundó lo más profundo de mi vientre, y varios gemidos fueron el resultado de la sensación más placentera que mi cuerpo había experimentado. A los pocos segundos Edward tambien hacia gemidos que eran música para mis oídos. "Bella..." y entonces sentí como él explotaba dentro de mi ser.  
Estuvo mirándome por unos segundos. Su mirada como siempre denotaba tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Solo guardaba para mi las más importantes: amor, ternura, paz, satisfacción. Todo lo demás como el miedo, la duda, el dolor y la tristeza lo excluía de mi momento perfecto. Muy despacio se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo, apoyándose en sus codos para no dejar caer su peso sobre mi. Sentía el ritmo de su corazón tan alocado como el mío y su respiración acariciaba mi cuello. Llevé mi mano a su cabello cobrizo y pasaba mis dedos entre su cabellera. Mientras tanto en esa paz que nunca había sentido miraba las estrellas iluminar la noche.  
"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó alejando su cuerpo para acostarse en el espacio limitado de la silla de mimbre. Quitó el condón de su miembro y lo dejó caer al suelo.  
"En el amor..." dije mirando las estrellas. "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" pregunté.  
"Sí." respondió.  
"Yo no sabia lo que era el amor hasta que..." y me detuve. Seguramente había visto amor en sus ojos pero, ¿y si estaba equivocada? ¿y si solo era mi amor por él lo que me hacia ver lo que no había?  
"¿Hasta qué...?" preguntó con urgencia pero susurrando a mi oído.  
"Yo... No te preocupes por eso. Olvidalo." me levanté de la silla y rápidamente buscaba mi sostén.  
Edward me tomó por el brazo, hizo un pequeño tirón atrayendo mi cuerpo a la silla. Encontró sus boxers y se los puso... Su espalda era divina, pequeñas pecas le adornaban su espalda ancha y musculosa. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y bajé la mirada para seguir buscando algo con qué cubrir mi cuerpo. Edward adivinó mis pensamientos, buscó su camisa y la puso sobre mis hombros, tiernamente metió mis manos en las mangas y abotonó la camisa.  
"El color salmón hace juego con tu piel..." decia rozando mi mejilla. Estaba ruborizada por su comentario. En ese instante comprendi que mi ángel me había visto desnuda. Era la primera vez que un hombre me veía desnuda, y no era cualquier hombre, era el amor de mi vida.  
Edward se puso de cuclillas y colocó sus manos en mis muslos. "No quiero que pienses que eres de una noche... Nunca..." jamás había visto a Edward enredarse con las palabras.  
"Shh... Entiendo, tú no sientes lo mismo que yo... Y está bien." dije acariciando su rostro. "Creo que debo irme." me levanté de la silla y comencé la búsqueda de mi ropa interior.  
Edward me hizo dar vuelta y me rodeó con sus brazos en mi cintura. "¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento? A menos que seas empatica... Cosa que dudo, porque sabrías mejor que yo lo que siento." su mirada era transparente, gritando todo lo que sus palabras no decían. "Yo te amo, Bella. Te amo desde aquel día en el cine... Luché por detener mis sentimientos... Incluso me engañaba a mi mismo asegurando que era amistad... Que mi amor era el amor que se tiene por una hermana pequeña... Pero el deseo de tocar tu piel, de estrechar tu cuerpo al mío... De perderme en tus labios, era más fuerte," sentía la presión de sus brazos acercando cada vez más mi cuerpo a su escultural figura. "Luego miraba lo hermosa que eres... Y me llenaba de celos pensar que ninguno de los hombres te miran como yo lo hago. Para ellos simplemente eres hermosa... Para mi eres una diosa. Ellos te miran con lujuria, pero yo puedo ver más allá de tu precioso cuerpo... Puedo ver en tu alma." el fuego en sus ojos hacia mi cuerpo estremecer... Sentía el deseo de amarlo otra vez, de decirle que para mi él tambien era más que un dios griego. "Nunca, nunca me había enamorado... Mantenía mi barrera para el amor, pero tú... Eres el ser más sorprendente que existe. Eres fuerte pero vulnerable, decidida pero tímida, cariñosa pero indiferente. Eres indescriptible." ¿qué se supone que debia decir a sus palabras? ¿gracias? Me sentía aturdida de el poder que su voz, que sus palabras causaban en mi. Tan aturdida que no encontraba una frase coherente para demostrar lo conmovida y emocionada por su declaración de amor. ¡La mejor declaración de amor en la historia! Ok, estoy exagerando, pero para mi fue la mejor declaración de amor que un hombre puede dar a una mujer.  
Estuvimos en esa burbuja de amor por un largo rato. No sé en qué momento yo tambien había rodeado mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Escuchando los latidos de su corazón y lo relajante que ese sonido era para mi. Como aquella melodía que ponen a los bebés antes de dormir. Cuando al fin pude pensar decidí que era el momento para decirle a Edward lo que yo sentía por él.  
"Supongo que debes saber cuánto te amo. Estoy aquí, después de entregarte mi inocencia. Yo nunca he sido de frases bonitas, por lo menos nunca he tenido que hacerlo, y lo más sincero que puedo decir es que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi." su sonrisa fue una de mis favoritas y su mirada me hizo comprender el sentimiento que muchas veces no lograba descifrar, amor. Tantas veces me había dado esa mirada y yo no lograba descifrar su significado, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes de lo que gritaban esos preciosos ojos verdes.  
Mi ángel me estrechó más fuerte a su cuerpo, beso mi cabello y susurró, "te amo tanto pequeña." levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con sus labios. Aquel beso dio paso a entregarnos nuevamente en el amor.  
No quise pensar en nada mientras hacíamos el amor, no quise saber del mañana, debia vivir un día a la vez, aprovechando el regalo más grande que había tenido en mi vida, entregarme al ser amado.  
Un olor a tocino y jugo de naranja alertaba a mi estómago que era hora de comer. Abrí mis ojos lentamente -siempre fui perezosa- y solo miraba oscuridad. Hice un gemido de frustración. La cama estaba cómoda y me sentía tranquila como para dormir. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en ignorar el hambre que me provocaba el ambiente.  
"Vamos, bebé... Es hora del desayuno." su voz arrancó de mi una sonrisa. Otra vez abrí mis ojos y volteé mi rostro para encontrar con la personificación de la palabra divino. Edward me miraba muy divertido con su sonrisa coqueta. Llevaba el típico pantalón negro de dormir, una camiseta blanca y el cabello mojado. Traducción: se había bañado. Fue un enorme esfuerzo de mi parte sentarme en la cama y abandonar la idea de continuar con mi sueño.  
"Bacon, tostadas francesas, jugo de naranja y frutas." dijo señalando el espectacular desayuno que me ofrecía en una charola de plata. Una preciosa rosa de color rosa estaba a un extremo de la charola. Levanté la rosa con mucho cuidado y la llevé a mi rostro para inhalar su aroma.  
"Para ti." dijo acariciando mi labio inferior. Su mirada me hizo olvidar el planeta y la gravedad abandonó mi cuerpo para hacerme sentir que estaba flotando. Se acercaba lentamente y me dio un beso suave en los labios. "Buenos días." dijo aun cerca de mi rostro.  
"Muy buenos días." dije cuando logré salir de mi letargo.  
Sinceramente estaba hambrienta, asi que comí todo mi desayuno. "La señora Sue se esforzó en el desayuno." dije después de tomar un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja.  
"La verdad... Yo hice el desayuno."  
"¿Qué?" pregunté sorprendida. Lo conocía muy bien, él no era el tipo que le gustaba cocinar... Ni siquiera sabia preparar su café.  
"¿Cómo? Ambos sabemos que no eres un chef..."  
"Quise hacerlo para ti..."  
Qué lindo mi ángel, se había tomado otra vez las molestias por mi. Un tenue rubor aparecia en su rostro y decidi dejar de presionar en el tema.  
"Esta muy bueno... Gracias amor." al escuchar como lo había llamado una especie de pánico creció en mí. La realidad era que él hasta donde yo sabia estaba comprometido y yo no sabia que era en su vida.  
Edward vio el pánico en mi ojos y rozó mi mejilla con ternura. "No sé tú, pero yo no quiero pensar en eso aun... No... Quiero pensar más allá del ahora... Suena egoista pero,"  
Coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios. "Entonces no pensémos en el mañana." le sonreí y él me regresó la sonrisa.  
Lo había pensado mientras él hablaba y yo no quería pensar tampoco en el mañana. ¿Si puedes disfrutar de tu amor por unos minutos más o unas horas, por qué dejarlo pasar? Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias de mis actos.  
"Y, ¿qué haremos hoy?" pregunté.  
"Me gustaría quedarme en casa... Contigo, ¿si quieres?"  
Asentí. "Me parece bien... Pero... No tengo ropa y no pienso quedarme en la cama todo el día, señor Masen." dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho fingiendo seriedad. Edward se abalanzó sobre mi quedando encima de mi cuerpo. Ambos reímos. Luego de parar de reír hubo un especie de momento... De esos donde quedas atrapado por la mirada de tu amor.  
Edward acarició mi rostro con la punta de su nariz, llegando a mi cuello. "Eres increíblemente hermosa..." decía mientras besaba mi cuello. Mi respiración era un caos y mi corazón latía apresuradamente. Edward bajaba lentamente por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis senos, y allí dejé de pensar con la poca serenidad que quedaba.

Hacer el amor con Edward era una experiencia inimaginable. Cada roce de su piel con la mía, cada beso en el rincón más íntimo de mi cuerpo. Incluso en lugares donde un beso no resulta excitante, como mi cabello, mi frente, la palma de mi mano. En cualquier otra persona besos que parecen inofensivos para ellos, para mí era entrar en el paraíso. Casi eran las tres de la tarde y habíamos pasado todo el tiempo en la cama, no precisamente conversando. Con Edward tenia que hacer muchos esfuerzos, por ejemplo salir de la cama, cuando claramente deseaba atar mi cuerpo en ella y ser suya una y otra vez.  
"No tenemos que ir ahora... Un rato más juntos no hará daño." dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.  
"¿Me está seduciendo, Sr. Masen?"  
"¿Está funcionando?" dijo todavía con esa sonrisa devastadora.  
"Sabe lo que hace señor, y muy bien. Pero necesito una ducha y ropa limpia." dije mirando a la pared, un solo movimiento y terminaría haciendo el amor nuevamente. No quería aceptarlo, pero ya me dolía el cuerpo y algunas áreas privadas.  
Edward hizo un tierno puchero. "¿Por favor?"  
Negué sonriendo. "De verdad precioso, necesito una ducha." le di un beso rápido en los labios y fui a mi encuentro con el agua.  
Un baño de agua caliente era lo que yo necesitaba para complementar el día más emocionante que había tenido. Cuando salí de la ducha comprendi que no tenia cepillo de dientes o ningún artículo personal. Tampoco tenia ropa interior o ropa limpia. Suspiré en el espejo pensando, ¿ahora qué? Entonces Edward tocó dos veces y entró al baño.  
"Aqui tienes." me entregó una bolsa.  
"¿Qué es esto?" pregunté tomando la bolsa.  
"Imagine que deseabas ropa limpia, así que le dije a Yorkie que buscara ropa para ti en tu casa..." mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos de la impresión. "¿Te molesta?" preguntó incómodo.  
Negué. "Es que... No imaginé que Yorkie buscara ropa interior..." lógicamente me ruboricé con la idea de que Yorkie tocase mi ropa interior.  
"Bueno... Estaré afuera... Debo hacer una llamada."  
Fue una enorme sorpresa encontrar un jeans blanco, una blusa de tiras color negra. Otra vez estaba ruborizada cuando mi ropa interior estaba combinada perfectamente. Al menos Yorkie sabia lo que hacia, ¿sería gay? Porque de otra forma cómo era capaz de combinar mi vestimenta... Incluso mi ropa íntima.  
Al salir del baño sobre la cama estaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, una gorra de los Red Sox de Boston, y junto a la cama mis zapatillas pumas color negras con el puma en color rosa. Por la ropa tan deportiva imaginé que estaríamos en casa lo que quedaba del día, aunque no era molestia, no era mala idea dar una vuelta por algún lugar.  
Salí del cuarto en busca de Edward. Lo busqué en la sala, el balcón, la cocina, el comedor, el salón de juegos y me faltaba su estudio. A pasos del estudio escuché la voz de Edward unos tonos más altos de lo acostumbrado.  
"No quiero almorzar con tus padres, Tanya... Sabes que no soy santo de devoción de Eleazer... ¡Que no iré!" suspiró. "Lo siento, Tanya... Mira, mañana será un día ocupado, debo volar a Boston hoy y no volveré hasta el lunes en la noche. Envía mis saludos a Eleazer y a Carmen. Te llamo después... Tambien cuídate." un suspiro de exasperación se escuchó en el pasillo. Pensé en regresar al balcón, pero si ya habíamos hecho el amor casi todo el día, por lo menos tenia derecho a preguntar qué haría en Boston. Llamé a la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Me quedé de pie en la puerta observando como Edward usaba su portátil. Alzó la mirada y me miraba confuso. "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó divertido. Negué sin saber qué decir, su sonrisa nubló mi juicio. "¿Por qué no pasas?" estiró la mano señalando que aun seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Sonreí y fui a su escritorio. Estaba por sentarme en una de las sillas de su escritorio pero Edward negó. Hizo señas con su dedo de que me acercara y como si estuviera en un hechizo fui hasta él sin pensarlo.  
Me regaló un beso prolongado e intenso. "Te queda bien la gorra de los Red Sox..." dijo sentándome en sus piernas. "¿Lista para ir a Boston?"  
"¿Cómo?" pregunté atónita.  
"Bueno, debo viajar a Boston para un negocio, y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme."  
"¿A Boston? ¿En serio?" Edward asintió divertido. "Pero es un viaje largo... Y yo no estoy preparada y..."  
"Shh, todo está listo hermosa, ¿aceptas?" me abalancé sobre Edward y lo besé por todo el rostro. Estaba tan emocionada, nunca había salido del estado de California.  
"Bueno, por la ropa y eso no te preocupes, Yorkie trajo ropa para ti... En caso que desees otra cosa siempre podemos comprar allá. En mi clóset esta tu ropa y varias maletas... Utiliza lo que necesites... Debo hacer unas llamadas y te aviso cuando todo esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí, le di un par de besos más y salí emocionada a la habitación, ¿Boston, en serio?  
Había hecho mis maletas. Estaba que me comía las uñas por saber cómo iríamos... Seguro que en avión, pero estaba tan nerviosa. Edward solo llevó una mochila y me aconsejó que llevara lentes oscuros y mi gorra de los Red Sox. Yorkie nos llevó en el BMW a un lugar desconocido para mi, era claramente un aeropuerto, pero pequeño y los aviones no eran los típicos aviones que uno ve en la tv. Luego comprendi que iba a viajar en un Jet Privado. ¡Mierda, eso era viajar con estilo! Subí unos cuantos escalones y al entrar quedé petrificada. Todo era lujoso y de cuero blanco. La verdad jamás terminaría de describir cada detalle, pero les puedo decir que era más cómodo que mi trailer por mucho.  
El vuelo tardaría máximo siete horas. Y aunque no tenia idea de qué haríamos en Boston, yo me sentía como una niña chiquita en un parque de diversiones.


	6. Capitulo 5

**********Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Fue un viaje espléndido. Con poca turbulencia y muy tranquilo. Además viajando a lado del hombre que hacia mi corazón danzar, estaba más que bien.  
Era de mañana al llegar a Boston. Yorkie nos llevó en un Mercedes-Benz de color plateado a un edificio. No me sorprendía que Edward tuviera un estacionamiento privado. Tampoco me sorprendía que tuviera una suite en Boston. Con lo del Jet me quedaba bien entendido que Edward tenía muchos recursos.  
El apartamento de mi ángel era muy parecido al de California. Supongo que lo había acondicionado para sentirse como en casa. Con menos habitaciones, pero los mismos sillones de cuero color beige, las sillas de mimbre en el balcón... Oh, esas sillas me traían recuerdos. En fin, muy similar al otro. No pude evitar el rubor cuando me dijo que ibamos a dormir juntos, ya lo habíamos hecho, pero todo ese asunto de la intimidad aun era nuevo para mi. Hicimos el amor antes de dormir. Al despertar era alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Me duché, y bueno mi ángel me hizo compañía, no debo explicarles en qué terminó todo. Me vestí, sin olvidar mi gorra y los lentes. Mi ángel tambien usaba la misma gorra y los lentes.  
Me encantaba viajar con Yorkie, era buena compañía, pero quería estar a solas con mi dios de ojos verdes, asi que le pedí que manejara él. Me dijo que mis deseos eran ordenes y viajamos en un Porsche convertible plateado. La brisa azotaba mi cabello castano, escuchar a Linkin Park en el reproductor de música y ver a mi ángel manejar, era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.  
Llegamos a un restaurante sin muchos lujos, tal vez Edward estaba cansado de tantas formalidades, para ser sincera yo tambien. Comer en un sitio sin tanto lujo era olvidarse de que Edward Masen, el número uno en la lista de Forbes, estaba a mi lado. En ese lugar lo trataban como un cliente más y supongo que mi amado se sentía como uno de tantos comensales en ese sitio.  
Terminamos de comer y era hora de pasear. Edward me llevaría de paseo. Me llevaría a conocer dónde instalaría su nueva oficina, iríamos a un parque, y el evento final, iríamos a un juego de béisbol de los Red Sox.  
"Pero amor, yo ni siquiera sé cómo se juega el béisbol." dije haciendo un puchero.  
Edward soltó una carcajada. "Sé que suena de lo más aburrido, pero te prometo que lo amarás... Escuchar a los aficionados, ver la emoción en sus rostros... Es algo que no tiene precio. Además, que guía turístico sería si no te llevara a conocer el Fenway Park, estadio de los Boston Red Sox." decia dándole una agitada a mi gorra.  
Bueno, a lo mejor tenía razón. Dicen que no hay que juzgar el libro por su portada. Nunca fui deportista, pero tampoco conocía nada del deporte, tal vez ir al estadio y conocer del béisbol ayudaría a decidir si de plano me gustaba o no.  
Íbamos camino al Porsche cuando un grupo de fotógrafos nos bloqueaban el paso. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas a Edward, incluso a mi.  
"¿Está usted relacionada con el joven Masen? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?" por supuesto que no dije nada. Edward aceleró el paso y de repente Yorkie junto a otro tipo separaban a los reporteros. Pero las preguntas continuaban. "¿Estarán en Boston por una temporada? ¿Qué se siente salir con el empresario número uno de Forbes?" uno de ellos me dejó helada. "Señorita Isabella, ¿no le molesta salir con su jefe?" Edward se tensó y no era bueno.  
"Isabella y yo somos buenos amigos. En estos momentos estamos en un viaje de negocios, ya que pienso establecer una oficina en Boston." así mismo como se dio vuelta para encarar a los reporteros así mismo apretó el paso. Ambos respiramos cuando subimos al Porsche. Y en ese entonces recordé sus palabras, "Isabella y yo somos buenos amigos... Un viaje de negocios..." eso me hizo sentir fatal.  
"¿Qué sucede? Si es por lo de los reporteros lo siento... Ni siquiera sé cómo saben tu nombre... De verdad lo siento." negué mirando a mis pies. Desde un comienzo había decidido no pensar en el mañana, y no lo haría en ese momento. Disfrutaría de mi viaje en Boston y después pensaría en las consecuencias. Por supuesto que el viaje a la oficina y al parque quedaban suspendidos. Asi que volvimos al apartamento.  
Estaba en el balcón pensativa, así que pedí prestada la portátil a Edward, mientras éste hablaba por celular sobre algo como un equipo de seguridad. Revisaba mi Facebook, cuando Bree -una conocida- me dejaba en shock. Me dio la dirección de un link, al que le hice click solo por curiosidad. El sitio era sobre celebridades y chismes. Al bajar más para buscar según lo que ella decia era urgente, vi algo que me hizo gritar. Era una de las fotos que habían tomado de Edward y yo a las afueras del restaurante el Viernes. Quise morir.  
"¡Edward!" llamé. Mi ángel vino corriendo hasta mi con una cara de preocupación.  
"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó. Volteé el portátil para que viera con sus propios ojos qué era lo que pasaba. Y en sus ojos pude apreciar como crecía la ira, aunque por supuesto su rostro era impasible. Buscó su BlackBerry e hizo una llamada.  
"Yorkie, ahora mismo estoy viendo unas fotos del viernes en la web... Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo vivir escondido de por vida, tengo negocios que atender... Quiero ese equipo de seguridad hoy mismo y no me interesa cuanto tiempo creas que pueda demorar ¡Lo quiero hoy! ¿Entendido?" hubo un silencio. "Bien, confió en tu buen juicio para encontrar a los mejores. Cuando hayas terminado te espero en el apartamento para volver a California. Llama a David y dile que tenga el Jet preparado." y asi terminó la llamada.  
Yo seguía viendo la foto. A los pies de ella decia, "¿El empresario Masen con nueva compañera sentimental? Se les vio muy cariñosos el viernes por la noche en un restaurante...". Mi mirada decayó al seguir viendo las fotos. Y sí, me había prometido disfrutar mi fin de semana pero, cómo lo haría si era obvio que yo era solamente su amante. Asi seria siempre, a escondidas de todos. A escondidas de los paparazzi, a escondidas de Tanya, a escondidas del mundo. Sin que nadie supiera lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que él me amaba. Porque de todo eso había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, Edward me amaba tanto como yo a él.  
Estuve en el balcón por un largo tiempo. El propósito era ver el panorama, pero yo no veia nada más que la tristeza de que mi fin de semana terminaba de la forma que no esperaba. A los minutos Edward fue a buscarme al balcón. Su mirada denotaba preocupación, supongo que tendría mucho que explicarle a su prometida y a su familia al volver a California. Rozó mis mejillas e intentó darme un beso. Yo no podia con la presión que sentía en mi pecho, con dolor en mi alma esquivé su beso bajando la cabeza. Él comprendió lo que pasaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Por segunda vez en el fin de semana rompí en llanto. Él acariciaba mi espalda haciendo círculos con sus dedos. Después de un par de minutos besó mi frente y dijo que era hora de irnos. En la sala me presentó a su equipo de seguridad. Traducción: guardaespaldas. Yorkie había convencido a Edward de que al ser una celebridad y un empresario importante, era necesario para su protección utilizar guardaespaldas.  
Yorkie manejó el Mercedes mientras los guardaespaldas nos seguían en un Jeep. Durante el camino Edward daba ligeros apretones a mi mano, yo giraba y le daba una sonrisa que estoy segura no engañaba a nadie.

Llegamos a California después de un largo viaje. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y de solo pensar que debia levantarme a las siete de la mañana me mataba. Edward quiso que me quedara en su apartamento, pero honestamente no estaba de humor. Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y le dije "te amo, gracias por el fin de semana." era lo menos que podia hacer después del maravilloso fin de semana. Me bajé del coche y ya Yorkie había acomodado mis cosas en el trailer. Le di un abrazo a Yorkie y él lo devolvió algo incómodo.  
"En todos mis años trabajando para el señor Masen, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en este fin de semana." asentí a su comentario. Yo también había sido muy feliz en ese fin de semana.  
Luego de ver el BMW partir caminé hacia mi cama como si tuviera grilletes en ambos tobillos. Estaba exhausta de tantas maneras. Pero lo que más me pesaba era el corazón, ya que dolía tanto no ser más que la chica del fin de semana. Otra vez el llanto bañaba mi rostro y no sé en qué momento de mi sufrimiento caí dormida.  
Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Apagué la alarma de mi BlackBerry y estuve mirando el techo por unos cinco minutos. Luego decidi que era hora de continuar con la rutina y seguir adelante.  
Mientras me daba un baño de agua caliente recordaba las fotos en la web. Seria un día difícil con todos los cotilleos en la empresa y las miradas constantes de los que no tienen una vida propia. Suspiré con fuerza, odiaba los chismes y más si eran sobre mi.  
Mi vestimenta prácticamente negra reflejaba como me sentía. Por alguna razón estaba deprimida. Bueno, si no consideran que mi situación es para deprimirse, entonces supongo que soy melodramática. Llegué a la oficina más temprano que lo acostumbrado. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Debería entrar en estado depresivo más seguido para no llegar siempre cinco minutos antes de la entrada, pensaba para mis adentros. Llegué a mi cubículo con unos lentes oscuros y tomando un Red Bull, mi típico jugo de naranja no alejaría el cansancio físico y emocional que tenia.  
Acomodaba mi cubículo como todas las mañanas, odio el desorden, y al parecer Kate estuvo buscando algo el fin de semana, porque mi escritorio estaba que volaba. Con una mano acomodaba los papeles por grado de importancia y con la otra tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida energizante. En el momento había terminado de ordenar según prioridad y pensé en hacer un café a Edward como le gustaba. Fui a la pequeña cocina que tenian para los empleados que no salían para almorzar. Nunca había entrado y me sorprendí al verla muy equipada. Microondas, cafetera, una máquina para hacer capuchino, una estufa... Mi salvación. Suerte había canela y vainilla, asi que preparé el café.  
Su oficina estaba con llave y recordé que yo tenia una copia, asi que la busqué y abrí la puerta. Su escritorio estaba vuelto una etcétera, decidi arreglarlo un poco. Estaba terminando cuando Edward llegó.  
Su mirada fue impasible, supuse que se había molestado. "Disculpa, te hice el café y entonces tu escritorio estaba vuelto un lío y me tomé el atrevimiento de arreglarlo... Espero no haya problema." dije caminando hacia la puerta. Edward adivinó mi intención así que cerró la puerta. Eso quería decir que no deseaba que me fuera. Caminó a su escritorio, tomó la taza y bebió un poco de café. Solamente su sonrisa hizo brillar el sol de Junio.  
"Muy bueno, gracias por arreglar mi desorden."  
Asentí. "Si necesita cualquier cosa estaré afuera." daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta.  
"Bella... Preciosa, necesitamos hablar."  
"Usted dirá, señor Masen."  
Negó y se acercaba a mi para eliminar la distancia entre ambos. Yo me sentía indefensa, incapaz de moverme. Tal era el efecto que sus hermosos ojos verdes causaban en mí. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y de un tirón fuerte pero a la vez delicado acercó mi cuerpo al suyo. Un gemido involuntario se escapó de mis labios. Ese simple contacto era todo lo que yo necesitaba para olvidar el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Nuestros labios se juntaron como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello. Fue apasionado y podia sentir como todo en mi se derretía por el fuego demandante de sus besos. Como siempre a lado de Edward, no sé cómo había terminado en su silla con mis piernas a cada lado de él, con mi falda a la altura de mi cintura y haciendo el  
amor intensamente. Ambos llegamos al clímax diciendo el nombre del otro. Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo, demasiado cansada después de tanta agitación. Edward daba ligeros besos a mi cuello, produciendo un efecto de paz tan agradable que un poco más y terminaba dormida sobre él.  
"¿Bella?"  
"¿Ummm?"  
"Hermosa, estamos en la oficina."  
"Ummm..." sentía su sonrisa sobre mi cuello.  
"Preciosa, tengo una junta a las nueve... Necesito de la mitad de mi cuerpo para poder llegar."  
"Ummm..." era todo lo que podía decir, no tenia fuerzas para articular una frase, menos para levantarme.  
"Amor, sabes que me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero tengo una junta con Eleazer... El padre de Tanya."  
"¡Mierda!" dije muy alerta. Si su padre se encontraba en ese lugar, tambien estaría la zorra de su hija... Genial.  
Estaba por levantarme cuando Edward puso ambas manos sobre mi muslo. "Debemos hablar sobre esto," dijo tiernamente. "¿Puedes ir a mi casa en la noche?" asentí. "Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?"  
"También te amo." di un suave beso en sus labios. Me levanté de la silla, arreglé mi falda, fui a su baño y traté de acomodar mi cabello -por lo menos ese día se comportaba- inhalé y exhalé varias veces, estaba lista para salir de mi burbuja y convivir con el resto del mundo. Edward esperaba en la puerta del baño, seguramente para asegurarse que cada cabello estuviera en su lugar. Al encontrarme con su mirada se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro -debia controlar ese tipo de reacciones si quería mantener nuestro romance en secreto- él devolvió mi sonrisa con complicidad, como si compartiéramos un gran secreto... Y así era. Me dio un suave pero amoroso beso en los labios. Cuando nuestra demostración de afecto terminó nos miramos por unos segundos, ambos reímos y nos separamos. Al darle la espalda, Edward le dio un golpe suave a mi culo, que por supuesto me sorprendió, volteé a verlo, él me guiñó el ojo y entró al baño. Parece que ya teníamos más confianza, era de esperarse luego de hacer el amor en su oficina... Ver aquella silla me hizo ruborizar.  
Fue un día ajetreado. Entre el trabajo y las miradas insistentes de los que reconocían mi rostro por las fotos en la internet. Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. A la hora del almuerzo llegó Tanya. Estuve sorprendida que no me dijo nada más que un simple "buenas tardes". Suspiré enfurecida cuando pasó a la oficina de mi ángel como perra por su casa. "Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando" repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, si quería que algo entre nosotros funcionara, debía hacerme a la idea de cómo era la realidad.  
Poco después de que Tanya entrara a la oficina llegó Edward . Se le veía muy irritado, al parecer la reunión con el padre de su prometida no había sido muy cordial.  
"Sr. Masen," dije tratando de contener la emoción al verlo.  
Edward no pudo disimular y me regaló una de mis sonrisas favoritas. "¿Si, Srta. Swan?" me coquetaba, era simplemente adorable.  
Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlar las ganas que tenia de responder a su divina sonrisa. "La Srta. Denaly le espera en su oficina, señor." y como si le hubiera mentado a su madre, su expresión pasó de ser coqueta y tierna, a el Edward impasible.  
"Gracias, Srta. Swan. No me pase llamadas por el momento, aunque digan que es una emergencia, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí. Suspiró tan fuerte que el ambiente quedó cargado de exasperación. Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Pobre de mi ángel, para él tambien estaba resultando ser un día difícil.  
Pasaron los minutos y no pasaba nada. Cuando digo nada, me refiero a un grito, un vidrio roto, nada. Parte de mis celos decían presente, pero luego pensé en la estupidez que era sentir celos por alguien que no era nada más que una obligación en la vida de Edward.  
Después de un tiempo prudente Tanya abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió como si nada. Me llené de la desilusión más cruel. En ese momento comprendí que esperaba que Edward diera fin a su compromiso. Había sido tan idiota, y para descargar mi ira insulté a mi subconsciente por esperar que eso sucediera.  
Al terminar mi jornada laboral como todos los días fui a despedirme de mi jefe.  
"Sr. Masen, me retiro, ¿se le ofrece algo?" Edward alzó su rostro y su mirada me dijo todo. ¿Será que todos los hombres son así? Sonreí en ese momento a mi pregunta interna.  
"No, Isabella. Nos vemos mañana." asentí. No mencionó nada de ir a su casa, por lo que asumí que había cambiado de idea. Estaba triste, yo tambien quería estar con él, pero tambien estaba cansada y un buen sueño me hacia falta.  
Estaba rumbo a mi Nissan cuando llegó un mensaje a mi celular.  
-Nos vemos en mi casa en una hora. Yorkie estará pendiente de tu llegada para que puedas pasar por seguridad... Te amo.- subí a mi auto y conducí rumbo al apartamento de Edward.  
Cuando llegué al estacionamiento me esperaba Yorkie. Le di una sonrisa y el correspondió.  
"¿Cómo va todo, Yorkie?"  
"Bien, Srta. Swan."  
Rodeé los ojos. "Yorkie, la palabra "señorita" me hace sentir como si estuviera hablando con mi maestro, por favor, dime Bella."  
Yorkie asintió. "Está bien, Bella. Pero le advierto que solo en privado, el señor Masen se molestaría mucho si me escucha hablándole de tú." asentí.  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta tres hombres de esos que solo vez en ESPN, en los concursos de fisiculturismo, me dejaron pasar. Se había tomado en serio eso de los guardaespaldas. Aunque bueno, siendo una figura publica y ahora famoso, un poco de seguridad no estaba de más. Pero seguía pensando que se había pasado de precavido.  
La señora Sue estaba haciendo la cena. Luego de un largo abrazo entre ambas, me dio permiso de ayudar en la cocina. Y cuando digo que me dio permiso, hablo en sentido literal. A la señora Sue no le gustaba que las visitas ayudaran en la cocina. Edward llegó y la cena aun no estaba lista. Su cara estaba llena de sorpresa al verme con un delantal. Fue hasta el taburete y se sentó a esperar.  
No sabia cómo tratarlo. No sabia si darle un beso o esperar a que habláramos sobre nuestra situación. Opté por seguir en la cocina y terminar de hacer la cena. Al terminar me senté a lado de mi ángel, mientras la señora Sue colocaba nuestros platos con pasta. Comimos en silencio, algo muy cómodo entre los dos. Cuando terminamos la señora Sue retiró los platos, se despidió de ambos y se fue. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el balcón. Y ahí estaba esa silla de mimbre, el recordatorio del día en que perdí mi virginidad con el ser que más amaba.  
"No puedo seguir así," soltó Edward de repente, sacándome de mi precioso recuerdo.  
"¿Así cómo?" pregunté confundida.  
"Sin ti... Sin tenerte a mi lado... Teniendo que esconder nuestro amor como si fuese algo malo." dijo posando una mano en mi mejilla. Que bien era sentir su calor en mi cuerpo.  
"¿Y qué propones?" dije inclinando mi rostro hacia su mano.  
"Pienso dejar a Tanya."  
"No quiero causarte problemas amor, además..."  
"Shh... Preciosa, ya está decidido. Pero debes darme tiempo, y por unos cuantos días mantener la relación lo más discretamente posible, ¿qué dices?"  
"¡Adiós Tanya, hola Bella!" dije muy emocionada. Edward me abrazó y asi estuvimos un buen tiempo. Por supuesto que los besos no faltaron y ellos llevaron a otra cosa.  
Me desperté muy desorientada. El lugar estaba oscuro y no lo reconocía, aunque una parte de mi me decia que había estado ahí antes. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que logré recordar en dónde estaba, el departamento de Edward. Volteé mi cuerpo y lo vi tan hermoso profundamente dormido. Solamente llevaba unos boxers. El verano estaba resultando ser más caliente que el anterior. Desesperadamente necesitaba ir al baño. No encontraba mi ropa, así que enredé mi cuerpo con la sábana, y caminé de puntillas al baño. Cuando mi miré al espejo parecia de otro planeta, estaba vuelta un desastre. Mi cabello pedía a gritos un cepillo. Parecia a Medusa. Tenia ojeras por la falta de un sueño continuo, y necesitaba lavar mi rostro. No tenia crema para remover el maquillaje y tampoco jabón para la cara, asi que no tuve opción que por lo menos echarme agua. Regresé a la recámara y Edward seguía profundamente dormido. Busqué mi celular y vi la hora, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Era muy tarde para volver a mi casa, asi que me acosté a lado de mi ángel.  
La alarma de mi BlackBerry avisaba que era hora de levantarse. Suavemente me levantaba para hacer una fuga perfecta, de esas que ves en las películas, pero Edward apretó su abrazo, impidiendo mi escape. Entonces ya que no podía escapar, decidi que él tampoco iba a seguir durmiendo. La mejor forma de despertarlo era con besos. Y asi fui dejando un camino de besos sobre su hombro izquierdo, el lóbulo de la oreja, su mejilla, la comisura de sus labios, sus párpados, la punta de su nariz, sus cejas, su barbilla. Y con un rápido movimiento él estaba sobre mi. No era lo que tenia en mente, pero podia vivir con ello. Su sonrisa traviesa y seductora me decia que lo que venia seria delicioso.  
Al terminar nuestro "buen día" ambos fuimos a la ducha y nos dimos un baño juntos. Tuve que lavar mi cabello, no había remedio para él. Y no me quedaba de otra que dejarlo secarse al natural. Por suerte mis ondas nunca me deban problemas cuando las dejaba secar al natural, asi que por esa parte no tenia inconvenientes. Tenia problemas mayores: mi ropa, el maquillaje, mi cepillo de dientes, todos mis artículos personales. Hice un bufido, ir a mi casa me haría llegar por lo bajo dos horas tarde al trabajo.  
"Amor, tengo un problema." dije molesta.  
"¿Cuál?" dijo presionando mi cuerpo con la pared del baño.  
"Para empezar no tengo ropa para ir al trabajo, tampoco nada de aseo personal. Llegar a mi casa y regresar al trabajo hará que llegue más de dos horas tarde." dije haciendo un puchero.  
"Eres tan adorable cuando estás preocupada..."  
"¡Edward!" dije rodando los ojos. "Esto es serio... Ya bastante hablan de mi en la oficina, para que tambien digan que la amante del jefe tiene privilegios." ok, estaba de mal humor.  
Crei que Edward se molestaría por mi comentario, pero eso alimentó su buen humor. "La amante del jefe no tiene privilegios y lo sabes. Y en relación a tu ropa todo está bajo control."  
Lo fulminé con la mirada. "¿Qué significa eso de todo está bajo control?" Edward se encogió de hombros.  
"Ok, ok, calma pueblo." dijo aun divertido. ¿Es que no le enseñaron que no se bromea cuando una mujer está de malas? Otra vez lo fulminé con la mirada. "Amor, Yorkie trajo algo de ropa para ti, además de algunos artículos personales." me dio esa sonrisa que le daba la señal de ALTO a mi corazón. Mi ángel sabia como alegrar a una mujer. Le di un beso en los labios y fui en busca de mi ropa.  
Llegué a la oficina antes del jefe. Como el día anterior preparé su café, lo dejé en su oficina y tambien como el día anterior, ordené el desorden de su escritorio. Fui elogiada por mi jefe por ordenar su escritorio y por mi café. Su agenda sería muy agitada comenzando con una reunión con Mike.  
Estaba muy nerviosa de ver a Mike otra vez. En especial porque nuestra cita no fue una mala, entonces, ¿cómo le explicas a un hombre que después de una buena cita no quieres volver a salir con él? El día no pintaba muy bien, estaba segura que la visita de Mike me traería problemas. Lo sabia desde que me había visto en el espejo en la madrugada, no sería un buen día. No era coincidencia mi mal humor durante la mañana, mi sexto sentido me daba señales de que mi día sería un caos.  
Mike llegó puntual como siempre. Por desgracia decidió hablarme cuando Edward salía a recibirlo.  
"Me debes una segunda cita." dijo con su mirada penetrante.  
El rostro de Edward estaba inexpresivo, pero yo conocía su mirada, y por como nos veia, sabia que estaba en problemas, ¿cómo le dices que no a uno de los socios más importantes de tu jefe y tu amante?  
"Sr. Newton, he tenido una agenda muy apretada." esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.  
"Edward, hermano, debes dejar descansar a Isabella, ella merece tener una vida a las afueras de esta empresa." uy, eso fue un golpe bajo. Edward sonreía, pero su mirada fría no era muy buena en ese momento.  
"No te preocupes, HERMANO," el filo en su voz cuando pronunció la palabra "hermano" no era buena señal. "La Srta. Swan tendrá una cita contigo pronto, si ella desea, por supuesto." ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Edward? ¿Qué era yo, un objeto compartido?  
Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Sr. Newton, me temo que en estos días estaré ocupada, le ruego que comprenda." estaba cansada de ese juego de testosterona.  
"No daré mi brazo a torcer, Isabella. Le aseguro que usted saldrá conmigo muy pronto." sonreí por cortesía. En mi interior imaginaba que le rodaba los ojos. "Vamos Edward, tenemos asuntos que tratar." ambos partieron a la oficina y yo pude respirar al fin, lejos del concurso de "quién tiene los testículos más grandes". Bufé, los hombres son tan primitivos.  
Mientras ellos hablaban de negocios, mi vieja amiga Tanya apareció. Mi día no podía ser mejor.  
"¿Edward?"  
"Buen día, Srta. Denaly. El Sr. Masen está con el Sr. Newton en una reunión privada."  
"Ya veo."  
Todo volvió al precioso silencio hasta que su presencia me recordó cuánto la detestaba. "¿Desea algo, Srta. Denaly?" el esfuerzo increíble que hacia para hablarle tan calmada era algo que me sorprendía de mi misma.  
"De hecho, sí. Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿qué se siente ser la otra, ser la amante?" cuenta hasta cincuenta, mejor cuenta las ovejitas, decia en mi cerebro para no darle una bofetada.  
"Srta. Denaly, el Sr. Masen tardará máximo una hora más, ¿desea algo mientras tanto?" veinte ovejitas, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés... Asi seguía contandando en mis adentros.  
"La verdad tengo curiosidad. No entiendo cómo o por qué Edward cambia el caviar por algo tan insignificante." sonrió. "Puede ser que está en esa etapa de rebeldía y descubrimiento masculino... Tú sabes, muchos le llaman la "crisis de los cuarenta", aunque bueno, él aun está en los veintiséis, pero imagino que debe ser como la menopausia, ¿cierto?" no podia creer que eso me estaba pasando. "Pero debes aceptar que en algún momento la crisis pasará, y tú nena, quedarás en el olvido, mientras que yo seré la Sra. Masen. Es que solo debes escuchar lo elegante que se escucha, señora Tanya Masen Denaly, me gusta... Es fuerte, poderoso, tal y como debe ser." ¿de verdad está pasando? Me preguntaba a mi misma. "¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de las amantes? Que se entregan, se arrastran, se rebajan, se conforman, se resignan a ser la segunda opción. Siempre estan en las sombras, haciendo de todo para que él se decida por ella, y al final quedan solas. Porque la amante no tiene más que migajas, sobras. La esposa, por otro lado, cuando termina el día es la vencedora. Ella es la que duerme con él en la misma cama, la madre de sus hijos, la que es tomada de la mano en publico, la que sale en fotos familiares, la que celebra cada navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños, ascensos, cenas familiares. La esposa es la que sabe de sus logros, sus metas, es la que lo consuela cuando ha tenido un mal día, la que le cuida cuando está enfermo, la que nadie puede señalar con el dedo... Esa soy yo querida... La esposa, tú eres y serás siempre el revolcón de mi hombre." las lagrimas estaban por salir y yo pedía desesperadamente un milagro. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y afortunadamente Edward y Mike salían de la oficina. Fue mi oportunidad para salir corriendo y enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz.  
"Sr. Masen, la Srta. Denaly lo espera. Si no me necesita para nada, tomaré mi hora de almuerzo, Sr." debia estar terrible ya que la mirada de Edward era de preocupación pura.  
"No, puede retirarse." alzó su mano en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor. Di un paso atrás y luego volteé a mi cubículo con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Desesperada busqué mi cartera y mi celular, luego partí sin dirección alguna, solo quería estar lejos de ese lugar.  
Cuando crees que la vida no puede darte sorpresas de verdad que te estrellas. ¿Por qué no podia ser simple? ¿Por qué demonios no me enamoré de Mike o de algún otro idiota sin compromiso? Como una estúpida -imbécil es la palabra que mejor iba al momento- me senté dentro de mi auto a llorar como una niña pequeña que le quitan su paleta. Estaba enfurecida, dolida, destrozada, humillada, decepcionada y nunca terminaría de describir el desfile de emociones que pasaban en mi interior, todo a la vez. Era la estúpida niña que se deja engatusar por un hombre mayor. Edward me amaba, de eso no tenia dudas, pero al final ella tenia razón. Yo terminaría sola en un apartamento, esperando por su llamada para pasar unos momentos de placer, y eso era todo. Yo jamás compartiría una cena con sus amigos o familiares, nunca sería la madre de sus hijos, nunca esperaría en la casa para dormir con él, o pasaría un fin de semana en cualquier restaurante. Mi vida junto a Edward seria oscuridad. Sencillo, demasiado sencillo: Tanya tendría lo mejor de él, yo solo tendria las sobras... los minutos vacíos de su agenda... Ahí estaría yo.  
Un golpe en el vidrio de mi ventana me hizo saltar. Subi mi rostro por instinto para saber quién era y ahí estaba mi bendición o mi condena, no estaba segura qué era él en ese momento, pero lo necesitaba.  
Edward abrió la puerta del auto y se puso de cuclillas. Hasta el momento en que sentí el Kleneex en mis mejillas no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
"Por favor no llores, hermosa." y escuchar su voz fue como el control que maneja un explosivo, y las lagrimas no paraban. "¿Qué sucedió, mi niña bonita?"  
"Yo jamás... Compartiré un fin de semana contigo... Jamás podremos salir a la calle tomados de la mano... Nunca... Tendré... Más de ti que minutos de placer." logré decir entre sollozos.  
"Tanya te dijo eso, ¿verdad?" asentí. "Preciosa, Tanya solo busca la manera de herirte, de hacerte sentir mal. Te confieso que se fue decepcionada, lograste fingir tan bien que nada te afectaba, que solo yo me di cuenta que algo había sucedido."  
"Pero eso no alivia... Como me siento." aun sollozaba.  
"Cielo, sabes que la situación es difícil..."  
"No piensas dejarla, ¿cierto?"  
"Bella, sabes mejor que nadie lo que me une a ella. Si ella..."  
"Dijiste que ibas a terminar con ella, ¿qué cambió?"  
"Nada a cambiado, muñeca. Pero debes ser paciente."  
"¿Cuánto?"  
"Isabella..."  
"¡Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo, Edward?!" en ese momento yo estaba gritando.  
"¡Puta madre, Isabella! No todo es abrir la boca y que las cosas sucedan. Todo lleva su tiempo." el tono de su voz me sorprendió y otra vez comenzaba a llorar. "Amor, terminaré con ella, lo prometo." yo continuaba llorando como una demente. "¡Maldita sea, Isabella!" alzó mi rostro para ver mis ojos. "¿Quieres terminar?"  
"¡¿Qué?!" pregunté atónita.  
"Es simple, ¿quieres estar conmigo o no?"  
"De verdad tienes las bolas tan grandes para preguntar eso. Dame un minuto para entender tu pregunta. Si quiero estar contigo debo aceptar que estés con ella, ¿correcto? Si no lo acepto, entonces que me lleve puta, ¿estoy equivocada?"  
"No saques palabras de mi boca, Bella. En ningún momento he dicho que debes aceptarme con ella o si no que te lleve puta."  
"Pero es lo que diste a entender."  
"¡No, es lo que tú quisiste entender! Mira Isabella, soy un hombre de negocios, soy un hombre directo y me gustan las cosas sin rodeos. Al preguntarte si querías estar conmigo o no, fue solo eso, una pregunta. No hubo un doble sentido a mis palabras, simplemente tú quisiste asumir lo que mejor te pareció. Solo te pedí tiempo para resolver las cosas... Tanya, es inestable y no tienes idea de las cosas que yo he vivido..." hizo una pausa, suspiró y continuó. "Cosas que aun me duelen y que no podria soportar vivirlas una vez más." su mirada se entristeció y un nudo se formó en mi garganta al verlo triste. Mis manos se movían sin permiso hasta su rostro. Al sentir mi contacto cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas. Era tan vulnerable mi ángel impasible, para mi fue tan doloroso verlo así, que en ese momento sentía como su dolor se mezclaba con el mío. En ese entonces comprendi porqué muchos decían que cuando se ama de verdad, el dolor del otro se convierte en tu dolor.  
"Por favor, amor..." dije con la voz entrecortada, porque la tortura que sentía mi amado quemaba mi alma. "Me hirió... Lo que ella dijo... Sabia dónde atacar, darme donde más me duele. Tendré paciencia hermoso, por ti, por nosotros."  
"Disculpame, yo..."  
"No digas más amor, ya eso no importa... Pero, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?" Edward asintió. "¿Puedes mantener a esa perra lo más lejos que sea posible?" Edward asintió.  
"¿Aceptas almorzar con tu jefe?"  
"¿De verdad? ¿No crees que ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas?"  
"Pero... Yo quiero estar contigo." hacia un puchero.  
"¿Te gustaría pasar una noche con los mortales?"  
"¿Qué se te ocurre?" preguntó muy intrigado.  
"Bueno... Yo he vivido en tu mundo, ¿podrías vivir en mi mundo por una noche?"  
"Eso suena como a una apuesta... ¿Qué sucede si tengo éxito?"  
"Llevas a tu recepcionista a un almuerzo mañana."  
"Me parece bien, trato." dijo estirando su mano.  
"Y no quieres saber, ¿qué pasara si yo gano?"  
Edward negó sonriendo. "No hace falta, sé que voy a ganar."  
"Está bien, trato." apreté su mano y me dio un beso en los labios.  
"Amor, pueden vernos." dije con sus labios sobre los míos.  
"No me interesa." dijo mientras me besaba.  
Después de casi hacer el amor en el estacionamiento, ambos decidimos que era tiempo de ir a la oficina. Por supuesto que las damas son primero. Así que me di una última mirada al espejo para notar que era un completo desastre. Quité los residuos de maquillaje, volví a maquillar mi rostro y fui al elevador.  
Mi jefe había llegado veinte minutos después que yo. En su mano traía un vaso -asumí que era café- y una bolsa de papel. Fue hasta mi cubículo muy sereno, como solo él podria en cualquier situación.  
"¿Alguna llamada o mensaje?" negué. "Estaré en mi oficina." me guiñó el ojo y fue hasta su oficina. ¿Cómo lo hacia? De un momento a otro dejaba de ser mi ángel vulnerable para convertirse en mi ángel sonriente. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Edward era bipolar o sufría de algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple.  
La tarde había transcurrido sin muchos acontecimientos. Lo sucedido horas anteriores ya estaba en la carpeta "Delete" de mi cerebro, se me daba bien suprimir las cosas que me causan algún tipo de dolor. Otro día más de labores superado. Como era mi rutina fui a la oficina de Edward para despedirme. Teníamos una apuesta, y esa noche descubriría si Edward Masen podria soportar vivir un día a mi modo. La verdad aun no sabía cuál seria el castigo si perdía la apuesta, en cierto punto no quería que perdiera -una salida con él a pesar del caos que podria traer era emocionante- pero debia pensar cómo cobrar el que perdiera el reto.  
Edward me dio las buenas noches como de costumbre. Las emociones de nuestros rostros estaban controladas, difícilmente detectadas por otra persona. Pero nuestras miradas eran otra historia. Disfrutaba del secreto que habitaba en nuestras miradas, era excitante sentir su mirada sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo. Saber que yo causaba ese efecto en él era el mejor estimulante para mi.  
Manejaba hacia mi trailer pensando en que Edward no había entrado a él. Por un momento el pánico acarició mis pensamientos, ¿y si encontraba repugnante el sitio? ¿si mi estilo de vida era inferior para él y me dejaba? ¿si comprendía la magnitud de salir con una chica pobre? Estoy segura que él no tenia un pelo de estupido, las diferencias en nuestro estilo de vida saltaban a simple vista. Dos simples ejemplos: mi auto y mi casa. Él vivía en una suite con más de cinco habitaciones, por el otro lado, yo vivía en un lugar donde ni siquiera tenia un cuarto propio. Su carro o debería decir sus carros, destacan de muchos. No solamente en la cantidad que tenía, sino en lo lujosos que eran. Y otra vez comparar mi auto al suyo, era como comparar el cielo con el averno.  
Estando en mi "hogar" decidi limpiar de más, no todos los días un hombre con mucho dinero debe pasar la noche en la pobreza. Si iba a vivir en la miseria por unas horas, al menos debia ver la mísera lo más limpia posible. Hice de todo por dejar el lugar reluciente. Sacudía los rincones más profundos, tanto que encontré cosas que nunca pensé encontrar. Cosas de Renee que se habian quedado en el trailer tras su fuga luego de mi paliza. Habian fotos y cartas. Mi curiosidad me daba luz verde para investigar. Tal vez descubriría alguna faceta de Renee, quizá alguna vez se había enamorado, tal vez en algún universo paralelo y a su manera ella fue feliz.  
Las primeras fotos eran con un joven de unos treinta y tantos. No se le veía feliz, pero tampoco miserable. A pesar de que era una maldita perra, ella era bonita. Su cabello era ondulado pero castaño, sus ojos eran azules pero si mirabas sus ojos de cerca podías ver como en algunos lugares habian una mezcla de verde musgo y miel. Los ojos de Renee se pueden comparar con los de un felino. Honestamente ella no era fea en lo absoluto. Su acompañante en las fotos era de cabello cobrizo ondulado, y ojos ambar, un hombre muy elegante, se notaba por su postura erguida.  
Las fotos se repetían con el mismo hombre, pero en una que otra reían, hacían alguna mueca, se miraban a los ojos... Parecia una Renee distinta.  
Luego llegué a la parte de las fotos con Charlie, hice una mueca de asco al recordarlos. Casi me hace creer que ella tuvo sentimientos... Casi. Decidi leer las cartas. Algo interesante para matar el tiempo mientras mi ángel llegaba.

-Renee,  
Sabes que lo que siento por ti es fuerte, pero hay barreras que nos separan. Mis padres jamás apoyarán lo nuestro y creo que yo no podría soportar el mundo en el que vives.  
Adiós.

Anthony Masen.-

Tomé otra carta. Sabia que pasaba algo por alto, pero no recordaba qué era.

-Renee,  
Te daría el mundo pero sabes que no puedo. Soy un hombre casado ahora y debo afrontar la realidad. Entiende, estoy atado de manos.  
Mis más sinceros deseos,

Anthony Masen.-

Encontré una carta escrita por Renee.

-Anthony,  
El dinero que enviaste se terminó, y el ultimo supermercado que hiciste tambien se terminó hace días. Supe que tu esposa está embarazada, dichosa ella que puede traer al mundo a un bebé sin miserias.

Renee.-

Una carta del tal Anthony.

-Renee,  
Mi esposa se ha enterado acerca de nuestros encuentros. Creo que es mejor dejar de vernos y continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasada. Suerte en todo lo que tengas por delante y espero que encuentres a una persona que te pueda sacar de esa vida.

Anthony Masen.-

Otra carta de Renee.

-Anthony,  
Qué pena me da causarte problemas con tu esposa. Yo aquí sigo esperando por ti. Mis palabras son cortas, ¿qué puedo decir? Te deseo que todo vaya bien contigo, porque lo que respecta a mi, seguiré varada en este mundo de sexo por unas cuantas monedas.

Renee.-

Eso parecia una tragedia de amor, una carta tras otra. Decidi leer las tres ultimas a ver si había algo de emoción.

-Renee,  
No puedo... Lo intenté pero no puedo dejarte sola a la deriva. Pensando que un hombre puede hacerte daño. No quiero que pienses que hago esto por amor, porque debo confesar que amo a mi esposa. Sí, al principio solo vi en ella un futuro como mi padre esperaba, pero al conocerla, saber quien era ella más allá del dinero, descubrí a mi verdadera compañera. Mi hijo cumple cumple nueve años hoy. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Te pido que no me escribas más, no quiero más problemas con mi esposa. Te prometo que te ayudaré, pero por favor mantente al margen. Te envió cada carta que me envias de vuelta porque son un peligro dejarlas en mi casa. Sabrás de mi pronto.

Anthony Masen.-

Una carta de Renee.

-Mi amado Anthony,  
No sabes cuánto te extraño. Pero del amor no se puede vivir, y por eso debo decir que el unico camino para que mi bebé y yo podamos sobrevivir, es regresar a la prostitución. No tengo opción, Anthony... La vida continua y yo debo seguir adelante.  
Tuya por siempre,

Renee.-

Si que era muy buena en eso de la manipulación. Cualquiera pensaría que de verdad estaba sacrificando su cuerpo por mi. Y la ultima carta era de Anthony.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Renee? He perdido a mi esposa, se ha suicidado. Y mi hijo de dieciséis años la encontró muerta. Y todo eso por ti. Yo pensé que eras sincera cuando escribías que habías dejado ese mundo, que amabas a tu hija, y que el dinero que te daba era para las dos, ¿y con qué me encuentro? Con que aun eres una prostituta, que le pegas a tu hija, y que el dinero que te envío es para drogas, alcohol, y tu esposo... Oh sí, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué nunca me daría cuenta? Yo sospechaba que algo andaba mal desde que ya no querías que fuera al trailer. Pero era tan estupido, tanto dinero que te daba, ¿y nunca te alcanzó para salir de ahí?  
Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada en tu contra, pero ten por seguro que ganas no me faltan. Alejate de mi vida... Ya tus engaños no funcionarán.

Anthony Masen.-

No, no, no, no. Eso debia ser una mala broma. Lei la carta otra vez y la historia encajaba con la que una vez me contó la señora Sue. Busqué la foto de Anthony, no tenia parecido con Edward, puede que un poco en el cabello. Debia averiguar o la duda me iba a matar. Busqué en Google: "Anthony Masen" una infinidad de imagenes aparecían en la pantalla de mi BlackBerry. Estaba en auténtico shock mirando las imagenes. Algunas eran de Anthony solo, otras de Anthony con una dama distinguida de cabello rubio miel, ojos verdes. Su rostro era idéntico al de mi ángel. Pero lo que me tenia al borde de la histeria era que en muchas de las tantas imagenes, mi Edward estaba junto a ellos.  
No encontraba mi voz y mi garganta estaba seca. Fue por culpa de Renee que la madre de Edward terminó con su vida. Pero entonces si Renee conocía a el padre de Edward desde antes de mi nacimiento, tal vez él podria decirme quién era mi padre. Tal vez él podría decirme si de verdad ella se había acostado con tres hombres en una sola semana.  
Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la historia y parecia tan irreal. ¿Cómo alguien puede destrozar la vida de tantas personas y no afectarle? Pobre señor Anthony, sacrificó su matrimonio por una prostituta desgraciada. Y al pensarlo mejor, ya no parecia tan buena idea preguntarle a él por mi padre. Y tampoco estaba segura de cuál seria su reacción al enterarse que su hijo tiene una relación con la hija de la mujer que obligó a su esposa a suicidarse.  
Estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos que al llegar Edward di un salto. Ver su preciosa sonrisa me recordaba tanto a la foto que había visto de su madre. Mi ángel era idéntico a ella, hermoso, elegante, misterioso.  
"¿Qué haces, baby?" yo no tenia corazón para esconder algo tan grande. Seguramente eso le ayudaría a dejar de ser un misterio conmigo y abrirse para mi. Él no me podía culpar por eso, ¿o sí?  
Suspiré. "Estaba limpiando y encontré esto..." dije dándole las fotos y las cartas. Como siempre su rostro fue inexpresivo y su mirada impasible. Edward miraba las cartas una y otra vez. Suspiró ruidosamente y por fin vi una emoción en su mirada, ¿miedo?  
"Yo... Sabia lo de mi padre con tu madre desde hace unos pocos meses atrás."  
Instintivamente retrocedí cuando sus manos intentaban tocarme. Crei por un momento que estaba escuchando mal. Que mi mente aun estaba consternada por la noticia de que Renee conocía a el padre de Edward y eso me hacia alucinar.  
Edward avanzaba un paso y yo retrocedía dos más, incapaz de procesar lo que mi ángel me decia. "Por favor, Bella... Solo permite que te explique antes de juzgar," asentí débilmente. "Tu madre..." le miré enfurecida, ella no era más que la mujer que me había traído a sufrir al mundo. Edward asintió. "Anthony conoció a Renee cuando ella era una especie de "dama de compañía" de uno de los jóvenes más ricos de Beverly Hills. Fue en un evento de caridad. Puedo entender por las cartas que Anthony estuvo enamorado de Renee por algún tiempo. Entonces la relación entre Renee y Anthony evolucionó. Sin embargo, mi abuelo tenía otros planes para Anthony, y lo obligó a casarse con mi mamá para asegurar un futuro económico. Ya sabes que él se alejó de Renee por mi madre, pero solo por un tiempo. Renee salió embarazada de Carlisle, y el dejó de tener sexo con ella. Luego Anthony volvió a verse con Renee, hasta que se enteró que ella le hacia creer que el dinero era para ti, cuando en realidad era para los vicios y para Charlie."  
"Estás bien informado de todo." le acusé mirando al suelo tratando de contener mis lagrimas.  
Suspiró. "Conocía la historia a medias, por lo que decidí ahondar en el misterio. Investigaba a Renee, pero sabia casi todo sobre ella, entonces me interesó investigar sobre ti. Anthony nunca refutó que tú no fueras su hija, y mi curiosidad por saber si tenia una hermana creció en mi. Sabia tu fecha de nacimiento, cada ida al hospital, cada queja de los vecinos al servicio social, tus calificaciones en el instituto, tus alergias, sabia todo de ti... Excepto quién era tu padre. Miraba una foto de tu expediente a diario imaginando que alguien de mi sangre podria pasar miserias. Y mi deseo de ayudarte creció."  
Estaba por protestar pero hizo un gesto de silencio. "El día que nos vimos en el cine fue una pura casualidad. Cuando te vi estaba tan conmocionado que no sabia qué decir. Y entonces algo diferente comenzó a crecer en mi, no te veia como a una pequeña hermana, te veia como una mujer. Me espantó mucho ese sentimiento, y me mentí asegurando que era solo la impresión de verte. Entonces ordené a Yorkie que te siguiera y así fue como te encontré el día del estacionamiento. Y fui yo quien luego de que Yorkie le diera una paliza a Charlie, te llevara al hospital. Allí ordené una prueba de ADN, con la mayor discreción posible, y me alegré tanto de que no fueses mi hermana... Porque desde el día del cine yo no podia verte como a una."  
Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras mi cerebro gritaba diferentes preguntas a la vez.  
"¿Cómo estás tan seguro que el dichoso Carlisle es mi verdadero padre?"  
Edward se acercó a mi pero yo di igual unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun estaba perpleja. "Bella, amor, por favor..."  
"¡Responde!" grité.  
Una parte de mi gritaba que no era su culpa, pero otra lo culpaba por no decirme las cosas cuando pudo.  
Edward dio varios suspiros antes de responder. "Al saber que no eras mi hermana, hice que Yorkie investigara sobre las "relaciones" de Renee. Fui sacando cuentas hasta que descubrí que él era tu padre. Cuando estabas en el hospital fui a verlo, ya que tengo negocios con Carlisle. Sabes que no soy un hombre de rodeos, asi que fui al grano y le dije que tenia una hija. Carlisle respondió que él nunca lo creyó, ya sabes, por el pasado de Renee. Le pedí que se hiciera una prueba de ADN, y para mi sorpresa accedió." la mirada de Edward denotaba furia, y estúpidamente a pesar de saber la respuesta a la pregunta que haría, igual quise escuchar lo que diría.  
"¿Por qué no me ha buscado?"  
"Preciosa... Creo que eso ya no importa." el tono de su voz me decia que debia dejar el tema, que saldría lastimada.  
"Debo escucharlo, Edward. Solo asi podré seguir adelante... Por favor."  
"Cuando el resultado demostró que eras su hija pensé que te buscaría... Dijo que Renee lo hizo a propósito para que él se hiciera cargo de las dos, pero nunca fue su intención... Y tampoco lo hará ahora que sabe la verdad."  
Asumir que tu padre no te quiere es una cosa, pero comprobarlo es otra. Las lagrimas hablaban por sí solas, mi dolor era grande. Caí de rodillas al suelo. No sentía mis piernas. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, guardaba la esperanza que por lo menos uno de mis padres me amara. Quise pensar que no estaba sola en el mundo, que alguien de mi sangre, en algun lugar se interesaba en mi. Odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, ¿cuándo me había vuelto tan sentimental y dramática? Meses atrás ni siquiera pensaba en eso, y de la nada me convertía en una melodramática que lloraba por todo.  
Edward caminó hasta mi, se puso de rodillas para igualar mi altura y me abrazó muy fuerte. Mis lagrimas no paraban y me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar. En Algun punto de la noche dejé de llorar y sentía una especie de liberación muy agradable. El dolor continuaba presente, pero era tolerable.  
"Gracias por estar cuando más te necesito." mi voz salía en susurro, cansada de tanto llorar.  
"Siempre estaré para cuando me necesites... Y si no estoy contigo, solo llámame y yo estaré allí." escuchar que siempre estaría conmigo era muy reconfortante. Me daba esperanzas de que quizá no todo estaba perdido, al menos algo bueno tenia después de todo.  
Edward no soltó el abrazo a pesar de que había pasado un largo tiempo. Las rodillas me dolían, imagino que para él no era diferente. En ese momento pensé en que a lo mejor nunca se había puesto de rodillas antes. Nos levantamos del suelo y fuimos a mi pequeña cama. Aun pensando en el día tan complicado que había tenido. Solo quería dormir un poco, olvidar todo lo malo. Despertar al día siguiente con una mejor visión de la vida. Edward acariciaba mi cabello sumergido en sus pensamientos. Era tan tierno verlo ahí acostado, mirando hacia el techo, concentrado en su mundo. Parecia que no estaba incómodo, tampoco se veía alarmado por la pobreza de mi mundo. Era como si lo hubiera hecho montones de veces... Parece que yo había perdido una apuesta.  
Después de un rato mi curiosidad estaba lista para una ronda de preguntas. "¿Sabe alguien más que soy hija de Carlisle?"  
Edward negó. "Él pidió discreción al tema," bufó molesto. "Lógicamente no lo hice por él, pero no quiero un escándalo en tu vida... Estarías en el foco de los paparazzi... Confía en mi cuando te digo que no es agradable." hizo otro bufido. "Además, no creo que sea necesario revolver el pasado... Si él no quiere saber de ti, él se lo pierde hermosa." sonreí a su comentario.  
"Y, ¿qué dice tu padre con respecto a lo de Tanya?"  
Volteó los ojos. "Lo que piense Anthony me tiene sin cuidado... Hace mucho dejó de importarme."  
"¿Y lo que piense tu mamá?" estaba pisando terreno minado, pero quería saber lo que sucedió con su madre de sus propios labios.  
Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, pero instantáneamente la reemplazó por su rostro impasible. "Isabella, no quiero hablar sobre ello."  
"Edward, eres mi novio..."  
"¿Tu novio?" preguntó coqueto.  
Sonreí, sabia a donde iba a parar eso si desviaba mi atención. No daría mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.  
"Lo que sea que somos... No intentes cambiar de tema, Edward Masen." sentí su sonrisa. "En fin, no sé más de ti que una que otra cosa... Quiero saber de ti... De tu vida." hice un puchero. "Tú sabes todo de mi... Incluso desde antes de conocerme," le di una mirada de reproche. "Por favor... Abre tu corazón para mi." para finalizar mi petición puse la mirada de borrego a pasos de ir al matadero... Esperaba que diera resultado.  
Edward meditó por un momento. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, para él debía ser difícil expresar lo de su madre.  
"Mi madre era una mujer carismática, muy hermosa. Durante muchos años intentó darle hijos a Anthony, pero no podia... Según lo que me contó la señora Sue.  
Tuvo complicaciones cuando yo nací, y no pudo tener más bebés," hizo un suspiro. "No poder tener más bebés, junto con la noticia de que Anthony la engañaba, creó una depresión en ella.  
Durante años fue a terapia, pero nada parecia funcionar en ella. Todas las noches la veia llorando y discutiendo con Anthony acerca de su "aventura"... Ella siempre creyó que tú eras mi hermana. Decidió darle otra oportunidad, pero nada cambió. Un día descubrió una carta de Renee para Anthony, pienso que eso fue devastador para ella."  
Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima escapó de la comisura de su ojo. "Jamás olvidaré ese fin de semana. Anthony había ido a una convención de abogados en Atlanta, y yo estaba en un partido de béisbol. Fue un sábado de mayo, la liga de verano comenzaba. Después del partido fui a casa para verla, luego pensaba ir a una fiesta. La señora Sue había dicho que no había salido de su recámara en todo el día, y que no quería abrir la puerta. Toqué varias veces y grité, pero nadie abrió. Por cosas de la vida la señora Sue no encontraba la llave de repuesto para abrir la puerta. La adrenalina corría por mis venas y asi logré derribar la puerta de una patada. Mi madre estaba en el suelo y su boca estaba llena de espuma. La señora Sue llamó al 911, pero ella no tenía signos vitales." suspiró. "Los paramédicos dicen que había muerto de una sobredosis, el forense rectificó diciendo que tenia al menos cuatro horas de haber muerto."  
"Edward, amor..."  
"Shh... No digas que lo sientes, sé que sí... Pero decirlo no traerá alivio a mi ser y prefiero que no lo hagas."  
"Yo..." puso un dedo sobre mis labios.  
"No sabes qué decir... Lo sé. No es necesario que digas nada, con que hayas escuchado es suficiente." me dio un beso en la frente. "Vamos a dormir."  
"Edward, ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?" él asintió. "¿Cómo te convertiste en el señor parranda y sin novia?"  
Su sonrisa fue melancólica. "Después que mamá murió me volví... Rebelde. Iba a fiestas todo el tiempo, pasaba fines de semana completos lejos de lo que llamaba mi cárcel. Dolía, dolía mucho pasar por esa habitación y recordar lo que había pasado. Dije que no quería ser como Anthony. Y la única salida lógica que se me ocurrió fue tener sexo de una sola noche. Hasta que comprendi que las fiestas no detenían el dolor, asi que reemplacé las fiestas por mis estudios. Construí todo mi imperio por mi cuenta, sin ayuda de Anthony. Los estudios y mi apartamento los pagué con la herencia que mamá había dejado para mi. Y bueno aquí me tienes." dijo con su sonrisa melancólica.  
Besé su mejilla tiernamente. "Y entonces conociste a Tanya, y el "señor sexo por una noche" quedó atrás." dije bromeando.  
"No fue así." giré para apoyarme sobre mis codos y verle a los ojos. "Tanya sabe que no soy un santo. Por su terquedad aun estoy con ella, y hasta antes de conocerte el "señor sexo por una noche" estaba presente," sentí como mi boca hizo una gran O. "Desde que te vi en el cine mi vida cambió... Yo ya no soy ese Edward... He cambiado... Tú me has cambiado." dijo sonriente y sus ojos brillantes.  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque me he enamorado por primera vez." su sonrisa era de felicidad pero su mirada denotaba la sinceridad de sus palabras. Me abalancé sobre él sin importar el espacio reducido de mi pequeña cama. Hicimos el amor hasta quedar exhaustos de placer.

* * *

¿que les pareció?, ¿algo que decirle a la autora?, Gracias Totales


	7. Capitulo 6

**************Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 6**

Trazaba caminos en el pecho de Edward. Tantas informaciones y emociones hacían interferencias con mi sueño. Mi ángel dormía profundamente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a los resortes gastados de la cama. No entendía como podia dormir tan plácidamente en una cama que cuando dabas vuelta un resorte te daba un pinchazo. Suspiré por tantas cosas. Sentía alivio al saber que no fui un experimento extraterrestre. Ok, solo intentaba buscarle el lado divertido a tantas cosas en mi mente.  
Suspiraba porque una parte de mi sentía libertad. Sabia la historia de mi procedencia -contada por un tercero, pero al fin y al cabo sabia de mi padre- y por lo menos podia seguir adelante. Él nunca me quiso, ¿y qué? Tenía experiencia manejando esa sensación de rechazo, no era nuevo en mi vida. Suspiraba porque Edward me amaba. Por supuesto que su pasado me intimidó un poco, estar con el "señor sexo por una noche" no era fácil de digerir, pero al final tampoco importaba, era su pasado y yo era su presente... Quería verlo de esa forma. Incluso comprendía los motivos que lo llevaron a ser promiscuo. Al menos esa etapa había terminado y era un Edward diferente.  
Estuve en vela todo la noche pensando en diferentes cosas. Pensando en tres cosas en una sola noche: pasado, presente, futuro.  
Me propuse olvidar el pasado o al menos intentarlo, vivir el presente, y no pensar en el futuro. Ese era mi brillante plan.  
Pronto la mañana había llegado. Y la reacción de Edward fue muy divertida. Se levantó desorientado, casi al borde del pánico. Demasiada diferencia entre su apartamento y mi trailer. Aunque debia reconocerlo en voz alta. "Perdi la apuesta." dije dándole un beso en los labios. La sonrisa de Edward era triunfante, como si hubiera ganado el trofeo más grande.  
Hicimos el amor en mi diminuto baño -Edward insistía en que debíamos darle un buen uso al menos una vez- asi que no hubo tiempo para desayunar.  
Insistí en ir a la oficina en mi coche, pero como siempre Edward me llevaba la contraria, asi que fuimos en el de él. Iba como una niña pequeña con los brazos cruzados pensando cómo regresaría al trailer.  
No hubo miradas de sorpresas o murmullos porque llegábamos juntos a la oficina. Me sentía tensa durante todo el camino imaginando que ese día seria la comidilla de la empresa.  
Preparé el café de mi jefe y esperaba mirando al ascensor con ansias. Mi amiga Rose volvería después de sus merecidas vacaciones. A penas vi a Rosalie corrí a darle un abrazo. Algo poco usual en mi, pero Rose se había convertido en mi confidente -en algunas cosas no relacionadas a Edward- y le tenia un gran aprecio.  
Tuve otro momento de tensión cuando Edward nos llamó a ambas a su oficina.  
"Como han escuchado por ahí, debo escoger otra asistente ya que Kate no puede con tanto trabajo. Ambas saben que yo manejo muchas empresas a la vez y es complicado para ella sola hacerse cargo de todo.  
Rosalie, ¿aceptas ser mi asistente personal?"  
Los labios de Rose hicieron un puchero involuntario. "Usted sabe Sr. Masen que aceptaría gustosa. Pero últimamente debo estar pendiente de mi hermano gemelo... Mi madre está enferma y no tengo opción."  
"Siento mucho lo de tu madre." en su voz se escuchaba que lo decia con sinceridad. "Entonces Srta. Swan, ¿lista para ser mi asistente?" ¡Wow! Sentí que mis pies temblaron.  
"¿Su asistente?"  
Edward asintió. "Te confieso que es un trabajo demandante, pero tienes potencial para ello. En un mes te has desenvuelto muy bien y no veo razón para buscar a otra persona."  
Me hice la pregunta mental, ¿debo pensarlo? Y la respuesta fue un rotundo ¡No! Sonreí y asentí.  
"Acepto." ambos sonreímos y vi la complicidad en sus ojos, ¿por qué?  
"Bueno señoritas, es hora de mi reunión. Rosalie, comienza con las entrevistas lo más pronto posible para tu ayudante. Tambien le muestras la oficina a Isabella para que se instale.  
Isabella, Kate te llamará en unas horas y ambas se pondrán de acuerdo en cuanto a las responsabilidades. Eso es todo. A trabajar." Edward me guiñó el ojo, por suerte Rose ya había dado vuelta hacia la puerta. Cuando salí de la oficina pude procesar la información. Tendría una oficina para mi y seguro el trabajo seria de valor en el futuro. Solo esperaba no defraudar a mi jefe y a mi amor.  
Estaba en mi oficina, sentada en mi escritorio. Dónde una placa tenia mi nombre y decia asistente personal del director ejecutivo de Masen Enterprises Inc.  
Que gran cambio, de un día para otro era más que una chica desempleada viviendo en un trailer.  
Kate y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que por ser nueva en eso de asistente, ella se encargaría de los negocios externos de la compañía. Me dijo que estaba planeando su boda, y que en los días que Edward debia viajar yo le acompañaría. Me emocioné al pensar que saldría del estado con Edward. Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. A quien no le gustaría sería a Tanya, sonreí con ganas al pensar en su rostro.  
A la hora de almuerzo mi jefe fue a mi oficina a reclamar su premio. "Mi oficina" me gustaba como se escuchaba.  
"Quiero llevar a mi asistente a almorzar." dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.  
"¿Está seduciendo a su asistente, Sr. Masen?" pregunté coqueta.  
"¿Está funcionando?" dijo guiñando un ojo.  
"Lo voy a demandar por acoso sexual." se llevó la mano a la boca fingiendo horror. "Debe saber que yo pertenezco a un solo hombre."  
Hizo un puchero. "¿Quién sera el afortunado?" fingía que limpiaba una lágrima de su rostro. Reímos a carcajadas y en ese momento Rose entraba a mi oficina. Edward cambió su semblante alegre por impasible.  
"Deberías tocar antes de entrar, Rosalie." dijo con voz autoritaria y molesta. "Te espero en el lobby."  
"Siento mucho interrumpir... Debi tocar." decia Rose, parecia incomoda.  
"No te preocupes Rose, ¿necesitas algo?"  
"No nena, ¿puedo decirte nena o debería decir, Srta. Isabella?" dijo en tono burlón.  
Di una palmada a su espalda. "Nena está bien."  
"Venia para invitarte a almorzar... Pero veo que tienes planes." dijo sonriendo.  
"No pasa nada entre Edward... El Sr. Masen y yo." contesté a la defensiva.  
"Nena, tu conciencia habla por ti. En ningún momento dije que algo sucede entre ustedes... Pero ahora que veo tu reacción, quiero detalles cuando vuelvas del almuerzo." dijo dando vuelta hacia la puerta. Me quedé estática, ¿qué rayos le diría?  
Edward me esperaba en el lobby. Lucía hermoso con su camisa negra y una corbata rojo vino. Su rostro era indiferente, por un momento pensé que estaba molesto, pero al escuchar el ruido de mis tacones sobre el roble de eslavonia, su rostro se iluminó.  
"Debes enseñarle a Rosalie que debe tocar a la puerta." dijo presionando el botón del elevador.  
Nuestro almuerzo fue tranquilo a diferencia de otros días. Podría ser por la noticia que me había dado al llegar al restaurante.  
"Terminé ayer con ella antes de ir a tu casa por la noche."  
"Entonces... Eso quiere decir que, ¿estás soltero?"  
Negó sonriendo. "No, a menos que ya no quieras ser mi novia." estaba saltando como una niña pequeña, literalmente. "Por ahora lo mantendremos a discreción... Sabes cómo son los paparazzi." hice un bufido al recordar los pasados acontecimientos. "Pero eso no quiere decir que estaremos escondidos o algo parecido. Aunque si te digo algo o te exijo en el trabajo, espero que no lo tomes personal, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí, estaba tan emocionada. Ese día me dio mi primer beso en público. Bueno, estabamos en un salón privado con pocas mesas, y las personas alrededor se veían como Edward -personas de negocios, que les valía una madre la vida a su alrededor- asi que estaba consciente que nuestro beso para ellos era de poca importancia. Terminamos nuestra hora de almuerzo y era hora de volver a la oficina. Antes de salir del restaurante, Edward dio propina al camarero para que revisara el perímetro en busca de visitantes indeseables. El camarero nos dio luz verde y asi volvimos al trabajo.  
Rose insistía en detalles sobre mi almuerzo. Una y otra vez repetí que nada sucedía entre el Sr. Masen y yo, pero Rose aseguraba que Edward nunca había llevado a una asistente a almorzar. Decia que mi mirada brillaba al verlo, que mis ojos se iluminaban como luces navideñas. Sonreí a su comparación, porque en realidad ella estaba en lo correcto, Edward hacia que mi mundo escapara a la gravedad. Al final acepté tener una relación con él. Y por supuesto que le hice jurar que no diría nada. Ella comprendió que la situación era delicada por su recién terminada relación. Sentía una liberación al contarle cada detalle de nuestro noviazgo. Obviamente no mencioné lo de su madre, o lo de mi multimillonario padre. Edward me dijo que saldríamos temprano ese día. Solo me dijo que eran "asuntos de trabajo". No tenía idea de qué "asuntos de trabajo" serían, pero estaba nerviosa debido al suspenso en que Edward estaba manejando la situación. A las cuatro y treinta Edward tocó a mi puerta para ir al "asunto de trabajo".  
"Haremos una corta parada." dijo con mi sonrisa favorita. Asentí muy emocionada, sea lo que sea que ibamos a hacer lo hacia feliz, siempre y cuando él estuviese feliz, nada más importaba.  
Aparcamos a las afueras de un concesionario de autos. ¿Un auto más a su colección? Llegué a el punto donde no me sorprendía que Edward quisiera un auto ostentoso. Al entrar un joven muy atento nos dio la bienvenida. Era un chico simpático y muy carismático.  
"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lucas, ¿en qué puedo servirles?"  
"Buenas Lucas, dame un minuto para hacer una consulta," Lucas asintió. "Bella, ¿si tuvieras que elegir un auto de estos, cuál sería?"  
Lo pensé por un momento, habían diferentes autos, pero hubo uno que encajaba con mi persona. "Ese..." dije señalando la preciosa máquina.  
"Nos llevaremos el Ferrari, Lucas."  
"Señor, el Ferrari 458 Spider ya está vendido, vendrán dentro de dos días por él."  
Edward negó. "Mi novia quiere ese Ferrari, y ese es el que llevaremos."  
"Señor es que..."  
"Lucas, ¿estoy hablando en chino? Quiero ese auto y es el que llevaré. Te doy el doble por él,"  
Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron como dos platos. "Señor, es mucho dinero. Si gusta en dos semanas contaremos con el Ferrari..."  
La mirada de Edward denotaba desafío. "Lucas, necesito hablar con el gerente." dijo inexpresivo.  
"Señor..." decia Lucas.  
"¿Debo ir por él?" su tono era de exasperación.  
"Edward, amor..." mi ángel me dio una mirada de yo-me-encargo-de-esto. Encogi mis hombros y no dije más.  
Lucas se fue en dirección a una oficina con paredes de cristal oscuro. Me pregunté si buscar al gerente le traería problemas, estaba segura que sí. Un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos caminaba hacia nosotros. Más cerca noté el matiz de su cabello castaño oscuro con gris. El señor se mostraba tranquilo en su andar, no denotaba hostilidad a el pobre Lucas, quien venía detrás de aquel caballero, haciendo parecer que lo usaba de escudo humano. Reí internamente a la idea.  
"Buenas tardes, soy Sam, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?" dijo igual de amistoso y carismático que Lucas.  
"Le dije a Lucas que deseo el Ferrari 458 convertible. Lucas asegura que está vendido, sin embargo yo le ofrecí el doble de lo que vale, y éste me dijo que no era posible. Tal vez usted pueda darme una respuesta positiva." la voz de Edward mostraba seguridad y autoridad detrás del "tal vez", me pregunté si yo era la unica que había notado la exigencia en la voz de mi ángel.  
"¿Señor...?" dijo Sam.  
"Masen, Edward Masen." respondió mi ángel en tono superior. El rostro del gerente hizo una mueca de preocupación y luego de sumisión. Aun no me acostumbraba a que la gente lo mirara como si fuera el jefe del mundo.  
"Sr. Masen, lamento mucho no haberle reconocido, sin embargo me temo que no puedo acceder a su petición, quizá si espera..."  
"Sam, ¿cierto?" el gerente asintió. "Sam, ten por seguro que si no obtengo lo que quiero de ti, iré escalando hasta llegar al mismo dueño de ser necesario." la sonrisa de Edward era de arrogancia, pero su mirada aseguraba que su amenaza era seria. "Lo haremos fácil, le ofrezco el triple de lo que vale..."  
"¡¿El triple?!" gritamos al unísono Sam y yo. Por supuesto que iba a debatir la locura que Edward estaba por cometer, pero Sam me ganó la partida.  
"Señor Masen, es una cantidad muy grande por un auto que..."  
Edward alzó su mano y su rostro se tornó molesto... Oh no, cabezas iban a rodar por causa de Edward.  
"Sam, la situación me resulta un poco irritante. Es simple, pago el triple por él, ¿si o no? Es sencillo. Si es mucho dinero o no, creo que no es de tu incumbencia. Además, si no me equivoco, tu comisión será jugosa si vendes el auto por lo que ofrezco."  
"No se hable más, señor Masen, sigame para hacer los trámites." la expresión de Edward no denotaba emoción. Había ganado, aunque no estaba segura qué había ganado, a mi me parecia que había realizado una mala inversión.  
Edward y Sam se alejaban tranquilamente. Este último hablaba asumo que del auto... MI auto. ¡Triple mierda! Fue lo primero que pensé, ¿cuantos novios pagan el triple del valor de un auto solo por complacer a su novia? Y entonces la realidad me golpeó, Edward me había presentado como "su novia" a un vendedor y un gerente insignificante, pero aun asi, me había presentado como su novia. Una sonrisa de niña ilusionada creció en mi rostro.  
Admiraba mi auto nuevo. Gran cambio de un Nissan viejo a un Ferrari. El auto era precioso, de color rojo pasión, convertible, todo el interior de cuero negro. Estaba enamorada de mi auto, no podia esperar para pisar el acelerador.  
"Es una belleza, ¿cierto?" el hombre preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.  
"Lo es." dije sin mirarlo. Sabia que estaba hablando de mi, pero quise desviar su atención.  
"Me llamo James." dijo estirando su mano.  
"Isabella." dije con una sonrisa fingida.  
"¿Vives cerca? Tal vez podríamos ir por un trago." wow... Era directo.  
"Lo siento, James. Me temo que mi novio no lo aprobaría." dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
James se acercó más a mi. "Él no tiene por qué enterarse... Vamos, la pasaremos muy rico tú y..."  
"¿A dónde vamos, preciosa?" dijo Edward con tono divertido pero su mirada llevaba una advertencia. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer a mi ángel. Edward me tomó de la cintura en un gesto posesivo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Edward Masen." dijo estirando la mano hacia mi acosador.  
"James." dijo sin mucha emoción.  
Miré a Edward y él leyó mi mente, sonrió divertido. "Veras amor, James nos invita a tomar unos tragos, ¿no te parece maravilloso?" dije fingiendo emoción. La mirada de Edward era diversión pura.  
"Me parece estupendo, hermosa, pero me gustaría llevarte a cenar y estrenar tu nuevo auto, ¿puede ser para otra ocasión, James?" él asintió muy sorprendido y más cuando llegó el gerente entregando la llave del auto.  
"Señor Masen, espero que disfrute su auto de setecientos setenta y un mil dólares." a mi admirador casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que él se marchara con el rabo entre las patas. Al salir del lugar ambos reímos a carcajadas por nuestro pequeño juego. Había sido increíble como conectamos con el pensamiento del otro con solo miradas. Yo quería estrenar mi auto deportivo de lujo y Edward no quería separarse de mi -decía que al dejarme sola los buitres daban círculos a mi alrededor- asi que por supuesto que llamó a Yorkie para que llevara el Maseratti a su apartamento, mientras yo conducía mi primer auto deportivo. Crei que Edward se pondría todo paternal con el discurso sobre la velocidad, sin embargo hasta elogió mi conducción.  
"Sabes que me fascina el auto pero, ¿por qué gastar setecientos mil dólares en un auto que bien podrías esperar unas semanas más?" pregunté a mi inmensamente adinerado novio.  
"Amor, debes aprender algo si deseas llegar lejos: Nunca aceptes un NO cuando puedes obtener un SI." dijo muy seguro de si mismo.  
"Oook... Pero, ¿setecientos mil dólares?"  
Edward negó sonriendo. "Pude esperar por los autos nuevos, solo que Edward Masen no espera por nada. Tan sencillo como que lo quería y lo tengo. Ahora mismo hay alguien esperando por ese auto, mientras que yo disfruto de una belleza al volante." dijo guiñando un ojo.  
"Suenas como el habitual niño rico que forma una pataleta y le dan lo que pide."  
"No fue tan sencillo, viste todo lo que tuve que negociar para comprarlo. Y de ser un conformista podria esperar, pero ese no soy yo. No aceptaría un NO en respuesta... Ten por seguro que iría hasta con el mismo dueño del local con tal de conseguirlo. Cuando algo me interesa, lo demás desaparece a mi alrededor." y ahí estaba lo que separaba a mi ángel de los demás. Podia ser un niño mal criado, consentido, arrogante, autoritario, y mucho más, pero era el amor de mi vida, y cada virtud o defecto venia con él y lo amaba no importaba lo demás.  
Mi noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida. Cenamos en un lujoso restaurante -como ya era costumbre- en un salón privado. Al salir del lugar Edward tomó mi mano y dimos un pequeño paseo en un parque cerca. Estabamos tan concentrados en el otro, que los guardaespaldas eran un edificio más a nuestro alrededor. Llegamos al área de los juegos y Edward decidió hacer una competencia de columpios, el que llegaba más alto ganaba. Él hizo trampa, aprovechando sus largas piernas, pero nada de eso era relevante, porque mi ángel sonreía y yo era parte de su felicidad.  
Llegamos a la casa de Edward, donde la señora Sue como siempre me recibió de forma maternal. Hablamos durante un rato mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas. Ella me sorprendió cuando me dijo que mi ángel era más feliz ahora que estaba en su vida. Decia que yo era su bendición.  
"No creo eso, señora Sue... Edward ha sido mi ángel desde que lo vi por primera vez." las palabras salieron con tanto fervor que arrancaron un par de lagrimas entre la señora Sue y yo.  
Esa noche Edward y yo hicimos el amor tan intensamente como siempre... Durante toda la noche. Con él no existía tiempo suficiente para demostrar todo lo que sentía. Incluso la eternidad misma no seria suficiente para amarlo como él se lo merecía.

Faltaban dos dias para el cumpleaños de mi ángel. Edward cumpliría veintisiete. ¿Qué le puedes regalar al hombre que de seguro ha recibido los mejores regalos de cumpleaños?  
Había pasado tanto en ese mes de noviazgo. Vivía en la casa de Edward prácticamente. Nuestra primera discusión oficial no se hizo esperar cuando Edward ofreció que viviera con él de forma definitiva. Deben comprender que recién comenzaba a vivir de mi propio sueldo, pagaba las cuentas, y estaba por firmar los papeles para arrendar un apartamento. Por lógica, no tan elegante como el de Edward, pero lo pagaría con mi salario y tendría una compañera de cuarto.  
La madre de Rose se iba para Arizona, llevándose a su hermano. Asi que decidió buscar una compañera de apartamento, y como ya eramos íntimas, pues yo había sido su primera opción. Acepté gustosa y como les comenté, eso no fue del agrado de mi ángel. Nuestro pleito no duró más de dos horas cuando le prometí que iría a quedarme con él las veces que quisiera, y él podría ir a estrenar mi nueva habitación. Aceptó con un pequeño acuerdo...  
"Con una condición..." lo miré recelosa, conocía a mi amor y sabia lo que él era capaz por conseguir lo que quería.  
"¿Cuál es esa a ver?"  
"Que me permitas comprar los muebles..."  
"Edward..." decia pero él interrumpió.  
"Di que sí, preciosa. Me gusta cuidar de ti... Y puedes tomarlo como un regalo a mi espalda... Aun tengo los pinchazos de tu camarote." se quejó e hizo un hermoso puchero.  
Puse los ojos en blanco pero reí divertida, yo era testigo de lo que esa cama malvada le hacia a mi espalda cada noche. "Está bien... Pero nada ostentoso, ¿ok?" entonces Edward rodaba los ojos. "¿Edward?" hice una mueca de advertencia y daba golpes al piso con mis Jimmy Choo.  
Suspiró pero sonrió con esa sonrisa rompe corazones. "Te prometo que no será nada ostentoso." puso su mano en el corazón mientras prometía. Y asi daba por terminada nuestra primera discusión como una pareja oficial.  
Por todos lados ya corrían fotos sobre el Multimillonario empresario Edward Masen y su asistente personal Isabella Swan. Ya nos tenia sin cuidado lo que la gente pensara o dijera. Muchas teorías iban y venían sobre nuestra relación. Mi favorita era que yo era una cazadora de millonarios. Y por primera vez me sentía tranquila, porque aunque siempre estuvo en mis planes un hombre adinerado, ahora que estaba con Edward el dinero no parecia importarme.  
Tanya había hecho un berrinche. Igual que Eleazar -el padre de Tanya- y qué decir de Anthony. Parecía que los únicos que aprobaban nuestra relación eran mis mejores amigas: Kate y Rose. Por supuesto que Yorkie quien me había dicho que le dijera Eric, y la señora Sue, quien tambien había insistido en que la llamara solamente Sue, en vez de senora.  
En el trabajo todo estaba en orden y mi jefe no tenia quejas de su asistente. Me sentía tan orgullosa de mi misma y de lo había logrado en poco tiempo.  
Hice una lista de prioridades. La verdad no era extensa: abandonar el trailer, estudiar en la universidad literatura, casarme con mi ángel.  
La primera la había tachado, ya estaba en el apartamento con Rose.  
La segunda ya estaba sobre la marcha. Solo faltaba la tercera, que al paso en que iba Edward, seguro haría la pregunta en unas semanas más. Nuestra relación iba muy en serio. Salíamos a comer tomados de la mano, permitía que los paparazzi nos tomaran fotos juntos, cuando le preguntaban sobre nuestra relación su respuesta era una gran sonrisa. Mi vida era perfecta en ese momento y no podía pedir más de ella. Había comprado el regalo para mi ángel. Un brazalete de oro blanco con un dije de un sol. El sol representaba la luz que él era en mi vida, porque Edward era mi sol, el rayo de luz en mi vida.

Estaba en el supermercado mirando aquel estante que se veía inmenso para mi. No es que me sentía intimidada, pero si estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si eso le hacía huir? Estarán perdidos, lo sé. Resulta que mi periodo estaba retrasado por una semana. Y eso no era normal en mi. En el momento quise creer que Edward estaría emocionado, después de todo, en esos dias cuando hablamos de todo un poco, confesó que la idea de tener hijos conmigo le emocionaba mucho.  
Lógicamente a mi igual, pero era demasiado pronto, un mes de relación era muy poco tiempo para semejante noticia.  
"Señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntaba una señora del supermercado.  
Negué. "Solo decido cuál llevar." dije con voz inexpresiva. La señora asintió y se fue. Estuve por no sé cuánto tiempo ahí de pie, hasta que salí de mi shock y tome cinco pruebas de embarazo... Nunca se estaba segura con esas cosas. Hice mi fila y pagué con un rubor en mis mejillas. La cajera me dio una sonrisa de animo y yo respondí con la mejor que tenía.  
Llegué a mi apartamento sumamente ansiosa. Esa prueba de embarazo sería decisiva, lo podía sentir. Hice un enorme suspiro y pase a mi baño -agradeciendo tener un baño privado- subi mi falda y ya saben lo que se hace con esos palitos.  
Los hice todos al mismo tiempo. Los coloqué en una fila en una pequeña mesita de mi bañera. Las instrucciones decían "resultados en cinco minutos" por si las dudas le di diez. Contaba impaciente los minutos, jamás imaginé que pocos minutos parecieran una eternidad. Era hora de ver los resultados y lentamente volteé a la pequeña mesita. Todos tenian un signo + -positivo- en un tierno color rosa. Las lagrimas inundaron mi rostro... A mis cortos dieciocho seria madre. Entré en pánico y daba vueltas como un león en una jaula. Caminaba de aquí para allá con la mano en mi frente. "¿Qué hago?" fue mi pregunta interna. "Decirle al padre" dijo una voz en mi interior. Además de mi regalo de cumpleaños le diría a mi ángel que estaba embarazada.  
El día de la noticia fue un diez de Julio, el cumpleaños numero veintisiete de mi Edward. La alta sociedad haría una fiesta. Me prometió que solo sería la cena y luego iríamos a pasar el resto de la noche juntos.  
La cena era de gala, y personalidades de todos los lugares asistirían. Estaba muy nerviosa, seria reconocida oficialmente como la novia de Edward en un evento tan grande. Y eso no era lo único que me tenía ansiosa, la noticia no dejaba de aparecer en mi cabeza mientras me arreglaba.  
Elegí un vestido largo color plateado con diamantes incrustados. El escote tenia una abertura en el centro que llegaba a mi ombligo, que obligaba a ser una prenda que no requería un sostén. Mi espalda tambien estaba descubierta de la misma manera, con la diferencia de que la apertura llegaba unos centímetros antes de enseñar mi trasero. El vestido era sin mangas y tan hermoso que literalmente brillaba. Dejé mi cabello suelto, alisado con unas ondas perfectas. Mi maquillaje estuvo un poco más cargado que de costumbre, una sombra plateada con un ligero toque oscuro, un poco de rubor, lápiz labial rosa tenue, brillo de labios, máscara, lápiz negro y el maquillaje estaba listo. Unos preciosos pendientes de perlas, zapatos plateados de tacón alto. Y estaba lista esperando a el futuro padre de mi hijo.  
"¡Despampanante!" elogió Rose, que vestía un traje rojo con escote redondo y mangas 3/4, un poco serio para mi gusto, pero preciosa. El rojo hacia juego con su cabellera rubia. Ella iría con su novio Emmett, con quien llevaba una relación muy tranquila comparada a la mia con Edward.  
A las seis de la tarde llegó mi príncipe azul. Hermoso con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, y corbata de seda gris. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al verme. Debo admitir que ese era el punto de tanto esfuerzo en decidir cuál vestido usar. Su rostro atónito por mis encantos no tenía precio.  
Edward negaba, abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar. El mismo proceso se repitió una y otra vez hasta que pudo articular la palabra "Deslumbrante" y mi fuero interno danzaba de victoria, solo esperaba que el resto de la noche fuese igual.  
Edward se hizo su regalo de cumpleaños: un Ferrari 458 igual al mio, pero con uno de sus colores favoritos, el negro. Debo decir que mi vestido plateado resaltaba en aquella hermosa maquinaria color negra. Sin mencionar a un Edward con su elegancia, podria usar los trapos de un mendigo y aun asi estaba destinado a resaltar.  
Mientras que mi hermoso novio -y futuro padre de mi bebé- manejaba, una sensación de inquietud se apoderaba de mi. Traté de ignorarlo durante el camino, pero sentía que no me dejaba respirar. Tal vez era la presión de la reciente noticia, tal vez estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Edward, tal vez era temor de caer delante de toda esa gente.  
Al llegar al salón, una enorme alfombra plateada esperaba desde un arco hermoso de color blanco y flores rojas hasta unos escalones. Enseguida estuve tensa, mi amado ángel lo descubrió, me dio un ligero apretón de mano acompañado de un "solo sera por una hora o dos... Te amo" suspiré, le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas, quería que su cumpleaños a mi lado -el primero de muchos esperaba- fuese uno de los mejores de su vida.  
Al bajar del auto cientos de fotógrafos cerraron nuestro paso. En cuestión de segundo Eric -Yorkie- estaba con cuatro hombres más rodeando a Edward, y otros dos me rodeaban a mi. Edward llamó a Eric discretamente y le susurró algo que por el bullicio no pude escuchar. Eric asintió y se dirigió hacia los paparazzi.  
"Señores, el señor Masen se dejará fotografiar si le dejan espacio para respirar..." los fotógrafos estaban eufóricos.  
"Señores, saben que yo no opongo resistencia a ser fotografiado... Es su sustento y lo comprendo, mas sin embargo si no me dejan pasar tendré que obligar a seguridad a que establezcan el limite de seguridad que es la cinta plateada... Por favor cooperen." mi ángel siempre tan diplomático.  
No sé si fue la aglomeración, el calor o mis síntomas de embarazo, pero tuve un pequeño mareo -pequeño es quedarse corto, casi me voy de narices al suelo- y solo conseguí aferrar mi mano al hombro de Edward para no caer.  
"¿Preciosa, estás bien?" preguntó. Yo negué, seriamente no me sentía para nada bien.  
"Necesito un poco de aire..." jadeaba por el malestar. Eric me tomó por el hombro mientras Edward colocó su mano alrededor de mi cintura. Me llevaron a unas bancas en un jardín.  
"¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua...?" negué. Lo pensé por un momento, era un buen momento para decirle a Edward lo que estaba pasando.  
"Amor... Yo debo decirte... Algo..." intentaba decir pero llegó Sue interrumpiendo el momento.  
"Cielo, ¿estás bien?" asentí.  
"Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta." dije con la voz ida pensando en que mi valor se había evaporado.  
"Pero, amor... Ibas a decir algo antes de que Sue llegara." dijo preocupado.  
Volví a negar. "No te preocupes amor," dije acariciando su mejilla. "Te lo contaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward asintió.  
Volvimos a la alfombra plateada. Los fotógrafos no se fueron sobre nosotros, lo que agradecí mucho.  
Sonreímos para las fotos mientras que los fotógrafos nos decían que eramos la pareja más adorable y un sin fin de halagos. Subimos las escaleras después de posar para las cámaras. Edward aun me mantenía aferrada por la cintura por cualquiera cosa.  
Al entrar quedé conmovida con la decoración del lugar. Grandes globos color plateado y un enorme anuncio que decia: "Felices veintisiete, Edward" con el fondo negro y las letras en color plata. Las mesas en forma de óvalo con manteles color negro y un candelabro color plata en el centro. El lugar parecia brillar. Rosas rojas y blancas bañadas de escarcha plateada, en floreros de cristal de color oscuro. El tema de la fiesta era el color plateado, quien la había organizado sabia cuanto mi ángel amaba el negro y el color plata.  
Tomamos asiento en la mesa principal justo al frente de un pequeño entarimado. A su lado estaba su padre, que hizo una reverencia hipócrita al conocerme. También estaba un primo de Edward, se llamaba Felix. Un chico presumido pero agradable, por lo menos no fingió al decirme "encantado de conocerte". Para mi sorpresa Mike se encontraba en la fiesta y hasta bromeó con Edward sobre "haber ganado la partida".  
No todo fue bueno, ya que estaba Eleazar, quien no dejaba de mandar todo tipo de suplicios para mi alma con su mirada. A quien no extrañé, pero si me pareció rara su ausencia, fue Tanya. No es que anhelaba que la ex de mi novio estuviera en la fiesta, pero era más un evento social, las familias y empresarios pudientes estaban en el lugar, ella debia estar presente.  
Algo realmente extraño fue la continua mirada de un señor de cabello dorado. Dos adolescentes -supongo que de unos dieciséis- tambien me miraban y hablaban con aquel señor. En un momento sentí como Edward se tensaba, pero tenia tantas cosas en mi mente, y aun no me sentía muy bien del mareo.  
No sé para qué existían las sillas si nadie estaba sentado en ellas. Todo el mundo deambulaba por el salón conversando y hablando entre ellos. La mayoría hablaba sobre el estado financiero, del euro, el valor del dólar, y la bolsa. Se supone que era una fiesta, ¿sería que en algún momento se tomarían un break? Rodeé los ojos a mi pregunta interna.  
Edward no soltaba mi mano durante toda la fiesta. Presumía de tener la acompañante más hermosa de la velada e insistía en presentarme ante todo el que pasaba. Mi cabeza estaba por estallar de tantos nombres que Edward me decia.  
"¿Cómo puedes recordarlos a todos?" Edward sonrió.  
"Es parte de mi trabajo por decirlo de alguna manera. Además crecí en un círculo financiero, la mayoría de las personas tienen décadas en el negocio." asentí aun sorprendida de que tuviera tan buena memoria.  
La velada pasaba muy tranquila a comparación de lo que yo esperaba. Sabia que Edward estaba desesperado por salir de allí, pero él hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no causar un desaire a sus invitados, y menos a Kate, que había sido la organizadora de la fiesta. Edward insistió en no querer pastel de cumpleaños, asi que esperaba con ansias que todo terminara pronto.  
Anthony subió al entarimado pidiendo la atención de los presentes.  
"Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia en este día especial.  
Mi único hijo cumple veintisiete años y aun cuando lo miro, me parece ver a un pequeño travieso de ojos verdes corriendo por la casa." Edward hizo un bufido bien disimulado. "Quiero desear a mi hijo toda la felicidad del mundo, éxito en sus proyectos, y antes de que todos los presentes entremos en llanto, quiero decirle delante de todos lo orgulloso que estoy de todo lo que ha logrado en su corto recorrido. No será una sorpresa que cuando tenga mi edad, sus logros sean el triple de los míos. Sin más que decir, felicidades hijo... Te quiero."  
Edward se levantó de la silla, subió al entarimado y abrazó a su padre. Pero no era el esperado abrazo afectuoso entre padre e hijo, este abrazo estaba lleno de diplomacia, educación, obligación y frialdad. El abrazo que le das a un enemigo, o a un familiar que te resulta molesto, pero que las normas de educación te impiden ignorarlo. Sentí tanto dolor por mi ángel, por una parte estaba tan solo igual que yo. No debia ser una psicóloga para saber que Edward culpaba a su padre por la muerte de su madre.  
Aplausos resonaron en el salón rompiendo el abrazo entre ellos. Nadie parecia notar la mirada triste de Edward y la de culpa en Anthony.  
Luego de que todos dieran unas palabras de afecto y halagos para mi ángel, fue el turno de mi precioso de hablar.  
"Todos saben lo especial que es para mi persona las muestras de afecto de su parte. Gracias por sus deseos, y espero que se les multiplique lo que me desean.  
Ahora debo agradecer a unas personas por su presencia: a mi hermosa novia, Bella. Nena, gracias por todo. Tu paciencia, tu amor, y la felicidad que me has dado en éstos maravillosos días." estaba ruborizada de un rojo escarlata por sus palabras.  
"Tambien deseo agradecer a Kate, de verdad que la decoración está impecable.  
Quiero agradecer a mi madre, que en dónde esté, seguro me ha mandado todas las bendiciones del mundo, personas que me aman y que siempre cuento con ellas. Y tambien debo agradecer a mi padre, que gracias a sus decisiones y sus enseñanzas, me han convertido en el Edward de hoy." su comentario hacia Anthony estaba cargado del sarcasmo más puro que había visto.  
"Sin más que decir, gracias por estar aquí y disfruten de la velada."  
Aplausos nuevamente inundaron el lugar. La sonrisa obligada de Edward me partía el alma. ¿Cuándo mi ángel había pasado de estar feliz a ser desdichado en segundos? Él llevaba una carga muy grande, y si no encontraba la forma de lidiar con esa carga, al final terminaría destruido.  
Lo abracé fuerte cuando bajó del entarimado. Necesitaba que él entendiese que yo estaba ahí para él... Que siempre estaría sin importar lo que sucediera.  
"Te amo tanto..." dije en un hilo de voz.  
"Sabes que yo te amo con toda mi alma." susurró a mi oído.  
Estuvimos abrazados durante un momento más hasta que una llamada nos distanció... Y tenia el presentimiento de que era un distanciamiento duradero.  
"Habla Masen," hubo una pausa, su rostro tomaba diferentes tonalidades. "¿Cuándo?" hizo un suspiro y bajaba la cabeza negando. "¿En dónde está? ¿Está consciente?" revolvió su cabello cobrizo. "Voy en camino."  
Pensé que me diría algo, una explicación de la reacción en su rostro, pero Edward estaba perdido, en shock. Entraba en pánico, había sucedido algo malo, porque nada lograba quebrantar la tranquilidad con que Edward manejaba las cosas.  
"¿Edward?" le di un suave apretón a su mano. Al mirarme su rostro denotaba preocupación.  
"Debo irme... Tanya está en el hospital... Intentó suicidarse con unas pastillas... Te llamo más tarde." dio un rápido beso en mis labios y me dejó ahí de pie mientras lo veia alejarse. Hablaba con Eleazar, que por supuesto se descompuso ante la noticia. Ambos partieron de la sala a pasos apresurados. Se les dijo a todos que Edward tuvo unos inconvenientes personales y tuvo que marcharse. La fiesta continuaba para el resto que ignoraba lo sucedido. ¡Maldita formalidad! No podia retirarme de la fiesta enseguida. Suspiré con fuerza por lo molesto de la situación.  
Para mi gran suerte Kate vino a mi rescate. Sue tambien vino y por supuesto que Eric se quedó en la fiesta por "mi seguridad". Hice un fuerte bufido interno, a veces Edward podia ser muy sobreprotector.  
Los mismos jóvenes que me habian estado observando se acercaban a mi con seguridad. Mi parte antisocial me decia que era mejor retirarme al baño, pero me intrigaba las constantes miradas, y entonces como siempre mi curiosidad ganó el duelo.  
"Hola, soy Alice Cullen." decia la chica ofreciéndome su mano. "Y él es mi hermano, Jacob." el chico hizo lo mismo que su hermana.  
"Isabella, ¿no es asi?" preguntó Jacob. Asentí más intrigada.  
"Somos hermanos mellizos." dijo Alice encogiendo sus hombros. No eran muy parecidos. Tal vez en el color de cabello oscuro llegando al negro. Alice tenia ojos color ambar, mientras que los de el eran cafes. Y ni hablar de la estatura... Era un mundo de diferencia. Ella era esbelta y no muy alta. Jacob por su parte era fornido y casi llegando a la altura de Edward.  
"¿Nos hemos visto antes?" pregunté despues de salir de mi analisis. Tenia una sensación de que los conocía de algún lugar.  
Ambos negaron. "Es que no hay muchos jóvenes en esta fiesta... Estabamos aburridos de escuchar a papá hablar de acciones y estados financieros." dijo Alice.  
Rode los ojos. "Sí, ciertamente deberían dejar de hablar de eso... Es como su lenguaje privado." los tres reíamos a mi comentario.  
"¿Dónde vives?" preguntó Alice.  
"En Agoura Hills, con mi amiga Rose."  
"Nosotros vivimos en West Hollywood, con papá. Los fines de semana estamos con mamá en Malibu."  
"Ya veo, padres divorciados."  
"Sí," dijo Jacob con un poco de melancolía. "Pero creo que separados les va mejor." dijo guiñando un ojo.  
Un señor de unos treinta y tantos se acercaba. "Jóvenes Cullen, el señor dice que es hora de retirarse." Jacob rodó los ojos y Alice hizo un fuerte suspiro.  
"Ya vamos, Alonso..." dijo Alice, el señor asintió. "¿Te gustaría almorzar un día de estos con nosotros o ir al cine?"  
"Claro, cuando gusten." les di mi numero de teléfono y el BlackBerry messenger. Ambos iban escoltados por Alonso. El señor que los esperaba -que asumía era su padre- le hablaba muy serio, parecia que les regañaba.  
Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la fiesta según lo que me había dicho Kate, apenas estaba empezando. Le hice un gesto a Eric para que se acercara.  
"Eric, es hora de irnos." Eric asintió. "Toma," le di las llaves del Ferrari de Edward. "No me siento en condiciones de manejar." Eric asintió nuevamente.  
Me despedí de Sue, Kate y Jane -una nueva amiga que había hecho en ese nido de víboras- y salí de ese lugar tan vanidoso.  
Al llegar a mi apartamento me encontré con cinco mensajes. El primero era de Rose, me explicaba que el auto de Emmett se quedó varado y estaban esperando al remolcador. Luego otro más de Rose, diciendo que mi BlackBerry estaba sin señal y que por eso no sabia como llamarme. Otro más de Rose para decirme que había llamado a Edward y que él le había dicho que no estabamos juntos, que por favor la llamara. El otro mensaje era de mi ángel.  
"Amor, estoy tratando de llamarte pero tienes el celular sin señal... Afortunadamente Tanya está bien, la dosis no fue suficiente para causar daños. Siento haberme ido de esa forma cielo, te lo voy a compensar... Te amo, me haces falta." al menos la zorra estaba viva. Escuché el otro mensaje. Tambien era de Edward.  
"Isabella, es Edward... Hoy no llegaré al apartamento, deberías ir al tuyo. Mañana debo hablar contigo... Cuídate..." hubo un silencio por varios segundos, como si quisiera decir algo pero colgó. ¿Desde cuándo Edward me decia Isabella? Debia ser algo muy importante y serio para que me llamara por mi nombre. Y mi mente se iba por lo negativo, ¿y si sabia lo del embarazo y estaba molesto? ¿quería terminar conmigo? Tantas cosas me daban más dolor de cabeza.  
Decidi ir por un baño de agua caliente en mi bañera. Un poco de burbujas y música en mi iPod que me había regalado mi ángel. Comencé con Making Love Out Of Nothing At All de Air Supply.  
"I know just how to Whisper  
And I know juts how to cry.  
I know just where to find the answers;  
and I know just how to lie.  
I know just how to fake it,  
and I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
and then I know just when to dream.  
And I know just where to touch you,  
and I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
and I know when to let you loose.  
And I know the night is fading,  
and I know that time's gonna fly;  
and I'm never gonna tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
but I know I've got to give it a try..." y me encontré a mi misma cantando, lo cual me relajaba, asi que continué con mi terapia.  
"... But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all..."

Era agradable cantar y desahogar lo que me tenia frustrada. Una sensación de que algo andaba mal no me dejaba en paz. Por lo que opté por seguir cantando si eso servía para distraer mi mente. Seguía Again, otra de mis favoritas, por supuesto de Bruno Mars.  
"Hands over my head  
Thinking what else could go wrong  
Woulda stayed in bed, how could a day be so long  
Never believe that things happen for a reason,  
But how this turned out  
Removed all my doubt so believe  
That for you I'd do it all over again,  
Do it all over again  
All I went through led me to you,  
So I'd do it all over again  
For you  
I missed the first train  
Stood out in the rain all day  
(little did I know)  
But I caught the next train, and there you were to sweep me away  
Guess that's what I waited for  
Never believed that things happen for a reason  
But how this turned out removed all my doubt  
So believe that for you I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again  
All I went through led me to you so I'd do it all over again  
Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely  
Yeah, I'm so glad I found you  
Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing..."

Después de mi terapia de relajación salí de la ducha. En la habitación busqué en mi cómoda algo de ropa para dormir. Encontré una blusa de tirantes negra y un short rosado... Bastante pequeño. Edward decia que eso era practicamente ropa interior... Resoplé por el recuerdo.  
Era hora de saber sobre Rose. El timbre de su celular sonó dos veces y luego ella respondió. Hablamos durante un buen tiempo. Me dijo que se quedaría dónde Emmett por la noche. Me preguntó si sabia algo de Edward, lógicamente dije que no. Tambien preguntó por qué no le llamaba, y respondí que si Edward quisiera hablar conmigo ya hubiese llamado. Le dije que muy probablemente estaba resolviendo todo el enredo de Tanya. Hablamos un poco más sobre el resto del fin de semana, y dije que no tenia planes. Le comenté que trataría de convencer a Edward para ir en grupo al cine -algo asi como una salida en parejas- y tal vez luego ir a cenar. A Rose le encantó la idea, y quedamos en que le iba a preguntar a Edward temprano y luego le mandaba un chat. Nos despedimos cuando no podia ocultar más mis bostezos.

La una de la mañana y no podia conciliar el sueño. Había hecho todo el procedimiento: comí cereal con un poco de frutas, cepille mis dientes, cerré todas las puertas y a dormir... O ese había sido el plan horas atrás. No sabia por qué demonios no podía dormir, cuando era más que obvio que estaba súper cansada. Tomé la madura decisión de contar ovejitas... Quizá ayudaría. Por lo menos funcionó, porque desperté al escuchar mi BlackBerry sonar.  
Conocía el sonido, un mensaje del BBM (BlackBerry Messenger). Suspiré y miré la hora, ¡Mierda santa! Eran las doce del mediodía. Abrí el mensaje y era de mi ángel.  
-Voy camino a tu casa... Necesito hablarte.- ¿eso era todo? ¿no hay un te amo, preciosa? ¿qué carajo le pasaba a Edward? Rodee los ojos y fui a bañarme. Una ducha rápida de diez minutos, quince minutos para decidir qué ponerme, desayunar, cepillar mis dientes y estaba lista. Mientras esperaba a Edward se me ocurrió ver un poco de televisión. En el canal de las celebridades no paraban de hablar sobre la fiesta de Edward y de su ausencia. Por lo menos se dijo cosas buenas de la fiesta que le tomó meses de preparativos a Kate.  
El timbre sonaba y yo sabia quién era. Una sonrisa automática se dibujó en mi rostro al verlo. Aunque él denotaba todo lo contrario a mi estado. Edward tenia ojeras, y llevaba puesta la camisa y el pantalón del día anterior. Su rostro era como de alguien que está pasando la peor de las torturas. Mi instinto fue abrazarle y él correspondió. Me dolía el corazón, no solo por verlo tan abatido, sino porque mi corazón me gritaba que nada bueno quedaría de esa tarde.  
Luego de unos momentos de continuar en el abrazo, Edward deshizo el agarre de mis brazos sobre su cuello, algo que nunca había hecho tan bruscamente. Quise reclamar, pero me contuve. Sin decir nada solo con un gesto de "ven" pasamos a sentarnos. Estaba impaciente, vuelta nervios y extremadamente ansiosa. Su mirada era desgarradora, tanto que bajé la vista al suelo para no verle. Yo sabia, ya lo sabia... Él... Mi ángel... Venía a decir adiós.

* * *

Hey chicas, primero agradecerles por poner esta historia en favoritos y por darle follow, segundo gracias por leer, podrían escribirle a la autora si quieres, de todas maneras GRACIAS TOTALES! 3


	8. Capitulo 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, pero no era tan valiente para mirarlo sin romper en llanto. Lo que más odiaba de ese momento era el silencio. Aquel silencio que una vez a su lado fue un símbolo de comodidad, ese día era peor que lo que callaba.  
"Solo... Di lo que debas decir." dije sin mirarlo.  
"Bella... Yo..." levanté mi mano e hice un gesto para que no hablara.  
"No quiero explicaciones, Edward. Solo quiero escuchar lo que debes decir."  
"Debemos terminar." asentí, incapaz de hablar, de pensar o si quiera mirarlo.  
"Pero debo explicarte el porqué."  
Negué. "No deseo tus explicaciones... Sé porqué lo haces."  
"¿Estás segura que lo sabes?" preguntó molesto.  
"Por supuesto que lo sé. Lo haces por ella, ¿no es asi? Ella intenta matarse y tú corres al rescate." la ira me dio valor para encarar sus ojos. "Asi nada más, dejas al amor de tu vida, ¡Porque maldición, Edward, sé que amas! ¿Por qué? Por una niña mimada que logra manipular a su antojo a todos." sentía como mis mejillas iban adquiriendo un calor producto de lo irritada que estaba.  
"Ella no me manipula..."  
"Ok, entonces lo haces porque quieres, ¿es eso? Dime si es así, para no ser la patética ex que intenta que el amor de su vida entre en razón." Edward intentó tocar mi rostro pero lo detuve. "Edward, no puedes correr cada vez que ella intente hacerse daño, ¿no lo ves? Sabe que tú aun no superas lo de tu madre y ella lo utiliza..."  
"¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que he superado y lo que no?!" gritaba. "¿Qué sabes tú lo que es ver que alguien querido muere sin poder evitarlo? ¿La impotencia de no haber llegado a tiempo? ¿Sabes lo que es preguntarte todos los días cómo no lo viste llegar? ¿Sabes algo de eso?" continuaba gritando. "¡Tú no sabes NADA!" remarcó la ultima palabra. A ese punto ya no podia contener las lagrimas.  
"¡Perfecto!" grité. "Tienes razón, toda la razón... Yo no sé NADA de lo que sientes a diario, pero eso no quiere decir que sea estúpida y no vea lo que esa zorra hace contigo." caminé hacia la puerta. "¿Quieres seguirle el juego? Entonces adelante... Hago el intento de entenderte, de ver lo que tú ves. Y además de ver a una manipuladora, completamente obsesionada contigo, veo a un muchacho que se siente culpable por lo de su madre e intenta a costas de su propia felicidad impedir que eso vuelva a suceder." con mi mano quité las lagrimas de mi rostro.  
"Bella..."  
"¡No! No quiero disculpas, tampoco que me digas que me amas... Porque eso yo lo sé. Pero si tu miedo y tus demonios internos son más fuertes que tu amor por mi, entonces tal vez que cada quien siga su camino será lo mejor." Edward intentó limpiar mis lagrimas, pero otra vez detuve su mano. "Yo no puedo, Edward, el amor es de dos... Yo no puedo sola cargar con esto. Ni siquiera cuando no me dejas hacerlo." cerré los ojos para no verlo. "Si aun tengo empleo, entonces nos vemos el Lunes, Sr. Masen." hubo un silencio pero sabia que estaba ahí. Su perfume estaba cerca de mi. Lo sentí acercarse pero no pude retroceder. Besó mi frente, luego un suave pero rápido besos en mis labios y me dijo, "Eres lo mejor que he tenido, te amo... Adiós Bella." y escuché como sus zapatos golpeaban el suelo.  
Cuando escuché la puerta del elevador cerrarse fue cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que todo había acabado. Un mes era todo lo que había tenido de él, un mes. Caminé como un zombie a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama. Irónicamente tenía deseos enormes de llorar y las lagrimas no salían. Estuve acostada por un largo tiempo contando las letras del abecedario una y otra vez. Mi teoría: estaba en shock. Tocaron a mi puerta y un habitual "pase" salió de mis labios. La palabra estaba tan inexpresiva, vacía y carente de emoción, que sentí miedo de mi misma, ¿estoy quedando loca? Pensé para mis adentros. "Es probable" dijo una voz muy lejana en algún lugar de mi cerebro.  
"¿Nena, estás bien?" preguntó Rose.  
"Sí, disculpa. Estaba pensando."  
Rose negaba. "Te conozco, nena. Algo te sucede... A veces hablar ayuda." asentí, pero no encontraba mi voz en lo profundo de mi ser. Y entonces comencé a llorar.  
Rosalie me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo dejaba su blusa llena de lagrimas.  
"Me dejó..." dije en sollozos. "Se fue con Tanya y ahora yo me quedé sola y embarazada." y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.  
"¿Estás embarazada? ¿Y te dejó? Oh... Ese hijo de put..."  
"¡No!" dije lo más fuerte que me permitían los sollozos. "Él no lo sabe. Lo descubrí ayer... Y quise decirle después de la fiesta. Pero entonces pasó lo de Tanya, y luego él vino para hablar... terminamos discutiendo... Y no pude decirle." encogi mis hombros.  
"Debes decirle... Sé que un bebé lo cambiaría todo... Ustedes se aman." dijo lo ultimo con dolor y quién mejor que yo para saber lo que dolía.  
Negué. "Es mejor que siga su camino, Rose. Hay cosas que debemos resolver, por mucho que nos amemos a veces el amor no es suficiente." me miró por unos segundos.  
"Ok señorita sabe lo todo, ¿qué sucederá cuando la panza crezca? ¿qué le dirás?" dijo levantando una ceja.  
"No lo sé, Rose. Ahora mismo solo quiero seguir adelante... Mi angelito me necesita." dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
"¡Yo sé qué necesitas!" dijo animada. Fruncí el ceño. "Vamos al cine..."  
Hice una mueca. "No estoy de ánimos, Rose."  
Negaba y entonces ella fruncía el ceño. "¡No, no, no, no! Te vas a vestir con la ropa que más te guste y te haga sentir más diosa de lo que eres, te vas a maquillar e iremos al cine." su dedo índice acariciaba su barbilla, en un gesto que me decia que estaba planeando algo. "¿Sabes qué sería genial?" negué. "Una cita..."  
"Oh no, Rose. Saldré al cine contigo, pero no quiero una cita todavía... Es muy pronto..."  
"¿Dónde crees que está Edward? ¿Jugando al té con Tanya?" la fulminé con la mirada. "Ok, ok... A lo mejor no está de lo más feliz, pero nena, fue su decisión. Él te dejó, y te aseguro que su relación con Tanya estará en los medios antes del martes, y mientras tanto, ¿tú qué? Tirada en una cama, sintiendo pena por ti misma. Embarazada y totalmente sola... En el ambiente amoroso. No puedes dejarte caer, debes saber que fue él quien te abandonó, te dejó ir... No hay culpa en querer seguir."  
Lo pensé, ¿de verdad lo estaba pensando? Oh, sí, lo hacía. Y muchas cosas que Rose había mencionado eran ciertas. ¿De qué servía sentarme a llorar y sentirme miserable por mi misma? "en nada" decia mi voz interna. Entonces hice lo que jamás pensé que haría... Llamar a Mike.  
Llamé a Mike, que aceptó salir conmigo, es más ni siquiera tuve que invitarlo.  
"Disculpa, Mike, sé que es domingo, pero tengo en la agenda anotada una cita entre el señor Masen y tú."  
"Oh... Sí, claro... Mejor que llamaste porque lo había olvidado, y mi asistente parece que anda en las nubes."  
"Sé que es domingo, pero el viernes lo olvidé y hasta ahora revisando mi agenda veo la cita, llamaba para saber si estabas disponible."  
"Sí, sí lo estoy. Eh... ¿A qué hora?"  
"A la una de la tarde."  
"Perfecto, ahí estaré."  
"Bueno Mike, que disfrutes tu domingo."  
"¿Isabella?"  
"¿Sí?"  
"Se corre un rumor que Edward volvió con Tanya, ¿es cierto?" mi corazón se encogió ante su pregunta. Recogí los pedazos de mi dignidad y traté de responder lo más serena posible.  
"Sí, así parece."  
"Entonces... Bueno yo... Tal vez tú... ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?"  
¡Toma esa, Edward Masen! Dijo mi voz interior. "Rosalie y yo iremos al cine... Si quieres venir con nosotras eres bienvenido." dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Volvía la Isabella indiferente después de tanto tiempo.  
"Sí, encantado. Paso por ti en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?"  
"Está bien, ¿necesitas mi dirección?"  
"Isabella, soy abogado... Sé bien dónde vives."  
"Listo, te espero entonces." y así terminé la llamada.  
Esperaba a que Mike pasara a recogerme. Rose ya había partido con Emimett y estaba comprando los boletos por mi. Quince minutos más y Mike llegó. La verdad es que mi cita no estaba para nada mal. Sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio eran una buena combinación. Estaba en jeans y un sweater de color verde olivo, de mangas cortas, mostrando sus músculos que siempre estaban escondido bajo su traje de oficina. Se veía más joven. Partimos en su Porsche hacia el cine. Al llegar Rose nos esperaba con las entradas. No tenia hambre y el olor a palomitas me revolvía el estómago. Nos sentamos a ver la pelicula y mi acompañante tomó mi mano. No sé si fue el olor a las palomitas o su agarre, pero tuve unas náuseas horribles y tuve que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar.  
En el espejo veia una Isabella de color verde. Me sentía horrible. Un poco de agua en mi rostro no me haría daño, asi que eché un poco de agua caliente sobre él. Al salir Mike esperaba afuera del baño de damas. Recostaba su espalda a la pared mientras hablaba por celular. A penas me vio cortó la llamada que mantenía con su asistente sobre las citas del Lunes.  
"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
Negué. No era justo aprovecharme de Mike, no quería ser esa chica ambiciosa, no desde que había descubierto cosas más importantes como la sinceridad, la amistad, y la conciencia. Debia decirle a Mike la verdad para no herirlo después.  
"Mike, ¿quieres ir a otro sitio para conversar?"  
"Me parece excelente." dijo sonriendo.  
Tomé su mano y salimos del cine. No tenía ganas de ir a un lugar lujoso con paparazzi, ya no era la famosa "novia" del multimillonario Masen, de verdad quería evitar preguntas sobre nuestra "ruptura". Insistí en ir a una pizzeria. Mike aceptó sin mucha presión.  
Al llegar a la pizzeria fue un giro de 180 grados. Tenia meses de no asistir a un lugar tan normal, sin tantas formalidades y reglas a seguir. Era genial sentarse y comer con los dedos, sentarte como te diera la gana y comer de más si gustabas. Era maravilloso algo simple.  
Pedí una pizza de extra peperonis y queso. Mike pidió una Hawaianna. Comimos de lo más tranquilos y hasta sonreí varias veces sin fingir.  
"¿Qué sucede, muñeca?" preguntó después de un tiempo de silencio.  
"Mike... debes saber algo antes de que te ilusiones conmigo... Pero por favor... Necesito total discreción para lo que voy a confesar."  
Sonrió cariñosamente. "Muñeca, soy abogado, ¿recuerdas? Nadie a parte de los sacerdotes guarda mejor un secreto que un abogado."  
Sonreí más confiada. Mike tomó mi mano y su contacto no me incómodaba. "Mike, sabes que mi relación con Edward fue muy importante en mi vida. Y bueno, tambien debes conocer la razón por la que terminamos."  
"Sí, solo los más allegados sabemos la locura que cometió Tanya ayer... Los demás piensan que tuvo un accidente." hice un bufido y una mueca de dolor.  
"En fin... Hay dos razones por las que no puedo tener ningún tipo de relación contigo..." suspiré. "La primera, amo a Edward Masen como a ninguna otra persona. Y la principal es que estoy embarazada." esperé su rechazo, un gesto despectivo, algo, pero no sucedió nada. Al contrario, Mike estaba sonriendo, ¿era graciosa mi situación? "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunté casi ofendida.  
"Que aun no encuentro el impedimento para tener una relación contigo." hice un jadeo, ¿estaba hablando en serio?  
"No te creo..."  
"Se debe ser muy estupido para no ver como se aman. Edward te dejó y aunque es una lástima para él, no lo es para mi. Sé reconocer algo maravilloso cuando lo veo, y tú eres maravillosa, Isabella. Que lo ames no es un impedimento para estar juntos, y que estés embarazada menos. Dejame entrar a tu vida, demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi, que puedo hacer que lo olvides, y que puedo cuidar de ese bebé como si fuera mío."  
"Pero tú dijiste que..." estaba sin palabras.  
"Dije que no quería hijos en el momento, pero tampoco te iba a decir en la primera cita que quería cinco hijos..."  
"¿Cinco?" pregunté con horror.  
Mike sonrió. "Claro que es una suposición, muñeca. El punto es que no era el momento para hablar de hijos... Ahora que se da la oportunidad pues acepto que desde hace un tiempo quiero una familia." me tomó ambas manos y me regaló una sonrisa tierna. "Dejame entrar en tu corazón, con Edward ya no hay arreglo y yo te ofrezco un mundo si me dices que sí. Tendré mucha paciencia, lo prometo... Soy el rey de la paciencia." dijo sonriendo. "Isa, no puedes esperar que Edward despierte de su burbuja. Ahora debes pensar en el bebé... En su bienestar. Yo... Yo me enamoré de ti desde que te vi... Desde ese día mi corazón supo lo que era amor..."  
"Está bien."  
"¿En serio?"  
"Sí, lo intentaremos... Pero iremos lento, ¿ok?"  
"Explicame los términos."  
"Bueno, aun nada de sexo." levanté la vista y me miraba divertido. "¿Qué?" pregunté.  
"Soy un adulto de treinta y tres años, no soy un chico de secundaria... No estoy buscando tener sexo contigo en cada esquina... Soy el rey de la paciencia, ya te lo dije." sonreí.  
"Me refiero a que por ahora debes entender que no estoy lista para eso... Quizá más adelante." Mike asintió. "Eso era todo. Lo demás está permitido." dije encogiendo mis hombros.  
"Entonces, quiere decir que si intento besar tus labios ahora mismo no me darás una bofetada, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" asentí.  
Sonrió y se acercaba lentamente. Cerré los ojos preparada para sentir sus labios, pero sentí sus labios presionar mi mejilla izquierda. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Su sonrisa era una mezcla de ternura con seriedad.  
"Aun no estás lista para ese paso, pero espero que pronto, muñeca."  
Sonreí, no había sido tan malo, fue un caballero, era un hombre maduro, respetuoso, que pensó primero en mi antes que en sus necesidades, era guapo, y me aceptaba con mi bebé. Tal vez podria funcionar.  
"Entonces, muñeca, en la jerga juvenil, somos algo asi como novios, ¿cierto?" ¿Novios? Pregunté para mis adentros. Hacia menos de veinticuatro horas Edward era mi novio, pero ya él era pasado, ¿por qué seguir estancada con alguien que aun estaba perdido? ¿si tenia un buen hombre delante de mi, por qué esperar? O mejor dicho, ¿A quién estaba esperando? ¿A Edward, que seguramente cada vez que Tanya moviera un dedo él correría tras ella? No, no debia pensar más en el pasado. Una nueva vida esperaba por mi, y por más que dolía no vivirla según lo planeado, debia seguir adelante por mi, por mi bebé.  
Entonces asentí a la pregunta de Mike. "Sí, en la jerga juvenil somos novios." sonrió emocionado. Y aunque mi sonrisa no era de la magnitud de la suya, al menos estaba sonriendo. Terminamos de comer entre risas y bromas. Resultaba que Mike era muy gracioso y divertido. Se veia tan diferente vestido como una persona común y corriente. Era como ver a Edward... Aunque Edward tenia esa elegancia, que podria vestir solo boxers y camiseta, y parecía un modelo de pasarela. Rodee los ojos a mi pensamiento, debia dejar de pensar en él.  
Terminamos nuestra pizza y era hora de irse. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el Porsche. Mike decia que se sentía un adolescente después de tantos años. Incluso de joven jamás fue de los que se paseaba tomado de la mano y esas cosas.  
"¿Por qué lo haces ahora?" pregunté curiosa.  
"Porque tú me haces sentir vivo... Me haces sentir que todo lo puedo... Despiertas en mi el deseo de hacer tantas cosas que jamás pensé que me gustaría hacer."  
"¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunté mientras encendía el auto.  
"Como pasear tomados de la mano, comer un helado mientras vemos el crepúsculo caer, mirar las estrellas, tener un hogar, una familia, cuidar de una persona, hacerla feliz sin importar mis deseos... Uff muñeca, jamás terminaría." sonreí y puse mi mano sobre su muslo derecho. Mike giró y sonrió. Llegamos a casa y estaba exhausta. Había sido un día de emociones fuertes. Me despedí de mi "novio" con un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Mike sonrió y me dio las buenas noches.  
Rose no estaba en casa y era un alivio. Amaba a esa chica, pero cuando de detalles se trataba era peor que un mosquito. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de mi BlackBerry, lo saqué de mi bolso y tenia varios mensajes en el BBM (Blackberry Messenger). Había uno de Kate preguntando por detalles acerca de mi ruptura con Edward. Apreté delete, no tenia ganas de hablar sobre eso. Había otro mensaje de Rose, otra vez se quedaría en casa de Emmett. Y para mi sorpresa un mensaje de Edward. -No sirve de nada... Pero te extraño demasiado... Ojalá pudieras comprenderme. Ya lo vi en los medios... Sobre nuestra separación y que he vuelto con Tanya. Yo me siento miserable, no puedo imaginar cómo debes sentirte. Ojalá encuentres alguien que te pueda amar de verdad, alguien que...- también apreté "Delete". No me interesaban sus deseos, su lástima o sus disculpas. El mal estaba hecho y ambos debíamos vivir las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Un buen baño lo cura todo, por lo menos me engañaba pensando eso. En la bañera, en el silencio del apartamento, los recuerdos penetraban mi mente. La primera vez que hice el amor con Edward la misma bañera. Fue tan dulce y a la vez tan salvaje, que despertaba todo en mi piel. Sin pensarlo estaba tocando mis senos, apretaba mis pezones. Bajaba lentamente hacia mi clítoris y con la punta de mis dedos, lo acariciaba en forma circular. En segundos gemidos escapaban de mi boca, imaginaba que Edward estaba sentado en la silla del tocador, mirando atentamente como me daba placer pensando en él. Imaginaba su mirada traviesa y seductora, esa mirada ardiente que me daba antes de hacer el amor. Imaginaba que se levantaba de la silla y que mis manos eran en realidad las suyas. Imaginaba su voz ronca del placer diciendo "acaba para mi, preciosa" "vamos, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre cuando acabes" lo imaginaba hablándome al oído una y otra vez aquellas frases sucias que sacaban lo salvaje de mi. Imaginaba que me decia "me encanta que seas una dama en la calle y una puta en la cama". Imaginaba que sus dedos penetraban mi cavidad al principio con delicadeza y luego más y más fuerte. "acaba para mi, amor... Demuestra que eres solo mía... Quiero que te corras en mis dedos..." escuchar su voz quemaba mi adentros, sentía que estaba cerca. "¡Edward!" grité y en una fuerte explosión llegué al clímax. Al abrir los ojos me sentía tan decepcionada. Todo fue una ilusión, aunque podria jurar que su voz fue tan real al final, como si estuviera presente. Pero no era así, él se había ido, me había dejado. Suspiré y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer. Se mezclaban entre el agua agua caliente. Lloré y lloré tanto como pude, hasta que sentí que ya no me quedaban fuerzas para llorar.  
Salí de la bañera, busqué mi pijama y me enredé en la sábana. Para dormir hice lo que estaba haciendo con frecuencia aquellos días,  
contar ovejitas. Perdí la cuenta entre el ciento cincuenta y cinco.

Un día más de rutina había llegado. Lastimosamente a mi rutina se le sumaba la tristeza. Mi cerebro me engañó al decirme que la primera semana sería la más complicada. Estúpidamente con los ojos cerrados y toda mi esperanza puesta en su palabra le creí. El resultado: decepción. Al parecer no era tan sencillo como había pensado. El primero día en la oficina fue difícil. Todos me miraban con lástima, como a un cachorrito atropellado en el medio de la calle. Odiaba sentir esas miradas sobre mi. Preparé café para el señor Masen -después de que me prometí no decir su nombre- y lo llevé a su oficina. Como siempre se veia hermoso con su traje negro y su corbata azul marino. Le di una bofetada a mi subconsciente por pensar en cosas impropias. Había prometido que seria indiferente con él y lo cumpliría aunque en eso se me fuera la vida. Mi saludo fue un simple "buen día, Sr. Masen." él hizo una mueca -asumí que de disgusto- y me respondió con un "buen día, Srta. Swan." me pregunté mentalmente, ¿qué esperaba, que me arrojara a sus brazos?  
"¿Desea algo, señor?" pregunté, ya que no dejaba de mirarme y sentía que perdería la batalla si me concentraba demasiado en sus ojos verdes.  
"No, todo está en orden Srta. Swan. Dile a Rosalie que haga pasar al señor Duncan, por favor." asentí y sin flaquear caminé lo más dignamente hacia la puerta. "¿Srta. Swan?"  
Volteé ligeramente mi rostro sin mover el resto de mi cuerpo. "¿Si?"  
"Sin ofender, ese vestido le queda hermoso." lo fulminé con la mirada y posiblemente azoté la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba. ¿Quién se creia para decirme qué me quedaba hermoso y qué no?  
Dije a Rose lo de el tal Duncan y me dirigí a mi oficina. Entré al baño a llorar. Lloraba del dolor y la ira. Luego de unos minutos llorando miré al espejo y entendí lo que quiso decir del vestido. Era el mismo vestido azul pálido con el que había hecho el amor con él. Imagenes de ese maravilloso día vinieron a mi mente. Escuchaba como su dedo deslizaba la cremallera del vestido, como quitaba mi sostén, el éxtasis de sentirlo dentro de mi... Y el teléfono de mi oficina alejaba los recuerdos. Contesté la llamada y era Edward, que gran coincidencia. Me dijo que me necesitaba en su oficina. En mi fuero interno guardaba la esperanza que me despidiera, tenia miedo de enfrentarlo todos los días, incluso en algún momento debía viajar con él por negocios. Di una última mirada al espejo antes de salir de mi oficina. Unas enormes ojeras color púrpura a falta de una buena noche, y los ojos irritados de las lagrimas que había derramado segundos antes de su llamada. Otra vez recogí los pedazos rotos de mi dignidad y toqué a su puerta.  
"Adelante." escuché. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el motivo de mi mundo recargado sobre la pared roja, con ese aspecto de chico despreocupado. Alzó la mirada y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante. Luché, lo hice, pero al final su preciosa sonrisa barrió con todas las murallas y mi sonrisa fue sincera. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a eso? ¿Cómo saldría adelante si tenia a mi Adonis en carne y hueso como una tortura? Él estaba ahí, a pasos de mi. El universo se encargaba de mostrarme aquella hermosura que no era mía y que no podia tener.  
Estuve a punto de llorar, pero me contuve. Inhalé fuertemente.  
"¿Digame, Sr. Masen?"  
Edward se acercaba a mi con cautela. Su rostro se descompuso y denotaba preocupación. "¿Estabas llorando?" negué sin poder hablar, su presencia me dejaba aturdida. "Te conozco, hermosa, sé que has estado llorando." mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, traicionando mi deseo de no llorar.  
Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Mis piernas eran de gelatina y todo me daba vueltas. Solo recuerdo su voz a lo lejos preguntándome qué me pasaba.  
Al despertar todo fue confuso. Tenia la sensación de que algo me faltaba. Hasta que sentí unas manos cálidas y un aroma exquisito, que me recordaron en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
"El doctor dice que debes descansar." su voz era la melodía más dulce y relajante que jamás había escuchado.  
"¿Qué sucedió?" dije aun aturdida.  
"Tuviste un pequeño desmayo, el doctor esta haciendo unos exámenes de laboratorios para dar con la causa."  
Oh, no... Mi bebé. "Sr. Masen, estoy bien. Solo fue la falta de desayuno... Un poco de jugo de naranja, un emparedado y listo." dije con voz débil.  
"Deberías tomarte el día libre." negué.  
"Estoy bien... De verdad. ¿Podrías llamar al doctor por favor?" él asintió. Edward volvió con el doctor y lógicamente no podia hablar con él si Edward estaba presente, así que le pedí que nos dejara solos unos momentos.  
El doctor me dijo lo que yo sabía, que estaba embarazada. Tambien me recomendó ver a un ginecólogo lo antes posible. Dijo que evitara emociones fuertes, hice un bufido a su petición. Luego me dijo que era prudente tomar el día libre y que cualquier sangrado o un dolor fuerte en el vientre que no dudara en ir a urgencias. Asentí a todas sus recomendaciones.  
"Y, ¿qué tienes?" preguntó Edward.  
"Solo era falta de desayuno, Sr. Masen. No hay nada de qué preocuparse." dije desinteresada.  
Sonrió con astucia. "Sé que hay más... Que no me quieres decir." fruncía el ceño. "Soy un hombre de recursos, Bella... No me obligues a investigar por mi cuenta."  
"Es un país libre... Haga lo que le parezca." dije tajante.  
Suspiró frustrado. "Vamos, te llevo a casa."  
Negué. "Yo puedo conducir, no estoy impedida." dije alzando ambas manos.  
"No he dicho lo contrario... Pero me parece que no tienes transporte para ir a tu apartamento." dijo divertido.  
"Tomaré un taxi." dije con una sonrisa de victoria.  
Edward esbozó una sonrisa igual a la mia, pero con un ligero toque de diversión. "No tienes tus pertenencias, ¿cómo le pagarás al taxista?"  
Rodee los ojos. "Ush... ¡Eres imposible y tan mandón!" dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y sacándole la lengua "muy maduro, Bella" dijo mi fuero interno.  
"Vamos pequeña, antes que formes un berrinche. Si haces caso te compro un helado." volví a rodar los ojos e hice un bufido, "te trata como a una niña, ¿estás satisfecha?" preguntaba mi fuero interno. Hice otro bufido.

Durante todo el camino no podia pensar claramente. Rose tenia razón, en algún momento la panza crecería y entonces, ¿qué haría? ¿decir que fue un milagro? ¡Por favor!  
"¿Vas a bajar o te debo cargar?" preguntaba tan presumido. Rodee los ojos y bajé del auto.  
"Listo, gracias por todo." dije caminando hacia el lobby.  
"¡Espera!" dijo sin una gota de diversión. "Por lo menos permite que te acompañe a tu apartamento." asentí. En el elevador él estaba en un extremo y yo en el otro. Como si eso eliminara la química tan deliciosa que flotaba entre ambos. Al llegar a mi apartamento giré para agradecerle pero Edward me sorprendió. Me besó tan apasionadamente que me dejó ida. Desarmada como solo él lo conseguía. Devolví su beso.  
"Me encanta ese vestido..." decia con voz ronca mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi vestido. Acariciaba mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos provocando un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.  
"No puedo alejarme de ti, Bella... No puedo." decia mientras quitaba mi sostén. Besaba mis pezones y en la sala se escuchaban mis gemidos, era tan maravilloso sentir sus labios en esa área tan susceptible.  
"Sí bebé, quiero escuchar tus gemidos..." y como si fuese su esclava los gemidos salían cada vez más altos.  
Por encima de mi tanga daba pequeños masajes en círculos a mi clítoris. Lo necesitaba tanto... Estaba tan hambrienta de él que casi podia acabar de esa manera. Sus manos en mi piel, su boca en mi cuello. Lo sentía venir y él lo sabia.  
"Acaba para mi, preciosa... Acaba para mi..." sus palabras penetraban mis sentidos y me llevaban al paraíso del clímax.  
"¡Edward...!" grité al sentir todo mi vientre apretar y soltar.  
"Aun no termino, preciosa..." casi exhausta me llevaba cargada a la recámara. Depositó mi cuerpo en la cama y en segundos su ropa ya no estaba. Sentía su erección sobre mi vientre, mientras él besaba mi cuello y con una mano tiraba suavemente de mi pezon.  
"Te necesito, Edward... Te necesito tanto..." gritaba cuando el deseo dominaba cada parte de mis adentros. Lo necesitaba tanto dentro de mi, que gemia una y otra vez su nombre.  
"Bella... Extraño tanto tu cuerpo, tu aroma, tus besos..." y sentí en mi cavidad su miembro. Empujaba tan suave y delicioso, pero mi cuerpo quería más.  
"¡Más fuerte amor, más fuerte!"  
Edward hizo un gemido y su penetración era más fuerte. "¿Así bebé?" preguntó con su voz ronca de lo excitado que estaba.  
"¡Sí bebé... Asiii!" gritaba por el inmenso placer que sentía. Y otra vez mi vientre se apretaba y sentía pequeñas contracciónes ir y venir.  
"Así nena, acaba para mi otra vez." y solo escuchar su voz en mi oído, el susurro en mi piel, hizo que mi cuerpo alcanzara nuevamente el cielo con un clímax increíble. Cuatro penetraciones más y Edward tambien llegó a su liberación. Estuvo sobre mi por un tiempo y luego salió de mi dejándose caer en la cama. Silencio era todo lo que acompañaba el momento. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? Todas las promesas que había hecho en la mañana una a una las rompí en un solo día.  
"Sé que no sirve de nada... Pero yo te amo." dijo sacándome de mi reclamo mental.  
"Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé." suspiré y una lágrima escapaba de la comisura de mi ojo. "Yo te amo inmensamente."  
"Lo siento, nunca fue mi intensión arrastrar tu vida a mi infierno." dijo limpiando la lágrima que caía por mis mejillas. "Me siento como un cobarde... Como el peor de todos. Pero no puedo preciosa, no puedo dejar que suceda otra vez." su sonrisa fue cargada de dolor. "Tienes razón, ella me manipula. Pero no puedo dejar que por su capricho un día tenga suerte. No soportaría la culpa, saber que pude evitarlo. Yo... Es tan... No puedo..." decia negando y vi como una lágrima corría por su pómulo. El corazón se me apretaba al verlo tan dolido.  
"Tambien tienes razón, no es tu culpa sentir que debes salvarla. Y quisiera decirte que esa razón es suficiente para mi, pero no. Yo no puedo vivir en las sombras esperando por ti, esperando una llamada para descargar el placer de hacer el amor. Nos amamos, eso es obvio, pero en este momento el amor no es suficiente. Yo no puedo ser tu plato de reserva, no puedo esperar que me des un minuto de tu tiempo... Lo quiero todo de ti o entonces prefiero seguir mi camino."  
"Entiendo, y no esperaba menos de ti. Solo quiero que sepas que si sonrío como no debo, digo algún comentario fuera de lugar, intento tocar tu piel o decirte que te amo, comprendas que es mi amor por ti, que como hace un rato no pude controlarlo." asentí. "Debo irme..."  
"¡No!" dije sin pensar. "¿Puedes quedarte un poco más, abrazar mi cuerpo una vez más?"  
Edward me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió con ternura. "Claro que sí, preciosa, siempre estaré para ti." me abrazó y yo acerqué mi cuerpo aun más a él. Solo quería disfrutarlo, porque a partir de ese día mi trabajo en la empresa Masen había terminado.

No recuerdo en qué momento quedé profundamente dormida. Desperté tanteando la cama y mi ser se relajó cuando sentí el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado. Habian pasado solo dos días sin dormir con él y yo sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin él? Llevé las manos a mi vientre plano, dentro de mi crecía el regalo más lindo que él podria darme, una parte de él, de su amor. Decirle sobre mi embarazo complicaría más las cosas -al menos eso pensaba en el momento- era mejor alejarme de él antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Entonces comprendí el ciclo que unía tantas vidas con un solo propósito: El sacrificio.  
Yo prefería verlo con otra, antes que verlo sufrir en caso que Tanya terminara con su vida finalmente. Edward prefería estar con ella para evitar que ella se hiciera daño. Mike prefería verme a su lado sacrificando sus propios deseos con tal de hacerme feliz; todo aquello sacrificando lo que se ama.  
Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire mientras lo miraba casi por última vez. Se veia tan tranquilo. Era un pecado quitarle su sueño, nadie mejor que su asistente personal para saber que tendria una semana muy ocupada. Suspiré y acaricié su cabello cobrizo tiernamente.  
"Edward, es hora de levantarse." hizo una mueca con los labios. Era adorable. Como despertar a un niño pequeño. "Edward, son casi las diez de la noche, es hora que despiertes."  
Abrió los ojos desorientado, por lo general siempre era yo la de esa reacción. "¿Puedes buscar mi BlackBerry, por favor?" decia mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Asentí. Busqué en su pantalón negro y rápidamente lo encontré. Tuve la tentación de revisarlo, y enseguida golpee mi curiosidad mental. Dejé el celular sobre la cama y busqué en la cómoda algún pantaloncito corto y una camiseta. Seguro necesitará su ropa -verlo desnudo seria una gran distracción- asi que recogí su ropa y toqué a la puerta.  
"¿Sí?" preguntó.  
"Tu pantalón." respondí.  
"Puedes pasar... No te comeré." podía escuchar la diversión y el tono seductor de su voz. Increíblemente por un segundo pensé en la tentadora idea de entrar, pero estaría desnudo -tenía su boxers en mi mano izquierda- no quería flaquear... Era demasiada tentación. Negué con la cabeza gacha y resoplé antes de hablar.  
"Lo dejo en la cerradura de la puerta." no escuché respuesta. Encendí la luz del cuarto y salí de él. Me dirigí al frigorífico. Sabia que debia comer más, pero solo iba a comer por necesidad. Al final un poco de fruta no era tan mala idea.  
Para mantener mi mente ocupada cortaba la manzana en trozos pequeños, igual que la pera. Unas fresas no parecían hacer daño y un ramo de uvas verdes. Tomé asiento en el taburete del desayunador, mirando hacia la cocina pensando en la nada. A veces no pensar en nada era lo mejor que podia pasarme, me ahorraba momentos de sufrimientos que eran innecesarios. Luego después de ver a Edward partir tendría mucho tiempo para llorar.  
Sin sentir su presencia, al voltear vi a Edward a mi lado. Me observaba seriamente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero sin apartar su penetrante mirada verde esmeralda de mi.  
"¿Por qué siento que ésto es una despedida?" dijo susurrando.  
"Porque lo es." puse toda mi concentración en mi plato sin terminar.  
"Ya veo." dijo inexpresivo. Tan rápido se convertía en el Edward impasible que conocía. "Tampoco seguirás trabajando para mi." claramente no era una pregunta, pero igual negué con la cabeza gacha, mis ojos mirando cómo jugaba con un trozo de manzana.  
"Mañana presentaré la renuncia formalmente."  
Edward suspiró y revolvió su cabello, su semblante era exasperado, incluso molesto. "Sabes que no debes dejar el trabajo, tú y Kate hacen el mejor equipo que he tenido." dijo en un tono profesional.  
Asentí. "Para mi será difícil, pero para ser muy sincera, dejando de lado el orgullo, no soy capaz de trabajar contigo y no desear estar a tu lado." sentí mi pecho saltarse tres latidos -sin exagerar- y esa sensación dolía. "No sé cómo le haces para esconder tus pensamientos y tus emociones a los demás, yo no puedo ser así. No estoy segura si sobreviviría a verte todos los días, escucharte hablar, verte sonreír, quererte tocar, y que nada esté permitido." negué sintiendo navajas en lo más profundo deagarrando aquel músculo llamado corazón. "No puedo, Edward... No puedo." él asintió. Lo miré a través del rabillo de mi ojo, tenia los hombros caídos, parecia que le pesaba. Su cabeza estaba gacha y jugueteaba con su BlackBerry. En ese instante el aparato sonaba. Lo pensó antes de responder, luego supongo que decidió contestar.  
"Habla Masen." colocó sus codos en la barra del desayunador, su mano izquierda frotaba su frente. "Sí, estaba ocupado... ¿Mañana?" negaba aun con su mano en la frente, era difícil saberlo pero estaba segura que tenia los ojos cerrados. "Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana. Cuídate." colgo la llamada y giro su rostro hacia mi.  
Negué con una sonrisa triste, no tenia que decirme quién le llamó, su mirada denotaba culpa y dolor. "Deberías irte. Mañana iré a la oficina a dejarte mi carta de renuncia."  
"Honestamente..."  
Negué otra vez. "Sí es necesario... Después de la llamada... Es más necesario que hace un rato. No lo había pensando, pero tampoco soy capaz de verla con su sonrisa de estoy-con-él-y-tú-no. No puedo... Quise engañarme pensando que era fuerte, que podría permanecer y mantener mi orgullo, pero mi dolor es más grande, y prefiero evitar más leña al fuego... Así que me rindo, ella gana, les dejo el camino libre de mi."  
Curiosamente ni siquiera tenia ganas de seguir jugando con mi comida. Me levanté del taburete y guardé las frutas en la nevera.  
"¿Y si no quiero que eso suceda?" preguntó con voz autoritaria.  
"No soy tu propiedad, Edward. No soy Eric o Sue, tampoco soy Kate o Rosalie, practicamente ya no soy tu asistente, no puedes utilizar ese tono como lo haces con los demás. Es mi decisión." dije dando vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.  
"Lo siento." dijo con ambas manos acunando su rostro. Como siempre me dominaba el deseo de reconfortarle, pero debia contenerme. No mal interpreten mi punto, ya que no le estaba castigando, pero si deseaba salir adelante, era necesario evitar el contacto con él, tanto como fuera posible.  
Me miró y esa sensación de tocarle el rostro y de abrazarle nuevamente me invadían. Él esperó un tiempo, seguramente pensando que diría algo más, pero todo estaba dicho y yo no tenía más que decir.  
Se levantó con gracia del taburete, incluso en ese momento parecia un Adonis. Caminó hasta mi, me dio un tierno beso en los labios, acarició mi mejilla y su mirada me inundó del dolor más grande. Así era, la despedida. ¿Cuántas veces debería despedirme de él? ¿Sería esa la definitiva? Una parte de mi rogaba que sí, tal vez no iba a soportar más despedidas como esas, sintiendo que una parte de mi abandona mi cuerpo y se adhiere a él, dejándome vacía. La otra parte de mi -la masoquista- no desea que sea la ultima, pues eso sería no verlo más, no escuchar su voz o sentir su piel. Esa parte gritaba que a pesar del dolor, prefería pasarlo una y otra vez, si eso significaba que tendría un poco de él al final del día.  
Edward me miraba indeciso. Esperaba un indicio o algo que le diera luz verde para quedarse. Pero no, otra vez recordaba que debia ser inflexible, un paso en falso y debería pasar por todo otra vez. Y por más que me duela aceptarlo, era cobarde, temía al dolor de tener que verlo partir otra vez, sacar fuerzas para nuevamente despedirme, encontrar los pedazos de mi dignidad para no caer vulnerable. Él comprendió mi determinación. Dio un suspiro cargado de dolor y caminó hasta la puerta como si sus pies pesaran mil toneladas cada uno. Al llegar a la puerta volteó a mi con su mirada de te-amo-por-favor-sigue-conmigo. Y en el momento, aunque parezca patética, lo consideré. Pero sabia que todo estaría bien en ese instante, ¿qué pasaría al día siguiente? ¿O cuando sus fotos con Tanya me dijeran a gritos que él no era mío? ¿Cuándo quisiera salir con él y me dijera que saldría con ella? ¿Quién me aseguraba que ella no intentaría hasta lo imposible por llevarlo a la cama? Y aunque estaba segura que él la rechazaría, ¿sería algún consuelo? No, definitivamente no. Terminaría ahondando otra vez la misma herida. Se convertiría en un circulo vicioso. En una rutina de nunca acabar.  
Tratando de ser indiferente le di la espalda y solo escuché la puerta cerrarse suavemente luego de unos segundos. Estaba asombrada de la capacidad que había tenido para contener mis lagrimas. Por alguna razón otra vez aunque quería no podía llorar. Me dolía, sentía que me ahogaba en sentimiento, pero las lagrimas se rebelaron y se negaban a salir.  
Caminé en dirección a mi habitación y busqué mi BlackBerry por inercia. Tenia mensajes de Kate preocupada, de Rose, de mi nuevo novio, y me golpee mentalmente por lo que había hecho. Ahora me sentía el doble de mal. Genial, culpa sumada a mi dolor. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Suspiré exasperada conmigo misma. De todas formas de nada servía el sentirme culpable. Asi que me acosté en la cama y respondí cada mensaje lo mejor que pude. Estaba demasiado cansada para un baño. Enredé mi cuerpo en la sábana, tomé la almohada que había usado Edward e inhalé su esencia. Gimoteé sin una lágrima y coloqué mi cabeza sobre la almohada, imaginé que era su pecho y así sumergida en un mundo de fantasía pude conciliar el sueño.

Mis cortinas color marrón no dejan que la luz penetre en mi habitación, por lo que saber si es de día o de noche es un misterio. Me siento tan desanimada -por obvias razones- y otra vez no tengo apetito. Hago una nota en mi BlackBerry para una cita con algún ginecólogo. No debía ir a trabajar, estaba desempleada, definitivamente era necesario buscar trabajo. Me senté con mi MacBook Air de color lila y turquesa -un ostentoso regalo de mi exnovio- para redactar mi carta de renuncia. Después de terminar el BlackBerry me recordó la cita que debia hacer con el ginecólogo. Busqué en el directorio y apunté varios nombres con sus respectivos números de teléfono. Quería opciones para decidir cuál era digno de mi confianza. Llamé a los diferentes doctores e hice un total de cinco citas solo para conocerlos. Me duché, vestí, tomé las llaves de mi auto, mi bolso y salí del apartamento en dirección al ascensor. En el estacionamiento encendí mi Ferrari color rojo y me dirigí a mi destino.  
Llegué a la oficina directo al cubículo de mi amiga Rose, a la que tenia dias de no ver a pesar de vivir en el mismo lugar. Al verme esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Estaba hablando así que esperé un rato.  
"Nena, llegas tarde, ¿sucede algo?" preguntó pensativa. Luego notó mi ropa y supo que no estaba ahí para trabajar. "Edward está en una reunión, ¿quieres que te anuncie?"  
Negué. "Vine a traer mi carta de renuncia a recursos humanos, pero primero quise pasar a ver cómo te trata la vida... ¡Demonios mujer, tengo días sin verte!" dije en tono acusatorio.  
"¿De verdad te vas de la empresa?" asentí. "¿Tienes más ofertas de trabajo?" negué. Rose suspiró. "Amiga, no te puedes lanzar así al mundo... Debes tener algún plan de supervivencia o algo." yo estaba muda. "Conozco a varias chicas de diferentes empresas, veré si alguien tiene una vacante vacía y te aviso, ¿vale?"  
Asentí más emocionada. "Gracias, Rose. Eres un amor... Voy a recursos humanos." dije lanzando un beso sobre mis hombros mientras caminaba hacia el elevador. Llamé por él y cuando llegó al piso de inmediato me arrepentía de haber ido a verla.  
Edward salía del ascensor con unos señores de traje igual que él. Por un momento -un nanosegundo- se descompuso, pero luego volvió a ser el impasible e indiferente señor Masen.  
"Caballeros..." dije inclinando mi cabeza y entrando al elevador sin siquiera mirarlo nuevamente. Miraba al suelo hasta que escuché la puerta del elevador al fin cerrarse.  
Iba en el ascensor diciendo todo tipo de maldiciones. Llegué a recursos humanos con mucha ira camuflada por una sonrisa falsa. Jessica -la chica de recursos humanos- estaba en una entrevista. Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo pensando que a lo mejor era para mi puesto. No podia estar ni un segundo más en la empresa, asi que dejé mi carta con su secretaria Caroline. Después pasaría por mis cosas o podría pedirle el favor a Rose que las recogiera por mi.  
Manejaba sin dirección alguna. Un deseo inmenso de comer rollos de canela glaseada revolvía mi estómago. Un deseo que me llevaba al borde de la desesperación, ¿era el embarazo o simplemente la desesperación? No tenía idea, pero tendría mis rollos aunque la vida se me fuese en ello.  
Di vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrar una cafetería cuyo aroma llegara a conmover todo mi ser. Cinnabon era el mejor lugar para olvidar mis penas.  
Entré al local y ordené un delicioso Caramel pecanbon y una Chillatta de fresa. Fui a una de las mesas a esperar mi orden cuando vi a entrar a Jane -una de las nuevas conocidas que había hecho en la fiesta de Edward- que seguramente venia por un poco de dulce. Al verme me dio una entusiasta sonrisa. Ordenó y caminó hacia mi mesa. "Hola, Isabella, ¿cómo va todo?"  
"Muy bien, ¿y a ti?" ella frunció el ceño. Era lógico que no engañaba a nadie. "Ha sido mierda tras mierda." le dije con un suspiro.  
"¿Puedo sentarme?" asentí. "¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?" preguntó curiosa.  
"Ya no trabajo para Masen Enterprises." dije encogiendo mis hombros y con la mirada fija en mis dedos enlazados.  
"Dejame adivinar, ¿no tienes idea de qué harás?" asentí derrotada. "Pues creo que es tu día de suerte, chica. Creo que no lo mencioné el sábado -después de todo se supone era una fiesta- pero soy la dueña de mi propio bufete, y necesito personal capacitado. Mi colega Newton me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Incluso Masen habla de tu gran labor." busqué nuestra orden y seguimos conversando. "Necesito una recepcionista y ya que me han hablado bien de ti espero que aceptes mi propuesta de trabajar en mi bufete." dijo tomando un poco de café.  
"Seria un honor, Jane, pero no tengo idea acerca de las leyes."  
"Una pregunta, ¿tenías idea de algo sobre telecomunicaciones, páginas web, contenedores, y demás cuando comenzaste a trabajar para Masen Enterprises?"  
"La verdad no. Tampoco tenía experiencia como recepcionista y acabé siendo asistente." dije sin ocultar mi orgullo por mis logros.  
"Entonces te espero desde mañana a las nueve de la mañana en Volturi Law Firm, ¿de acuerdo?"  
¡Mierda! mis citas con el ginecólogo. "Es que tengo compromisos médicos parte del día... ¿El Jueves? Por favor." dije suplicante.  
"De acuerdo, Isabella. Verás que será entretenido." bebió más café. "¿Compromisos médicos?" preguntó preocupada.  
"No sé si igual después de que lo diga desees darme empleo, pero estoy embarazada... Recién lo descubrí."  
Hizo un jadeo. "¿Cuantos años tienes, princesa?"  
"Dieciocho, cumplidos en marzo, señora." dije ruborizada.  
"Eres joven," hizo una pausa evaluando mi situación. "No es impedimento para darte empleo, pero tengo una curiosidad, ¿él lo sabe?" negué con dolor. "Supongo que eso lo convierte en un asunto privado." dijo posando una mano sobre la mía que estaba en la mesa. Miró su reloj y bebió de un trago su café. "Debo irme, princesa." sacó de su bolso una tarjeta y me la entregó. "Aquí está mi teléfono. Llámame mañana antes de las diez para ultimar detalles del Jueves." estrechaba su mano firmemente y ella se dio vuelta. "Oh, Isabella, quiero reportes sobre tus citas, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí sonriente. Y un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca. Un problema menos de qué preocuparme. En ese momento comprendí, que las cosas no suceden por casualidad.  
Antes de hablar con Jane, culpaba al destino de ver a Edward, pero si no lo hubiese visto, tal vez no hubiera estado molesta y hasta hubiera esperado a Jessica. Quizá no hubiera llegado a Cinnabon a tiempo para encontrarme con Jane, y entonces nuestra conversación no hubiese ocurrido. Algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo el enredo con Edward.  
Terminé mi Chillatta de fresa, tiré la basura en el cesto y caminé rumbo a mi auto más tranquila que en la mañana. Tenia confianza en mi, todo saldría bien en lo laboral... Al menos de algo estaba segura en ese momento.

La mañana del Miércoles era en cierto punto tranquilizadora. El día anterior había hablado con Rose, quien estaba encantada por mi oferta de trabajo. Me explicó que Edward estuvo peor que una fiera durante todo el día cuando supo de mi renuncia. Al parecer la persona que entrevistaba Jessica no era mi reemplazo. Me dolía dejar a Edward a la deriva, pero no tenia de otra más que seguir con mi camino. Kate tambien me dijo lo irritado que estuvo Edward, y mi corazón se encogió varios centímetros. Me las arreglé para no entrar en llanto y soportar tanto como fuera posible. Mike tambien había llamado, y no estuvo complacido cuando le dije que trabajaría con la "competencia" como él llamaba a Jane. Pero luego de explicar el porqué, él estuvo más que feliz por eso. Rose había programado en mi BlackBerry una alarma para desayunar. Volteé los ojos al pensamiento de ser tratada como una niña. Mi subconsciente me dijo que me estaba comportando como una niña, ya no era solo yo, debia ser consciente que un pequeño angelito crecía en mi vientre. Como un reflejo mis manos volaron a mi vientre y lo acariciaba con dulzura. Seríamos solo mi angelito y yo, y seriamos felices sin importar lo demás.  
Cuando estaba en la cocina un post-it estaba en el nevera diciendo que mi fruta estaba en el refrigerador y en el microondas estaba mis huevos, tocino y pan tostado. No tenia apetito, pero debia esforzarme por mi bebé.  
Sorprendentemente acabé con mi desayuno en un tiempo record. Cepillé mis dientes y salí a toda prisa en mi auto en dirección a mis citas.  
En la tercera cita al fin alguien me convencía. Su nombre era Jasper Whitlock. Se le veía el rasgo sureño en su en acento. Era muy guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su mirada amable y no tan estirada me dio cierta confianza que no había conseguido en mis otras entrevistas.  
Enseguida me hizo un ultrasonido vaginal. Era un poco incómodo eso metido en mi vagina, pero en cuanto vi a mi angelito, una pequeña bolita formándose dentro de mi, todo mi mundo se convirtió en rosa por esos momentos. Era como ver el amor de tu vida por primera vez -por supuesto que no de forma romántica- y me dio esperanzas de una vida mejor para los dos. Jasper me dijo que tenia tres semanas. Me ordenó tomar unas vitaminas, complejo B y otras cosas más de las que no sé como se llaman. Mi proxima cita seria dentro de un mes y me dio su tarjeta por cualquier eventualidad. Iba por la calle admirando la imagen que Jasper había imprimido para mi. En esos momentos estaba radiante de la alegría. Un poco de amor después de todo, un poco de felicidad luego de lo de Edward.  
Inmediatamente llamé a Rose para decirle que todo estaba bien. Y otra vez llamé a Jane para comunicarle que todo marchaba en orden. Al día siguiente comenzaría mi nuevo trabajo y estaba ansiosa. Ese día fui a cenar con Mike. Lastimosamente el mundo es tan pequeño, que nos encontramos con Edward y la Srta. Denaly.  
Mi primera intención fue huir... Muy lejos de ellos. Pero por desgracia -quizá suerte- Mike no lo permitió.  
"Isa, tienes igual derecho de estar aquí igual que Edward." decia en una voz suave y tranquilizadora.  
"Pero... No sé si pueda soportarlo... Después de todo aun lo amo..." Mike me miraba diciendo no-tengas-miedo-yo-estoy-contigo y por un momento encontré el valor para afrontarlo. Fuimos directo a saludarles en un acto de cortesía. Para mi, era como llevarme a la silla eléctrica. Ellos aun no se daban por enterados de nuestra presencia. Y Mike aprovechó para tomar mi mano. En un nanosegundo la mirada de Edward estaba en la mía. Era como un magnetismo invisible entre nosotros. Podia sentir el impulso de correr a él, como si fuese arrastrada por una fuerza desconocida. Su mirada se encendió cual árbol navideño, y estoy segura que mi mirada no denotaba lo contrario en ese momento. Solo bastó que Edward viera mi mano en la de Mike, y su mirada impasible volvió a él. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Aun no comprendía como podía profesar amor con una sola mirada y al siguiente segundo volver a su estado normal.  
En un acto infantil él tomó la mano de Tanya, y ella sin reparo o dignidad sostuvo lo que una vez recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi instinto fue retroceder, Mike soltó mi mano y colocó la suya en mi espalda haciendo círculos con su mano.  
"Buenas noches, Edward, Srta. Denaly." Mike hizo una reverencia. Ellos tambien correspondieron.  
"Sr. Masen, Srta. Denaly, buenas noches." dije sin una gota de emoción en mi voz. Ambos hicieron un saludo inclinando sus cabezas.  
"Qué agradable coincidencia," dijo Tanya con ese tono de maldad muy propio de ella. "¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros?" ella miró a Edward y este asintió inexpresivo pero sin despegar su vista de mis ojos. Había ira y celos en ellos.  
Encontré mi voz interior, esa perra no me vería caer... No, no. "Lo siento, pero Mike y mi persona tenemos planes." sonreí cortésmente. "Tal vez en otra ocasión. Buen provecho." asentí a ellos nuevamente y Mike hizo lo mismo. Todo eso sin mover su mano de mi espalda.  
En nuestra mesa tuve que cerrar los ojos para contener mi llanto. ¿Cómo es que no podia ni siquiera ir a comer en paz sin que Edward Masen estuviera presente?  
Mi velada fue totalmente jodida. Se había vuelto una completa mierda de tensión. Quería correr, pero Mike continuaba repitiendo como un mantra que no debia mostrar debilidad. Que debia ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por las emociones. Asi que me tragué mi dolor y una vez más me convencía a mi misma que todo pasaría muy pronto.  
Edward y Tanya partieron de su cena un tiempo después de nuestro encuentro. Y al fin me sentía relajada, tanto que pude disfrutar de mi postre al menos. Lastimosamente parecia que los malos momentos me perseguían, ya que al salir del restaurante un grupo de paparazzi esperaban a la puerta. Todos me acechaban como si yo fuera una celebridad o algo parecido. No entendía qué sucedía, se supone que soy una mujer común y corriente.  
Las cámaras no dejaban de hacer la típica luz del flash, y las preguntas me arrojaron al mundo cruel sin una pizca de piedad.  
"Srta. Swan, ¿qué piensa de la boda del Sr. Masen?" estaba atónita ante la pregunta. "Srta. Swan, ¿no cree que la boda en tres meses es demasiado pronto?" solo sentí el tirón de Mike. ¿Eso era todo lo que él esperó? ¿solo días para anunciar la fecha?  
No sé cómo subí al auto y cómo llegué a casa. Estaba devastada, enojada, decepcionada, traicionada, dolida, rechazada, humillada. Tantas cosas a la vez que hacían mi mundo girar y no en el buen sentido. Solo sentía como Mike agarraba mi cabello en un moño improvisado evitando que el vómito cayera en él.  
Muy atento me llevó a la cama y me cubrió con las sábanas. Acomodó la silla de mi cómoda a lado de la cama y se sentó junto a mi. Acariciaba mi cabello de una manera tan tierna, que caí rendida en el sueño.

Mi BlackBerry anunciaba que eran las siete de la mañana. La tentativa de apagar la alarma desapareció cuando mi cabeza se iluminó y me recordó que era mi primer día de trabajo en Volturi Law Firm.  
Al mirar hacia mi izquierda -con su cabeza apoyada a la almohada y sentado aun en la silla- vi a Mike profundamente dormido. ¡Mierda! Era tierno saber que me cuidó toda la noche y mi corazón se encogió al pensar que él no era correspondido. Entonces por un momento quise cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos ver a Edward en el mismo lugar que se encontraba Mike. Las imagenes del día anterior me golpearon fuerte en la cabeza y por segundos quise solo tener amnesia y no recordar nada de Edward. Suspiré tan fuerte tratando de encontrar la fortaleza en mi. Era caso perdido, estaba exhausta y lo más triste es que no había comenzado si quiera. Negué con firmeza alejando todo sentimiento de lástima hacia mi misma. Yo puedo... Yo puedo... Yo puedo... Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, con la esperanza que en algún momento mi cerebro y corazón entendieran que rendirse no era una opción.  
Para despejar los miedos desperté suavemente a mi cuidador. Se veía tan tierno con sus ojos azules examinando el lugar y perdido en la confusión. Le sonreí levemente y su sonrisa irradiaba el más profundo sentimiento de amor. Su mirada me hacia sentir culpable -no podia corresponder a ella- y decidí que era hora de una buena ducha.  
Al ir a la barra del desayunador otra sorpresa me esperaba. Mike había preparado mi desayuno. ¿Ese hombre era real? Para mi deleite mi desayuno estaba exquisito. Supuestamente él era mi novio, pero no sentía esa conexión para besar sus labios. En vez de eso deposité un tierno beso en sus mejillas. Mike decia que él comprendía y que tendria paciencia... Bueno, ¿qué más necesitaba? Y el nombre de Edward saltó a mi mente. Lo descarté a los segundos de pensarlo.  
Cada quien partió en su auto rumbo a su trabajo.  
Mi primer día era muy cotidiano a pesar de ser mi primera vez como recepcionista legal. Jane era muy paciente, y me explicó todos los términos de la abogacía, que por supuesto yo no entendía. Me sentía como en el colegio tomando notas sobre todos los términos mencionados. Al final del día todo estaba más que claro y me sentía capaz de seguir adelante.  
Los siguientes dias fueron muy tranquilos. Mike me invitaba al cine, cenar, ir a su casa en Malibu. Sé lo que pensarán, que tuve sexo con él. Pero otra vez la caballerosidad de Mike me sorprendió nuevamente. Resulta que vimos TV en su gran plasma. Vimos peliculas hasta pasada la madrugada y hablamos sobre tantas cosas. Si Mike no estuviera divorciado, y algunas veces fuera coqueto conmigo, diría que es el típico amigo gay.  
Había pasado una semana desde que mi trabajo de recepcionista había comenzado. Tenia varios compañeros de trabajo con los que me llevaba muy bien. Bree -de recursos humanos- junto con Paul y Benjamin -ambos abogados- me invitaron por un trago en un bar cerca. No podia beber, pero eso no quería decir que no podia salir y tener un buen tiempo.  
En el bar todo estuvo tan normal y por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentía como una chica de mi edad. Lastimosamente las noticias vuelan, y en la TV del bar pude ver como mi noche se volvía casi soportable. Anunciaban la boda de Edward y Tanya a finales de octubre. El mundo estaba derrumbándose a mis pies y quería que la tierra me absorbiera hasta no ver, saber o escuchar nada sobre Edward Masen.  
El resto de mi salida de verdad intentaba guardar la emoción que sentía al recién llegar al lugar, pero no podía. Era oficial, Edward se casaría con esa zorra manipuladora.  
Cuando llegué a mi casa llamé a la unica persona que se había convertido en mi confidente, Mike. Él me brindó consuelo y su apoyo incondicional en momentos difíciles. Y mientras que Edward continuaba con su vida yo estaba ahí, con los pies pegados a una ilusión.  
Estuve hablando con Mike por horas, en algún momento eventualmente me quedé dormida.  
Al día siguiente los Cullen -hermanos mellizos- me invitaron a almorzar. Eso era inesperado. Acepté salir con ellos, en esos dias evitaba a toda costa estar sola en ese apartamento. Rose se había mudado de forma definitiva con su novio Emmett.  
Los hermanos Cullen me saludaron amistosamente. Yo por cortesía tambien los saludé. Pasamos al restaurante y nos sentamos. Había un silencio incómodo.  
"Somos tus hermanos." soltó Alice.  
"¡Alice!" dijo Jacob muy molesto.  
"Lo siento, Jake. Ya no puedo con esto, ella tiene derecho a saber que tiene hermanos." dijo Alice.  
De pronto me sentía muy mal y tuve que correr al baño del restaurante y vomitar. Cuando terminé me miraba en el espejo del lavabo muy conmocionada. ¿Tenía dos hermanos? No sabia qué sentir al respecto.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a Alice entrar. Su mirada era temerosa y hasta nerviosa. ¿Qué podria decirle? No sabia ni qué decirme a mi misma.  
"Sé que es un shock, para nosotros tambien lo fue. Nos enteramos dias antes de la fiesta de Edward."  
"¿Cómo lo descubrieron?"  
"Papá hablaba por teléfono con Anthony Masen. No escucho las conversaciones de papá, pero quería usar el teléfono y sin querer escuché lo que ambos decían. Anthony le reclamaba a papá por no buscarte." estuvo en silencio. "¿Tú lo sabias cierto?" asentí aun con náuseas. "¿Desde cuándo?"  
"Desde hace un mes más o menos. Sé que el Sr. Cullen no quiere saber de mi, por eso no insistí en saber de él." la miré confundida. "Jamás supe que era él en la fiesta, mucho menos que tenia hermanos... Me sorprende que estén aquí."  
"Papá no quiere que mantengamos contacto contigo, pero Jake y yo pensamos que tienes derecho a saber de nosotros... Y la verdad nos gusta tener una hermana mayor." dijo con una sonrisa tímida. ¿Qué debia hacer? ¿Debia abrazarle?  
"Imagino que están aquí a escondidas, ¿verdad?" ella asintió. "Alice... no quiero causarles problemas a tu hermano y a ti. Tal vez tu padre tenga razón, yo soy parte del pasado, no encajo en sus vidas."  
Su rostro se tornó triste. "Tú no quieres saber de nosotros, ¿verdad?"  
Negué fervientemente. "No, no, por supuesto que no es eso." dije tomando su mano. "Lo unico que no quiero es causarles problemas."  
Ella sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. "No te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos manejar a papá. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" dijo esperanzada.  
"El que desees." dije sin pensarlo.  
"No nos eches de tu vida... Queremos ser parte de ella, compartir con nuestra hermana."  
Asentí sonriendo. No podia negar que me emocionaba saber que mis hermanos querían saber de mi. "Vamos a la mesa," dijo entusiasmada. "Jake debe estar comiéndose las uñas." dijo rodando los ojos y sonriendo. Asentí nuevamente, salimos del baño y fuimos a la mesa.  
En ella Jake se comía las uñas tal y como Alice lo había predicho. Eso me hizo reír. Al sentarnos el sentimiento de incomodidad pasó a segundo plano y todo estaba más relajado. Aun no podia creer que tenia dos hermanos, sentía que estaba en un sueño o algo. Apostaba que Edward lo sabia, por eso estaba tan tenso el día de su fiesta. En vez de estar enojada con él, hasta entendía porqué no lo había dicho antes. Me conocía tan bien, que sabia que me iba a doler si ellos no querían saber de mi tampoco. Un momento de nostalgia recorrió mi alma, lo extrañaba tanto.  
Hablé con mis hermanos hasta pasada las cinco. Me contaron de su infancia, sus padres y me dijeron lo mucho que me parecia a él. Me enseñaron su foto y debo reconocer que el parecido era evidente. Los mismos ojos color ambar, y hasta su sonrisa. La verdad me parecia más a él que sus hijos legítimos. Nos despedimos y prometí que el fin de semana pasaríamos el rato en mi casa.  
Esa noche en mi apartamento pensé en las posibilidades de la vida. Tanto por ofrecer y todo un camino por recorrer. Era joven, dieciocho años era poco tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando en cosas que no tenían esperanzas. Me sentía agotada de todas las maneras posibles. Y aunque se me daba bien fingir al mundo que me importaba una mierda acerca de Edward Masen, la verdad era que su amor me estaba consumiendo. Quería acabar con eso, con esa sensación de vacío y dolor. No era justo que mientras él volaba en su Jet con su futura esposa, yo estaba en mi apartamento, escuchando música de despecho y llorando como una idiota. En ese momento realicé que debia poner orden en mi vida sentimental. Y que Mike se merecía más que ser mi novio a medias.

* * *

Hey chicas, primero quiero agradecerles por poner esta historia en favoritos y por darle follow, segundo gracias por leer, podrían escribirle a la autora si quieren estoy segura que para ella y bueno para mi también lo es saber si les gusta, o lo que opinan o esperan, de todas maneras GRACIAS TOTALES!


	9. Capítulo 8

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 8.**

Llamé a Mike esa noche para invitarlo a mi casa. Le prepararía una cena con velas y toda esa basura romántica. Sí, lo que en algún momento me pareció romántico con Edward, ahora que se había ido, parecia cursi y ridículo.

Mike llegó a tiempo como siempre. Cenamos una deliciosa Paella, y por supuesto elogió mi cocina. Como siempre lo unico que hacíamos era hablar y hablar. Estaba harta, lo estaba. Cansada de esperar por Edward, de que despertara de su esclavitud y volviera a mi. Cansada de esperar que dejara a la zorra de Tanya, cansada de tener ilusiones que volviera conmigo.

En un acto lleno de estupidez, me abalancé sobre Mike y le di un beso cargado de desesperación. Quería olvidar, ¡Mierda quería dejarlo de amar! Mi desesperación no tenia limites y el dolor quemaba mi garganta. Sentía que mis labios rechazaban los de Mike, pero no me detuve. Tal vez en unos minutos podrían adaptarse a los suyos.

Convertí el beso en uno más profundo ignorando que mi cuerpo rechazaba sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sin romper el beso me coloqué encima de sus piernas y deshacía los botones de su camisa apresuradamente. Su pecho era musculoso y mis manos pedían a gritos que me detuviera. Otra vez, ignoraba las emociones de mi cuerpo, y bajé la cremallera de su pantalón negro. Pude sentir su sexo listo para la acción. No lo pensé, solo lo saqué de su boxers, hice a un lado mis bragas y lo metí en mi vagina. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, rechazaba una vez más ese miembro que no era el que deseaba. Esa sensación me llenó de odio. Odio a mi misma, a la situación, a mis sentimientos, a mis deseos, y por ese odio movía mi cuerpo cargado de ira y rencor. Mis movimientos iban al compás del dolor en mi pecho. Mi vagina, mi clítoris, todo estaba tan muerto como mi alma. Gemia, más de la tristeza que por gozo, y fue cuando Mike explotó llegando a su clímax. Yo, por otro lado, me sentía peor que antes de hacerlo.

"Eso fue intenso." dijo Mike jadeando. Dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello. Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir, ¿qué estupidez había hecho? Tener sexo por despecho era la cosa más idiota que había hecho. Y lo más triste, es que me sentía peor que nunca. Negué con unas inmensas ganas de llorar y tirar todo a mi alrededor al suelo, ¿qué carajo se supone que debia hacer? ¿esperar por él eternamente? ¿esperar que entendiera que ella solo lo manipulaba? ¿por qué esperar cuándo tenía a un maravilloso hombre delante de mi? Mike estaba ahí para mi, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo nunca me dejó sola, ¿qué debia hacer? Era lógico que Edward jamás estaría conmigo, y a pesar de mi tristeza, no estaba dispuesta a ser el plato de segunda mesa, no estaba dispuesta a ser las sobras. No era lo que yo deseaba, y entonces lo entendí, porque lo que yo deseaba valía un carajo, no era solamente yo, un bebé estaba en camino y debia hacer lo mejor por ese tesoro. Me armé de valor y le regalé una sonrisa a Mike. Una sonrisa que no llegó a mi corazón o a mis ojos. Me levanté de él y le ofrecí mi mano. Su sonrisa fue radiante. Conocía esa sonrisa, era la misma que Edward me daba luego de hacer el amor. La sonrisa que decia acabo de ganarme el mundo. Lo llevé hasta el baño y nos duchamos juntos. Mike no dejaba de sonreír y decir cuanto me amaba. Yo solo quería encontrar el mínimo espacio, algún hueco que permitiera a mi corazón enamorarse de él.

Esa noche dormimos juntos. Él me abrazaba y me apretaba a su pecho como si temiese que yo desapareciera. Yo solo pensaba en lo que había pasado. Ya no había marcha atrás, no daría mi brazo a torcer. Ya no valía la pena lamentarse por alguien que había elegido su vida. Y yo estaba eligiendo mi vida. Tal vez así debía ser, a lo mejor con el tiempo el amor llegaría. Mike era una persona que se puede llegar a amar, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Él estaba loco por mi, yo solo debia poner de mi parte y dejar de pensar en lo que no fue. Porque otra vez la vida me demostraba, que el amor muchas veces no es suficiente en una relación.

Habia pasado un mes desde que me había entregado a Mike. Otra vez fui presa de los paparazzi. Al parecer se corría el rumor que era la hija de Carlisle Cullen, uno de los más poderosos hombres en la industria del petróleo. Odiaba ser el centro de la atención. Lo que era extraño es que Carlisle no negara el rumor. Por mi parte tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza para añadir un padre que no me quería.

La relación con mis hermanos estaba mejor que nunca. Los siguientes días compartimos tiempo juntos y hasta se quedaron en mi apartamento. Tuve que confesar mi embarazo a Alice, ya que me sorprendió varias veces con náuseas y vomitando. Había ido a mi cita con Jasper -mi ginecólogo- quien aseguró que todo marchaba bien con mi pequeño ángel.

La noticia de mi noviazgo con Mike no se hizo esperar. Por desgracia me había convertido en algo asi como una celebridad solo por ser hija de un hombre adinerado. En algún momento de mi vida había soñado con esa vida, cuando la tuve, comprendí que muchas veces lo que uno desea no siempre es lo que uno espera.

Estaba en mi apartamento disfrutando de una noche de paz. Mike había viajado a una convención de abogados en Dallas. Jane dijo que no era necesario asistir con ella, asi que tenia un fin de semana libre. Alice y Jake estarían con su madre en Malibu. Mi fin de semana seria un momento de relajación para mi. Escuché la puerta de mi apartamento, sorprendida porque no esperaba visita abrí sin pensar.

Allí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre. Sus ojos verde esmeralda expresaban furia, deseo, celos, amor.

Sin darme tiempo para asimilar su presencia, se abalanzó sobre mi y me dio un beso como solo Edward Masen sabia dar. Su acción fue tan intensa que el peso de su cuerpo me hizo retroceder dos pasos. Mi boca no despreció sus labios como lo hacia con Mike. Mis dedos estaban sobre su cabello cobrizo, mi cuerpo se presionaba al suyo con indecencia. Ambos nos separamos por la falta de aire. Su mirada era una mezcla de emociones. Y estoy segura que la mía era igual que la suya.

"¿Es cierto, tú y Newton?" asentí todavía llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno. "¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas? ¿Me olvidaste?"

Una sonrisa cargada de ironía sonaba en la habitación. ¿Quién era él para pedir explicaciones? Yo misma había visto tantas veces como iba de la mano con Tanya, restregando en mi cara que ellos eran una pareja.

"¿A ti qué te importa? Me dejaste, ¿lo olvidaste? Me dejaste por tu zorra manipuladora." dije cegada por la ira.

"No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿lo amas?" dijo presionando mi cuerpo a la pared.

"¡Maldita sea, Masen! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado? Verte pasear con ella de la mano, saber que te vas a casar en octubre, las fotos de los eventos sociales, ¿tienes idea de cómo es para mi? Vienes a mi casa, exigiendo saber algo de lo que perdiste el derecho a saber hace mucho tiempo."

"¡TÚ ERES MIA!" dijo cada palabra con autoridad. Debia estar furiosa por sus palabras, pero mi ser se incendió y me sentía tan excitada. Lo deseaba.

Edward leyó mis pensamientos y me besaba tan apasionadamente que mis piernas se convertían en gelatina. Llegamos a mi habitación sin siquiera mirar por dónde íbamos. Estaba al borde del orgasmo y ni me había tocado. Podria culpar a mis hormonas -aunque ellas también aportaron- pero yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Únicamente Edward sabia cómo hacer que mi cuerpo entrara en algún tipo de combustión. Como encender una cerilla en un lugar con gasolina.

Nos quitamos la ropa cada uno conociendo exactamente qué hacer. Toqué su cuerpo sin pensar en nada, sabia bien dónde tocar, dónde hacerlo gemir. Él también exploró mi cuerpo sin titubeos. Era como manejar una bicicleta después de tantos años sin montar, a pesar del tiempo nunca olvidas lo que debes hacer. Su lengua exploró mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir una y otra vez su nombre. Cuando lo sentí dentro de mi, fue como ver la luz después de siglos en la oscuridad. Ese brillo que irradiaba de él, el aura que emanaba de su cuerpo me llevaba a la perdición. Arremetía una y otra vez en mi vientre, sentía aquella contracción deliciosa que tenia meses sin sentir, pero que para mi parecían años. Llegué a mi orgasmo gritando su nombre. Penetró varias veces más y él también llegó a su punto máximo de placer.

Nuestra respiración era como la de un corredor profesional luego de una carrera. Ninguno dijo nada en esos segundos después. Solo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mio apoyando su peso sobre su codo. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. La alegría de ser suya, mi deseo por saciar mi sed de él, mi alma respiraba un poco de paz solo con sentirlo cerca. Pero tambien quería llorar porque sabia lo que vendría después, volvería a pasar por el mismo dolor, otra vez lo vería marcharse para estar con ella. Por un segundo pensé arrepentirme de lo que había hecho con Edward. Pero, ¿cómo le explicas a todo tu ser que fue un error, cuando todo en ti grita que fue lo mejor que has vivido en días? No pude, sencillamente no pude o quise arrepentirme de hacer el amor con él. Porque lo nuestro no fue solo deseo reprimido por semanas, lo que nosotros hicimos fue demostrarle al otro que siempre, sin importar con quién estuviéramos, siempre seríamos uno solo. Yo le pertenecía y él me pertenecía. Simple, como lo es 1+1=2. Algo que perdurará por la eternidad, que se enseñará una y otra vez, porque jamás dejará de ser de esa manera. Así era nuestro amor. Pero a pesar de ser algo tan hermoso, la realidad tocaba a mi ventana para recordarme que él era ajeno, que él nunca la dejaría, que yo siempre seria la amante. ¿Era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Migajas de su tiempo, un espacio vacío en su agenda? ¿Esa era la vida que quería para mi angelito? ¿Sin una figura paterna, viendo entrar a un desconocido a su casa cada cierto tiempo? No quería eso para mi bebé, y por mucho que lo amaba debia entender cuál era mi posición, qué puesto ocupaba yo en su vida.

Cuanto extrañaba verlo dormir en mi cama. Su rostro de ángel profundamente dormido. Acaricié su cabellera cobriza con toda la devoción que podia. Mi mayor miedo era no poder decir adiós otra vez, dejarme llevar por el amor que sentía por ese hombre maravilloso sin importar más nada. Lo vi dormir por horas, minutos, segundos, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y el amor en ellos era demasiado emotivo. Lagrimas caían en cascadas por mis mejillas.

"Shh... no llores, amor... te amo tanto... te extraño demasiado." su confesión me hizo llorar aún más. Era un alivio escucharlo profesar su amor, pero a un costo que también destrozaba mi corazón. Negaba una y otra vez sin poder decir nada. Estaba muda, sin capacidad del habla.

"¿Por qué estás con él?" preguntó rozando mi mejilla.

"Porque debo seguir adelante, Edward. Yo no puedo aferrarme a un amor que se escapa de mis manos."

"Me arde algo en el pecho cuando pienso que estás con él... ¿han hecho el amor?" preguntó con tristeza y celos.

"Eso es privado."

Su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor. "Lo han hecho..."

Sonreí tristemente. "No, no he hecho el amor con él. Jamás haré el amor con alguien que no seas tú." tomé su mano. "Pero sí he tenido sexo con él."

Hizo un jadeo. "¡¿Por qué?!" gritó. "¿Lo deseas?"

"No, no lo deseo. Lo hago por obligación, despecho, ira, decepción, tristeza... la lista es interminable."

"¿Por qué sigues con él?"

Hice un bufido. "Porque estoy cansada de esperar por ti. De que vuelvas a mi. Estoy cansada de esperar que la dejes. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Edward? Sentarme todos los dias con el celular en la mano esperando tu llamada, que ella te deje respirar diez minutos y que vengas a descargar tus ganas conmigo. ¿Eso debo hacer?"

"Pero no me gusta que estés con él... tú eres mía, Bella."

Negué suspirando. "Ya no lo soy. Tú estás con ella y yo con él. Te casarás dentro de semanas. Yo no puedo ser tu amante."

Su rostro estaba decaído. Era una tortura, de verdad lo era. "Es egoísta, ¿pero puedo quedarme un rato más?" no lo pensé dos veces y asentí. Sentía como me estaba quemando el fuego del infierno. Edward se abrazó a mi y dejaba un camino de besos por mi espalda. Poco a poco mi cuerpo ansiaba tenerlo dentro de mi otra vez. Me gire y lo besé con pasión. Él correspondió y sentía como su erección regresaba de su siesta. Subió una de mis piernas a su cadera y apretaba mi culo con deseo. Besaba mi cuello, mi mejilla, el lóbulo de mi oreja y entonces me penetró deliciosamente lento. Gemidos iban y venían, era algo instintivo. Me sentía realizada, me sentía mujer nuevamente. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más necesitadas. Llevó su dedo experto a mi clítoris, lo masajeaba con seguridad. Lo sentía venir, esa contracción en mis adentros. Y clavando mis uñas a su cadera llegué a mi clímax. Dylan solo tuvo que dar dos embestidas más y tambien logró su momento de cielo.

Estuvimos mirándonos por un tiempo. Yo tocando su rostro, él acariciando mi cabello. Sonreí después de dias sin hacerlo. No podia quitar esa sonrisa de mis labios. Lo amaba demasiado. Era imposible no caer ante él. No recuerdo en qué momento me dormí. Estaba tan cansada.

Desperté sobresaltada. Toqué la cama y estaba vacía. Me senté de golpe, no veia nada en la oscuridad. Encendi la luz. En un rincón estaba Edward con un papel en sus manos. Estaba completamente vestido y en sus labios estaba aquella linea recta que me decia que estaba molesto.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?" dijo lleno de ira.

"¿Decirte qué?" fingí que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero yo sabia a qué se refería.

Levantó el papel. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" ¿Le digo o no? Pensaba mi subconsciente.

"Dos meses y dias."

Su mirada se enterneció. Corrió hacia mi y me besaba con amor. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia? ¿Lo hace ahora?" pregunté.

"Yo... puedo hacerme cargo y darle mi apellido. Puedo venir a visitarlo y..."

Levanté mi mano en señal de alto. "No hace ninguna diferencia, seguirás con ella." su rostro se puso pálido.

"Sabes que estoy atado a ella... no me quites la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi hijo..."

"¿Crees que ella permitirá que lo visites o que le des tu apellido? ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando crezca y se de cuenta que su padre solo viene de a ratos? ¿Crees que te dejaré llevarte a mi tesoro con esa arpía?" negué.

"No creo que Tanya le haga daño." dijo no muy convencido.

Hice un bufido. "Una persona que intenta matarse a si misma, solo por conseguir su objetivo, no tiene respeto con otro ser humano. De ella espero cualquier cosa. Un día le dará cianuro al bebé en vez de leche." dije cruzando mis brazos.

Edward lo pensó por un momento. "Vale, tienes razón. Por lo menos puedo saber de él o ella, ¿por favor?"

Estreché mis ojos. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Tú sabes, ver al bebé de vez en cuando, darte todo el apoyo moral y económico que necesites... solo no me dejes sin saber cómo estan los dos."

Suspiré. "Por lo económico no debes preocuparte. Mike se hará cargo, él le dará su apellido. Tampoco creo que en lo moral necesite apoyo, Mike..."

Hizo una mueca despectiva. "... Mike te da apoyo moral... bla bla bla. ¿Entonces qué papel juego yo? ¿Ni siquiera le dirás que es mi hijo? Tiene derecho a saber que su padre está pendiente de él o ella."

Suspiré exasperada. "El derecho lo perdiste cuando te metiste o mejor dicho decidiste estar con ella. Entiende que esto es lo mejor. Nuestro bebé crecerá con una figura paterna real, que verá todos los días. Además, no quiero a mi tesoro involucrado en escándalos de paparazzi."

"Bella, por favor..."

"Hagamos algo. Te informaré cómo va todo el embarazo. Te dejaré ver al bebé pero sin que nadie sepa que eres el padre. Menos esa arpía que tienes por prometida, ¿de acuerdo?"

Frunció el ceño. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, es todo. Que la gente se entere que es tu hijo no ayudará en nada a la situación para mi, para el bebé, incluso para ti."

"Supongo que en parte tienes razón. ¿Por eso estás con él verdad?" su mirada fue de tristeza mezclada con impotencia.

Asentí mirando a mis dedos anudados. "Mike lo sabe desde que me enteré prácticamente. Me ha dado su apoyo en muchos niveles. El me ama, Edward, con todo y mis rollos. Pero más que eso, acepta a este pequeño milagro. Tendrá un padre de verdad, que esté con él o ella cuando lo necesite." su mirada se empañaba. Acaricié su mejilla. "Tal vez más adelante, cuando crezca... no sé. Quizá si lo de ella y tú termina... no sé, tal vez le diga que eres su padre. Por ahora es lo mejor que se me ocurre por su bien." Edward asintió pero triste. No pude evitarlo y le di un abrazo. Ese abrazo terminó en un beso y así sucesivamente.

Se despidió de mi con un beso en los labios. Habíamos pasado la noche juntos. Tenia tanto tiempo de no hacer el amor y menos toda la noche. No creo que nuestra pasión se haya saciado en una sola noche, pero lo amé con toda la pasión que podia. Me sentía tranquila a pesar de que había sido infiel. Quise sentir culpa por Mike, al fin de cuentas él no merecía eso, pero la verdad es que necesitaba a Edward como el mismo aire que entra a mis pulmones. No sabia si iba a funcionar eso de que viera al bebé a escondidas, pero no tenia corazón para decirle que no podia ver al fruto de nuestro amor.

Los dias pasaban entre malestares por el embarazo y el trabajo. Un mes sin darme cuenta había pasado. En ese tiempo Edward me dejaba mensajes a diario al BBM. A cualquier hora del día. Y eso por extraño y masoquista que parezca, me hacia feliz. Sospechaba que Mike lo presentía, pero no decia nada. Al contrario, se mostraba más amoroso conmigo que de costumbre.

Estaba en recepción un jueves. Eran pasada las tres. Contaba las horas para ir a casa. Estaba tan cansada todo el tiempo. El teléfono vibró.

"Volturi Law Firm, Isabella le habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" no dijeron nada del otro lado del teléfono. "¿Hola?" pregunté otra vez.

"Hola, Isabella. Habla Carlisle Cullen."

"Eh... sí, ¿le puedo ayudar?" mi voz estaba llena de asombro.

"Quisiera invitarte a cenar a mi casa mañana, ¿qué piensas?"

"Sr. no quiero que usted se sienta presionado por Alice o Jake... yo no estoy..."

"No, ellos no tienen que ver en esto. Es más será una sorpresa."

"¿Por qué ahora?" dije susurrando.

"Mañana hablamos de eso, ¿vendrás? Estoy seguro que Alice y Jake estarán felices de verte."

Lo pensé por un momento. ¿qué tan malo podría ser? "Sí, iré. ¿A qué hora debo llegar?"

"A las siete. ¿Sabes dónde es?"

"Sí señor, he llevado a Alice y Jake a su casa."

"Bueno nos vemos mañana."

"Está bien." y cerró.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono en blanco. Aun no cabía en mi pellejo que mi verdadero padre me había llamado para cenar. Lo primero que hice en vez de llamar a Mike, fue llamar a Edward.

"Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo va todo?" sonreí como una chiquilla. Me estaba apegando a Edward más de lo normal.

"Bien, mañana tengo cita. ¿Estás ocupado?" se escuchaban voces a lo lejos.

"No, estoy en una reunión."

"Puedo llamar después."

"No, no, está bien. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Me llamó Carlisle... me invitó a cenar con él mañana."

"¡Vaya!" estaba sonriendo. "Supongo que irás, ¿verdad?"

"Al principio no estaba segura, pero no es una mala idea."

"Pues qué bien preciosa, me alegro. Debo seguir con la reunión, te llamo mañana para lo de tú sabes..."

"¿Te gustaría... ir conmigo mañana a lo del bebé?"

Estuvo en silencio. "¡Claro que sí! Te llamo más tarde para quedar a la hora."

"Ok." y cerré la llamada. ¿Era buena idea? Creo que sí. Una ida al ginecólogo con él no le haría daño a nadie.

El resto de la tarde estuve pensando en cómo las cosas estaban caminando con Edward. Últimamente hablábamos mucho, también nos enviamos mensajes en el BBM todo el tiempo. Me gustaba su cercanía y la participación en lo del bebé, pero quizá me estaba apegando mucho a él. Suspiré. Eso no importa, no le hacíamos daño a nadie en el momento.

Pronto llegó la hora de salida. La verdad estaba exhausta. Fui al estacionamiento rumbo a mi Ferrari. A Mike no le gustaba que tuviera las cosas que Edward me había regalado. Pero me encantaba mi auto y me hacia recordar buenos tiempos. Llegué a mi apartamento con una hambre para devorar todo en el frigorífico. La puerta estaba abierta sin seguro. No era común en mí dejar algo tan importante sin revisar. Podria jurar que la había cerrado. No le di importancia pero por si las dudas entré con cuidado. No vi nada sospechoso, asi que caminé despacio hasta la sala. Las cortinas eran oscuras, a pesar de estar soleado afuera, dentro del apartamento estaba oscuro. Encendi el interruptor y todo estaba en orden. Quizá simplemente había tenido un descuido con la puerta. Dejé mi cartera en el sofá y fui directamente a la cocina. Busqué unas uvas mientras preparaba una pizza congelada. Algo no andaba bien. Estaba segura de haber comprado cinco pizzas congeladas y ahora solo habian dos. No creo que sea sonámbula para preparar pizzas en la madrugada. Además Mike me habría dicho. Me sentía inquieta y ansiosa. Pero tambien hambrienta. Hice mi pizza congelada y me quemé la lengua al comerla tan caliente.

Era hora de un baño. Fui a mi habitación, quité mi ropa y fui a la ducha. Mientras me bañaba escuchaba sonidos en la habitación que seria del bebé. Me apresuré a salir del baño y temerosa fui hasta aquella habitación. Estaba toda llena de cajas y muebles que debia acomodar para cuando el bebé llegara. Todo estaba en orden, todo estaba en su sitio, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Mi BlackBerry sonó haciéndome brincar. Recordé que había dejado la cartera en el sofá, así que fui a la sala por él. Era Mike que me llamaba.

"Hola, muñeca." se le notaba cansado.

"Hola, oye quiero preguntarte algo, ¿sabes si últimamente me he convertido en sonámbula? Porque el lunes compré cinco pizzas congeladas y hoy solo hay dos."

"No que yo sepa. Es más, duermes tan profundamente que ni siquiera te mueves." eso es extraño. "¿Segura que compraste cinco?"

"Sí. Recuerdo que quería traer más, pero Jasper dijo que mucha grasa no era buena, entonces decidí comprar solamente cinco."

"Bueno, ya no le des más color a eso. Te llamaba para decirte que llegaré tarde hoy. Hay un caso muy grande y debo revisar las pruebas. Me tomará casi toda la noche." hice un puchero, después de lo de las pizzas no quería quedarme sola.

"Trata de no llegar muy tarde, recuerda que tu vuelo a Oregon es temprano."

"Sí nena, por eso quiero dejar todo listo hoy... en buena hora debo ir a esa estúpida convención." se notaba que estaba molesto. A Mike no le gustaba dejarme sola.

"Bueno, Mike, continuaré con mi ducha, por favor no vengas tan tarde."

"Te amo, muñeca. Cuídate."

"Igual tú." Mike sabia que luego de dos meses de relación aun no estaba lista para decirle te amo. Era tan comprensivo que me preguntaba si era real.

Fui a terminar mi ducha. Aun estaba llena de jabón. Puse algo de música para dejar la paranoia a un lado. Cuando terminé mi ducha era hora de ver algo de TV. Fui hasta la sala a ver una película o algo divertido. Aun me costaba digerir las diferencias de mi vida. Hace unos meses atrás yo vivía en un lugar donde había una sola TV y era de esas antiguas, que ni siquiera tenia entrada para ver peliculas por DVD. Ahora tengo esta enorme plantalla plana de 62" cortesía de mi pareja Mike. Eso era Mike. Ya vivía conmigo y ayudaba con las cuentas del apartamento. Él no quería estar ahí, decia que era pequeño y que podríamos vivir en su casa de dos pisos. En realidad me gustaba mantener mi independencia. Ya el apartamento era mío. Lo había comprado con mi pago por el tiempo trabajado donde Edward. Irme a vivir con Mike era salir de mi apartamento para un lugar que no era mío. Encendi la TV y buscaba por todos los canales. Encontré una de mis series favoritas, Two and a Half Man. Era genial porque estaban dando un maratón, y habian tantos capítulos que me había perdido por el trabajo, el cansancio, etc. Mi celular vibró. Era Edward.

"Hola, preciosa." su voz me hacia sonreír de forma involuntaria.

"Hola."

"¿Cómo quedamos con lo de mañana?"

"Pues para que no tengas problemas con los paparazzi, podemos llegar por separados. La cita es las cinco, pero debo llegar a las cuatro porque me haré unos exámenes de sangre y otras cosas más. Si quieres puedes llegar después de las cuatro y treinta."

"Me parece bien. Eric cuidará el perímetro para decirme si algún paparazzi está demasiado cerca."

"Es buena idea."

"Y... ¿Gregory sabe que iré a la cita?"

"Nop. Él estará en una convención de abogados en Oregon, no vuelve hasta el Lunes en la tarde."

"¿Convención éste fin de semana? Extraño..."

"Ummm... ni idea. Jane no me a dicho nada sobre algún viaje a una convención, pero sea en lo que sea que ande Mike, espero que no sea nada malo."

"¿Nada malo? ¿Te preocupa que esté con otra?" su tono de voz parecia molesto. "¿Estás celosa, Isabella?"

Mi carcajada fue instantánea. "Para nada. Solamente que no quiero tener alguna enfermedad sexual o algo. Además, ¿si estuviera celosa, cuál es el problema? Vive conmigo."

"Bella, sabes lo que siento por ti..."

Suspiré. "Lo sé, y de qué me sirve saberlo si igual estamos separados. Quedamos en ser amigos, Masen... por el bebé."

Suspiró fuertemente. "Está bien. Entonces te veo mañana."

"Aja, que duermas bien."

"Igual... te amo." y colgó. Y de paso me dejó como estúpida en la línea.

Siempre me quedo dormida en la sala. El sofá es tan cómodo que me deja rendida. Desperté por un beso en la frente de Mike.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las dos, preciosa. Vamos a la cama." asentí y fuimos camino a la cama. No recuerdo nada más.

El ruido de la alarma me despertó. Últimamente debo poner la alarma del BlackBerry más la alarma normal. Duermo tan profundamente que no escucho el celular, y algunas veces despierto con el sonido de la emisora de música electrónica.

Por supuesto que Mike ya se había ido. Eran pasadas las siete. Llegaría tarde al trabajo si no me daba prisa. Todo lo hice en un tiempo impecable. Desayuné frutas, tostadas francesas y mi recién adquirido gusto por los batidos de fresa y vainilla. Si seguía comiendo así iba a reventar. Esta vez me aseguré de poner el seguro a la puerta. Fui hasta mi auto y lo que vi no me gustó para nada. Mi hermoso Ferrari tenia los vidrios rotos. La ventana del conductor, el parabrisa y el vidrio trasero. Dentro los asientos de cuero negro estaban todos rasgados, parecía que lo hicieron con un objeto filoso. Pero no entiendo, si era un robo, ¿por qué el equipo de sonido, el iPod, y todo lo de valor estaba en su sitio? Antes de entrar en pánico llamé a Edward. Sí, lo acepto, parecia que por todo corría donde Edward, pero Mike seguro estaba en el avión, y no me ayudaría de nada llamarlo.

"¿Bella, qué sucede?"

"Algo extraño está pasando. Mi auto está destrozado, Edward."

"No entiendo, ¿tuviste un accidente? ¿Estás bien?" su voz preocupado no tardó en aparecer.

"Sí, estoy bien. Me refiero a que bajé para el estacionamiento para ir al trabajo, y encuentro mi auto con los vidrios rotos, los asientos destrozados, pero extrañamente, el equipo de sonido y el iPod estan en su lugar."

"Enseguida voy para allá. Tenemos que llamar a la policía. Deberías tambien llamar a tu trabajo."

"Ok, te espero."

Enseguida llamé al trabajo y le conté a Jane lo que había pasado. Me dijo que me tomara el día, que no había problemas. Me senté en las escaleras a esperar por Edward. Llegó en su 4x4 BMW. Eric y él bajaron y vinieron hacia mi. No sé por qué pero fui directo a los brazos de Edward. Éste me abrazó y me besó el cabello. Luego de un rato le mostré lo del auto. Dijeron que era mejor no tocarlo, así que yo abrí la puerta del conductor para que lo vieran. Edward llamó a la policía. Que demoraron una eternidad en venir. Ya eran las diez de la mañana. Los policías examinaron el auto y tomaron algunas muestras. Me dijeron que debia dejar el auto en su estado mientras duraba la investigación. Genial, volvería a mi viejo Nissan. Por el momento el Porsche de Mike estaba disponible, así que lo tomaría prestado. Edward me acompañó al apartamento a buscar las llaves del Porsche. Hacia tanto tiempo que él no entraba. No debería demorar en buscar la llave, era cuestión de entrar y tomarlas de la canasta. Excepto que Edward no pudo controlarse y en minutos estabamos haciendo el amor en el sofá. Se supone que eso no debia pasar, ¿cuántas veces debería pasar por lo mismo? No me cabía duda que yo era una especie de masoquista.

Edward acariciaba mi espalda con su delicado toque. Solo podia suspirar y respirar lo bien que se sentía. "Sabes que esto no está bien." dije besando la punta de su nariz.

"Y tú sabes que no puedo estar sin ti."

"Edward, falta una semana para tu boda, quedamos en ser amigos..."

"Shh... no arruines el momento. Sé que solo podemos ser amigos. Piensa que fue como una pequeña recaída." sonreí. Y terminamos haciendo el amor otra vez.

Iba camino a la oficina preocupada por lo de mi auto. Edward no quería dejarme sola, pero estar juntos era chismes y fotografías. Era mejor evitar. La policía pensaba que era algún ladrón que escuchó un ruido y salió huyendo. Esa era la primera teoría, a la que yo quería aferrarme. La otra teoría era que alguien me estaba acosando. Destruir el auto de esa manera no era lo que un ladrón haría. Pero no podía pensar en alguien que quisiera hacerme daño. Se me ocurría Tanya, pero no estaba segura que después de meses sin un rumor sobre su prometido y yo, y a estas alturas, le diera por algo así.

Cuando llegué a la oficina por supuesto que Jane pidió detalles. Le expliqué lo que dijo la policía. Ella estaba de acuerdo con la teoría dos. Yo de imaginarlo me daba pánico.

El resto de la tarde la pasé más allá de preocupada. No todos los dias le sucede a uno algo parecido. A las tres ya era hora de irme al hospital. Me harían un examen de sangre de rutina. Llegué al hospital con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Según la enfermera mi presión arterial estaba alta. Me preguntó si mis dolores de cabeza eran frecuentes, respondí que no. Entonces le comenté lo del auto, y me dijo que seguramente esa era la razón. De todas formas me dijo que debia informarle a Jasper sobre ello.

* * *

Niñas muchas gracias por sus alerta, por poner como favoritos, por seguir la historia y bueno por leer! GRACIAS TOTALES!


	10. Capitulo 9

**********Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

** Capitulo 9.**

Al llegar al área de espera lo vi sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro llamado "padre comprensivo". En todo el tiempo que había visitado la Clinica vi a muy pocos hombres leyendo ese libro. Saber que él estaba interesado en mi angelito me dejaba triste, porque lastimosamente él no disfrutaría la paternidad al 100% como debería ser. Edward levantó la mirada y noté el rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba candente en un traje negro, camisa color salmón y corbata negra. Fui a paso lento hasta donde él. Mi instinto fue querer besar sus labios, pero era imposible. Me senté a su lado y podia sentir la mirada de todas las mujeres en la sala. Estaba segura que la envidia las invadía, si ellas supieran que tampoco es mío.

"¿Cómo ha sido tu día?" su voz suave y aterciopelada me distrajo de las miradas sobre nosotros.

"Bien, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza. La enfermera dice que tengo la presión arterial alta. Dijo que seguramente por lo sucedido con el auto."

Edward tomó mi mano, cosa que me sorprendió por completo. "Tranquila, todo está bien." asentí concentrada en la gama de sensaciones que su toque me producía. Podria jurar que mi piel temblaba solo de la emoción de sentir su mano en la mía.

"¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, té, agua?" su voz era dulce y sentía que me arrastraba a las puertas de la tranquilidad. "Preciosa, ¿estás bien?"

Por un momento me sentí acalorada. El calor que emanaba de mi piel no era normal. Pero mi calor era de puro deseo. Lo deseaba tanto en ese instante. Era capaz de tener un orgasmo solo con escuchar su voz una vez más. "Agua estaría bien." logré decir. Necesitaba unos minutos para distraer a mis hormonas y todo mi cuerpo. Edward asintió y caminaba con seguridad hasta la máquina de agua. Como idiota lo admiraba en cada movimiento. Llevé mis manos a mi frente y bajé mi cabeza. Estaba por entrar en combustión por el deseo que tenía.

"Hola."

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con una mujer. Debia estar en los treinta y tantos. De cabello castaño y ojos azules. Su barriga estaba gigante.

"Hola." respondí de vuelta. Jamás la había visto.

"¿Es tu esposo?" señaló con su barbilla a Edward, que esperaba su turno por comprar una botella de agua.

Sonreí intentando ocultar la tristeza. "No, es solo un amigo. Vino para hacerme compañía, mi esposo está de viaje."

Sus ojos reflejaban la alegría a mi comentario. Con una sonrisa tuve que disimular el pinchazo de decepción y celos que me provocaba su reacción.

"Tienes suerte," dijo mirando a Edward. "Por lo menos te acompaña alguien a tus citas... y muy guapo por cierto." volteó a verme y vi el matiz de un rubor en su rostro. "Lo siento, es que es muy apuesto. Aunque es un niño para mi... Dudo que tenga inclinación por una mujer de treinta y cuatro." vaya que era mayor.

"Disculpa aceptada. Sé el daño que un chico como él puede causar. Soy Bella." dije extendiendo mi mano.

"Irina." su nombre me sonaba conocido. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez en mi cabeza pero no recordaba quién era.

Edward caminaba hacia mi totalmente enfocado en mis ojos. Irina se despidió y fue hasta su asiento. Antes de llegar al sofá llamaron su nombre, dio vuelta e iba caminando al consultorio no sin antes darme una sonrisa amistosa. Irina se detuvo antes de que Edward llegara a mi. Solo segundos y luego siguió su camino. Creí que le diría algo, pero no sucedió nada. Ella bajó la mirada y caminó mirando a sus pies.

"Ten." Edward me dio la botella de agua, tomé un sorbo. "¿La conoces?" preguntó estrechando los ojos.

Negué estrechando los mios. "Se acercó a mi y me preguntó por ti."

"Es la ex de Mike. Jamás pensé verla embarazada..."

Levanté una ceja. "¿Cómo la conoces?"

Frunció los labios. "La vi un par de veces cuando estaba casada con Mike. En cenas y eventos de sociedad. Parece que no me reconoció hasta que estuvimos cerca. Hay algo diferente en ella..." lo ultimo era pensando para él mismo. "... ya sé. Su cabello era color rubio y ahora está oscuro... y subió algo de peso por el embarazo." la curiosidad me picaba. ¿Por qué no saludó a Edward si lo reconoció?

"¿Qué sabes sobre ella?" de pronto ella me dejaba intrigada.

"No mucho en realidad. En las cenas fue muy reservada. Es más, diría que no hablaba a menos que Mike le diera permiso." frunció el ceño. "Hace años que no la veia. Desde el escándalo del divorcio..." sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Si seguimos aquí es probable que llegues tarde a la cena."

Mis labios se movieron hacia un lado. Me estaba escondiendo algo. "Vamos, Masen, ¿qué sabes? No diré nada a Mike."

Edward también torció los labios. Hizo un suspiro. "No es un secreto de estado de todas formas. Quizá aun lo encuentres en la web.

Irina solicitó el divorcio alegando maltrato físico y psicológico. Incluso se fotografió unos hematomas y cicatrices en la piel. Cuando ésto estalló la prensa se dio un banquete. Imagínate, uno de los mejores abogados del país siendo acusado de maltrato conyugal. La cuestión es que Mike no tuvo más remedio que dejar a su esposa en ridículo, probando que las fotos sí eran reales, pero que los hematomas se los había hecho ella misma. El juez la envió a medicatura forense. Éste confirmó que fueron hechos por ella misma."

Estuve con la boca abierta. Pensar que estuve hablando con alguien tan inestable. ¿Qué les pasa a la gente con dinero? ¿No pueden ser normales? "¿Y qué ganaba ella con acusarlo de maltrato?" pregunté.

"Preciosa, cuando el dinero está de por medio, muchas personas hacen locuras. Ellos tenian un tipo de acuerdo. Si el divorcio era por razones normales, como que se acabó el amor, incompatibilidad, situaciones como esas, Irina tendría derecho a los bienes adquiridos durante el matrimonio, las cuentas bancarias entre ambos, etc. Pero si el divorcio era por infidelidad o maltrato físico, Irina tendría derecho a la fortuna de Mike, dejándolo en la calle."

"Increíble..." fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Sí, fue todo un escándalo. Mike no presentó cargos por intento de fraude. Pero los medios crucificaron a Irina. Jamás se supo de ella... supongo que huyó del escándalo. Me sorprende verla ahora."

"Fue muy amable... ahora me da hasta escalofrío." fruncí el ceño. "No entiendo por qué Mike no me ha contado sobre esto..."

"Mike no es de los que se concentra en el pasado. Hace más de cinco años desde lo de Irina, jamás lo había visto salir con nadie..." y nos cayó la realidad encima. Ambos teníamos pareja. Llamaron a mi nombre en ese momento. Quiero pensar que fue suerte, porque no tenía ganas de llorar por no estar con Edward.

La ecografía fue espectacular. Escuchamos el corazón de nuestro pequeño, mientras Edward sostenía mi mano. Jasper felicitó a Edward por ver al padre por primera vez en una cita. Tuve que mentir diciendo que era solo un amigo, que el padre estaba de viaje. El rostro de Edward era inescrutable, pero su mirada decia tanto. Estaba dolido, y más que dolido, estaba destrozado. Le comenté a Jasper lo de la presión arterial. Una excusa para distraer el humor de Edward. Jasper volvió a tomarme la presión arterial, diciendo que todo estaba en orden. Pero si tenia algún dolor de cabeza prolongado o desmayo, que acudiera inmediatamente a urgencias.

Iba en mi auto rumbo a mi departamento. Edward había insistido en seguirme, pero no quería chismes de paparazzi. En el camino pensaba en la historia acerca de Mike e Irina. Ella parecia ser muy atenta y buena persona. Pero como dice Edward, las personas pueden hacer locuras por el dinero. Yo era prueba de eso. Hace meses atrás, estaba convencida que casarme con un hombre millonario haría la diferencia en mi vida. Quizá lo hizo, después de todo, mi sueldo no bastaría para tener todas las comodidades que tengo. Quizá no tenga la resistencia para ese tipo de pobreza. No sé, quizá la vida me da lo que necesito sin pedirlo. Pero justo en estos momentos desearía estar con Edward, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera algún tipo de riqueza.

Esta vez antes de bajar del coche revisé el área varias veces. Mi Ferrari se lo habían llevado para investigación y luego se enviaría al taller. De pensar en cuánto me costaría arreglarlo, estaba tentada a venderlo por partes o algo así. Bajé cuidadosamente mirando hacia todos lados casi a la vez. Prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta y abrí con rapidez. Por suerte no soy de las que le tiembla la mano al estar nerviosa, por lo menos no en este tipo de situaciones. En el elevador me sentía sola. Estaba nerviosa. En el piso diez una chica subió, iba para el piso veinticinco, exactamente mi piso. Ahora me sentía más tranquila y hasta me burlé internamente de lo absurda que era. Ambas bajamos y cada quien caminó a su destino. Llegando a la puerta otra vez ese sentimiento de ansiedad acariciaba mis entrañas. Introduci la llave y esta vez la puerta estaba con seguro. Mi cuerpo se relajó al instante e hice un suspiro de alivio. Cuando entré todo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. El reloj decía las seis quince, llegaría tarde a la cena. Como siempre busqué algo de frutas para mitigar el hambre mientras llegaba a la cena. Me duché y vestí con un traje semi formal color rojo vino. Llevaba los zapatos en la mano y en la otra las llaves del Porsche y mi cartera. Habría la puerta con una mano y con la otra me ponía un zapato. Repetí el proceso pero esta vez cerrando la puerta. Salí corriendo prácticamente al elevador. Estuve esperando por diez minutos que llegara a mi piso.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Cullen, estaba más ansiosa de lo que estaba en mi casa. El portero dejó pasar mi auto. Estacioné el auto con mucho cuidado. Mike nunca se había puesto protector con el auto, pero no quería agregar otra ida al taller.

Al bajar Alice y Jake esperaban en la entrada. Tenia dias de no verlos. Ambos me saludaron muy animados. Me invitaron a pasar. Por supuesto que por dentro era todo lo que esperas ver en una casa como esa. Lámparas de cristal en el techo, suelo de mármol, pinturas caras, etc. No dejé que el lugar me afectara. No quería que mi mente viajara a lo que hubiera sido crecer en ese lugar.

Los mellizos me llevaron a una sala de estar. Sillones de un fino tapizado, y el lugar decorado con buen gusto. La sala de estar era del tamaño de mi habitación, el closet y mi baño unidos. Del pasillo, un hombre llegando a sus sesenta, caminaba de traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul pastel. Su cabello era rubio. Su gracia al caminar era perfecta. Hombros atrás y mirada al frente. Se acercó a mi sonriendo. Quise devolver la sonrisa, pero por alguna razón me sentía hostil hacia él. Estiró su mano a mi, yo hice lo mismo.

"Carlisle Cullen, encantado de conocerte, Isabella."

¿Qué se supone que debo contestar, "encantada"? Sonreí con diplomacia, algo aprendido de Edward, y asentí.

"Disculpa no estar presente en tu llegada, estaba en una llamada importante." del mismo pasillo caminaba con un aire de sumisión una mujer en sus cuarenta. Reconocí el uniforme de servidumbre por la falda de color lila a las rodillas, y una camisa blanca con la inicial C. bordada en el lado izquierdo de su camisa. "Sr. puede pasar al comedor cuando guste." Carlisle asintió e hizo un gesto de pasar a cenar.

Edward me había enseñado todas las costumbres, lo que se debe hacer y lo que no, en una cena de sociedad. Estaba tan agradecida.

Con más claridad pude ver la tonalidad de los ojos de Carlisle. Ambar, igual que los mios. Yo parecia más su hija que los mismos mellizos.

"Y, ¿qué me cuentas sobre ti, Isabella?" preguntaba Carlisle. Se veía interesado, pero no quería alentar mis expectativas.

"No mucho, Sr. ¿Qué desea saber?" su sonrisa fue amistosa. Era evidente que había un bloque de hielo entre ambos. Que yo había puesto.

"¿Estudias, trabajas, qué te gusta hacer?"

Mi sonrisa fue sarcástica. "No estudio, señor. El presupuesto no dio para ello. Trabajo en una bufete de abogados." había soñado muchas veces conocer a mi padre, y no entendía ahora que lo conocía, por qué era tan hostil.

Por el tono de mi voz supo que no deseaba hablar de mi vida. Alice sintió mi cambio e interrumpió comentando a todos sobre el colegio y algunas cosas. Alice quería ser veterinaria y quería estudiar en el extranjero. Luego fue el turno de Jake de hablar sobre su carrera en la universidad. Él quería ser Neurólogo. Nosotros tres hablábamos muy animados. Podía sentir la mirada de Carlisle, pero no tenia intención de devolverla. Había llegado la hora del postre y honestamente estaba cansada de fingir educación. No le debia nada a Carlisle.

"Yo creo que es hora de retirarme. Ha sido un día muy movido para mi." los tres me miraron con asombro.

"¿Me acompañas al tocador, Bella?" fulminé con la mirada a Alice. Asentí.

Ni siquiera llegamos al baño. "Por favor no te vayas." su mirada era suplicante.

"Alice, no me siento..."

Ella tomó mi mano. "Él es un hombre fuerte, es cierto, pero quiere conocerte, saber de ti. Él nunca creyó que tuviera una hija y cuando supo de ti entró en pánico. Debes darle una oportunidad."

Estreché mis ojos. "¿Por qué ahora y no cuando supo de mi? Esta bien una semana después, o tres semanas hubieran sido comprensibles, pero no meses." dije negando.

"No sabia cómo llegar a ti. Además está la presión de la sociedad... sólo dale una oportunidad... de verdad lo está intentando, ¿qué tienes que perder?"

Suspiré derrotada. Asentí y regresamos a la mesa. Comimos postre y luego Alice insistió en dar un tour por la casa. No les voy a mentir, la mansión era hermosa. Incluso más grande que el apartamente de Edward. Bien decorada, muchas habitaciones, piscina, gimnasio, etc. Alice fue a contestar una llamada y yo me quedé en el jardín admirando las rosas.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Carlisle dándome un gran susto. Asentí. "Los chicos estan locos por ti. No dejan de hablar sobre su hermana." asentí. "Entiendo que no quieras saber de mi, pero debes comprender que tu madre no fue la mujer más honesta del mundo."

Volteé a verlo. "Renee nunca fue honesta, pero, ¿por qué no hacer una prueba de ADN o intentar saber de mi? ¿Por qué hasta ahora después de meses de saber la verdad?" mis preguntas sonaron más a reproches que a simples preguntas.

"Cariño, no intento disculparme por los errores del pasado. Sé que fui un hombre llevado por la lógica más allá de mis instintos, no lo niego. Solo quiero dejar atrás a ese hombre lleno de prejuicios por la sociedad, y formar algún vínculo con mi hija, si ésta me lo permite." nos sentamos en una banca. "Otro de mis motivos es porque me enteré de que serás madre. No te diré el discurso de ser muy joven para eso. Tienes la madurez de una chica de veinti tantos. Lo sé por tu mirada. No sabes cuánto me pesa saber que, detrás de esos hermosos ojos, hay amargura por una vida que pude haberte evitado.

Quiero conocerte, saber tus planes, que pueda compartir una tarde con mi nieto. Pero nada de eso será posible si no dejamos atrás el pasado."

"Es fácil para alguien que no ha vivido con la incertidumbre de quién es su padre. Soñando con la remota posibilidad de ser rescatada de esa miseria."

"Por favor, solo dame una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas."

Mi mente era un remolino. Podría seguir con mi hostilidad, pero eso no ayudaría en nada. Además, sería lindo que mi bebé tuviera un abuelo, tíos, padre, ¿por qué negarle la posibilidad de tener todo lo que yo no tuve?

"Supongo que no le haremos daño a nadie con intentarlo." ofrecí mi mano a él. Carlisle tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Lo primero que quiero hacer es que lleves el apellido Cullen... seria un honor para mi."

¿Llevar el apellido de un multimillonario? "No sé, sería llamar la atención de los medios..."

"Olvida los medios, es lo menos que puedo hacer." asentí. Me sentía emocionada por la acción. No por llevar un apellido pudiente, sino porque después de tanto tendría el apellido y mejor aun, el cariño paterno que siempre quise.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta que no es de mi incumbencia?" fruncí el ceño, asentí. "Newton, ¿no es el padre?"

Lo miré en shock. ¿Cómo lo sabía? "No, no lo es."

"Es Masen, ¿verdad?" asentí. "Isabella, si es por dinero que estás con Newton, yo puedo..."

Negué con fervor. "No es por dinero. Seguro no eres amante a los chismes. Edward está comprometido, se casa el próximo viernes. El no puede dejar a su prometida y yo debo seguir mi camino."

"Es inaceptable que siendo el padre del bebé..." lo fulminé con la mirada. El sonrió cabizbajo. "Sí, quién soy yo para señalar cuando le di la espalda a Renee. Espero que sus motivos sean tan fuertes que valga la pena el sacrificio. Algo te puedo decir muchacha, los errores se pagan tarde o temprano, yo soy un ejemplo de ello." sonaba tan resignado y abatido. Tal vez era muy dura con él. Acerqué mi cuerpo un poco más a él y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Carlisle suspiró y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Era agradable. Después de años me sentía amada por una figura paterna.

La noche estaba por terminar y yo estaba exhausta. Muy cansada. Los mellizos querían quedarse en mi casa, pero yo no era buena compañía, estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir. Me despedí de mi familia y subí a mi Porsche. En el camino pensaba en la noche. Tenia una familia, se sentía maravilloso. Cuando llegué a mi casa el cansancio no le daba paso al miedo que sentí en la tarde. Había sido un día de emociones. Me senté en mi sofá favorito, encendi la TV, quité mis zapatos y no supe de más nada. Pudo haber un sismo de 10.9 y yo ni por enterada. Ni siquiera me di un baño.

A lo lejos escuchaba una música. Era tan distante. La escuché tres veces más y desperté. Esta vez escuché el sonido claramente, era mi BlackBerry. Salté del sofá a la isla de la cocina. Era Mike.

"Amor, llevo rato llamándote. ¿Qué hacías?" su tono era malicioso, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. A veces sobre-actuaba cuando no respondía el celular.

"Lo siento, estaba dormida. Fue un día muy movido."

Mike estuvo en silencio. "¿Saliste?"

"Aja..." dije un poco dormida.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" mierda, había olvidado por completo contarle de la cena.

"Carlisle me llamó para invitarme a cenar."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" sonaba alterado, incluso enfadado.

"Calma tigre, lo olvidé. El jueves estuve llamándote pero tu recepcionista dijo que estabas en reunión. Luego llamaste y estaba pensando en lo de las pizzas. Y para colmo llegas tarde y no sé más de ti hasta hoy." en realidad culpa mía del todo ni en broma.

Suspiró "Lo siento, nena. Sabes que me preocupo cuando no estás. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

"Increible... Carlisle me dará su apellido y quiere conocerme." dije entusiasmada. "Oh Mike, sucedió algo ayer..."

"¿Estás bien?" rodeé los ojos.

"Sí, pero escucha, mi Ferrari está destrozado. Algún loco le rompió los vidrios, el tapizado está destrozado... pero dejó todo el equipo de sonido dentro."

"¡Mierda! ¿Llamaste a la policía?"

"Sí, estan investigando. Por cierto, estoy usando tu Porsche, espero que no te moleste."

"Para nada, muñeca. En realidad nunca me gustó ese Ferrari." fruncí los labios. "El lunes te compro uno... estaba pensando como en un Audi, Mercedes... ¿te gustaría?" pues un auto nuevo... no estaba mal.

"Ok."

"¿Qué harás hoy?"

No había pensado en eso. "No sé, tal vez llame a la ingrata de Rose para ir al cine o algo. Te diré cuando sepa qué haré."

"Está bien. Te llamo más tarde. Te amo." y colgué la llamada.

El sofá se veía muy tentador, pero no quería quedarme en casa aburrida. Llamé a Rose y para mi desgracia, estaría ocupada cenando con los padres de su novio. Bueno, parece que mi fin de semana sería estar en casa.

Había hecho la limpieza, había lavado la ropa de estar en casa y llevado la de trabajo y otras prendas importantes a la lavandería. Hice unos espagueti a la carbonara. Escuché mi celular timbrar cuando terminaba de cocinar.

"Hola." dije sin ver quién era. Seguramente era Mike.

"¿Cómo estás preciosa?" di un salto al escuchar su voz. La tapa de la olla se resbaló de mi manos.

Escuché la risa burlona de Edward. "Termino de cocinar." dije recogiendo la tapa.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Espagueti a la carbonara."

"Suena delicioso. ¿Puedo ir? Tengo ganas de una comida casera."

"¿Y tu prometida?" hizo un bufido.

"¿Puedo ir o no?"

"Ok..." los hombres estaban con la luna ese día.

"Listo, ya salgo para allá."

Mi subconsciente me torció los labios, ¿qué estás haciendo? preguntó. Fruncí el ceño y mentalmente le saqué la lengua. Pensaba demasiado, además un poco de compañía no me mataría.

Edward llegó a los pocos minutos. Serví su porción de espagueti y una copa de vino tinto. Hablamos durante la comida de cómo me había ido en la cena. Estuvo alegre cuando le dije que el lunes iría con Carlisle para lo del papeleo para darme su apellido. Sin querer quedamos en el area sobre su boda.

"Tanya está vuelta una loca con los preparativos. Toda esta semana me tiene comiendo en restaurantes porque Sue está de vacaciones."

"No puedo creer que esté tan ocupada." negué.

"Para cocinar y hacer las cosas del hogar está ocupada. Y mejor así, no quiero pasar la tortura de su cocina." sonreí. "Es cierto, hasta el pan tostado se quema."

"No quiero ni saber lo que harás el resto de la semana. ¿Cuándo regresa Sue?"

El alivio recorrió su rostro. "Unos dias después de mi luna de miel." se notaba incómodo. Lo entendía perfectamente. Me levanté sin decir nada y recogí los platos. Los llevé al fregadero. Edward estuvo a mi lado en segundos. Me abrazó pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Ninguno dijo nada. Las palabras terminaban sobrando en esos momentos. Volteó mi cuerpo y su mirada era intensa. Me decia tanto con su mirada. Una fuerza me empujaba a sus labios, su hechizo estaba puesto y estaba por morder la manzana prohibida. Sentir sus labios es como el agua fría en una quemadura. Sientes que te refresca y calma el dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría este suplicio? Sus labios eran como la droga más dulce en el universo. Sentía sus manos sobre mi trasero, me apretaba fuertemente a él, yo enterraba mis dedos en su cabello. Entonces con una mano acariciaba mi trasero y con la otra mi clítoris. ¿Alguna vez han tenido un orgasmo con ropa puesta? Pues yo estaba por sentir uno. Lo sentía venir, ese calor comenzando desde mis dedos de los pies y extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Movía mi pelvis al ritmo de sus dedos, mis gemidos eran escandalosos, allí estaba ese cosquilleo maravilloso... y el celular comenzó a sonar. Se fue, toda esa sensación exquisita se fue. Tenia dos llamadas perdidas. Y era Mike. Edward seguía con su tortura de besos. Y estaba entrando en calor de nuevo cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

"Debo contestar..." decia jadeando.

"No lo hagas... llamará más tarde..." decia entre cada beso depositado en mi cuello.

"Se preocupará, Edward... debo responder."

"Está bien, responde..." dijo dando pasos hacia atrás.

"Hola." respondí. Era imposible que el no se diera cuenta de mi jadeo.

"Hola..." contestó cauteloso. "¿Qué haces?" mi mente se congeló un segundo. Miré a Edward con pánico y este alzó los hombros.

"Eh... estaba acomodando unos muebles en el cuarto del bebé. Estaba aburrida y pensé en hacer algo." Edward me miró sorprendido.

"¿Pero no estarás moviendo los más pesados no? Parece que has estado corriendo... ¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes." miré a Edward e hice una mueca diciendo "¿ves?". Edward negó.

"¿Por qué no me esperas y lo hacemos juntos?"

"Porque últimamente no tienes tiempo. Llegas tarde de la oficina o tienes viajes que hacer. A este paso, estaré en la sala de partos y el cuarto no estará listo." mi tono salió en reclamo.

Mike suspiró. "Lo siento, muñeca. Sabes que tengo una gran responsabilidad en la empresa. Te prometo que esta semana te ayudo con la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien..." Edward se acercó a mi y comenzó con una tortura de besos en mis pechos. Hice un gemido.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" suspiré antes de responder.

"Sí, lo que pasa es que me quemé con la tapa de la olla... estoy haciendo espagueti..." como pude logré suprimir otro gemido.

"Te llamo más tarde, muñeca..." sin querer presione el botón de alta voz. "... recuerda cuidar a nuestro bebé... te amo." Edward dejó de besarme al escuchar esas palabras. Su ceño se frunció y apretó sus labios. Lo vi con la intensión de tomar el celular y rápidamente me moví unos pasos lejos de él.

"Está bien... hablamos luego." respondí a mike.

La mirada de Edward era ira pura. Estrechó sus ojos y llevo su mano a su frente. Masajeaba su cien. "¿Le has dicho que lo amas?" su voz fue suave, pero sentí la furia contenida. Negué. Me agarró fuertemente por el brazo y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Fue tan violento y salvaje que mi espalda quedó presionada al refrigerador. "¡Tú siempre serás mía, Bella!" me besó con ira y aún así sus labios sabían a cielo. "¡Yo fui el primero en tener tu cuerpo, en amarte, hacerte mujer!" y con la misma furia rasgó mi blusa y besaba mis pechos. Mi pezon que estaba tan susceptible por el embarazo me hacia delirar. Era capaz de tener un orgasmo solo con Edward masajeando mis pezones. Y creo que no estaba lejos, porque aquel delicioso calor dentro de mi se hacia intenso. Pegaba su cabeza a mis pechos con mi mano. Estaba en la deriva, presa del delirio de su boca y su lengua en mi pezon. La explosión llegó tan deliciosamente, que estaba gimiendo ruidosamente.

"Jamás nadie podrá causar ese efecto en ti, Bella. Siente como estoy..." llevó mi mano a su miembro. Estaba listo para ser introducido en mi. "... nadie tiene ese efecto en mi... te deseo. Te deseo tanto... te quiero aquí, en la cocina..." soltó el botón de mi short, los empujaba hacia abajo junto con mis bragas. Separó mis piernas y solo sentí su lengua sobre mi clítoris. Oh... ¡qué sensación! Estaba vuelta solo jadeos. No paraba de arquear mi espalda y mover mi pelvis al ritmo de su lengua. No aguantaba más, necesitaba su lengua en mi. Subí una de mis piernas a su hombro. Con su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris y con dos dedos penetraba mi cavidad. Era tan delicioso. Sentía como mi vientre succionaba sus dedos. "Sí, amor... dejalo salir..." y solo sentí la explosión de mi cuerpo. Edward continuó pasando su lengua unas cuantas veces más sobre mi clítoris. Bajó mi pierna de su hombro y le daba pequeños besos a mi empeine, mis muslos, mi cadera, mi ombligo. Besaba mi cuello sin tregua, estaba exhausta pero mi cuerpo quería más. Edward introdujo un dedo en mi interior y lo extrajo rápidamente. "Prueba..." dijo con su voz seductora. Su mirada quemaba mi interior. Era un fuego voraz... solo él lo podia apagar. "... prueba como sabes... eres deliciosa..." esa mirada que quitaba mi aliento. "te voy a tomar aquí..." besó mis labios mientras subía mi pierna derecha a su cadera. Su miembro firme penetró mi interior. Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y sentía como entraba y salía. Enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, en sus hombros. Sin compasión besaba sus labios. Era el sexo más salvaje y carnal que habíamos tenido. Edward apretaba mi muslo y besaba mi cuello, le daba cada cierto tiempo un ligero mordisco. Estaba tan mojada, tan fuera de mi. Jamás pensé que el sexo duro fuese tan placentero. Y me refiero a duro porque Edward jamás había sido tan explícito, me había mordido, ni empujado al hacer el amor. Sentía sus embestidas tan fuertes que gemia llena de placer. Y ahí estaba esa deliciosa succión que mi vientre hacia sobre su miembro. Tuve mi tercer orgasmo. Ambos llegamos al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y su mirada me decía cuanto me amaba. "Te amo tanto, que duele como el infierno." dijo acariciando mi mejilla. ¿Cómo decirle que era un error? Que ambos teníamos pareja y que era imposible. Lo cierto es que no podíamos estar lejos del otro. Y mi mayor temor era que alejarnos por completo podria matarnos de dolor. Tal vez suena dramático, sacado de una novela del siglo antiguo, pero era lo que sentía al ver su mirada tan llena de dolor y amor. Su mirada era el reflejo de la mía. Y esa muestra de pasión, ese sexo tan apasionado, intenso y abrumador, solo era la superficie del iceberg de nuestro amor. Era simple, yo sin Edward moriría, y lastimosamente, a él le esperaba el mismo destino.

Estabamos en la cama que compartía con Mike. Edward miraba mi rostro mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. Yo acariciaba su pecho. No podia creer lo que mi mente estaba pensando. De verdad lo estaba pensando. "No quiero perderte." dije sin pensar más. Edward me miró tiernamente.

"Tampoco yo."

"Lo haré..."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"No puedo estar lejos de ti... quiero estar contigo... aunque estés con ella..." la ultima frase fue un susurro.

"¿Harias ese sacrificio por mi? Pero tú dijiste que..."

"Sé lo que dije, Masen. No sé si funcionará. Pero mi amor es tan grande que prefiero tenerte a ratos que no tenerte en absoluto." sonreí tímidamente. "Y bueno, prácticamente ya somos amantes... solo que vivimos engañados que podemos ser amigos."

"Y, ¿qué sucederá con Mike?"

Suspiré. "Edward, debes entender que esto es un egoísmo de nuestra parte. Pero así como yo respeto tus razones para estar con ella, aunque no esté de acuerdo, espero que tú también apoyes mi razón para estar con él." Edward estaba por refutar pero lo detuve. "Nuestro bebé tendrá todo lo que se merece y lo que nunca tuve. Tendrá tíos, un abuelo, incluso un padre... a tiempo completo." Edward asintió.

"¿Crees que esto de ser amantes funcione? Sabes que soy celoso." su rostro era serio.

"Antes no decías nada..."

Negó sonriendo con ironía. "Solamente escuché que te decia "te amo" y todo en mi se pintó color rojo sangre... aunque me gustó mucho el sexo, fue muy intenso." sonrió, luego su rostro volvió a la seriedad. "Pero antes me decia que no tenía derecho, porque eramos solo amigos... pero eso no quitaba los celos que tenia."

"Por favor, si queremos que esto funcione debemos tratar de disfrutar el momento. Si nos concentramos en los celos nada avanzará."

Edward besó mis labios fervientemente. "¿Puedo quedarme hasta el Lunes temprano?" lo miré boquiabierta. "Mike no llegará hasta el lunes en la tarde. Tqnys está en no sé dónde, haciendo los últimos detalles del vestido. Puedo decirle a Eric que traiga ropa... ¿Qué dices?"

Me daba pavor, ¿y si Mike adelanta el vuelo? "No sé... me da miedo que Mike quiera darme una sorpresa." estaba dudosa.

"¿Y si te quedas en mi apartamento? Si él llega y no estás te llamará. Puedes decir que estás donde los Cullen." me gustaba más su idea.

"Sí, me parece mejor. Voy a recoger un par de cosas." hice una pequeña mochila y estaba lista para estar donde Edward el resto del fin de semana. Estaba cometiendo una locura. Y estoy segura que terminaré quemada, pero con tal de estar con Edward podria caminar sobre fuego.

Fuimos a su apartamento en carros separados. No recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve en ese lugar. Entrar fue como retroceder el tiempo, donde eran dias felices y nuestro amor vencía cualquier tormenta. Era extraño no ver a la Sue. Recordé por qué no estaba y una punzada de tristeza quiso asomarse, pero la detuve justo a tiempo, se supone que disfrutaría de Edward cuanto fuese posible.

Mi fin de semana fue... maravilloso. No tengo otra forma de describirlo. Algunas veces me sentí con culpa, como cuando Mike me llamaba, pero luego recordaba lo feliz que era antes de esa llamada y me obligaba a dejarlo en el olvido. Me pregunto, ¿cómo logré sobrevivir sin Edward? Eramos perfectos juntos, no había un solo centímetro de su piel que no hiciera juego con la mía. Eramos compatibles en todo, incluso en aquello en lo que no estabamos de acuerdo.

Lastimosamente las cosas que más disfrutas, son las que sin darte cuenta, terminan con más rapidez. Ya era lunes y hora de volver al mundo real.

Cada uno iba de regreso a su propio mundo. Prometiendo vernos cuanto tiempo fuese posible, y estar en comunicación todo el tiempo. Iba en el Porsche rumbo al trabajo meditando. Y para variar, meditar trajo consigo algo desagradable, tristeza. Me sentía triste porque no sabia cuándo lo volvería a ver. Y entonces comencé a extrañarlo de la manera mala. Comencé a extrañarlo con esperanzas de volverlo a ver, cuando unos dias atrás lo extrañaba, pero estaba resignada de que todo seguiría igual. Había moldeado mi corazón a extrañarlo con resignación, ahora esa resignación se había esfumado con el hecho de que habíamos pasado un increíble fin de semana. Suspiraba viendo la lluvia caer. Dentro de poco él estaria casado con esa arpía manipuladora. En mi cabeza, mi entrometido subconsciente comenzaba con el bombardeo de preguntas, ¿será así toda la vida, esperando que ella no esté para amarlo? ¿Y si nunca la deja? ¿Puedo soportar ser solo su amante? Fruncí el ceño. Eran preguntas muy fuertes para un lunes por la mañana. Encendi el equipo de sonido y conecte mi BlackBerry para escuchar algo de música.

Llegar a mi trabajo era un analgésico para mi. Era un día ocupado con un caso de un asesino en serie. Jane quería mi opinión en cuanto al caso, ya que su asistente estaba enferma con neumonía. En buena hora se tenía que enfermar, yo no sabía nada de leyes. Como siempre Jane le restaba importancia a las cosas, diciendo que no era nada complicado y que hasta un niño podria ayudar. Sí claro, si fuese tan fácil, todo el mundo lo haría, decia mi subconsciente, que al parecer se había levantado del lado equivocado de la cama.

Mike llamó para decir que ya estaba en casa. Quería buscarme al trabajo para ir a comprar mi nuevo auto. El sentido de la culpa tocaba en mi mente como un pájaro carpintero molesto. No estaba segura cómo haría para mirarlo a los ojos, pero contaba con que sería muy difícil.

Luego de un día entero haciendo conjeturas, armando la evidencia e investigando a los futuros testigos, estaba lista para ir a mi hogar. En realidad no me fue tan complicado, pero tantas leyes y libros me iban a dejar demente. Hice un bufido saliendo de la oficina, solo había sido el primer día y sentía que había pasado años. No quería imaginar lo que era para Mike.

Él me esperaba en el lobby. Lucía tan informal en jeans y sweater azul. Para nada el abogado de traje y corbata. Al verlo me dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios. Aun no me acostumbraba a ese gesto. Mi subconsciente hizo una pregunta que me dejaba pensando, ¿algun día te vas acostumbrar? Odiaba cuando estaba en ese modo observador y analítico. Otra vez le fruncí el ceño y mentalmente le dije que se ocupara de sus problemas. Por supuesto que sus problemas eran los mios, pero no estaba de humor para pensar en nada.

Fuimos a un concesionario de Mercedes-Benz. Estuve pensando que ahora sería madre, los autos deportivos ya no eran para mi, entonces quizá algo de cuatro puertas o un 4x4. Me gustaba el Porsche, era espacioso, lujoso y con su toque deportivo. Tal vez un Mercedes... no, me gustaba más la idea de un BMW. Fuimos al concesionario de BMW y conseguí mi 4x4, modelo del año, color rojo.

Mike manejaba su Porsche, mientras que yo iba en mi nuevo auto. Me sentía emocionada, pero a la vez triste. Algo me faltaba y ese algo o quizá debería decir alguien, era Edward. Por más que hiciera mi esfuerzo en frenar esa necesidad de verlo, por más que me repitiera una y otra vez que debia tener paciencia, no lograba sentirme mejor. Odiaba ésta espera de no saber cuánto pasaría antes de verlo otra vez. ¿Lo vería antes de su boda? ¿Y si pasaban semanas? ¿Despues de su luna de miel? Deseaba verlo, ahora que mi cuerpo había sentido su amor por tantas horas, ya no sabia cómo explicarle que lo único que podia hacer era esperar. Esperar para dar el amor que tengo acumulado.

* * *

Niñas les agradezco mucho que nos lean y nos pongan como favoritos o nos sigan, GRACIAS TOTALES! no olviden que si tienen alguna, duda, sugerencia o reclamo pueden dejar review y les contestaremos.


	11. Capitulo 10

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 10. **

*Nota: este capítulo es un poco fuerte. Les pido disculpas a mis lectores si los ofendo de alguna manera. La razón por la que me atrevo a subirlo, es porque así estuvo pensado el capítulo desde que pensé en la historia. No seguir mi imaginación y recortar lo malo, sería como fallar a la historia, y por ende, a mi misma. No disfruté escribiendo el capítulo, incluso tuve que parar varias veces y luego seguir escribiendo. Igual espero que en cuanto la historia se desarrolle, comprendan por qué fue fundamental escribir justo como debia hacerlo. Gracias un monton por leer, y espero sus votos y comentarios.*

Los dias siguientes fueran una tortura por cualquier punto de vista. Últimamente "escuchaba" cosas en mi apartamento. Lo curioso es que dichas cosas solo las escuchaba cuando estaba sola. Incluso llamé a Jasper para contarle, tal vez él podria darme una opinión médica sobre mi caso. Él creía que era la paranoia por estar sola, que probablemente le temía a la soledad por el hecho de estar embarazada. Según su teoría, muchas mujeres se vuelven sensibles, algunas de diferentes maneras. Así que dada mi reciente locura, evitaba quedarme sola en casa a menos que fuese necesario. Entonces pasamos a otra de mis torturas. La ansiedad de ver a Edward. Lo extrañaba más que antes, y hablaba con él cada vez que se podia. Pero solo era por teléfono o BBM, ya que su mujer lo tenía vigilado como un halcón. Supongo que ella tenia miedo que él se escapara dias antes de la boda. Y esa última frase anulaba mi existencia, la boda. Cada vez que pienso en esa palabra no puedo evitar mas que suspirar. Esa boda era inevitable, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para frenarlo. En fin, entre otras torturas, como tener sexo con Mike, el cargo de conciencia, tener que mirarlo a los ojos, todo eso me estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza, en sentido literal.

Era un viernes de Octubre. El otoño dejaba cada árbol sin hojas, sus flores sin pétalos, y daba paso al frío invierno. Por extraño que parezca, ese viernes tuve la sensación de sentir ese invierno en carne propia. Claro que había llegado una invitación a la "boda del año" según las revistas. El gran evento que muchos esperaban. Mike insistió en ir, pero yo no era capaz de sentarme a ver como el amor que giraba mi mundo se casaba. No me importaba que Tanya supiera que estaba sufriendo. Por un momento dejé que mi orgullo se ocultara un rato, para que el dolor tuviera su oportunidad de sufrir como se lo merece. Tengo entendido que la boda sería en la casa de playa en Malibu de un actor famoso. Aunque no sé cómo harían para que doscientas personas entraran en una casa. Estuve todo el día manteniendo mi mente ocupada. No quería pensar en la boda o nada relacionado a Edward Masen. Al caer la noche me sentía exhausta por dentro como por fuera. Un día movido en la oficina y terminar de empacar la ropa, platos, y demás cosas. Había aceptado la propuesta de Mike sobre vivir en su casa. Los ruidos que escuchaba me tenían de los nervios y no estaba dispuesta a vivir en un lugar así. De todas formas no vendería mi apartamento. Era la única propiedad que tenia y siendo honesta, lo guardaba como un "plan B" en caso de que las cosas con Mike no funcionaban. Nos iríamos dentro de cinco días. La casa estaba en Malibu.

Contaba las horas para que ese día terminara. Al fin eran las nueve de la noche. Al menos había evitado hacer el ridículo de hacer una locura para impedir esa boda. Seguramente estarían en la recepción, y pronto el Sr. y Sra. Masen estarían viajando a su luna de miel. Por miedo a flaquear y buscar algo sobre la boda en internet, había dejado el BlackBerry sin batería. A esa hora no corría peligro, así que lo puse a cargar. Mike no estuvo muy contento de ir a la boda solo, pero le di luz verde para que dijera una verdad a medias sobre mi ausencia, mi embarazo. Al decir eso Mike estuvo eufórico. Decir a las personas, incluso los paparazzi, que la razón por la que su pareja no asistía a la boda de su ex era por un embarazo, pues creo que sería la mejor noticia del día, compitiendo con la boda, claro. No quería ni saber cuando estuviera en la calle y tener que lidiar con los reporteros preguntando cosas sobre mi embarazo. Ya había tenido bastante de ellos durante la semana, cuando se conoció de manera formal que yo era hija de Carlisle Cullen, y que desde ese día era oficialmente Isabella Cullen Swan.

Por suerte no había escuchado ruidos extraños ese día. Podria ser porque tenia el iPod a todo lo que daba mis oídos. Solo recuerdo que acomodé mi cuerpo en mi sillón favorito, deleitando mis oídos con mi nuevo gusto por la música clásica.

Un beso en los labios me despertó de un golpe. Abrí los ojos aun aturdida. Estaba en mi habitación. Y Mike estaba quitando su traje negro. La corbata de lazo negra estaba deshecha en la silla de la cómoda. La sonrisa de Mike era radiante.

"Te ves... feliz" dije frunciendo el ceño y quitando los auriculares de mi oído.

Sonrió otra vez. "Lo estoy." dijo sin rodeos. Esperé que continuara pero no dijo más. Caminó hasta el baño y escuché el agua caer. Encogí mis hombros y seguí con mi sueño. Sea lo que sea que le pasaba, al menos estaba feliz.

Lo bueno de mi embarazo es que podía tener quinientas cosas en la cabeza, y aun así podia dormir. Desperté aquel sábado por la mañana con un sentimiento de vacío. Algo faltaba dentro de mi. Sabia perfectamente lo que era. Y la verdad no quería darle mucha cabeza a eso. Mi sábado y domingo fueron fugaces. Entre empacar las cosas y ayudar a Mike con sus papeles, mi fin de semana fue fugaz. No sabía que los abogados podían ser tan desordenados, en especial él. Mi lunes fue como cualquier otro hasta que llegué a la oficina. En mi cubículo había una enorme canasta con globos rosas y celestes con la palabra "felicidades". Miré a mi alrededor muy pero muy intrigada. Encontré una tarjeta dirigida a mi. Era de parte de todos en Volturi Law Firm, felicitando a los futuros padres por la llegada de la cigüeña. Suspiré y llevé una mano a mi frente, ese día no prometía ser bueno. Encendi mi BlackBerry por simple cuestiones labores. No quería hablar con Mike. Ok, yo le había dado luz verde, pero igual estaba molesta y debia culpar a alguien. El celular tenia como cincuenta mensajes de voz, varios mensajes en el BBM, varios mensajes de texto. Algunos mensajes eran de Mike, como siempre preocupado por mi. Otros de Rose, que había asistido a la boda y me estaba informando de todo. Y la mayoría de los mensajes de voz eran de Edward. Todos decían prácticamente lo mismo, que me amaba y que deseaba con toda su alma que Tanya fuese mi persona. Tuve que correr hacía los baños. Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro. A ellas no les importaba que yo estaba en el trabajo. Me apoyé sobre el lavabo y miraba mis ojos irritados en el espejo. Yo sabia que eso iba a suceder, por qué tanto llanto entonces. Luego recordé el gran esfuerzo que hice esos últimos dias en fingir y decir que estaba bien. En tratar de no llorar y sacar mi mejor sonrisa. Todo el teatro se derrumbó al escuchar su voz diciendo cuánto me amaba. Porque se puede vivir con tu dolor, pero cuando el ser que tú amas inmensamente está sufriendo, es como un golpe doble al corazón. Ver sufrir a la persona que amas es cuando tu corazón y la fortaleza sede, dejándote la única opción de sufrir y llorar por su dolor.

El resto del día la pase entre sonrisas falsas y escapadas al baño para ocultar mis lagrimas. Todos me felicitaban por mi embarazo, y preguntaban cuánto tiempo tenía. Con una sonrisa dulce decia que tres meses y semanas. Llegar a mi casa fue un suspiro. Lejos de la mirada de todos, con sus manos queriendo acariciar mi vientre como si fuese una bola de cristal. Edward había pedido que lo llamara, y podria hacerlo, ya que Mike llegaría tarde, como siempre, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con él o de escuchar su lamento. Tenia bastante con el mío, añadir el de él no era lo mejor en el momento. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá sin querer pensar en la realidad. Hice lo que hacia mejor en esos dias, entrar en mi pequeña burbuja. Me quedé dormida no sé en qué momento.

Llamaban a la puerta. No esperaba visitas. Le di un vistazo al reloj, eran las ocho treinta. Del otro lado había un chico de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Se veia inofensivo, asi que abrí la puerta. Él llevaba una canasta parecida a la que recibí en el trabajo, pero con menos globos. Rodee los ojos. Firmé por el recibido y cerré la puerta. Busqué la tarjeta que decía "felicidades, te estoy cuidando" me quedé en shock por unos minutos. Cuando desperté busqué el remitente, que por supuesto no tenia. No es el típico mensaje que uno manda para dar las felicitaciones por un bebé. Y entonces recordé todos los acontecimientos que escucho cada vez que estoy sola, no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo. Enseguida llamé a Mike. Mi instinto me decia que debia llamar a Edward, pero me golpeé mentalmente, porque él estaria ocupado en su luna de miel. Escuchar la voz de Mike fue un alivio.

"¿Qué tienes cariño?"

"Me enviaron un arreglo de felicitaciones un tanto extraño... dice "felicidades, te estoy cuidando" no tiene remitente, Mike."

Mike estuvo en silencio por un par de segundos. "Muñeca, tal vez es un paparazzi jugando una broma muy mala. Créeme, que durante mi divorcio me llegaron cosas que no tienes idea. Relajate. Bota el arreglo y si te sientes mejor ve donde Carlisle, nos encontraremos allá." se me había olvidado los buenos amigos que se habian vuelto mi papá y Mike. Pero no tenia ganas de molestar a mi papá tan tarde.

"No, seguro es lo que dices... te esperaré aquí en casa." me dijo que me amaba y bla bla.

Tiré el arreglo a la basura. Y fui en busca de algo que arreglara mi día, una pizzeria. Ordené extra queso y extra peperoni, todo lucía mejor. Estaba casi desierto el lugar, salvo por los que trabajan en la pizzeria, y por una pareja que comía Lasaña al fondo, y tenían esa mirada de amor. Terminé mi pizza y pensé en quedarme un rato más. Mike no llegaría hasta las diez u once, asi que tenia exactamente dos horas para andar por la calle sin sentido. Subí a mi auto cuando me dolía el culo de estar sentada en la pizzeria. Siendo sincera, si me quedaba más tiempo, terminaría por comer más pizzas, y eso no estaba permitido. Manejaba sin rumbo. Hasta que terminé en el apartamento de Edward. Vaya, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cómo había llegado ahí. Al menos manejar de vuelta a casa me tomaría exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, quince minutos después de que Mike llegara a casa. Usualmente no manejaba a velocidad, pero cuando no había tráfico le daba uso al motor. En ese momento no tenia ganas, así que aun sin tráfico, iba en una velocidad de abuelo. Eso me haría demorar más para llegar. Sentí alivio cuando vi el Porsche en el estacionamiento. Al entrar Mike me miraba fijamente pero no decia nada. Parecia molesto, pero a saber por qué. Me acerqué a besarlo y no respondió mi beso.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Fui a comer pizza y luego anduve por ahí matando tiempo para volver." su mirada me intimidaba. Era la misma que usaba Charlie cuando estaba molesto. Por instinto retrocedí tres pasos. "¿Sucede algo, cariño?" pregunté lo más dulce que pude.

"Dijiste que estarías aquí... llego y no te encuentro..."

"Sí, te dije que estaría aquí... pero luego cambié de opinion y fui por una pizza." le fruncí el ceño. "¿Está prohibido salir?" pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

"Me gustaría que me dijeras a dónde vas la próxima vez." las palabras salieron con autoridad.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Quiere decir que debo pedir permiso cuando quiera salir, ¿no?" mi voz era suave pero llevaba la advertencia de cuidado con lo que responderás.

Mi rostro serio y el tono de mi voz lo hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. La intensidad de su mirada cambió y caminó hasta mi dócilmente. "No cariño, no se trata de pedir permiso... solo me preocupé por ti." me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó. Tal vez me había comportado como una niña, pero su mirada, la forma en que me habló, fue lo que me llevó a ser tan ruda. Sin querer mi mente revivió aquellos dias cuando vivía con Charlie y Renee.

Había llegado el miércoles. Solo un día para estar en la casa de Malibu. Iba camino al apartamento después de un día muy movido. Pensaba solo quedarme en casa, pero Alice llamó para invitarme al cine y decidí ir con ella. Un momento de relajación no me haría daño. En el camino llamé a Mike y le dije lo que haría. No le tenia miedo, pero prefería evitar las confrontaciones. Todo estaba en orden cuando llegué. Comí frutas y fui a la ducha. Miraba el closet pensando qué ponerme. Aun el embarazo no se notaba, solo había aumentado unos kilos. Me puse un jeans blanco y una blusa negra con escote redondo. Terminé de alisar mi cabello y estaba lista. Fui a la cocina por un poco de uvas verdes. Tenía algo de hambre. Abrí el frigorífico y entonces sentí un pañuelo cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca. Una mano me tenía prisionera a su cuerpo. Quise jalar su cabello, pero tenía algo puesto en la cabeza. En segundos comencé a sentirme mal, tenía mareos y mi visión estaba borrosa. Sentí un cansancio enorme, de esos que me dan a la hora de dormir. Peleaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era casi imposible. Poco a poco me rendí en aquel sueño profundo, sabiendo que no era buena idea dormir.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenia ganas de vomitar. Había un olor en el area a licor barato y comida pasada de tiempo. Traté de llevar mis manos a mi cabeza pero estaba amarrada. Igual intenté levantarme de donde estaba, pero mis pies tambien estaban atados. ¡¿Qué carajo pasaba?!

"¿Hola? Por favor dejame ir..." sentía su respiración con olor a licor, estaba por vomitar. "¿Quién eres, dónde estoy?" todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada.

Llevó sus manos a mi cabello y soltó la venda. "Hola, ramera." escuché su voz antes de poder verlo.

"¿Charlie? Pero, ¿cómo...?" su sonrisa fue desagradable. Tenía tantos meses sin verla.

"¿Me extrañaste? Apuesto a que sí. ¿Creiste que te dejaría el camino abierto para ser feliz en tu lujosa casa de playa, mientras yo me pudro en este remolque de mierda?" no reconocía el lugar, no era el trailer que yo solía usar.

"¿Qué quieres, Charlie?"

"Un poco de diversión. Verás, tu ex me dejó siendo un fugitivo por la paliza que te di. Y ya que él tiene guardaespaldas y es casi inalcanzable pensé, ¿por qué no divertirme contigo? Después de todo, tú eres la causante de que esté fugitivo." su mirada era tranquila, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima.

"Charlie, Mike sabrá que algo anda mal... esto solo complicará las cosas. Déjame ir y diré que me robaron... sacaré el dinero que tengo en las tarjetas de crédito y te lo daré todo..."

"¿Crees que un par de miles funcionará? Yo quiero la buena vida, nena... esto va ser interesante. ¿Te imaginas los encabezados de las noticias? "hija de empresario Cullen secuestrada", me muero de ganas porque se den cuenta."

"La policía dará contigo fácilmente... nunca fuiste muy inteligente para..."

Sentí una bofetada. "¡Callate! Recuerda que no estás en posición de hacerte la lista." bajó la mirada hacía mi vientre. "Ahora hay un pequeño engendro creciendo dentro de ti... si eres lista, te vas a comportar y ese monstruo estará a salvo."

Tenia ganas de gritar, decirle sus verdades, pero mi pobre angelito debía estar a salvo. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón gastado. Jugaba con un celular, era mi BlackBerry.

"Fue entretenido estar en tu apartamento todo este tiempo. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta. Debo reconocer que era un burro con esto de la tecnología, pero el tiempo que pasé en tu casa me ayudó a ponerme al día. Es interesante este aparato..." agitaba mi celular. "... se puede hacer tanto con él." su sonrisa era de excitación. Disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? No tengo suficiente dinero para darte..."

"Shh... esa es la parte interesante. Resulta que ahora tienes un novio con dinero, un padre con dinero, y hasta un amante con dinero. Ya puedo sentir el olor a billetes de a veinte y de cien. Hay muchas personas que pagarían por ti..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" dije mirando el lugar con asco.

"Un rato... lo suficiente para que en unas horas comiencen a llamarte al celular." Charlie se mantenía inexpresivo, sin hacer movimientos. Era como una estatua parlante.

"Se duermen mis pies... no tengo buena circulación... esto está apretado." decia mirando a la soga.

"Ni creas que pretendo aflojar el amarre... no te muevas y no hagas explotar mi paciencia y estaremos bien." en otras circunstancias habría ignorado su advertencia, pero ahora lo principal era mi bebé.

Tenía tanta hambre. Estaba por caer desmayada. Jamás durante el embarazo había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el cuerpo me dolía y estaba muy cansada. Mi BlackBerry sonaba. "¿Quién es?" pregunté.

"Alice... nop, no es la llamada que estoy esperando." no respondió la llamada. El celular sonó varias veces más, asumo que era Alice porque no quiso responder.

Llegó el punto donde me quedé dormida. Pero no estaba dormida del todo, porque muy a lo lejos, escuchaba el ruido de la TV y a Charlie maldiciendo a los Yankees de Nueva York. El sonido de mi celular me hizo dar un brinco. Miré expectante a Charlie, que le sonrió a la pantalla del celular.

"¿Isa? ¿Hola? Isabella responde, ¿estás bien?" la voz de Mike era música para mis oídos. Charlie había puesto el celular en alta voz.

"Isabella está... indispuesta, pero puedes hablar conmigo."

"¿Quién eres? Quiero hablar con Isabella." dijo Mike no muy contento.

"Mejora el tono conmigo... o no sabrás dónde está tu Isa." hubo un silencio. Yo estaba muda. "Así me gusta. Ahora escucha bien, tengo a Isabella a mi merced, quiero siete millones de dólares antes del viernes, sin policías, ni trucos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Quién eres... cómo está Isabella?"

"Ella está bien. Recuerda, si quieres ver a Isabella otra vez, mas vale que me entregues mi dinero. No llames más a este teléfono... yo me comunicaré contigo..."

"¡Espera!" escuché la voz alarmada de Mike. "¿Cómo sé que está bien, que tú no harás trucos?"

"¡Habla!" dijo Charlie acercando el celular a mi. "¡Te dije que hables, perra!" y me dio un bofetón.

Mi instinto fue gemir por el golpe. "Isa, muñeca, dime que estás bien..."

"Mike... no sé dónde estoy... Charlie me tiene..." y soltó otra bofetada y ya no pude escuchar más la voz de Mike.

"Ya sabes... si la quieres en una pieza quiero mi dinero antes del viernes." y colgó.

Me miró llenó de ira. Oh no, conocía esa mirada. Y los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Con mis manos atadas intentaba proteger mi vientre. Charlie no era un animal, ya que ni los animales maltratan a las hembras cuando estan embarazadas. Charlie era un monstruo. Seguía golpeando mi rostro y ya podia sentir la sangre saliendo de mi boca. De pronto se detuvo. Así de simple. "Eso es por mencionar mi nombre, estúpida zorra."

Estaba tan cansada que apenas veía algo. No sé si eran los golpes, el hambre, o quizá estaba cansada, pero tenia mucho sueño. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la pared. Pensando qué podria ser peor que esto.

Sentí que agitaban mi hombro y abrí los ojos. Bueno, lo poco que podia abrirlos, ya que estaban hinchados. Charlie dejó caer un plato al suelo con una comida que no se veía agradable.

"Come, no quiero que mueras... después no tengo garantías que recibiré mi dinero."

Negué. "Esa comida está dañada... me hará daño..."

Sonrió divertido. "Sí, eso creo... se supone que es comida china." dijo aún sonriendo.

"Por favor... me conformo con una manzana... pero necesito algo de comer que esté en buen estado." jamás pensé que le iba a suplicar a Charlie, pero mi bebé era más importante.

"¿Estás rogando? Vaya, es una novedad. Sigue así..." dio vuelta y se acostó en el sillón viejo.

Debia ser tarde porque Charlie nunca duerme antes de las dos. Me moría de hambre. Hasta náuseas tenía de no comer. Pero otra vez me sentía tan cansada que fui cayendo en un sueño inquieto.

Algo pateó mis pies. Era Charlie con su sonrisa de diversión. "Estaba pensando mientras intentaba dormir, que se pueden hacer muchas cosas con tu teléfono. Se me antoja grabar un pequeño vídeo..." decia agitando las manos. "... ya sabes, algo muy especial solo para tener un recuerdo de este hermoso momento." tomó el celular y caminó hasta mi. "Aprendí mucho de él en aquellos dias en tu casa." tocaba la pantalla y la luz del flash se activó. Se puso una especie de capucha negra que solo mostraba su rostro y su boca. Con dos pequeños orificios, asumo que para respirar. "Listo, está grabando. Esto es lo que haremos mi ramera, harás todo lo que te diga y te daré algo de comer..." destapó una caja y el olor a pizza de peperoni inundó el mugriento trailer. Las tripas me hablaban. Tomó un pedazo de pizza y la puso a centímetros de mi rostro. "Si te portas bien te dejaré comer un par de rebanadas." se me hacia agua la boca. Tenía la pizza casi a una mordida. Me acerqué y la quitó. Comenzó a masticar despacio y hacia gemidos de apreciación. "Está deliciosa, ¿quieres un poco?" asentí llevada por el hambre voraz que tenía. "Entonces harás todo lo que te diga." todo lo hacia mientras estaba grabando. Me sentía más que humillada, pero tenia hambre por dos, era mi antojo preferido, y no había comido desde la tarde. "Quiero que te arrodilles." lo intenté. Pero estaba atada de manos y pies. Lo intentaba e intentaba y lo volvía a intentar, pero era imposible.

"No puedo... estoy atada." dije susurrando.

Su sonrisa era de placer. Una carcajada de puro placer. Con una mano tomó mi brazo y me puso de rodillas. "Ahora quiero que le des un mensaje a tu querido ex... quiero que él te vea rogar, llorar, gritar..."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "No, no, no..." decia moviendo su cabeza. "... no me mires así o ya verás lo que puedo hacer." bajé la intensidad de mi mirada recordando sus puños sobre mi rostro.

"¿Qué quieres que le diga?" dije en el mejor tono de sumisión que pude.

"Que te ayude, sino, jamás te volverán a ver." puse los ojos en blanco y sentí su bofetada. "¿Así lo quieres? ¿A los golpes? Así es que trabajan las rameras como tú... uno las trata bien y ustedes no entienden..." me dio otra bofetada. Y otra y entonces su furia se desató. De pronto se detuvo. "Tantos golpes me han puesto caliente... ¿Qué te parece si le enviamos a él una muestra de nuestro amor?" ¿muestra de nuestro amor? ¿Qué iba hacer? Me empujó bruscamente. Caí de espaldas sobre el suelo sucio. Por favor, por favor que no sea lo que pienso que hará, gritaba mi interior. Se colocó sobre mi, dejándome inmóvil. Con una mano enfocaba mi rostro con la grabadora y con la otra tocaba mi cabello. "Eres tan hermosa... yo entiendo por qué todos andan detras de ti. Renee siempre te tuvo envidia y celos, eras más hermosa que ella... como ese cuento de infantil..." llevó su mano a la barbilla. "¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Blanca Nieves." sonrió. Esta vez puso su mano sobre mi rostro. Acariciaba de arriba abajo mi rostro. Luego pasaba sus manos por mi cuello.

"Charlie, por favor detente... no más..." él no dejaba de enfocar mi rostro y mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos hinchados por los golpes.

Negó sonriendo. "No, mi pequeña ramera... el tiempo de rogar ya se terminó. Ahora tengo una nueva propuesta para ti..." sus ojos brillaban de maldad y lujuria. "Ahora quiero que te dejes follar, y entonces te daré toda la pizza que quieras..."

Negué con los ojos cerrados. "Eso solo sucederá si me obligas... jamás seré tuya por voluntad propia, ¿entiendes? Jamás... eres una basura, un hijo de pu..." y sentí la bofetada.

"Magnífico," dijo enfocando el celular hacia mis senos. "entonces lo haremos a la manera ruda... así como le gusta a las zorras como tú..." deshacía los botones de mi blusa lentamente. Todo lo enfocaba la cámara del celular. Intentaba retorcerme, pero era imposible atada y con él sobre mi. Lloraba de la impotencia, la ira, y la desesperación. Sacó uno de mis pechos y los masajeaba. Sentía las ganas de vomitar a flor de piel. Luego le dio una pequeña succión y enfocó la cámara en mi rostro. Hizo un sonido de apreciación. "Excelentes senos..." escuchar su elogio sobre mi cuerpo me daba repugnancia. "esto es algo que tendré que hacer con ambas manos." dijo colocando el celular a un lado en el suelo, aun enfocando. Deshizo el botón de mi jeans, bajó la cremallera y de un tirón bajó mis bragas junto con el jeans hasta dejarlo a la altura de mis rodillas. Me sentía expuesta, como si estuviera ante una muchedumbre. No paraba de llorar y de pensar que algún milagro pasaría y él se detendría. Volvió a tomar el celular y enfocaba con la cámara mi parte íntima. Había salido con cientos de chicos y solo dos habian visto esa parte de mi por voluntad propia.

"Charlie, no más... no más... ya por favor..." solo salían esas palabras de mi mente. Pensaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no producía algo coherente para decir. Charlie hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y tocaba esa parte tan privada. Como pude logré moverme hasta quedar de lado, colocándome en posición prenatal. Vi su sonrisa y me dio una nalgada.

"Cuantas veces soñé con ver ese culo..." me dio otra nalgada. "veo que lo harás difícil..." entonces giró mi cuerpo sin esfuerzo. Estaba tan cansada que no podía pelear. Se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y por mucha suerte de mi parte se colocó un preservativo. "No soy estúpido, nena, no tengo intención de contraer ninguna enfermedad y tampoco dejar pruebas en mi contra." sonrió con satisfacción. Al parecer Charlie había hecho sus deberes sobre cómo hacer un secuestro. Prácticamente se sentó sobre mis piernas, colocando casi todo su peso sobre ellas y así me penetró.

"¡Aaaahhh!" grité por el dolor. Había sido tan bruto. Enfocaba sus embestidas. Después subió un poco y quedó sobre mi, de manera que la cámara estuviera en mi rostro todo el tiempo. Lo escuchaba gemir y jamás odie tanto ese sonido como en ese instante. Quería quitarlo de encima pero no podia. Me sentía desamparada y sola. Hubo un momento donde ya no gritaba, no me movía. Solo cerré los ojos esperando despertar y ver a Edward diciéndome que todo había sido un horrible sueño, que él estaba ahí, que nada malo me pasaría nunca. Solo escuché su gemido de liberación. Salió de mi con la misma brusquedad. Cuando abrí los ojos su mirada era de triunfo. Estaba todavía grabando. Mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo con mi dignidad perdida. Sentí como el estomago se revolvía y como pude giré mi cuerpo vomitando en el suelo. El lo filmó todo, como si aquello fuese un premio. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Apagó la cámara y me dejó ahí tirada. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo fui a hasta la pared, lejos del olor a vómito. Subí mi pantalón junto con mis bragas. Me quedé ahí sentada pensando cuándo llegaría mi príncipe azul por mi. No solo lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba de tantas maneras. Una sensación de temor vino a mi, ¿me querrá después de esto? Negué, Edward no era así, él me amaba.

Charlie regresó con esa sonrisa que revolvía todo en mi interior. Decir que lo odiaba era poco. Había llegado a limites imperdonables. "Ya envié el vídeo a tu amado, solo es cuestión de que lo vea... estoy ansioso por escuchar su reacción. Tal vez logre algo más de dinero." cerré los ojos y por primera vez quise cerrarlos y no abrirlos nunca.

Edward Masen POV.

Había pasado dias desde mi boda. Lo más triste sin una llamada de Bella. Mi luna de miel era aburrida. Tanya sabia lo poco que me importaba con ella, así que solo se la pasaba de compras. A pesar de mi falta de amor, andaba sonriente. Su sonrisa era que había conseguido lo que quería, casarse conmigo. Llegó un correo a mi BlackBerry. No tenia ganas de leer nada sobre trabajo, pero solo por salir del aburrimiento lo abrí. Era de mi Bella. Decia "un regalo de nuestro amor". Al momento pensé que era sobre nosotros, luego pensé que era algo sobre el bebé. Cuando el archivo se descargó y el vídeo se abrió, no sabia si aun respiraba. Un vídeo atroz donde mi hermosa estaba en el suelo y alguien la tomaba a la fuerza. Me llené de odio y asco. ¿Quién puede hacerle eso a un ser humano? ¿Quién puede hacerle eso a un ángel? El tipo decía que tenia a Bella y que si quería algo por ella, debía pagar tres millones de dólares antes del viernes. Para mi tres millones no eran nada, pero ver a mi pobre amada rogando por un pedazo de comida, que luego él hiciera eso con ella... ver su rostro cubierto de sangre e hinchado, las lagrimas y escuchar su voz suplicar, era demasiado. Llamé inmediatamente al celular de ella, que estaba apagado. No tenía tiempo, asi que llamé a Eric y le dije que necesitaba el Jet privado. Tanya no respondía su celular, así que le dejé una nota diciendo que había una emergencia y debia volver a casa. En menos de dos horas ya estaba camino a ella. Así tuviera que dar mi fortuna y quedarme sin nada, lo haría.

El vuelo fue demasiado largo. Al llegar a suelo americano me llegó la noticia por el BlackBerry. Por todos lados se hablaba del secuestro de Isabella Cullen. Pero más nada. Llamé a Carlisle, que estaba preocupado haciendo lo imposible por encontrarla. Me reuní con la persona que jamás pensé que acudiría. Mike me dijo que él le había pedido siete millones, que no hablara con la policía y que no quería trucos. Me dijo que el secuestro fue en el apartamento, ya que su BMW estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento. Mike no tenía mucho conocimiento del padrastro de Bella, por lo que lo puse al tanto de ciertas cosas. A él no le envió ese vídeo tan desalmado. Le dije del vídeo. Insistió en que quería verlo. Le expliqué que era fuerte, pero insistió. Al final accedí a mostrarle el vídeo. Ni siquiera terminó de verlo cuando acabó vomitando. Sabíamos quién era su secuestrador, pero cómo saber en dónde estaba. Miré el vídeo nuevamente, obviando las partes dolorosas. Mike intentó ayudar pero no pudo. El vídeo claramente era de una casa. Pero un lugar muy parecido a uno que yo había visto. Esos sillones gastados, las ventanas... y lo vi, mientras él se enfocaba, a su espalda estaba un volante. Era un trailer. Ahora de tantos trailer que había, cuál de todos sería donde ella estaba. Mi Bella me necesitaba y yo daría todo por tenerla a salvo.

* * *

Niñas lo de siempre gracias por todo, no olviden dejar review! mañana subo el capitulo 11, esta historia cuenta con 18 capítulos así que nos queda poco!


	12. Capitulo 11

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 11**

Se vencía el plazo del dinero. Y aunque Mike no aceptó que la policía estuviera involucrada, al menos insistí en contratar detectives privados. No iba a reparar en gastos con tal de dar con ella. Entre Carlisle, Mike y yo, contratamos un total de doce investigadores. También ofrecimos en todas las comunidades de trailer por los alrededores, una oferta secreta de dos millones de dólares, que se entregaría a la primera persona que trajera información sobre Charlie. La policía dice que hacia las investigaciones, pero ni siquiera sabían dónde buscar. Por su parte los investigadores nos dieron una cantidad de aparatos para dar con Charlie por si llamaba.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y no sabíamos nada de Bella. Charlie no había llamada tampoco, y no teníamos idea de a dónde dejar el dinero. Habíamos reunido los diez millones. Siete que había pedido a Mike, y tres que me había pedido a mi. Mike por supuesto que no tenia siete millones, asi que Carlisle aportó. Todos estabamos a la espera. Se supone que llamaría a Mike y a mi, pero aun no llamaba. Lo que más me preocupaba era cómo estaría Bella, no podia dejar de pensar si le estaba dando de comer o si continuaba abusando de ella. Habian dos investigadores con nosotros, los otros diez hacían averiguaciones en las comunidades de traileres cerca. Por fin mi celular sonó, era un número desconocido. Respondí sin importar quién era.

"Hola, chico." dijo una voz masculina.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" pregunté.

"Ella está bien... ya sabes... cansada después de lo bien que la pasamos anoche." no debía estallar. Fui tan impasible como debia ser en situaciones difíciles.

"Sólo quiero saber de ella."

Uno de los investigadores se acercó a mi oído y susurro, "has que continúe hablando, así daremos con su localización." asentí.

"Amigo, es una gran cantidad de dinero, tres millones no es como dar veinte, necesito una garantía de que está bien." escuchaba como le decia toda clase de insultos. Tuve que aferrar mi mano al borde del sofá. Me sentía tan impotente porque de una forma tan cruda y cruel maltrataba a mi hermosa flor. Tuvieron que sacar a Mike porque estaba a punto de dañar la trampa, se supone que no estabamos juntos, así él no sospecharía que estabamos rastreando su llamada.

"¿Edward?" su voz estaba casi muerta. No quería imaginar lo que ella estaría pasando.

"Sí, princesa, aquí estoy."

"Edward... estoy tan cansada... tengo hambre y sed... te amo..." todo ésto parecia una despedida, ¿se estaba rindiendo?

"No te preocupes, hermosa. Saldrás de esta... lo prometo, y veremos a nuestro bebé crecer... por favor solo resiste un poco más."

"No... tengo fuerzas..."

"No hagas esto, preciosa. No te rindas. No le des el gusto... por el bebé, por mi... espera un poco más..." el investigador hizo un gesto y me susurró "lo tenemos, igual has que siga hablando".

Mike entró más calmado. "Lo intentaré... te estoy esperando, Masen. Te amo..." la cara de Mike al escuchar a Bella diciendo esas palabras, fue como escuchar la peor de las noticias. Se sentó en un sofá en un rincón. Sin decir nada. No se le veía molesto, pero apostaba que no estaba feliz. Nada de eso importaba. Bella era mi única prioridad.

"Ya basta de amor y palabras cursis..." se escuchó el golpe en seco. Le había pegado otra vez. "... sabes que está viva. Ahora escucha, quiero mis billetes sin secuencia. De diez, veinte y cien. Quiero mis diez millones exactos en una maleta de viaje. ¿Recuerdas el viejo trailer dónde la zorra vivía? Ahí quiero que dejes mi dinero a las nueve hoy en la noche. La puerta está abierta. No quiero trucos, ¡o esta perra se hunde conmigo!"

"Y en todo esto, ¿cuándo pretendes entregar a Bella?"

"Alguien la llevará a recoger el dinero como garantía. Luego que todo esté en orden, la dejaré en el trailer y les llamaré para que la recojan."

Hice un bufido. "¿Quién me asegura que no le harás daño antes de eso y vas a huir con el dinero?"

"Esas son las reglas... recuerda que yo tengo a tu putita, si la quieres ya sabes, a las nueve en el trailer." colgó la llamada.

Me levanté de un brinco de la silla. "¿Tienen todo?"

"Sí, el idiota se le olvidó que no era buena idea ser muy hablador." dijo el investigador.

"¿Y qué hacemos aquí?" dije cargado de adrenalina. El investigador hice una mueca de irnos.

Ellos fueron en una 4x4 Ford. Mike iba en su Porsche, y yo iba en mi BMW con Eric. Según los investigadores estaban a una hora de distancia. De todas formas estaba aliado con alguien, ya que él mismo no iría a buscar el dinero. Decidimos avisar a la policía de la información que nos dieron para que dieran con el compinche.

Eran casi las siete. Y nuestros carros iban a velocidad increíble. Mike no pudo seguirnos el paso, no estaba acostumbrado la velocidad, y estuvo por chocar varias veces. Tenia suerte que Eric manejara todo tipo de autos. Llegando al lugar bajamos la velocidad. Decidimos ir a pie. No era una comunidad de trailer, todo estaba vacío alrededor. Ya entiendo porqué Charlie era un misterio. El trailer estaba pintado con decoraciónes hippie. Qué ironía, en ese trailer había todo menos paz y amor. Fuimos despacio hasta llegar al lugar. Se escuchaba un juego de baloncesto y un hombre gritando. Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas y no se veía nada. La policía como siempre nunca llega cuando debe llegar. Los dos investigadores fueron hacia la puerta, Eric, Percy -otro de mi guardaespaldas- y yo quedamos atrás. Todos con armas por cualquiera cosa. Los investigadores derribaron la puerta de un golpe en sincronía. Entraron y por supuesto que nosotros también. Entrar y ver lo que estaba pasando hizo que, aun siendo impasible, tuve que romper en llanto.

Bella Cullen Swan POV.

Escuchar a Edward fue lo mejor de mi día. No había comido desde el día anterior y tampoco tomado ni el sorbo de agua. Estaba exhausta, hambrienta y deshidratada.

Charlie dijo estar aburrido, y sin ver lo que venia se lanzó sobre mi. Era la tercera vez que me violaba. No tenía fuerzas para gritar, pedir ayuda, o forcejear. Todo lo que podia hacer era llorar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Imaginando que mi hermoso caballero de ojos verde esmeralda vendría a mi rescate. Él prometió venir, que me ayudaría... solo debia esperar un poco más. Solo un poco más. Pensando en mi caballero un fuerte sonido me asustó. Quise mirar, seguía con los ojos cerrados. De pronto el peso de Roy sobre mi se había ido, pero no quise mirar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" escuché a Charlie. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos. Aun hinchados por los golpes. No distinguía mucho a mi alrededor.

"¡Bella, hermosa!" escuché la voz de mi salvación. Lo busqué pero mi visión borrosa no ayudaba. Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y no los rechace, sabía quién era solo con sentir su toque. "Todo está bien, preciosa, todo está bien." me ayudó a subir mi jeans y abotonar mi blusa. "Debemos salir..." asentí. Me subió a sus brazos y me llevaba como a una niña a la hora de dormir. Me subió a su BMW y encendió el aire acondicionado. Vi a unos hombres sacando al que supongo era Charlie del trailer. Edward estaba por irse, y lo tomé del brazo para que no me dejara ir. Escuché un carro aproximarse. Edward suspiró fuertemente y me abrazó, pero no me besaba. Tal vez sí me tenía asco, tal vez sí ya no me deseaba. Estaba tan emotiva que rompí en llanto.

"¿Por qué lloras? Ya todo paso, hermosa. Estás a salvo."

Negaba. Jamás estaría a salvo sin sus besos y sin él a mi lado. "Te doy asco... tú ya no me quieres..."

"No, hermosa... es que pensé que querrías algo de tiempo hasta que alguien ya sabes..." negué una vez más.

"Te necesito como no tienes idea..." sin decir más me llenó de besos. Besaba mis labios con ternura, alivio, amor y pasión. Fue un beso tan especial que me hizo olvidar todo lo malo vivido en esos días.

"¿Dónde está Isabella?" era la voz de Mike y ambos nos separamos.

"Espera aquí." me dio un beso corto pero lleno de amor y promesas. "Te amo... nada hará que eso cambie." salió del auto.

Hice todo lo posible por ver algo más que sombras pero no podia. Escuchaba golpes. Y por instinto pensé en Edward. No sé qué sucedió, solo se escuchó un disparo. Llevé mi mano a mi boca reprimiendo un grito. Todo estaba en silencio y me estaba desesperada. Alguien abrió la puerta del auto y en el fondo se escuchaban las sirenas de la policia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté a Edward. Aunque no podia ver, lo sentía en el aire.

"Mike se abalanzó contra Charlie. Éste tenia un cuchillo y Eric tuvo que disparar. Creo que Charlie no vivirá para contarlo." no se escuchaba alegría en su voz, pero tampoco estaba conmocionado por la noticia.

"¿Isabella?... Oh muñeca, no sabes lo que pasé... mirate... ese salvaje..." los ojos de Mike gritaban furia como dos faroles. No pude evitar huir de su abrazo, no era lo que mi cuerpo quería.

"Tal vez Isabella necesite comer algo e ir al médico." dijo Edward rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Sí, vamos." asentí a Mike.

Bajé de la camioneta con mucha dificultad. Había una ambulancia, los paramédicos al verme corrieron hacia mi. Me sentía tan cansada que me dormí en la camilla. Estaba a salvo, los príncipes sí existen, mi príncipe me había salvado y ahora estaba a salvo.

Desperté con mucha hambre. Se me antojaba una deliciosa pizza de peperoni. Por alguna razón me sentía tranquila. Estaba en una cama muy cómoda para ser un hospital. Estreché los ojos un par de veces y todo se aclaraba. Quise moverme, pero me dolía hasta el alma. Sonreí, la ultima vez que tuve esa clase de dolor, mi caballero Masen me rescató de Charlie. Esta vez no había sido diferente.

El lugar no era familiar. Cama con dosel rojo transparente, cortinas color crema, paredes de color blanco, cómoda color bronce, una pantalla gigante de TV, sillones de cuero blanco. Dos mesas con lámparas en forma de luna menguante, la luz que emanaba de ellas era muy suave. Había una campana pequeña. Me parecía curioso. La levanté y la agite un par de veces. Estaba distraída con la campanilla cuando Mike llegó. Su sonrisa era de disculpa, como si hubiese cometido un error.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.

"Cansada. ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En nuestra casa en Malibu."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

"Te dieron de alta en el hospital. Por suerte no tuvieron que operar. Todo volverá a su estado en un par de dias."

"¿Mi bebé?"

Mike sonrió. "Nuestro pequeño está bien. No le sucedió nada y todo está en orden." suspiré aliviada.

"Entonces en un par de dias estaré presentable ante los demás." repetí para mi misma. Aunque no me había visto en un espejo, sabia que estaba para asustar. "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" intenté moverme pero hice una mueca de dolor.

"Te golpeó fuerte en los costados. En unos dias también se pasará el dolor. Por ahora solo debes reposar."

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Es domingo."

"¡No puede ser! ¿Estoy dormida desde el viernes?"

Asintió. "Me preocupé y llamé al doctor, me dijo que era normal. Tu cuerpo está recuperándose. Si le añades que estás embarazada y los analgésico que estás tomando. Es normal que duermas tanto."

Asentí. "Mike... ¿Puedo comer una pizza de peperoni?"

Mike me sonrío. "Iré a buscarla, por mientras le diré a Sarah que traiga unas uvas."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Sarah?"

Sonrió a modo de disculpa. "No debes hacer esfuerzos y debo ir a la oficina mañana, entonces pensé en contratar alguien para que esté contigo y haga los deberes de la casa. Así no te sentirás sola." asentí. Supongo que un poco de ayuda no haría daño a nadie. "Voy por la pizza, ¿deseas algo más?"

Asentí. "Un batido de fresa y que tenga trozos de melocotón..." lo miré con dulzura.

Asintió. "No tardo." quiso darme un beso y por instinto lo evité.

"Mike, yo..."

Negó. "Shh... comprendo. Aun es pronto para eso. Vuelvo enseguida. Si necesitas algo agita la campanilla, Sarah vendrá en seguida." dio vuelta y salió del cuarto. Aun tenía sueño pero tenia ganas de conocer a la dichosa Sarah. Agite la campanilla y en pocos minutos una linda morena de ojos azules entraba por la puerta. Debía estar en sus veinti tantos. Llevaba un uniforme. Una falda unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla color rosa pálido, una camisa sencilla de color blanco.

Su rostro era gentil. "¿Desea algo?" su acento era latino.

Negué. "Solo quería conocerla. Soy Bella." ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó como si me fuese a quebrar en treinta pedazos.

"Un gusto conocerla, Sra. Cullen. Lo que necesite no dude en llamarme..."

Negué sonriendo. "Nada de Sra. Cullen, me haces sentir de la edad de mi padre. Mejor Bella. ¿De dónde eres, Sarah?"

"Soy de Nicaragua, pero mi madre es de aquí. Llegué hace poco a este país." asentí.

"Sarah, ¿tienes idea de dónde está mi celular?" ella se revolvió incómoda. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Bella, no quiero estar en problemas con el Sr. Newton."

Estreché mis ojos. "No quiero que estés en problemas, solo quiero saber qué le sucedió a mi celular."

Movía sus pies nerviosamente. "Por favor no le diga al señor, pero él me envió a echarlo a la basura." abrí los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Sarah asintió. "Lo escuché decir que el teléfono estaba lleno de mierda." la miré impasible al mejor estilo de Edward Masen.

"Ya veo. ¿Sabes si alguien ha venido a verme?" otra vez se movía incómoda. Estreché los ojos.

"Vino una mujer de como de mi edad, creo que su nombre era Rosalie. Tambien una señora distinguida, ella dijo que era su jefa. Vinieron dos pequeños que dicen ser sus hermanos, estaban con un señor mayor y estirado. Y vino un joven muy guapo de ojos verdes, el Sr. Newton no lo dejó entrar. Dijo que si él llegaba por aquí, que no lo dejara pasar."

Creo que estaba roja como el tomate. Estaba en mi punto de ebullición. "¿Cuándo vino el joven de ojos verdes?"

"Ayer y hoy temprano."

Asentí. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las cuatro."

Asentí. "Bien. Necesito levantarme y darme una ducha. ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?"

Frunció el ceño. "Pero el Sr. dijo que..."

"El Sr. Newton no manda en mis necesidades de aseo." Sarah asintió y muy despacio me ayudó a levantarme. Me llevó hasta el baño, donde vi mi rostro por primera vez en dias. Parecia que me hubiesen usado como un saco de boxeo. Tenía unas cuantas cortadas, los ojos hinchados. Al parecer pasaría más que un par de dias para que mi rostro quedara como siempre.

Me duché con mucha paciencia. Aproveché para lavar mi cabello. Mientras me bañaba recordaba las manos de Charlie sobre mis pechos, y se escapó un pequeño sollozo.

"¿Está bien, Bella?"

Suspiré antes de responder. "Sí, sólo toqué muy fuerte la herida."

Terminé mi ducha antes de seguir recordando cosas desagradables. Fui hasta mi habitación y busqué mi ropa en la cómoda. Solo había ropa de Mike. Fruncí el ceño.

"Su ropa está en el closet." puse los ojos en blanco. El lugar era nuevo para mi. Había una puerta toda de blanco. La abrí y ahí estaba mi ropa. Había un sillón redondo de cuero color blanco. En las paredes habian espejos. Supuse que Sarah había ordenado mi ropa. Caminé un poco más a fondo del closet. Había una sección de seguridad, como una caja fuerte. Y luego un baño privado. Estaba con la boca abierta, ¿un baño dentro del closet? Había una bañera de color rojo pasión, un tocador, espejos en las paredes y velas de olor a vainilla por todos lados. Estaba abrumada por el lugar. Hice un bufido y regresé a buscar mi ropa.

"Sarah, ¿puedes traer el teléfono?" asintió y salió del inmenso closet. Busqué mi ropa y al final encontré mis pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tiras. Me senté en el sillón de cuero blanco. Carmen regresó con el teléfono. "Quiero que te pares en la entrada del closet, cuando escuches llegar al señor me avisas." ella asintió.

Llamé a Edward enseguida. "Habla Masen." su tono cortante.

"Hola." mi voz salió tímida.

"¡Bella, hermosa! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, un poco cansada. Supe que viniste a verme."

"Sí, pero Mike no me dejó entrar y me dijo que no volviera por allá."

"¿Sabes qué le sucede?"

"Creo que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió. Él escuchó que me decías te amo, supongo que eso lo molestó."

"Ya veo. Pero no entiendo, él sabe que te amo, no es un secreto para él."

"No sé. Dice que solo trataremos asuntos de negocios. Por cierto, estuve llamando a tu BlackBerry."

No le iba a decir que Mike lo botó. "Lo tiré a la basura. Traía malos recuerdos." quizá por eso Mike lo había botado. "¿Cómo quedó lo Eric por haber herido a Charlie?"

Hubo silencio. "Supongo que Mike no te dice mucho. Charlie murió, Eric le dió un disparo certero en la frente. Por Eric no te preocupes, se aclaró que fue en defensa propia. Y arrestaron a Renee por cómplice."

"¿Renee?"

Edward suspiró. "Sí. Ella iba a buscar el dinero del rescate al trailer. Se supone que debia esperar la llamada de Charlie, pero él nunca llamó. Hicimos ver que dejábamos el dinero tal como Charlie había explicado. Ella esperó pero él nunca apareció. Ella se llenó de codicia y la encontraron con las manos en la masa. Ella soltó todo como un pajarito. Diciendo que todo fue idea de Charlie. Al parecer él te seguía y logró entrar a tu apartamento. Los ruidos que escuchabas eran él. Estuvo dias espiando tus movimientos y salidas. Hasta que encontró el día perfecto. Él fue quien destruyó tu Ferrari." estaba procesando la información cuando Sarah hizo un silbido. Esa era mi señal.

"No puedo seguir hablando más, llegó Mike. Imagino que si te prohibió venir, tampoco querrá que hable contigo. En la semana compraré un celular nuevo y te llamaré. Te amo, Edward.. gracias por todo." cerré la llamada.

Mike entró. "¡Aquí estás! Se supone que te quedarías en cama." me dio una mirada de reproche.

"Quería darme una ducha. Y luego me encontré con esté enorme closet. Busqué mi celular, pero no lo encuentro..." dije con mi cara de póquer.

"En la mesita está la pizza y el batido, ven antes que la pizza se enfrie."

Negué. "¿Dónde está mi celular?"

"Lo tiré." dijo tranquilo.

"Y se puede saber por qué tiras cosas que no son tuyas, Mike."

"Lo leí todo... todo entre tú y él. Se veían a mis espaldas y hacían sus porquerías... lo amas todavía... aunque te dejó por ella aun sigues detrás de él como una..."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Cuidado con lo que dirás, Newton. No voy a negar que nos vimos un par de veces a tus espaldas. Crei que te podría amar, pero no puedo. Lo siento." empecé a tirar mi ropa sobre el sillón de cuero.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó alarmado.

"Me voy. No veo por qué deba quedarme. Descubriste que te fui infiel, que no te amo... lo más lógico es irme." dije todavía sacando ropa. Comencé a buscar una maleta... ¡¿Dónde estaban las miserables maletas?!

"No, no te vayas." Mike me detuvo. "Piensa en el bebé, ¿esa es la vida que quieres para él?"

"No, no es la vida que quiero para mi bebé. ¿Pero cómo puede funcionar una relación sin amor y ahora sin confianza?"

"Yo confío en ti, Isa."

Hice un bufido. "Tanto que botas mi BlackBerry... qué extraña manera de confiar."

"Lo hice en un momento de ira... por favor..." lo miré fijamente. Tratando de entender la ironía del momento. Yo debería estar rogando por una oportunidad, no él. Suspiré y asentí.

"Supongo que lo podemos intentar." dije secamente. Mike quiso darme un abrazo y retrocedi con las manos en alto.

"Le diré a Sarah que guarde la ropa."

"Mike, quiero acordar algo contigo antes." su mirada era dócil. "No quiero escenas de celos. Lo de Edward acabará, pero sabe que es su hijo y quiere que le informe sobre todo. No quiero que me prohibas hablar con él o incluso llevarlo a una cita si él lo desea. ¿Está claro?"

"¿Prometes que terminará el romance?" asentí. "Entonces está bien, puedo acceder a eso." sonrió. "Deberías estudiar leyes, eres buena cerrando tratos." sonreí, pero aun me sentía cautelosa.

En el cuarto estaba ese apetitoso olor a pizza. Me senté con cuidado y a comer se a dicho. Mike me veia comer y después de un rato dijo que estaria en su estudio. Mientras comía el manjar de los dioses, pensaba en cómo haría ahora que no tendría más a Edward de aquella forma. Pensaba cómo lo del secuestro afectaría mi vida, en si todo estaba bien en mi interior. Por el momento solo quise pensar en mi comida. Una cosa a la vez me dijo mi subconsciente, y después de tanto tiempo era hora de hacerle caso.

* * *

GRACIAS TOTALES, no olviden dejar review para la autora del fic, xoxo


	13. Capitulo 12

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 12. **

Tuve una semana de reposo muy calmada. Se supone que esa era la idea, pero me sentía como un pajarito en una jaula de oro.

La casa de Malibu era inmensa. Varias habitaciones, dos pisos, piscina y a pasos estaba la playa. Mi habitación Tenia un balcón que daba con la playa. En las noches veía la luna y muchas veces veía el atardecer. Sarah era un amor de persona. Siempre contaba con ella en los momentos que quería hablar Edward. Como le prometí a Mike, el romance entre Edward y yo terminó. Al menos Edward estaba de acuerdo en lo de saber del bebé. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Las cosas se ponían incómodas. No sabia cómo decirle a Mike que dormir con él me hacía sentir incomoda. En especial cuando no se daba cuenta y me abrazaba por las noches.

Mi padre me visitaba cada vez que tenía tiempo. Porque últimamente no iba ni a la esquina. Alice y Jake venían a verme, pero ellos no sentían simpatía por Mike. En especial Alice. Me sentía encerrada y bastante deprimida. Mike decidió -y digo decidió porque ni siquiera me preguntó- que era bueno ir a un psicologo. Al principio me negué, pero incluso Edward pensaba que era una buena idea.

Así transcurrió mi primera semana. Ya era martes, mi cita con el psicologo. Da la casualidad que era psicóloga. Ese día solo me senté sin decir nada. Yo estaba fundida en mis pensamientos. Nunca había sido la persona de contar mis preocupaciones o dolores a otros. Menos ante un extraño, ¿cómo haría para decirle qué me molestaba?

Asi fueron pasando los días. Y sin darme cuenta había pasado dos meses. Ya tenia cinco meses de embarazo y se me notaba un poco. La cantidad de sueño había disminuido. Pero aun predominaba el deseo de comer pizza de peperoni. Mi embarazo iba de maravilla, aunque aun no sabía el sexo. Sarah me ayudaba en la decoración del cuarto del bebé, porque Mike nunca estaba. Se la pasaba de viaje. Casi veia a Edward o hablaba con él. Habíamos acordado mantener las distancias. Y como muy poco iba a cenas o reuniones sociales, pues solo lo veia para las citas en el doctor.

Al final se descubrió que Edward era el padre. Gracias a una foto de un paparazzi tomadas a Edward y a mi saliendo del ginecólogo. En el artículo dice que una fuente les dijo que él era el padre. Estoy segura que fue una enfermera. Se pueden imaginar lo que fue para Tanya, que según Edward ahora quería tener un bebé. Supuestamente estaban en la búsqueda de un pequeño Masen. Me dolía tanto escucharlo decir que lo estaba intentando con ella, pero en eso habíamos quedado una tarde después de explicarle por qué Mike terminó tirando mi BlackBerry a la basura.

Durante ese mes ya hablaba más con la psicóloga. Ella me decía que había que enfocarse en el futuro y dejar el pasado atrás. Lo cierto es que lo comprendía, pero no lo podia realizar. Aun Mike o en todo caso ningún hombre -a excepción de mi padre, Jake, Edward o Jasper- podía tocarme. Los rechazaba. Gina -mi psicóloga- insistía en que es un reflejo natural debido a lo sucedido. Ella insistía en que a la vista de todos me había recuperado, pero internamente aun sentía y recordaba todo con exactitud. Gina no estaba lejos de la realidad, ya que todas las noches tenía sueños muy vividos de lo que había sucedido. Entonces llegamos al punto donde Mike fue a dormir a otra habitación. A pesar de que la doctora dijo que era indispensable que continuara con mi rutina. Él se había cansado de mi rechazo.

Navidad y año nuevo la había pasado con mi familia, porque Mike estaba atendiendo un caso importante. Tenia el amor de mi familia, pero una parte de mí sentía esa soledad.

La llegada de mis seis meses fue increíble. Supe el sexo del bebé, ¿y que creen? Tendría una niña. Edward estaba muy emocionado. Pero lo notaba intranquilo. Al salir del ginecólogo lo invité a un café. Fuimos a un Cinnabon.

"¿Sucede algo?" hizo un enorme bufido.

"Tanya está desesperada por salir embarazada. Ha intentado de todo, pero nada funciona. Le dije que podríamos adoptar, pero se niega. Me tiene de los nervios. Está muy deprimida... me da temor que intente una locura."

Negué sonriendo. Edward me fulminó con la mirada. "Tranquilo, no me alegra que tenga dificultades para quedar embarazada. Lo que me causa gracia es lo ingenuo que eres a su alrededor. Ella no hará nada, si hace algo te perdería y me dejaría el camino despejado... es lo que menos quiere."

Edward se mostraba esperanzado. "¿Tú crees? Porque ya sabes lo que siento al pensar que se puede hacer daño."

Tomé su mano. "Estoy segura. Es demasiado egoísta para dejar que alguien sea feliz. En especial que yo sea feliz." ambos reímos y la tensión desapareció. Me encantaba aquellos días dónde podia ver a Edward. Ahora que Mike se la pasaba ocupado podría retomar el romance, pero le había prometido que no estaría más con Edward de esa manera, y lo cumpliría. Al menos me conformaba con verlo despreocupado y emocionado por nuestra bebé.

Decirle a Mike que tendria una niña fue como decirle "está lloviendo". Mike había cambiado tanto en estos tres meses. Quería pensar que era por mi rechazo, pero sentía que había más. Ya no me hablaba de modo cariñoso, no preguntaba por mis sesiones con Gina, y menos preguntaba por la bebé. Mike solo se levantaba, desayunaba e iba a trabajar. Regresaba tan tarde que no me daba cuenta a qué hora llegaba. Varias veces quise poner de mi parte, dejar que me tocara, pero literalmente me daba náuseas, hasta que dejó de intentarlo y se aisló de mi.

Rose me visitaba cuando el trabajo le daba oportunidad. La habian ascendido a asistente y ahora trabajaba para Edward. Kate se había casado y había dejado el trabajo porque quería ser ama de casa a tiempo completo. Y hablando de trabajo, tuve que dejar el mío. Jane necesitaba alguien que estuviera ahí, y lastimosamente yo no lo estaba.

El tiempo pasaba con prisa y yo ya estaba por dar a luz. Habían pasado tres meses. No podia creer que tan rápido pasó el tiempo.

Mi cumpleaños fue muy aburrido. A diferencia de otros cumpleaños, este no lo pasaba en un trailer. Estaba en esa enorme casa con la unica compañía, Sarah. Otra vez Mike se había ido a un viaje a España. Como ya ni lo veia, no sabia qué era lo que hacia por allá. Sé que había partido porque Sarah me dijo que él no vendría en una semana.

Mis hermanos me regalaron un nuevo portátil Apple. Además de eso Alice me regaló una hermosa pintura de una bailarina. Era toda rosa. Ella decía que era para mi, pero estaba segura que era para la bebé. Mi padre me regaló un auto nuevo. Un deportivo de dos puertas, Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series Edition, color plateado. Mi padre dijo que tenia diecinueve, no cincuenta. Que fuese a tener una bebé no quería decir que la vida había acabado. La verdad amé mi nuevo auto.

Edward, me regaló un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes pequeños en todo el anillo. Era sencillo, pero la inscripción me mató. Era en francés y decía "Je t'aimerai toujours, votre prince." y lógicamente tuve que buscar su significado en google que era "siempre te amaré, tu príncipe". Qué más me regalaron... oh sí, Mike me dejó un collar de perlas de Cartier. Muy lindo por cierto, pero con una nota que decía "feliz cumpleaños". Eso era todo. Tampoco esperaba un detalle como el de mi príncipe, pero su actitud no me gustaba.

Era cinco de Marzo y estaba esperando para tener a mi bebé. Llegué al hospital con lo que pensé era un simple dolor de espalda. La enfermera me revisó y dijo que tenía cinco centímetros de dilatación. Ella dijo que no era seguro enviarme a casa, así que me quedé en el hospital. Llamé a Sarah para que llevara la maleta. También llamé a Edward y a mi familia. Lógicamente se encargaron de llamar a Jasper que ya estaba en camino. Mike tenia el celular apagado, no llegaría hasta el sábado. Era muy probable para no decir que un hecho, que se iba a perder el nacimiento.

Cuando Jasper llegó, me revisó. En menos de una hora ya estaba en siete centímetros, me aseguró que en tres horas más y ya estaría en trabajo de parto. Me habló de la epidural. Diciendo que en el momento podia tolerar el dolor, pero que cuando llegara al momento de dar a luz querría algo para el dolor, y sería demasiado tarde. Edward estaba conmigo en la habitación. Ambos asentimos sin decir palabras. Votamos por la epidural.

A las nueve de la noche de un cinco de Marzo, nació mi hermosa Annabella Masen Cullen. Fue un parto de solo media hora. Jasper estaba sorprendido, ya que muchas de las primerizas demoran en la labor de parto. Mi Annabella era hermosa con sus ojos verdes. Su cabello era de color rubio cobrizo. Era hermosa como su padre. Edward no dejaba de alardear sobre su hija y no quería despegarse de ella. Era el momento que deseaba recordar para toda la vida. Mis dos amores juntos.

Jasper dijo que si todo estaba bien podria irme en la mañana. Y esperaba que así fuera. De pronto mi habitación estaba inundada de amor. Mi padre, mis hermanos, incluso Sarah estaba emocionada. Era tan emotivo, que comencé a llorar y de pronto todos a mi alrededor estaban llorando. Un recuerdo no grato sobre mi experiencia con Charlie. Casi pude morir, hubo un momento en que sentí la muerte llegar, pero la voz de mi príncipe y el deseo de que mi pequeña Annabella estuviera bien, pudo vencer hasta la propia muerte.

Me sentía exhausta. Una de las enfermeras se llevaría a la bebé y yo podria dormir un rato. Edward no se despegó de mi, a pesar de que su esposa no dejaba de llamarlo. Llegó el punto donde apagó el BlackBerry y se acostó conmigo en la cama. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas con Charlie. Mi príncipe protegía hasta mis sueños.

En la mañana Eric y Sue, vinieron a conocer a mi Annabella, y ver cómo estaba la madre. Jasper también Llegó a darme un chequeo, al comprobar que todo estaba bien, por fin era libre de irme.

Edward estaba tan paranoico que no quiso que Sarah me llevara a la casa. Fui en su BMW hasta Malibu. Estuvo conmigo un rato y luego regresó a su casa. Imagino que Tanya estaba más allá de lo que significa ira.

La casa como siempre estaba vacía. Por un momento me esperaba a Mike esperando por mi. Mi cariño a él nunca fue de amor, pero si tengo una punzada de decepción al pensar que ni una llamada luego de decirle que Annabella había nacido.

Sarah estuvo atenta de mi todo el tiempo. Jamás había estado cerca a un bebé o tenia idea de lo que hacía, y tener alguien que por lo menos me acompañara era de gran alivio.

Los primeros dias junto a mi Annabella fueron alucinantes. Me conectaba con ella a niveles extraordinarios. Sabía cuando ella tenía hambre, cuando tenia sueño. Sarah decía que era "instinto materno".

El día que Mike llegó, fue un día amargo y me hizo reflexionar sobre mi estadía en su casa.

Era un domingo de un día soleado. Sarah ofreció a manejar mi BMW, para poder llevar a mi Annabella al aeropuerto para la llegada de Mike. Se supone que sería una sorpresa.

Estabamos en la sala de espera sentadas. Su vuelo se retrasaría por quince minutos. Hablaba con Edward por mi celular. Sarah se levantó y regresó a los minutos para decir que el vuelo de Mike había llegado. Colgué la llamada y fui con mi princesa en brazos. Lo vi salir pero por la muchedumbre seguro él aún no me había visto. A pesar de su acidez conmigo en los pasados dias, sentía un inmenso cariño por él. Cuando estuvo cerca grité su nombre. Cuando me vio su rostro se tensó. Miró a mis brazos y algo en su mirada fue diferente. Le reste importancia y fui hasta él. Quise darle un beso en los labios pero desvío su rostro hacia mi Annabella. Fruncí el ceño pero otra vez lo dejé pasar.

"¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?" pregunté tratando de ahuyentar el momento de incomodidad que sentía.

"Bien." fue todo lo que dijo. "Vamos, no deberías tener al bebé en este lugar." me dio una sonrisa falsa. Últimamente era lo que hacía. Asentí totalmente distraída por su falta de entusiasmo. Hubiese sido lindo por lo menos que él también apreciara lo hermosa que era mi Annabella.

En el auto pensé que se sentaría conmigo en el asiento trasero, pero él tomó el volante. El camino fue sumamente silencioso. Ni una pregunta sobre la bebé, sobre mí, nada. Tal vez cooperar con el silencio era lo mejor. Saber que estás con una mujer con un hijo es diferente a imaginarlo. Quizá necesita un momento para hacerse a la idea, pensé en mi interior.

Al llegar solo aparcó el auto, bajó y entró a la casa. Ni una sola mirada a mi o a la bebé, como si no existiéramos. Miré a Sarah, que me miraba con una cara de asombro. Me encogi de hombros y salí del auto. Adentro no había señales de Mike. Lo busqué en el cuarto, la piscina, el balcón que daba a la playa y no lo encontré. Era hora de alimentar a mi princesa, así que fui a la habitación de ella. Me senté en la mecedora mientras le daba pecho. La silla iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras pensaba en la reacción de Mike. Su trato frío fue más cruel que lo acostumbrado estos últimos meses. Annabella era una bebé ejemplar. Al minuto de comer ya estaba dormida. La dejé sobre su cuna y encendi el monitor por si despertaba. Iba camino al cuarto pensando en una ducha. Hacía calor y estaba sudada. En el pasillo escuché ruidos en el estudio de Mike. La curiosidad me llevó a explorar el lugar. Mike estaba parado mirando hacia la playa. Estaba tan distraído que toqué tres veces y no me escuchó. Entré sin ser invitada. Caminé hasta él y puse una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró bruscamente, di un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada fue intensa pero glacial. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Te molesto?" pregunté incrédula. Incapaz de pensar en cómo lo estaba molestando. Negó y fue hasta su escritorio. Ni una sonrisa, nada más que seriedad. "Parece que sí lo hago." dije levantando una ceja. "No comprendo, has sido brusco conmigo todo el día. Pero en mi no me molesta tanto como lo hace que ignores a Annabella. ¿Tienes algún problema con ella?"

Su mirada fue totalmente impasible. Sin revelar ningún sentimiento. "No." ¿eso es todo lo que iba a decir?

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Pues a mi me parece que sí tienes un problema con ambas. Si tanta molestia somos para ti, tal vez Annabella y yo deberíamos irnos."

"¿Quieres que te ruegue como siempre? Porque eso es lo único que hago constantemente. A mí me haces rogar, pero a él no."

Lo miré con la boca abierta. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De tu amado Edward. Él no tiene que rogar para tocarte, ni para que les tu amor."

"Lo de Edward acabó hace meses. Solo hablamos de Annabella. Además sabes que lo que sucedió con Charlie fue bastante fuerte..."

Hizo una mueca burlona. "Sí, sí, sí... lo mismo de siempre. No entiendo qué tanto puede llevar superarlo, tuviste terapia... que obviamente no funcionó. ¡No hemos tenido sexo en más de ocho meses! Ni siquiera puedo besarte sin que me hagas a un lado... y menos tocarte. Estoy harto de esta mierda... la excusa de "oh fui violada ten un poco de consideración" ¡¿Y quién tiene consideración conmigo?!"

Estaba aturdida con lo que Mike había dicho. Las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Siempre crei que de todo el mundo, él era el que más me entendía. Salí de la habitación prácticamente corriendo. El unico lugar que se me ocurrió fue la recámara de mi princesa. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté en la mecedora a ver a mi Annabella dormir. Lloraba mientras veia a mi bebé dormir. Mike jamás había sido tan cruel conmigo, ni siquiera cuando descubrió que Edward y yo habíamos tenido algo juntos. Seguro que yo no era puro amor hacia él, pero el tema de mi violación no era una excusa. Viendo a la bebé consideré irme de ese lugar. De verdad me sentía herida. Aunque más allá de herida, me sentía indignada de la forma en que me había tratado. Pensando en lo sucedido me quedé dormida. Escuché a Annabella llorar y desperté automáticamente. Vi a Mike parado junto a la cama con la pequeña Annabella en brazos. Se veía tan tierno y paternal con ella. Le sonreía y ella había dejado de llorar. Lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes. En ese momento todo lo que Mike había dicho se minimizó por el paisaje. Mike escuchó mi movimiento y se congeló.

"Lo siento... yo estaba en la recámara y escuché por el monitor que la bebé hacía sonidos, no te vi y por eso vine..." era gracioso se veia incómodo y vulnerable.

"Shh... no es prohibido que te acerques a ella. Deseo tu cariño hacía ella." dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

Sonrió. "Disculpa todas las estupideces que dije en la tarde. No sé qué me pasó..."

Negué. "No te preocupes. Olvidemos eso." volvió a sonreír. Ok, era el momento, él no era el malo. Me acerqué y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Mike se sorprendió pero no se movió. Eso era lo más cerca que habíamos estado por meses. Lastimosamente era todo lo que podia dar por el momento.

Estuvimos así por un rato. Mike cargando a la pequeña Annabella, y yo apoyada sobre su hombro. Parecia que todo volvía a la normalidad entre él y yo. Era lo que más quería, porque de todos, lo consideraba como el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener.

Un mes había pasado desde el nacimiento de mi princesa. Todo volvió a como era con Mike. Excepto dias cuando Edward iba a ver a Annabella. Siempre había tensión en la casa. El ambiente se volvía incómodo. Tendría que pensar en algo para que esos momentos de tensión desaparecieran. De verdad puedo decir que ver a Edward era como renacer, pero me controlaba por mantener la paz entre Mike y yo.

Era tan emocionante ver a mi nena crecer. Saber que estaba dentro de mi y que ahora era el ángel que iluminaba mi vida. Mike la consentía con las mejores cosas. Y aunque llevara el apellido Masen, Annabella era una hija para Mike.

Llevaba a mi preciosa a la cita con un pediatra. Debiamos saber su peso, cuanto había crecido y otras cosas más. Se supone que Mike iría conmigo, pero tuvo un problema con un cliente y debía resolverlo.

Me encontraba en la sala esperando por ser llamada. De uno de los consultorios salió nada menos que Irina -ex esposa de Gregory- con su bebé en brazos. Había bajado de peso notablemente, su cintura esbelta, abdomen plano, senos grandes y piernas bien formadas. Un envidiable cuerpo para una mujer de treinta y tantos luego de tener un bebé. Su cabello estaba color rojizo, a diferencia del cabello castaño de cuando la vi. Sus ojos azules me enfocaron en segundos, y enseguida me regaló una sonrisa. Recordé la historia que me dio Edward y me dio algo de miedo. Se acercaba a mi a paso elegante. Quería huir, pero en realidad ella no venía en modo amenazante.

"Hola, ¿Bella?" asentí. "¿Cómo estás?" me sonrió.

"Bien, veo que ya nació tu bebé." quise desviar su atención de mi Annabella.

"Sí, mi pequeño Richard. Tiene tres meses." miraba a su bebé. Luego levantó la vista y me miraba. "Así que tú y Mike, ¿no?" asentí. "Pero el padre de tu bebé es Masen, ¿cierto?" preguntaba con mucha confusión.

"Sí, una historia complicada."

"Es hermosa. Tiene los ojos de Masen." asentí. Quiso tocar a mi Annabella pero por instinto la aleje de su toque.

Sonrió con nostalgia y decepción. "Veo que te han dado la versión de la historia." fruncí el ceño.

"¿Hay otra versión?" dije con sarcasmo.

"La hay. Toda historia tiene dos caras. Uno elige cuál creer, pero siempre hay dos caras de la moneda."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que la tuya sea la correcta, disculpa."

"¿Por lo menos dejarías que te contara mi versión?" no estaba segura que fuese buena idea. Con escucharla no sucederá nada.

Asentí. "¿Cuándo estás disponible?"

"Podria esperar que termines aquí, después de todo, dudo que nos veamos en un futuro cercano. Me mudo a Italia la próxima semana." asentí. ¿Por qué no escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir?

"Hay una cafetería cerca, ¿Me esperas ahí?"

"De acuerdo." me sonrió y dio vuelta hacia la salida. A los pocos minutos llamaron a mi Annabella. Mi pequeña estaba en buen peso y estaba bien de salud.

Caminé hasta la cafetería. En una mesa retirada estaba Irina. Fui con cautela a sentarme. Convencida de que sólo me diría puras mentiras.

"Crei que no vendrías." dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, cuéntame tu versión."

Sonrió y asintió. "Conocí a Mike en la universidad. Siempre fue un chico duro de atrapar. Él estudiaba en Yale, ambos estudiamos leyes." suspiró. "Salimos durante un tiempo. Jamás fue cariñoso o afectivo, pero viniendo de la familia de la que venía entendía porqué."

"¿Su familia?" pues Mike jamás me habló de su familia, y yo como tampoco tenía una familia feliz, lo ignore.

"Así es. El padre de Mike era abusivo con su madre. Ella se convirtió en alcohólica y un día no se supo más de ella. Simplemente desapareció. Todos asumieron que con la vida que tenía había escapado. Eso es lo que quiso pensar Mike. Su padre lo metió en internados toda su adolescencia. Mike prefería eso a ser el nuevo desahogo de su padre. En fin, su padre terminó en un hogar para ancianos, tenía alzheimer.

Bueno, nos casamos cuando él decidió crear su propio bufete de abogados. Yo tenía veinticinco y él veinticuatro. Al principio trabajaba con él, pero después salió con esa idea machista de que era buena idea que me quedara en casa. Créeme, lo amaba tanto que no dudé en decirle que sí.

A los dos años de casados las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Mike sólo venia a casa en la madrugada, con la excusa que era el trabajo. Luego de un tiempo se volvió repetitivo. Y entonces lo bueno llegó." dijo con sarcasmo. "Recuerdo que le dije que quería una familia. Ese día me azotó tan fuerte con un látigo que estuve varios dias sin vestirme de la cadera para arriba. Después se volvió algo común. Si yo hablaba sin que él me diera permiso, si yo salía sin avisar, si no respondía el teléfono a tiempo. Como siempre después pedía perdón y decía que no lo volvería hacer. Muchas veces pensé cómo podia amarlo si me hacía tanto daño. Al poco tiempo encontré una factura de un collar de diamantes carisimo. Por supuesto que no era para mí, entonces contrate un investigador privado. En menos de tres semanas me trajo fotos sobre una hermosa rubia, más joven que yo. Fotos saliendo de cines, restaurantes, parques, hoteles importantes. Aun él no era una persona importante. Ese día lo esperé hasta las tres de la mañana. Ya para ese momento ni siquiera daba excusas. Le hice frente y le mostré las fotos. Por supuesto que me golpeó y destruyó las fotos. Me dije que tantos golpes no valían la pena si él no me amaba, suena como algo de poco amor a mi misma, pero en realidad yo daba todo por él.

Pedí la orden del divorcio. Ya debes saber la razón. Unos dias antes me había golpeado, entonces tomé fotos de los golpes. Estaba sola aquí en Beverly Hills. Toda mi familia está en Italia. Mike se las arregló para sobornar al juez y al forense. Ellos hicieron ver que las fotos eran reales, pero que los golpes me los había hecho yo. En ese momento ya él era un abogado poderoso y famoso. Se hablaba de que haría sociedad con Masen, pero nadie sabia si era padre o hijo. Aunque cualquiera de los dos era una alianza importante.

Me dejaron en ridículo ante la prensa y me dejaron sin un centavo. Pero al menos conseguí mi libertad, y desaparecí antes de que Mike pudiera dar conmigo."

"¿Por qué debo creer tu historia?" levanté una ceja.

"No te pido que lo creas, simplemente te digo porque me parece que debes saber la verdad."

"Pues Mike ha sido el mejor del mundo. Me comprende, me apoya, confió en él. Jamás me haría daño."

Irina sonrió casi con tristeza. "Créeme cariño, hombres como Mike no cambian. Algun día dejará salir su verdadero yo, solo espero que ese día no sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Demasiado tarde?" la miré incrédula.

"Escucha, veo que no estoy logrando nada. Eres muy joven para que te veas implicada en más dolor del que ya has sufrido. Mi consejo es que te alejes de Mike. Mi conciencia está tranquila ahora que sé que hice lo mejor de mi. Espero que todo resulte para ti. Fue un placer, querida." me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando salí del asombro de sus palabras ya se había marchado.

En el camino no podia creer lo que me había dicho. Por un momento pensé en creerle, era demasiada coincidencia que ella supiera lo de las largas horas de Mike en el trabajo, y convenciones los fines de semana. Luego pensé que ella solo se estaba vengando de él por lo del divorcio. Era imposible que Mike fuese así, ¿cierto? Sí fue grosero algunas veces, pero todos tenemos nuestros dias, él no es perfecto. Pero decir algo hiriente un par de veces a golpear es un largo camino. Yo sabría si él fuese así, después de todo, me crié con un abusador. Llegando a la casa preferí ignorar lo que ella me había dicho. Incluso para qué contarle a Mike que la vi, solo fue una estupidez de mi parte. El asunto de Irina quedó enterrado. Era una suerte no tener que verla más y que estaría en Italia, bien lejos de nosotros.

* * *

Chicas gracias por sus review, por seguirnos ponernos como favoritos! Gracias Totales!


	14. Capitulo 13

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 13.**

Los meses pasaban tan rápidamente. Por un momento me llenaba de nostalgia. Al paso que iba el tiempo, pronto vería a Annabella usando sostén. Aunque por otra parte estaba tan emocionada porque mi pequeña crecía sana y salva.

Habían pasado siete meses del nacimiento de mi Annabella. Todo lo relacionado a ella era magnífico. Había aprendido a gatear a los seis meses y ya intentaba levantarse por si sola. Te decía "adiós" con las manitas y te daba besos cuando se lo pedías. Le preguntabas, ¿dónde está tu papá? Y alzaba las manitos en dirección a Dylan. El problema era cuando Mike y Edward estaban en la misma habitación, porque Mike había conseguido que Annabella pensara que él también era su padre. Distinguía a su abuelo, sus tíos y por supuesto a su mami. Su risa era la más cautivadora del mundo. Alice la había inscrito en un concurso para escoger el rostro de una marca de pañales. Mi hermosa lo había ganado, y desde pequeña ya era una experta modelo. Adoraba la cámara y era como si hubiese modelado toda su vida, cuando sólo tenía siete meses. Edward estaba loco por Annabella. La amaba, y yo no podia evitar derretirme cuando ellos estaban juntos. En ese aspecto todo estaba bien.

Lo que no iba tan bien era lo demás. Para comenzar, digamos que Tanya obtuvo lo que tanto quiso.

La envidia y el odio que sentía hacia mi, fue su perdición. Tanya estaba desesperada por tener un bebé para retener a Edward. Él me dijo cuantas veces ella veia las fotos en periódicos sobre Edward y Annabella. Hablaban sobre el gran padre que era, etc. Fue tanta su obsesión que intentó hasta alquilar un útero. Eso tampoco funcionó. Al final ella cayó en una gran depresión que la llevó a consumir pastillas para dormir.

Un día en que Edward había venido a ver a Annabella. Dijo que había tenido otra discusión con Tanya porque ella no quería adoptar. Él salió de la casa muy molesto. Tanya fue de paseo en su auto, pero quería relajarse, así que tomó una pastilla para la ansiedad. Al parecer la pastilla no funcionaba, así que tomó dos más. Lo que siempre dicen es que cuando estés manejando no bebas ningún tipo de relajante. Al parecer ella confundió los frascos, y en vez de tomar las pastillas para la ansiedad, había tomado pastillas para dormir. Al final lastimosamente Tanya terminó chocando contra un muro. Ella murió al instante. La noticia fue devastadora para Edward. A pesar de no amarla, él no le deseaba ningún tipo de mal. Pero la razón de que Tanya deseara adoptar tan desesperadamente, era porque Edward estaba yendo a terapia, para hacer frente a la culpa que sentía sobre la muerte de su madre. La terapia iba tan bien, que Edward le había planteado ese día el divorcio.

La muerte de Tanya trajo consecuencias. Y no precisamente para Edward. Mike estaba más celoso que de costumbre. Estaba más intenso en preguntarme a dónde iba. Quería saber cada por qué, a qué hora, a dónde, con quién, y cuándo. Eso me tenía irritada. Ciertamente ya nada retenía a Edward de estar conmigo, pero yo le debia tanto a Mike, que no lo dejaría tan fríamente.

Annabella tenía nueve meses. Sería la primera navidad de mi princesa y quería que fuera especial. Ya decía "Mamá" y también decía papá. Aunque era algo incomodo cuando decía "papá Mike" a Mike en frente de Edward. Sé que ambos se sentían incómodos, pero milagrosamente Edward se había vuelto tolerante. Había cumplido veintiocho y cada año se volvía más caliente. Ok, me estoy saliendo de la historia. Annabella ya caminaba y era tremenda. También decía otras palabras como, soda, hambre, pastel, etc. Si las menciono todas creo que no dejaría de escribir. Mi bebé era muy inteligente, no tenía dudas que era los genes de su padre.

Estaba comprando los regalos navideños. Y por casualidad me encontré con Edward. Él estaba comprando el regalo para Annabella. Ya que estabamos ahí, ¿por qué no hacer las compras para Annabella juntos? Estuvimos en la tienda de regalos alrededor de una hora comprando de todo. Al salir fuimos a una pequeña cafetería. Ir de compras con botas altas no fue una buena idea después de todo. Luego de tomar un capuchino y Edward un latte, pensamos que era prudente que cada uno siguiera con sus compras, después de todo, no queríamos rumores fuera de lugar. Edward me ayudó con los paquetes hasta mi BMW. Le di un beso en la mejilla y partí a la casa, no soportaba las botas.

En la casa escuchaba voces en el estudio. Mike debía estar en casa, nadie entra a ese lugar que no sea él. Fui a cambiarme y luego a darme un baño. Los pies en agua caliente era la mejor opción, así que me daría un ducha en el baño que estaba dentro del inmenso closet. Podría darme un baño relajante, ya que mi Annabella estaba con su tía Alice. Puse música clásica, encendi las velas aromáticas y entré en la deliciosa agua caliente. Estaba relajada, muy relajada. No pensaba en nada solo en el alivio que sentía en mis pies. Sentí un fuerte tirón de mi cabello que me sacó de la bañera. Caí al suelo y raspé mis rodillas. Levanté la mirada y estaba a los pies de un Mike con una mirada totalmente irreconcible. ¿Qué le sucedía? Me quedé en el suelo paralizada y desnuda. Mike solo me miraba.

"¡Me dijiste que lo dejarías!"

"¿De qué hablas?" sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y lo dejó caer al suelo.

"Abre el sobre." miré el sobre y luego a él. "¡Abre el maldito sobre, Isabella!" gritó. Abrí el sobre confundida y aun sin comprender qué pasaba. Dentro había una cantidad de fotos. Eran fotos mías y para mi desgracia, con Edward. No había nada inusual en las fotos. Eran de la tarde cuando estaba haciendo las compras de navidad. Algunas fotos saliendo juntos del almacén, otras en la cafetería y cuando me dejó en el carro. No veía nada fuera de lo común.

"¿Qué tienen de peculiar? No estaba haciendo nada malo." ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en el suelo explicándole eso.

"Dijiste que irías sola... ¿Por qué estabas con él?"

"Nos encontramos en el lugar... ambos estábamos comprando regalos para Annabella..."

Sonrió. "Ahora dirás que fue casualidad, ¿no es así?" asentí. Su mirada y su voz me daban temor. Sentí el calor de la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. Estaba horrorizada, de verdad me había pegado. Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y sentía el calor en ella. Quise levantarme pero volvió a darme una bofetada. Eso no estaba sucediendo, no sería víctima otra vez de los golpes. Arrastraba mi cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta quedar a pasos de una vela aromática. Mike tomó mi cabello otra vez y me dio otra bofetada rompiendo mi labio. Me levantó por el cabello y me empujó tan fuerte que al caer me di con el borde de la bañera en la cadera. Esta vez agarró mi brazo haciendo una presión sobre él que dejaría marcas. Antes de que pudiera golpear mi rostro nuevamente tomé la vela del suelo y arroje la cera caliente sobre su brazo, apagando la llama en el proceso. Se distrajo de su ataque y fue mi oportunidad para escapar. Salí de la habitación buscando una bata, me la puse, busqué las llaves de mi auto y salí rumbo a él. Iba manejando como una estupida en bata. Lo primero que pensé fue en ir donde Edward. Al llegar a su apartamento como siempre la seguridad era muy apretada. Tuve que decirle a uno de los seguridad que llamara a Eric. En mi mente pensaba, ¿este estúpido no sabe quién soy? Aunque seguramente nadie me reconocería con un labio roto e hinchado, toda despeinada y con una bata. Claro que Eric bajó y cuando me vio palideció. Enseguida subimos al apartamento de Edward. Él estaba en una camisa negra, con la corbata suelta y pantalón gris. Estaba al celular. Cuando me vio entrar dejó el celular en el sofá y vino corriendo a mi. Me abrazó y yo me sentí como en casa.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Annabella?"

Trataba de reprimir un sollozo. "Estaba dándome una ducha cuando Mike entró de la nada, me sacó de la bañera por el cabello. Yo le pregunté qué pasaba y él me enseñó unas fotos tomadas de hoy en la tarde... de ambos cuando estábamos en la cafetería." las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

"Pero no hicimos nada malo..."

"Lo sé... pero él me acusó de vernos a escondidas..."

"¿Dónde está Annabella?"

"Está con Alice... debo llamar a Alice por si Mike intenta llamarla."

"Yo lo haré. Ve a la cocina y que Sue te dé un té. No trates de limpiar tu cara... iremos a la policía." asentí.

Lo escuché diciendo a Eric que dijera a seguridad que no dejaran a Mike subir si llegaba. Y luego le marcaba a Alice. Sue estaba tan furiosa que se dibujaba una V en su frente. Después de un rato, Edward se sentó a mi lado en un taburete.

"Hablé con Alice, te traerá algo de ropa. Traerá a Annabella y se quedarán aquí esta noche." ¿quedarme en casa de Edward?

"Edward, eres muy amable, pero un hotel estará bien."

Negó cerrando los ojos. "Aquí estarás más segura que en un hotel, además por el estado en que viniste dudo que hayas traído algún documento contigo o incluso dinero." levantó una ceja.

Mierda, el apuro no me dio para tomar más nada que las llaves del auto. Me encogi de hombros. "Puedo quedarme donde mi padre."

Edward negó otra vez. "Se te olvida que Carlisle debe ir a Colorado un par de dias. Además Alice me acaba de decir que mañana debe ir a Florida en un viaje con su madre. No te dejaré sola en esa casa y menos a mi hija."

Suspiré resignada. "Está bien, supongo que dormiré en una de las habitaciones."

Sonrió satisfecho. "Siempre serás bienvenida en mi cama, ya sabes."

"¡Edward! No es el momento para eso." levantó los brazos resignado.

Estuvimos hablando sobre la reacción de Mike a las fotos. Edward estaba enfurecido, pero mantenía su ira a raya porque sabía que yo lo necesitaba. Alice llegó con mi preciosa. Su sonrisa fue todo lo que necesité para olvidar mi día. Como extendía sus bracitos hacia mi. La llené de besos. Edward tomó a la bebé de mis brazos y me hizo señas para que fuese con Alice. Asentí.

Alice me abrazó. "Vamos a que te cambies." asentí. Sue nos llevó a una habitación sencilla. La habitación era de color blanco, un sillón blanco junto a la ventana. Cama king con sábanas verde bosque a juego con las cortinas. Sue salió de la habitación. Alice me dio una bolsa. Dentro de ella habían un sostén y unas bragas de color blanco. Shorts blancos, una blusa blanca pegada hasta la cintura y ancha hasta la cadera. La blusa tenía una correa de color rojo. Unas sandalias bajas color rojo. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando intentaba ponerme las bragas.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Alice.

"Mike me empujó y me di con la bañera por la cadera." dije señalando con mi dedo donde me dolía. Alice me dio vuelta, y estuvo en silencio un momento.

"Espera aquí. Aún no te vistas." salió de la habitación y volvió a los minutos. Traía una cámara. "Da vuelta." hice lo que me dijo. Luego me mostró la imagen. "Mira lo que hizo ese animal." tenía la parte de la cadera con un morado horrible. "Pero mira tu brazo... ¡Él es un salvaje!" dijo viendo mi brazo. Al mirar tenía los dedos de Mike dibujados en mi piel pálida. Me vestí en silencio. No podía maquillarme así que solo recogí mi cabello en un moño.

Al salir Edward me esperaba. Estaba con Annabella, que por supuesto estaba en su sueño profundo. "¿Lista?" asentí. "Vamos. Sue cuidará de ella. Además los guardaespaldas están afuera del edificio, no debes preocuparte. Ahora debemos ir a la policía y poner la denuncia."

"Pero... es que Mike es abogado... y no cualquier abogado. Y yo pues..." mi voz se apagó al final. Yo solo era una ama de casa.

"Tú tienes el apoyo de Edward Masen." dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. "Además, eres la hija del gran empresario Cullen. No dejes que la influencia que pueda tener ese idiota te haga retroceder. Dudo que él pueda tener más influencias que tu padre y yo juntos."

Recordé lo que Irina me había contado. "Hace unos meses me encontré con Irina, y ella me dijo cómo Mike la había golpeado, y cómo se había encargado de que no creyeran en ella. Me da miedo que haga lo mismo conmigo."

"¿Tú hablaste con Irina?" asentí.

"Ella me dijo que Mike le pegaba casi siempre. Que sucedería lo mismo conmigo. Yo pensé que era engaños de ella porque estaba resentida... ahora pienso que tuvo razón."

"Bella, ella estaba sola y era una abogada desconocida. Tú eres una persona conocida, tienes dinero y lo más importante, no estás sola. Vamos, se pierde la evidencia."

Lo miré curiosa. "¿Desde cuándo sabes sobre asuntos legales?"

"No estoy en el negocio del bufete por gusto. Algo se me pegó de todo eso sobre las evidencias." asentí y salimos con Eric y tres más de su equipo de seguridad.

En la estación policial me sentía nerviosa. Por supuesto que todo el tiempo trabajando con Jane sirvió. Al final conseguí poner mi denuncia. Me enviaron al forense que me tomó fotos. Los golpes en los brazos y la espalda eran los más evidentes. Me estaba molestando la espalda luego que la adrenalina se había ido. Mike tenía una orden de captura por abuso doméstico. Fue sencillo ya que tenía antecedentes de maltrato. Estaba cansada, pero Edward insistía en ir al hospital por mi dolor de espalda. En el hospital me hicieron unas radiografías solo para descartar algo fuera de lo normal. Al final me enviaron unas pastillas para el dolor. Cuando llegué a la casa estaba exhausta. Annabella estaba dormida. Me despedí de Alice y le agradecí por todo. Un tipo de seguridad dijo que efectivamente Mike había aparecido por el apartamento. Y al saber que no podía subir, sin decir más se fue. Edward estuvo molesto con los de seguridad por dejarlo ir. Pero ya él no importaba. Seguro le harían llegar la orden de captura y todo saldría bien. Yo sólo quería dormir después de un día de mierda. Luego de un delicioso baño de agua caliente en la bañera, que calmaba mi dolor de espalda. Enfrenté el dilema de no tener ropa. Edward me prestó una camiseta y un boxers. Al pobre Eric lo envió a comprar leche, biberón y demás cosas para Annabella. Habian puesto la cama contra la pared para que Annabella no se cayera de la cama. Me acosté al lado de mi princesa pensando y rogando para que ella nunca tuviera ese futuro. Soñaba con que encontrara a un buen chico que la amara, la respetara, y que nunca le pusiera un dedo encima. De verdad esperaba que mi Annabella tuviera la suerte de encontrar a quién amar sin tantas complicaciones. Pensando en mi futuro y el de mi princesa caí rendida en un profundo sueño.


	15. Capitulo 14

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capítulo 14. **

Despierto exaltada y buscando a mi alrededor porque no está mi Annabella. Voy de prisa hasta el salón principal para encontrar a Edward en el suelo con la bebé. Ambos estan sobre una manta viendo algo en la portátil de Edward. Mis hombros se relajan y entonces siento el dolor en la espalda y un pequeño ardor en mi labio inferior. Edward gira cuando nota mi presencia y Annabella corre hacia mi con sus bracitos abiertos. La tomo entre mis brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Cuando dejo de darle besos en la cabeza, Edward me mira muy divertido. Le frunzo el ceño.

"Lo siento, Annabella decía mamá y te movía el hombro, pero parecia que estabas muerta. La traje conmigo para dejarte descansar un poco."

Asentí. "Buen día." dije apenada. "Deberías estar en la oficina." levanté una ceja al comprobar que eran las once de la mañana.

"Sí, pero no todos los dias mi hermosa hija está en mi casa tan temprano... quiero disfrutar de ella un poco." sonrió con un matiz de orgullo.

Asentí. "Debo ir a la ducha. Supongo que Anna ya desayunó." dije estrechando mis ojos.

Asintió sonriendo. "Sue le preparó un puré de plátano." hizo una mueca de asco. "Y le dio frutas. Acaba de tomar su formula."

Estreché los ojos nuevamente. "En su vaso, ¿verdad?"

Asintió. "Sí, mujer. En el vaso."

"Bien, porque ya es hora de dejar el biberón." me rodó los ojos. "Ire a la ducha. Te la encargo." puso su mano en la frente e hizo un saludo militar. No estaba siendo muy estricta.

Mi ducha fue ligera. Alice había traído algo de ropa, pero no podia estar aquí por siempre. Eventualmente tendria que volver a Malibu por mi ropa, mi cartera y demás cosas. Además mi pequeña Anna -como le decíamos de cariño a mi Annabella- tampoco tenía ropa allí. Me vestí apresuradamente solo para ver qué hacían mis dos amores. Cuando salgo de la habitación, Anna está vestida con un traje que nunca le había visto. Era de color rosa. Su cabello rizado color cobrizo estaba adornado con una hermosa cinta color rosa. Anna estaba sobre las piernas de Edward, que estaba en unos vaqueros, un sweater color azul marino y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Estaba muy deportivo para un día en la oficina. Yo por mi parte estaba con un jeans azul oscuro, una blusa roja de mangas 3/4 ceñida al cuerpo, con escote en forma de corazón. Botas bajas color negras y en mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Fui a sentarme con ellos. Edward apretó ligeramente mi muslo.

"Debemos ir de compras." dijo sin siquiera preguntar. Era ese tono autoritario que usa un ejecutivo importante en una empresa.

"Yo digo que debo volver a Malibu por mis cosas." dije cruzando mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho.

"Bella, por qué siempre vives empeñada en debatir todo lo que digo."

"No sé, supongo que porque puedo." dije aun con los brazos cruzados.

"Bien, lo diré de esta forma. La policía llamó para decir que Mike está desaparecido. En el bufete no han oído de él y la casa en Malibu está vacía. Sarah dice que ella solo escuchó azotes fuertes a las puertas del closet y que Mike al rato salió con una maleta de viaje. Sin decirle a dónde iba."

Estaba fría. "¿A que hora se fue de la casa?"

"Los de seguridad informaron que él vino a buscarte alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Sarah dice que se fue como a eso de las ocho. Imagino que sabía lo que le esperaba y salió huyendo." estaba muy fría. "Eso quiere decir que nadie sabe dónde está. Ahora mismo no es prudente que vuelvas a ese lugar. Y menos que andes sola por la calle. Sería bueno que te quedaras aquí un tiempo. Para eso necesitas ropa, entonces vamos ya de compras."

Mi paralización pasó a segundo plano. "No puedes decidir estas cosas sin mi... es mi vida." le siseo.

"Es sencillo, Bella." dijo con un suspiro de irritación. "Te quedas aquí, donde mi hija está protegida y cuidada las veinticuatro horas del día -al igual que tú, por supuesto- o te quedas en un hotel, sola y sin nadie a quién recurrir en una emergencia. Qué será, ¿nuestra Anna desprotegida e indefensa o aquí?"

"Siempre podría quedarme donde mi padre." le dije alzando una ceja.

"Tu padre está en Texas, no vendrá hasta navidad. Alice va a Florida con Jacob y su madre. ¿Quién estará contigo en esa enorme casa?"

"Tambien hay seguridad allá." Edward miró al techo. Lo estaba exasperando.

"Entonces prefieres estar en una mansión tú y Annabella, rodeada de desconocidos, en vez de estar aquí, donde conoces a Eric, Sue, a mi, ¿eso prefieres?" preguntó con la irritación y la decepción grabada en su rostro.

Suspiré. "Ok... ok... supongo que un par de dias no me harán daño." vi el asomo de una sonrisa de victoria. "Pero, solo por unos dias. Mientras pienso qué hacer y vuelve mi padre. Además no tenemos que ir de compras. Eric y tú me pueden acompañar a la casa en Malibu. Sin Mike, supongo que puedo buscar mis cosas y algunas de Anna tambien." Edward levantó una ceja pero asintió. No estaria mal que mi princesa estuviera un par de dias con su padre. Debia hacerse la idea de que su papá Mike no estaría cerca de ella más nunca.

Como siempre Edward terminó ganando. Igual fuimos de compras. El pensaba que Anna debería tener un cuarto para ella, entonces fuimos a comprar algunos muebles. En el camino compramos juguetes, ropa para ella, etc. También me recordó que yo no tenia ropa e insistió en llevarme de compras. Refuté pero me dijo que tenía tanto dinero que no le molestaba... dijo que no lo hacia ni un centavo más pobre. Que por favor lo hiciera por él. Al final asentí, pero no dejé que se dejara llevar por ese lado compulsivo por las compras, así que esta vez escogí yo. Al final del día estaba exhausta. Bueno, había sido un día agradable, aunque con el pequeño dolor de espalda.

En el camino Eric nos dijo las buenas nuevas. Las fotos sobre Edward, Anna y yo, ya estaban en los medios. Además de la noticia sobre la denuncia policial en contra de Mike, su desaparición, y por supuesto, más rumores falsos. De verdad que a veces deseaba ir a un lugar donde nadie me conociera, que mi apellido fuese uno más y ser una persona más del montón. Pero entonces si no hubiera conocido a Edward y todo lo demás, seguramente estaría muerta a manos de Charlie, quizá me hubiera violado antes, y por seguro que mi Annabella no sería producto de un gran amor. Si no hubiera conocido a Edward, quizá habría seguido los pasos de Renee, ser prostituta. Aun estaría pensando en casarme con alguien millonario, no conocería el amor y viviría llena de odio a un padre que nunca hubiera conocido. Quizá por mi soberbia y la avaricia no comprendería que la vida no es perfecta, y que debes encontrar el balance en ella. Todavía estaría pensando que el dinero lo era todo, y que mi mundo giraba alrededor de él. Tal vez habría aprendido con el paso del tiempo que el dinero y las comodidades no lo son todo. O quizá no, quién sabe cómo habría terminado mi vida de no haber conocido a ese maravilloso hombre, llevando en sus brazos a la más hermosa prueba de amor. He tenido momentos llenos de mierda en mi vida, pero todo eso ha brindado sabiduría, comprensión y muchas cosas más, que sin el amor puro y verdadero jamás habría tenido. Tenía diferentes tipos de amor a mi alrededor, me sentía amada y valorada por primera vez en muchos años. La vida me había recompensado tanto dolor y sufrimiento al traer a ella a Edward y a mi Annabella.

Navidad estaba por llegar. Este año la pasaría con Edward. Mi padre había conocido a una mujer en su viaje a Texas, y digamos que cupido estaba haciendo de las suyas. Después de tantos años solo, merecía un poco de diversión. Él pasaría un par de dias en las Vegas. Mis hermanos estaban en Florida con su madre y no volverían tambien en un par de dias. Y para no estar sola en un hotel pues accedí a estar con Edward. Igual si ambos estaríamos solos, por qué no darnos un poco de compañía. Además estaba mi Anna, que tendría su primera navidad, y qué mejor que estar con su padre.

Durante los dias que llevaba donde Edward no hubo nada de nada. Le pedí a Edward algo de espacio, que aceptó. Y por primera vez me importaba un carajo que los medios hablaran basura de que yo no esperé ni veinticuatro horas para estar con Edward. Después que yo supiera la verdad, lo que ellos pensaran o el resto del mundo pensara, sencillamente no importaba.

Annabella se volvía loca con la decoración. Tuvimos que poner una pequeña cerca alrededor del árbol, ya que le encantaba jugar con las luces navideñas. Personalmente no quería morir de un incendio. Aunque Edward dice que exageraba, pero si podia evitar que pusiera sus manos en ellos, no veía por qué no hacerlo.

La cena navideña fue muy acogedora. Estuve abrumada por sentimientos encontrados. Amaba a Edward, y por todo el fuego del demonio que lo quería dentro de mi, pero no quería precipitarme a una relación nuevamente. Quería tener mi independencia nuevamente. Pagar mis propias cuentas, hacer de mi vida lo que yo esperaba. Y sentía que necesitaba tener mi propio espacio para crear eso. Aún no estaba lista para vivir con él.

Mi princesa recibió tantos regalos que no sabia cuál abrir primero. La dejamos escoger, por supuesto que tuve que quitar la cerca para eso, pero por suerte Anna estaba más concentrada en los regalos, que en los adornos del árbol. Anna se fue por los regalos más llamativos. Los que estaban adornados con colores púrpura, rojo, verde, etc. Había desde juguetes, hasta ropa. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá viendo a Edward armar un castillo rosa con unos legos. Annabella lo asistía. No tenia dudas de que mi bebé era súper inteligente. Miraba a mi hija jugar con su padre. A quien no le importaba usar una tiara y sostener una taza de té. Ella lo tenía todo, todo lo que yo nunca tuve. Satisfacción corría por mis venas al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Si así era su primera navidad, esperaba que las demás fuesen así o mejor. Pero no todo era sobre mi Annabella, ya que Eric estaba en una esquina filmando como su jefe era convertido en una princesa. Jamás había visto a Eric sonriendo de esa manera. Por otra lado Sue también estaba absorta en la escena padre e hija.

"Jamás había visto al Sr. Edward tan feliz... ustedes son la alegría de su vida." dijo sonriendo. Suspiré. Mi suspiro iba cargado otra vez de sentimientos encontrados. Tratando de hallar la forma en que Edward y yo tuviéramos algo en un futuro muy pronto. Luego de un tiempo mi Anna estaba rendida y era hora de llevarla a su habitación. La vimos enredarse en la manta que Sue había hecho para ella. Edward abrazó mi cintura y vimos desde la puerta a nuestra pequeña entrar en su pacífico sueño. Era uno de esos momentos perfectos, donde esperas y anhelas que nunca se acabe.

Edward me llevó al balcón donde podia apreciar la hermosa vista de un cielo estrellado.

"Es hora de tu regalo." dijo. Enseguida mis ojos se unieron a los suyos. Me entregó una pequeña caja. La abrí cuidadosamente y dentro había un brazalete de oro blanco, con un dije de corazón de esmeralda. Lo miré y luego miré el brazalete, era hermoso. "Ven." dijo tomando mi mano izquierda. "Dentro tiene una inscripción..." dijo esperando que leyera la inscripción. Decía "Eternamente tuo, il mio amato". Lo miré otra vez. Sonrió y me colocó el brazalete. "Significa: Eternamente tuyo, mi amada." dijo suavemente mientras terminaba con el cierre.

"Edward, es hermoso... no quiero que pienses que yo no te amo... pero es tan complicado explicar lo que necesito..."

Su rostro era tan hermoso cuando estaba serio. Aunque sospecho que era la mirada intensa que emitía amor incondicional. "Yo sé que me amas, eso es obvio. Y entiendo completamente tu posición. Aún es muy pronto para iniciar una relación, cuando estás todavía bajo mi techo. Yo no tengo miedo en formar algo más que un noviazgo. Ya tengo veintiocho y creo que es hora de sentar cabeza. Pero entiendo que aun eres joven, que necesitas saber lo que es ser independiente... yo viví esa etapa, y no pienso privarte de ella. Eso es lo que significa el brazalete. Que no importa cuánto tiempo te tome estar lista para tener una vida, donde despiertes y duermas a mi lado todos los dias, yo seré eternamente tuyo. Yo estaré aquí, esperando por ti."

"Me da miedo que te canses de esperar... me da miedo que algo se interponga entre nosotros..."

Su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla. "Incluso entonces, si eso sucede, seguiré esperando." me dio un ligero beso en los labios. "Todas aquellas aventuras de una sola noche, todo el tiempo que estuve con Tanya, nada de eso se compara a lo que siento cuando estamos juntos. Créeme que nada hará que eso cambie, ni siquiera la espera." era imposible no romper en llanto cuando te dicen algo tan hermoso, más aún cuando es el amor de tu vida. El resto de la noche la pasamos en silencio admirando las estrellas en esas sillas de mimbre que me traían tan buenos recuerdos.

Y así llegó año nuevo. También la pasé con Edward, pero en casa de mi padre. Fue un momento peculiar. Resulta que los mellizos llevaron a Sharon -la ex esposa y madre de los mellizos- a la velada. Mi padre había decidido que su relación con Esme -la mujer que conoció en Texas y llevó a pasear a las Vegas- iba en serio, y quería que sus hijos la conocieran. Era la primera vez que veia a ambas. Sharon era de clase, se notaba al moverse, hablar, gesticular, todo. Su cabellera era castaña con suaves ondas que llegaban a sus pechos. Sus ojos de un color verde olivo. Un cuerpo firme para una mujer de cincuenta y tantos. El rostro sin un tipo de arrugas, era lo común en Beverly Hills. Esme por otro lado, se veia más sencilla. A leguas se veia que era de sociedad media -es increíble todo lo que te enseña a diferenciar vivir entre tanta gente adinerada- aunque ciertamente tenia su toque de elegancia, no tan avanzada como Sharon. Su cabello era color rubio miel, sus ojos eran color avellana y su sonrisa transmitía la dulzura. Se notaba que era más joven que mi padre, quizá de unos cuarenta y tantos. Su cuerpo no estaba tan firme como el de Sharon, pero transmitía ese aire de seguridad en ella misma que era envidiable.

A pesar de que era un momento peculiar, la noche no pudo ser mejor. Todos querían sostener a mi Annabella, y ella prefería andar jugueteando con Thor y Sussy -los rottweiler de mi papá- eran gigantes, sin embargo ella no les temía. Jake decía que nunca se dejaban tocar por extraños, pero increíblemente se dejaban jalar las orejas, la cola, se dejaban abrazar, etc, por Annabella.

Tuve que ser sociable con Sharon y Esme. Hablar con Sharon fue muy superficial. Era una buena mujer, pero sumida en aquel mundo de apariencia y sociedad. Esme era más atrevida. Me preguntó mi edad, mi relación con Edward, incluso me dio consejos para cuando Annabella tuviera que dejar los pañales y mientras crecía. Fue cuando me confesó que tenía un hijo llamado Jeffrey, que tenia veintitrés. Tambien me dijo que conoció a mi padre en el hotel donde él se hospedaba en Texas. Hubo un malentendido y terminaron ambos hospedados en la misma habitación. Claramente ella no podia pagar una habitación tan lujosa y en ese debate se conocieron. Ella estaba en Texas visitando a su hijo que estudia Veterinaria. Hablamos de mucho, incluso me animó a ir a la universidad, diciendo que con diecinueve aun tenia tiempo. Hasta me dijo que cualquier cosa si necesitaba de alguien, no tuviera temor de pedirle consejos.

Estaba echa polvo y lista para ir a casa. Mientras Eric manejaba hacia el apartamento de Edward, no podia dejar a un lado el pensamiento de cuánto sucede en un año. Mi mente hizo un rápido resumen de los acontecimientos. El principal era mi preciosa Anna. Seguido por mi sumisión a ser ama de casa, la muerte de Tanya, los golpes de Mike, y finalizar viviendo en la casa de Edward. Suena poco, pero son cosas tan drásticas que dejaron alguna marca en mi vida. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Íbamos en un Mercedes 4x4 para variar al BMW. Suspiré tantas veces al ver como Annabella dormía en los brazos de Edward. En algún punto del viaje yo también quedé rendida. En un sueño de tranquilidad que no disfrutaba en meses. Aunque nadie sabia el paradero de Mike, no podía sentirme más segura, que descansando mi cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre que ha hecho todo por mi. Haciéndome sentir que soy una doncella en peligro, con su valiente príncipe siempre a su lado, protegiendo con su vida mi vida.

* * *

Niñas como este capitulo es corto, subiré el 15 también. Gracias Totales! :D


	16. Capitulo 15

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 15.**

Habian pasado tres meses. Tres meses desde todo lo sucedido con Mike, la navidad y año nuevo.

Hace dos meses vivía en mi antiguo apartamento. Había conseguido trabajo con Jane -mi antigua jefa- en el mismo puesto de recepción. Pagaba mis deudas y era independiente, al fin lo que yo quería. Sue cuidaba de Annabella mientras yo trabajaba. Insistí en pagarle, pero ella decía que lo hacía con gusto. Amaba a mi Anna, y le gustaban los niños. Edward la traía a casa cuando yo salía del trabajo. Como él era dueño de su empresa y su tiempo, limpiaba su horario de tres de la tarde en adelante. Sólo para llegar a su apartamento y pasar más tiempo con Anna. Mi princesa estaba a días de cumplir un año. Y sólo faltaban tres dias para el mío. Había quedado en ir a una cena con Edward. Ya teníamos dos meses de relación. En esos dos meses regresé a la vida completamente. Estábamos los tres juntos casi todos los dias, lo que para mi era grandioso. Lo unico malo era cuando tenía que irse, y eso ya me estaba haciendo pensar que era momento de dar ese paso y vivir con él. Todo en mi vida estaba como lo quería.

Aun no se sabia de Mike. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Edward insistió en tener seguridad, pero si ya había estado sola por tres meses no veía motivo de alarma.

Me levanté como de costumbre. Aunque con la alarma, no con mi BlackBerry. No le di importancia y fui a ducharme. Salí del baño, me vestí, me puse algo de maquillaje, lo usual. Siempre dejo el celular en la mesa de noche. Pero no lo encontraba. Comencé a buscarlo, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo. Jane tenia una reunión de personal y si llegaba tarde podria morir. Hice una mueca, tomé las llaves de mi Mercedes y salí corriendo del apartamento. Había tráfico, perfecto. Llegué cinco minutos antes de la entrada. Hice un suspiro de alivio.

La reunión era para comunicar que habría otra sede. Esta tendria lugar en Georgia. Jane le preguntaba a su personal quién de ellos estaba dispuesto a estar en el otro bufete. La mayoría levantaron la mano. A excepción de cuatro, entre esos cuatro estaba yo. Se contraria nuevo personal para este bufete y de ser necesario para el otro.

Cuando finalizó la reunión todos hablaban de los beneficios de estar en el otro bufete. Habría un ejecutivo al mando. Muchos ya se veían como el nuevo jefe. Muchas otras cosas más. Sin embargo, yo no podía dejar a mi familia y menos a Edward varado. No, no era el momento para irme de la ciudad. Saldría temprano ese día. El bufete cerraba unas horas antes porque todos los abogados que irían a Georgia estaban convocados a una reunión. La mayoria se iba y debían dejar todo listo para el jueves que abriría el nuevo bufete. Era inesperado, así que pensé en preparar una cena para Edward. Él siempre llegaba a las seis. Si aun no había llegado del trabajo, él simplemente buscaba la llave en el escondite -debajo de un macetero- y entraba a esperarme. Hoy iba con tiempo suficiente para preparar algo de comer antes de las seis. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

El tráfico sin embargo era mi peor pesadilla. Había salido del supermercado con tiempo exacto para llegar y preparar un lasaña. Cuando llegué a la casa la puerta estaba sin seguro. Tuve un extraño sentimiento de Dèjá Vu. Hice una mueca, seguramente aun recordaba lo de Charlie. Entré y puse seguro a la puerta. Me debatía entre darme un baño y hacer la lasaña después, o darme un baño y dejar la lasaña en el horno. Ganó la segunda opción. Preparé todo y puse la pasta en el horno. Al tiempo que estuviera lista ya estaría bañada y arreglada. Eran las cuatro y treinta. Podría arreglar la mesa después que salía del baño, pero ya que estaba ahí lo hice en ese momento. Coloqué un hermoso candelabro de plata con sus velas. Un hermoso mantel rojo pasión, puse las copas de vino, los platos. Una ojeada para ver que todo estuviera en orden... listo. Fui a ducharme. Mientras me bañaba me sentía inquieta, pero seguro era por tener que dejar pasar la oportunidad de un crecimiento laboral. Salí de la ducha y eran las cinco y diez. Me vestí con un vestido semi formal blanco, con labores de piedras negras en los bordes del vestido. El escote era en forma de V. Los zapatos eran negros y altos. Recogí mi cabello dejando dos mechones sueltos, maquillaje sencillo y estaba lista. Justo a tiempo para sacar la lasaña del horno. La puse en la mesa y fui a la cocina por la botella de vino. Encendi las velas, otra ultima ojeada y efectivamente todo estaba en orden. Fui al tocador para una última mirada. Bien como siempre. Sonreí al espejo. Salí del baño y mi mirada se enfocó en la silueta que estaba sentada en el sofá. Su mirada era de todo menos cuerda.

Mike me miraba intensamente pero en una forma insana. Su cabello había pasado de su color rubio a negro, lo había dejado crecer. Sus ojos eran de un color diferente. Ya no eran azules, eran grises. Se había puesto lentillas. Vestía una chaqueta color chocolate y vaqueros. Me sonrió pero no había sombra del hombre que una vez me sonrió. Eran las cinco y quince... Edward no llegaría hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos.

"Se te ve bien." dijo mirándome. Cuando levantó su mano pude ver el arma en su mano derecha. Sentí todo el calor de mi cuerpo escaparse. Era incapaz de hablar.

"Muchas veces quise que me recibieras así..." señalaba la mesa. "... con vino, comida, velas." sonrió. "Siempre soñé que me amarías." se levantó del sofá y caminaba hacia mi.

Retrocedi con las manos hacia arriba. "Mike... esto no está bien... necesitas ayuda..."

Sonrió y continuaba acercándose. "Siempre lo haces..." fruncí el ceño. "Siempre retrocedes cuando me acerco a ti. Yo no necesito ayuda... necesito que estés conmigo, que me ames."

"Mike, por favor baja el arma. Se puede escapar un disparo... tengo una bebé... Annabella, ¿la recuerdas?"

Sonrió negando. "Ella tiene a su padre... yo no tengo a nadie." estuvo ido en su laberinto mental. "Pero tú estarás conmigo y entonces nadie podrá separarnos."

"Mike... te lo pido..."

"Siempre me gustó Romeo y Julieta. Mis amigos decían que era una novela para chicas, pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que así terminaría mi vida... como Romeo y Julieta..." ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¡Edward, ven pronto! Decía mi subconsciente.

"Tú serás mi Julieta y yo seré tu Romeo. Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad... así es la unica manera de que te quedes conmigo..."

"Mike... por favor..."

Ya estaba cerca a mi y yo tenía mis manos apoyadas a el respaldar de la silla del comedor.

"Shh... será perfecto. Él llegará dentro de poco y encontrará que al final no pudo salvarte de todo..." mi rostro estaba inmóvil. "No te preocupes, me reuniré contigo tan pronto tú te hayas ido." su mirada volvió a ser de locura. "No va doler... será rápido." y antes de refutar sus palabras escuché un disparo.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta. Del impacto me fui de espaldas cayendo al suelo, justo a lado del comedor. Sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho, como si algo me estuviera quemando. Luego lo vi de pie junto a mi, apuntó su arma, y sentí el otro disparo en el abdomen. Él se sentó a mi lado y muy vagamente escuchaba su vos. "Eres demasiado hermosa para dañar tu rostro. Quiero verte así, con el rostro perfecto antes de ir contigo..."

No podía creer que mi último recuerdo sería su rostro. Sin embargo no podía cerrar los ojos. Sentía el dolor llegar. No sabía cuál era el peor. Si por la herida de bala o el dejar mi vida ahora que estaba perfecta. Dejar a mi pobre Anna sin madre, a Edward sin amor. Al mover mi brazo izquierdo a mi abdomen el brazalete me distrajo. "Eternamente tuyo, mi amada" resonó su voz en mi cabeza, y sonreí al recordar su hermoso rostro. Eso era, no necesitaba cerrar los ojos para recordarlo. Muy a lo lejos escuchaba una voz, busqué la voz, y era Mike. No entendía lo que decía, solo vi como abría la boca y se colocaba la pistola. Quise detenerlo, no deseaba su muerte, aunque él era el causante de la mía. Moví lentamente mi mano hacía él, cuando escuché otro disparo. Cayó instantáneamente de espaldas al suelo. De pronto me pregunté qué pasaría con Edward cuando llegara. Intenté moverme a buscar el teléfono o algo, pero me sentía muy pesada. Mis ojos se cerraban solos. Iba a entrar en la inconsciencia. Ya era una sensación familiar para mi. Lo había vivido tantas veces en estos dos últimos años. Hice un recuento de mi vida. Había sido hermosa. Tuve la oportunidad de amar, sentir dolor, alegría, tristeza. Tuve una preciosa hija y encontré el amor de mi vida sin buscarlo. Pasé de la ambicion al amor en semanas, y fue con mi príncipe amado. No quería dejarlo solo pero mi conciencia se iba poco a poco. Solo desearía decirle que lo amo por última vez, ver a mi hermosa Anna. Voy cayendo en un hoyo oscuro, y entonces ya no siento más dolor.

Edward Masen POV.

Iba en el carro rumbo a ver a mi novia. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad al fin ya estábamos juntos. Juntos sin Tanya en el medio, y sin Mike tampoco. Teníamos ésta hermosa hija y todo un camino por delante. Lo que más me gustaba era eso, el tiempo que teníamos por delante. Tantos planes en mi mente. Casarnos, tener uno o dos hijos más, vivir nuestras vidas juntos.

El tráfico estuvo algo pesado. Eran las seis de la tarde y haciendo un gran suspiro me bajo del carro. Seguro ella estaba atascada en el tráfico. Bueno ya que llegaré primero que ella le haré algo de cenar. Podría hacerlo con velas y toda la cosa. Sonreí a mi plan. Busqué la llave debajo del macetero. Annabella estaba aplaudiendo y gritando "Mami, mami" muy emocionada. Abro la puerta y entonces me siento en la peor de las pesadillas. Pongo las manos alrededor de los ojitos de Anna, y la llevo hasta su cuarto. "Ya vuelve papi." dije lo más impasible que pude. Corrí hasta el comedor y no entendía cómo había sucedido todo eso.

Bella estaba en un charco de sangre con los ojos cerrados. A su costado estaba Mike con un certero disparo que hizo volar todo por las paredes. La escena era desagradable y asquerosa. Digna de un episodio de CSI o alguna película de terror. Llamé enseguida al 911 y les expliqué la situación. Dijeron que llegarían en diez o veinte minutos según el tráfico. Por lo menos el momento no me hacía perder mis capacidades de razonamiento. No debía tocar el arma, era esencial. Me acerqué para escuchar si Bella respiraba. No escuchaba su respiración, pero su pulso era lento, demasiado lento. La impaciencia me volvía loco. Quería sostener su mano, decirle que la amaba, que no me dejara... pero no sabía cómo hablar en ese momento. Estaba completamente mudo. Me revolvía el cabello tratando de calmar mi ansiedad, mi dolor. Llamé a Eric no sé ni para qué. Y entonces cuando los de emergencia llegaran qué haría con Annabella. Volví a llamar a Eric para decirle que trajera a Sue. Ella la cuidaría mientras yo estaba con Bella.

Mi amor en cada minuto perdía su color. Se volvía más pálida. La sangre estaba por todos lados, no sabia si era de ella o de él. Para distraer mi ansiedad miré hacía otro lado. No pude evitar poner mis manos en mi rostro y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Mi Bella había prepado una cena especial. Había vino, velas, lasaña. Ella estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco manchado de sangre. Si hubiera llegado antes eso no hubiera pasado. Me senté en el suelo a lado de ella. No hacía más que mecer mi cuerpo para adelante y para atrás. Sosteniendo la mano de mi princesa que cada vez estaba más pálida. No podía creer que eso era todo lo que estaría con ella, solo dos meses. No era justo...yo tenía planes, una vida junto a ella, junto a mi Bella. Negaba repitiendo en mi mente que todo eso era una clase de pesadilla. Que abriría los ojos y la vería sentada frente a mi, con Anna en sus piernas, sonriendo. Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí más devastado, no era una pesadilla, era una maldita realidad. Algo, en alguna constelación en el universo, no quería que yo fuese feliz.

Escuché a los paramedicos llegar. Tuvieron que hacerme a un lado porque no quería dejarla. Sentía que si la dejaba me perdería su ultima respiración. Dijeron que sus signos vitales eran muy débiles. Que había que llevarla a un hospital con urgencia. Para Mike todo había terminado, dijeron que se había disparado en la boca. A los minutos llegó Eric con Sue. Enseguida les di a Annabella. Yo fui tras la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegué a urgencias dijeron que la habian metido a cirugía. Esperé horas por saber de ella. Su padre, sus hermanos, Rosalie, incluso Sharon estaban presentes. Todos esperando una respuesta positiva. Un milagro.

"¿Familiares de Isabella Cullen?" preguntó un hombre canoso con voz cansina. Yo me levanté enseguida y luego todos se levantaron. "La cirugía fue un éxito. Logramos extraer las balas. Por fortuna ninguna perforó ningún órgano vital." todos sonreían, excepto yo.

"¿Pero...?" le dije al doctor.

"Pero Isabella perdió mucha sangre y no sabemos cuándo despertará." las miradas eran desoladas.

"Explique qué quiere decir." demandó Carlisle.

"La pérdida de sangre la condujo a una especie de coma. Digamos que su cerebro se quedó sin oxígeno por un tiempo considerable. Isabella despertará cuando su cerebro se haya recuperado."

"¿Está seguro?" preguntó Alice.

"No quiero ilusionar a nadie. Puede tomar su tiempo. Y lamentablemente pueden haber complicaciones."

"¡¿Complicaciones?!" dijimos Carlisle y yo a la vez.

El doctor asintió. "Puede quedar inmovilizada, pérdida de memoria de corto largo plazo. Cambio de personalidad. Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas." dejé caer mi cuerpo al sofá.

Rosalie puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "El doctor dijo "puede" significa que no tiene que ser así, ¿verdad?" ambos miramos esperanzados al cirujano.

Asintió. "Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Ahora en lo que deben pensar es en cuándo despertará. Les advierto, puede despertar mañana, como puede tardar una semana. No sabemos cuánto le tome a su cerebro recuperarse."

"¿Puede tener visitas?"

"Están llevándola a su habitación. Pero por el momento solo uno a la vez. Se les dirá cuándo pueden pasar más de una a la vez." vimos al doctor partir. Cada uno tratando de recuperar las esperanzas. Él dijo que despertaría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Dejaron que yo fuera el primero en verla. Estaba conectada a tantos cables y aparatos. La ola de impotencia me venció otra vez. Sentía que era mi culpa. Debi llegar más temprano. Estaba pálida y sin un solo movimiento. Tomé su mano y me senté a su lado.

"He leído en algún lugar que puedes oír lo que te digo. Por favor despierta amor... tenemos una hija, un hermoso futuro nos espera. Por favor debes despertar." no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayo sobre su mano. "Hoy te iba a pedir la locura que seas mi esposa. Te amo tanto mi, Bella. Extraño esos hermosos ojos color ámbar. Quiero escuchar tu voz cuando me llevas la contraria... quiero sentir el apretón de tu mano... escuchar tus suspiros y sentir el calor de tus labios. Mi vida sin ti... fue la muerte en vida... por favor, te lo ruego... no quiero pasar nuevamente por ese suplicio. Abre los ojos mi amor... aquí estoy esperando por ti..." estuve a su lado sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro. Esperando que mi súplica fuese escuchada y ella abriera los ojos. Estuve ahí mirando mi amor eterno, contando los segundos para ver esos hermosos ojos de su color tan espectacular abrirse. Así como sus ojos estaban cerrados, asi estaba mi alma. Cerrada, incompleta, sin vida. Sólo ella podría resucitar mi ser... sólo ella podía darme la vida otra vez.

* * *

Niñas, ok les diré unas cosas, primero debo agradecer que nos sigan, que nos pongan como favoritos y que nos lean y comenten, es para nosotras importante saber que es lo que piensan, aunque si les pedimos respeto. Esta no es una Bella como otras, ni un Edward como otros, pero bueno, creo que ustedes se dan cuenta de que todas las personas son distintas y hay algunas capaces de conformarse con muy poco. Gracias de nuevo a todas, dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos siempre serán bien recibidos y leídos, aunque si no les gusta pues no la lean. Algo mas, que casi se me queda en el tintero, es que aunque la historia del fic no les guste o no estén de acuerdo con lo que sucede, creo que es un gran trabajo de la autora poder plasmar una idea que tiene en la cabeza, ustedes que leen quizá no lo entienden, pero darle forma a una idea cuesta y se agradece. GRACIAS TOTALES!


	17. Capitulo 16

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 16. **

Pasaba el tiempo y Bella no despertaba. Cada día era peor. Día a día la espera se hacía insoportable. Sólo la miraba con sus ojos, cerrados mientras yo no soportaba la idea de que, quizá nunca volvería a despertar. En esos momentos hacía a un lado todos esos pensamientos, e intentaba convertirme en alguien positivo. De esa forma entre dias buenos y con esperanzas, y dias malos y resignados, pasaron cuatro meses.

Annabella hablaba más cada día. Y no había uno solo que no preguntase por su mami. La pequeña princesa vivía conmigo. Sue la cuidaba, mientras que yo prácticamente vivía y trabajaba desde el hospital. No salía de ahí a excepción de reuniones de vida o muerte para mi empresa -que eran muy pocas- y en la tarde para ver a Anna. Esperaba en las noches que ella cayera en su sueño y regresaba al hospital. Me convertí en un zombie a la espera de revivir.

La veia dormida sin mover un dedo. Todos los dias venían a mover sus piernas, sus manos. La bañaban y la arreglaban. Quise que tuviera la pulsera que le regalé en navidad. Y todos los dias llevaba ese anillo de compromiso que había comprado para su cumpleaños.

Quise saber qué sucedía que el mundo se empeñaba en hacerme miserable. Por qué le hacía daño a un ángel que me hacía tan feliz.

Era mi cumpleaños. Diez de julio. Cumplía veintinueve. Insistieron en que diera una vuelta, pero no la dejaría sola. Siempre me iba con el temor de que pudiera despertar y encontrarse sola.

Trabajaba en mi portátil. Algo que hacía desde hace unos meses. Mi oficina se había convertido en ese cuarto de hospital.

"Hola." dijo su dulce voz.

Levanté la mirada y ella me sonreía amistosamente. "Hola." mi mente no producía otra palabra debido a la emoción. Mi Bella estaba despierta.

Se miraba los cables y lucía confundida. "¿Dónde estoy?" dijo aun mirando la habitación.

"Estás en el hospital! preciosa, todo está bien." acerqué mi mano a ella pero se movió bruscamente.

"¿Quién eres?" la pregunta se esparció en mi cerebro y se repetía constantemente.

"Edward, preciosa... debo llamar a una enfermera..." sus ojos ambar hacían preguntas que yo no sabía responder.

Salí corriendo para avisar a la enfermera. Enseguida llegó el doctor Laurent con tres enfermeras.

"Isabella, veo que ha despertado. ¿Cómo se siente?" miró a todos lados. Como si estuviera buscando a la persona que debía responder.

"Confundida..." dejó la frase al viento. El doctor pasaba un flash light por sus ojos. Estaba probando sus reflejos.

"Buen reflejo a la luz. ¿Siente eso?" soltó una risita. Le estaban haciendo cosquillas en los pies. "Sensibilidad en los pies. Toque su nariz con su mano izquierda y levante el pie derecho..." lo hizo aunque con una mueca de dolor. "Eso es normal," dijo respondiendo a mi pánico. "Lleva mucho tiempo en la cama. Isabella, haga lo mismo pero con su mano derecha y el pie izquierdo." ella hizo lo mismo. "Muy bien." dijo claramente aliviado. "Iremos con algunas preguntas. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Bella estuvo en blanco. Luego de un momento negó. "Está bien, ¿Quién es él?" me señaló. Bella me miró por unos segundos y volvió a negar. Miré al doctor horrorizado. "¿Cuantos años tienes?" negó. "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Isabella volvió a negar. Y siguieron una serie de preguntas. Como, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu madre? ¿Eres soltera? ¿Tienes hijos? Y más preguntas que Bella solo negaba.

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?" miró al doctor. Su mirada era de alguien indefenso.

"Tuviste una gran pérdida de sangre. Debido a eso, tu cerebro se quedó sin oxígeno. Es probable que eso haya ocasionado la perdida de memoria."

"¿Nunca recordaré nada?"

"Hay que hacer un estudio. Ver que tan dañado está tu cerebro. Aún no puedo responder esa pregunta." su rostro entraba en pánico. "Sería bueno dejar que la paciente descanse." dijo mirándome por unos segundos para mirar a Bella.

"¡No! Por favor que no se vaya." estuvo pensativa. "¿Edward, cierto?" asentí. "Puedes quedarte un poco... por favor..." sonaba tan necesitada que no podía negarme. Asentí nuevamente.

"Debe descansar. No la sobre cargue de información. Su cerebro aun está sanando. Demasiado en qué pensar podría ser confuso para ella." asentí. "En un rato vendrán para hacerte unos estudios." Bella y yo asentimos. El doctor cerró la puerta y quedamos solos.

El silencio hacía su presencia. Bella había despertado, por supuesto que estaba alegre. Pero no recordaba nada. No sabia quién era ella, quién era yo, no recordaba que tenía una hija. No quería pensar cuando Annabella viera a su mami después de tantos meses, y que ella no pudiese recordarla. ¿Y si Bella no quería esa vida? No, no debía ir ahí todavía. Aun nada estaba escrito en piedra. Posiblemente era algo pasajero. Pronto su cerebro estaría al cien por ciento y ella recordaría quién era.

Bella palmeó la cama. Su sonrisa era cálida. Me senté a su lado. "¿Quién eres?" ¿debo decirle que soy su novio o hacerle caso al doctor? Mierda a esto se refería con que ella debía descansar. Seguramente me haría una lista de preguntas... algunas que prefería no responder.

Por lo menos puedo decirle mi nombre y quién soy. "Soy Edward Masen. Soy algo así como tu novio." me miró y estrechó los ojos.

"¿Qué significa eso de "algo así como tu novio"?"

Estoy seguro que estaba del color de la sangre. "Bueno, soy tu novio... o lo era, no sé qué soy para ti en estos momentos."

"No quiero ser insensible contigo, pero no te recuerdo..."

La sonrisa en mi rostro escondía el dolor en mi pecho. "No te preocupes. Por ahora creo que una amistad desinteresada estaría bien." asintió.

Estuvo pensativa unos segundos. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Diez de Julio."

Frunció los labios. "Siento que es un día importante... pero obviamente no recuerdo por qué."

Suspiré. "Es mi cumpleaños."

"¿En serio? ¡Vaya!" dijo con alegría juvenil. Tan joven que me recordaba que solo tenía veinte. Muy pocas veces la había visto tan relajada y sonriendo como una chica de su edad. "¿Cuantos cumples?" dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Veintinueve." dije impasible.

"Humm... ¿cuantos tengo yo?" sonreí. "¡Ay, no me digas que cuarenta y tantos!" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué tiene de malo tener cuarenta años?"

"Bueno, primero me sentiría como una vieja depravada. Segundo, al menos si no recupero mis recuerdos, me gustaría ser joven para crear nuevos recuerdos."

Asentí con tristeza. "No te preocupes, acabas de cumplir veinte."

Asintió. "Vale, puedo vivir con eso." estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos por unos minutos. Yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. ¿Y si nunca me recuerda y no me ama otra vez? No pude evitar preguntarme eso.

"Edward, ¿qué me sucedió? Hablame de ese accidente."

"Bella, no creo que sea el momento para eso."

"¿Por qué?" dijo molesta.

Sonreí al recordar que era su respuesta cuándo no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"Escuchaste al doctor, debes descansar. Además todo tiene su tiempo, confía en mi." su mirada era penetrante. Buscaba algo en mi mirada, ¿confianza? No sé.

Asintió. "Tengo el presentimiento de que olvido muchas cosas importantes. No es fácil despertar y no saber nada..." dijo en una voz suave. "Promete que me contarás todo cuando llegue su tiempo, ¿está bien?" asentí y ella soltó un suspiro. "¿Te quedarás conmigo, vendrán más personas a verme?"

"Tengo que ir a mi apartamento en la tarde... pero estaré aquí en la noche... si deseas." ella asintió. "Y sí vendrán otras personas a verte, también si tú lo deseas."

"No hay problema... creo. ¿Te quedarás conmigo en la noche?"

"Si te sientes cómoda."

Asintió. "Tú me inspiras confianza..." dijo bostezando.

"Duerme. Si no estoy cuando despiertas, le puedes decir a la enfermera que llame a Edward Masen. Vendré enseguida." Bella asintió.

"Por cierto, Edward... feliz cumpleaños..." dijo cerrando sus ojos. Sonreí con melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo. En segundos estuvo dormida. La amaba tanto, pero, ¿ella me amaría? Ahora sentía las secuelas de tantas noches sin dormir. Sentía un zumbido repetitivo en mi cabeza. Para despejar mi mente, llamé a todos para contarles que Bella había despertado. Todos estaban emocionados, hasta que llegaba a la parte donde les decía que ella no recordaba nada. Comprendieron que verla podria confundir aun más a Bella. Esperarían hasta que los resultados estuvieran listos para visitarla. Quería ver a Anna antes de que Bella despertara. Así que fui a la casa a verla. En el camino pensaba en cómo sobrellevar esto. Era un problema tras otro. Llovía sobre mojado.

Mi Annabella jugaba con Sue. Ella sabía lo de Bella, pero al ver mi rostro simplemente me dio un abrazo. Necesitaba tanto alguien que me sostuviera. Era dolor, tras dolor y dolor. Rompí en llanto. Al contrario de que decían que no era de hombres llorar, yo ya no tenía fuerzas para más nada que no fuese llorar. Estaba sin lagrimas cuando me alejé de Sue y fui con mi preciosa Anna. Estuve con ella un tiempo sólo acostados en la cama. Ella tenía su bracito rodeando mi pecho. Era como si ella entendiera mi estado de ánimo, porque no jugó conmigo como siempre. Al final se durmió y yo aproveché para irme.

Iba camino al hospital para estar con Bella. Aunque no me recordaba, había ese brillo en su mirada que siempre amaré. Caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación cuando alguien tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo frente a mi. El hospital estaba desierto, eran casi las nueve. Corrí hacia la persona y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Levantó el rostro y estaba carmesí hasta la ultima pestaña. "Soy una torpe... gracias." dijo aún como un tomate. Sus ojos eran verdes, quizá un tono más oscuro que los míos, su cabello castaño claro. Era bonita.

"No te preocupes. Todos somos torpes en algo en particular en la vida."

Sonrió. "Trabajo aquí... soy enfermera, me llamo Michelle" dijo estrechando mi mano.

Sonreí. "Edward." ella no soltaba mi mano. Era curioso cuando esas cosas pasaban.

"Encantada de conocerte, Edward. ¿Estás visitando a un familiar?" su mirada esperanzada me daba a entender que esperaba que dijera que algún pariente.

"No, en realidad vine a ver a mi novia. La habitación 307."

Su mirada esperanzada se esfumó. "Oh..." dijo. Luego su rostro volvió a iluminarse. "He escuchado de ella. La chica que estuvo en coma y que tiene perdida de memoria." me observó detenidamente y sonrió. "Ya entiendo... eres el chico por el que suspiran todas las enfermeras, doctoras, y cada trabajadora de este hospital." sentí como yo era el que estaba de color carmesí. Tomó mi mano. "Tranquilo, no es un pecado. ¿Y cómo está ella? Yo soy enfermera en el area de Neonatologia, por eso sé solo lo que se cuenta en la hora de almuerzo..."

"Está bien... aunque no recuerda nada."

"¿Vas a verla ahora?" asentí. "En ese caso no te quito más tu tiempo, Edward. Espero verte por ahí un día... podríamos tomar un café."

Asentí diplomáticamente. "El gusto es mío." Michelle sonrió y siguió su camino. Saludaba a cada enfermera en el lugar. Tal vez me equivoqué y ella no me estaba coqueteando. A lo mejor quiso ser amable.

Caminé olvidando por completo a la enfermera. Iba con una naciente esperanza que Bella recordara algo de su vida. Al entrar a la habitación ella miraba a la ventana.

"Hola." dije.

Su mirada se iluminó. "Hola... creí que nunca vendrías." casi sonaba como mi Bella, pero la realidad me golpeó. "¿Cómo está la persona que fuiste a ver?" si ella pudiera recordar algo, seguro estaria preguntando por Annabella.

Me senté en el sillón marrón. "Annabella está bien. La dejé dormida."

"¡¿Estás casado?!"

No pude evitar soltar la carcajada. "No, no lo estoy. Annabella es mi hija." y tuya, un hermoso regalo de nuestro amor, quiso agregar mi alma, pero mi subconsciente me detuvo, para ella sería muy pronto para digerir.

Sonrió. "Lo siento, es que como dijiste que tu y yo... y bueno... yo aun sigo sin recordar." Bella jugaba con el dije de esmeralda que colgaba de su brazalate. "Es hermoso... llevo mucho rato preguntándome quién me lo habrá dado... si fue un regalo o yo lo compré para mi... si fue para mi cumpleaños, regalo de graduación, San Valentin, Navidad u otra fecha especial." su rostro denotaba tristeza. "Tiene una inscripción..." sonrió con melancolía. "Ni siquiera sé qué idioma es, si yo misma puse la inscripción, no sé qué significa, o si sé otro idioma además del que hablo."

Me senté en el borde de la cama. "El brazalate fue un regalo de Navidad. Te lo dio alguien especial para ti. La inscripción significa eternamente tuyo, mi amada." sonrió. "Es en Italiano... y no, no sabes hablar italiano."

"Me conoces demasiado. ¿Eramos muy unidos... ya sabes en eso de novios?" asentí. "Eres mucho mayor que yo, ¿cómo nos conocimos?"

Sonreí al recuerdo. "En el cine. Tropecé contigo y tu bebida cayó al suelo. Luego intentabas escapar de tu cita y hablamos un poco en la acera." asintió.

"Suena romántico." dijo jugando con la esmeralda. "¿Dónde están mis padres, por qué no han venido a verme?"

Fruncí los labios buscando una respuesta. "Tu padre piensa que es mejor darte un día para venir. Escuchaste el doctor, demasiado en qué pensar no permite que tu cerebro se recupere. Aunque tus hermanos se mueren por verte."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Y mi madre? ¿Ella también vendrá?" sonaba tan esperanzada, ¿cómo podria partirle el corazón diciendo que su madre estaba presa por complice de su secuestro?

"Bella, deberías dormir. Mañana te harán unos exámenes para ver tu cerebro. Recuerda que debes descansar." asintió como una niña mal criada.

"Duerme bien, Edward" se acercó y besó la comisura de mis labios. Enseguida mis sentidos despertaron. Quise besarla como nunca.

Bella se durmió tranquilamente. Mientras yo terminaba de verificar unos cálculos para la empresa. De vez en cuando llamaba a Eric para saber cómo estaba Annabella. No quería pensar qué pasaría ahora. Como siempre hacía en momentos como esos, me concentré en mi trabajo. No recuerdo más nada después de las tres de la madrugada.

Escuché una risita que me despertó. No era Bella, ella aun dormía. Miré a mi alrededor. Era la chica que había conocido la noche anterior. Michelle era su nombre. Sonreí totalmente avergonzado. Muy pocas personas, para ser honesto solo Bella y Tanya me habian visto dormir.

"Vine a ver cómo va todo, escuché que hoy le harán los exámenes para lo de su memoria."

"Así es." dije restregando mis ojos. El reloj decía que eran las seis de la mañana. "El doctor dijo que vendría a las ocho."

"Te traje un café, no son muy buenos en la cafetería, asi que te traje uno hecho por mi. Oh, también unos Bagels de queso, y si no te gustan, pues también traje croissants rellenos de pollo." me dio una taza de café y una bolsa de papel donde asumo estaría lo demás. Le sonreí.

"Es un lindo gesto, gracias. Aunque no deberías molestarte."

Hizo una mueca con los labios. "No es molestia. Soy enfermera, ¿recuerdas? Me gusta cuidar de las personas. Además duermes en ese sillón incomodo desde hace meses. Por lo menos deberías tener un desayuno decente." la verdad es que Sue siempre me reprendía porque no dejaba que Eric trajera algo bueno para mi. Prefería ordenar algo espantoso de la cafetería.

"En ese caso gracias."

"La próxima vez podrías traer algo para mi también." ambos volteamos hacia Bella. Que tenia una sonrisa de no-me-gusta-esa-mujer.

Michelle se movía de un lado a otro muy incomoda. "Fue un placer, Edward, disfruta del desayuna. Que se mejore Srta. Cullen."

Asentí. "Gracias otra vez." ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

"Por la cortesía en su voz asumo que no la conozco... pero tú sí..." dejó la frase incompleta.

La miré impasible. "Es una enfermera. Es muy amable, me trajo el desayuno."

"Podria estar envenenado." dijo levantando una ceja.

"Puede ser, aunque no creo que ella haya estudiado tantos años enfermería, que sea adivina para saber que tú estarías hospitalizada, y así envenenar el desayuno." dije sonriendo.

"Es linda..."

Le di una mirada de a dónde quieres llegar con esto. "Lo es. Debe serlo, así son las enfermeras... casi todas." dije abriendo la tapa del vaso para oler el café. Tenía un olor agradable.

"Escuché toda la conversación." la miré con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Por qué?" se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuál es el veredicto?" dije dando un sorbo a mi café, estaba apto al consumo.

"Le gustas."

Sonreí. Sabia el efecto que unos ojos bonitos pueden causar. No era nada nuevo para mi. "Quizá."

"Y... ¿seguirás conversando con ella?"

Abrí la bolsa de papel. El Croissant estaba aún caliente. "Solo soy educado, Bella. Si dejara de hablar con todas las mujeres que me encuentran atractivo, ni siquiera tendria trabajo."

Me fulminó con la mirada. "¡Presumido!"

Sonreí. "No, es cuestión de limites. Le gusta una cara bonita eso es todo. No por eso tendré sexo con ellas. Que les guste mi físico no hará la diferencia en mi."

"Parece que estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención." dijo seriamente. Entonces recordé que para ella, ahora que había perdido la memoria, era la primera vez que veia ese tipo de reacción en las mujeres. Busqué un espejo en el baño y se lo entregué.

Ella se miraba y hasta el más estupido se daba cuenta que estaba satisfecha con lo que veía en el espejo. "Esos ojos son muy llamativos, Bella. Créeme que tú despiertas muchas miradas en la calle. Pero eso no hará que vivas encerrada, ¿cierto? Bueno, sucede lo mismo conmigo. No puedo dejarme llevar por si le gusto o no a las personas, especialmente en el género femenino. Fui educado con ella, es parte de quien soy. Ella me trajo desayuno, es parte de quien es ella. No hay nada más que eso." sonreí con gusto, porque parecía que estaba dando explicaciones. Eso quería decir que Bella estaba celosa. Mi Bella, si ella supiera cuánto la amo.

"¿Debes irte hoy?" preguntó de pronto.

"Debo darme un baño, hacer unas cosas de la oficina pendientes y entonces volveré."

"¿No vas a tardar?" sonreí.

"No, no creo." asintió.

"¿Tienes fotos de nosotros?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Quieres comprobar que no soy un psicópata?" sonrió.

"No, solo quiero vernos juntos... cómo eramos..." dijo en una voz suave. Asentí. Busqué mi BlackBerry. Le mostré fotos de cuando fuimos a Boston a un juego de los medias rojas. Algunas fotos de navidad, otra en una cena romántica de San Valentín. Y un montón más. No quise mostrarle de cuando estuvo embarazada o de Annabella.

Ella suspiró. "Eramos muy unidos..." suspiró otra vez. "Me veo feliz... y amada." dijo para si misma. Sí Bella, eres amada. Parecia sorprendida. En eso llegó el doctor. Era hora de sus exámenes. Le di un beso en la frente y le prometí que no tardaría en regresar.

Iba camino a la casa bebiendo el café que había preparado Michelle. Antes de botar el envase algo me distrajo. Decia LLÁMAME y su número de teléfono. Sonreí y tiré el envase. Era linda, pero cambiar el amor por una chica linda no estaba en mi lista. Hace mucho había dejado a ese Edward Masen atrás. Llegué a casa, me di un baño, me vestí. Jugué un rato con Annabella y fui camino a la oficina. En la oficina Rosalie preguntaba por Bella. Le dije que hoy tendríamos noticias de su condición. Ella me alentaba diciendo que serían buenas noticias. Por dentro esperaba que sí. Gracias a mi buen equipo de trabajo mi compañía había subido los ingresos a pesar de las condiciones en que estaba la economía. Llamé a una junta rápida.

Cuando entré a la sala de juntas, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos. Puse la máscara de Edward impasible y era hora de actuar como el dueño de mi empresa. "Señores, les agradezco a todos su presencia, esto no tomará mucho. No debo explicar las razones que me mantuvieron lejos de mi oficina. Aunque para muchos no es un misterio que aun así cumplí con mi trabajo. Pero sin el aporte de todos ustedes, las cosas no se habrían dado. En un par de dias volveré a la oficina. Una vez más gracias porque sé que algunos tomaron las riendas en ciertas áreas que no eran de su cargo. A esos, se les dará un aumento y unas merecidas vacaciones. Lastimosamente, todos no pueden irse, me dejarían sin empleados. Pero hablaré con recursos humanos en los próximos dias para llegar a algo. Aquellos que pensaron que porque el jefe no estaba se podían rascar las bolas, tengan por seguro que sus cabezas rodarán. Sé muy bien quienes son, así que ya estan advertidos. Bien señores eso es todo, vuelvan al trabajo." había descuidado tanto mi empresa con lo de Bella, que aunque trabajé desde el hospital, aún algunas cosas se salieron de control. Pero eso acabaría en cuanto Bella estuviera fuera del hospital.

Regresé al hospital. El doctor me había llamado para decirme que tenía los resultados de los exámenes. Me sentía diferente y recordé que todos estos meses había usado jean y chaqueta. Hoy estaba con un traje azul marino, corbata negra y camisa blanca. Iba con la garganta seca y el pecho apretado. Esperaba buenas noticias, de verdad lo esperaba. Quería que ella recordara lo de nosotros, el nacimiento de su hija, los dias felices.

Al llegar el doctor me esperaba en el pasillo. Pasamos a la habitación. "Voy al grano porque supongo que ambos estan ansiosos. Bella tiene Amnesia Global. Esto significa que tuvo algún evento traumático y que su cerebro no desea recordar. Es como un tipo de mecanismo de defensa. Lastimosamente ella debe recordar esos eventos, para que su memoria vuelva. No sabemos cuándo sucederá eso, todo depende del tiempo y el esfuerzo que ella haga en recordar. Bella puede recordar hoy, mañana, dentro de meses, no sé. Pero la buena noticia es que no es permanente. El estado de coma no tuvo ningun tipo de repercusión en ella. Podrá reintegrarse a sus actividades en cuanto ella desee. Y le daré de alta mañana si todo sigue como hasta ahora."

"Entonces, ¿todo depende de mi? ¿No me darán alguna pastilla? ¿Nada?"

"Te recomendaría psicoterapia, pero no te puedo garantizar que es efectiva. No está comprobado que funcione. A mi parecer es mejor que el cerebro se recupere solo."

"¿Por qué puede recordar mi nombre ahora que se lo dije pero no recuerda quién soy?" pregunté.

"Ella tiene Presencia de Amnesia Retrógrada. Es la incapacidad de recuperar recuerdos almacenados previamente. Sin embargo, eso no afecta su habilidad para escribir, leer, y recordar nuevos eventos. Por eso sabemos que tiene Amnesia Global. Como te dije, hay pacientes que solo duran con ella un par de dias, no te puedo decir que será el caso de Bella, pero en la mayoría de los casos es lo más que se tarda. Pero todo depende de lo que ella desee internamente, y si está dispuesta a recordar aquel evento que llevó al cerebro a bloquear todo tipo de recuerdo pasado."

"Esperar es lo que nos queda." dijo Bella. El doctor asintió. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

"Bueno los dejo. Cualquier consulta estaré dispuesto a responder." todos asentimos.

El doctor se había ido. Las noticias no eran malas, ella podría recordar algún día. Lo malo es que eso traería el recuerdo que la llevó a dejar todo en oscuridad. Quizás soy egoísta al desear que recuerde. Siempre pensé que ponerse en los zapatos de otras personas en problemas me ayudaba. Pero en esta situación en particular, no estoy seguro de saber qué hacer si yo fuese ella. Tal vez ni siquiera quisiera recordar, tal vez me volvería loco por saber quién soy. No soy yo quien sufre de amnesia y no sé qué haría, no puedo imaginar por la situación que está pasando Bella.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó.

"Estaba pensando qué harás cuando salgas de aquí, ¿a dónde te quedarás?"

"No sé." dijo encogiendo sus hombros. Doblando una y otra vez las sábanas.

"Tus hermanos están en Florida..."

"¡¿Hermanos?!" dijo entusiasmada.

Asentí. "Tienes dos. Y tu padre trabaja casi todo el tiempo. Estarás sola en esa casa todo el día."

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Podrias quedarte conmigo por un tiempo. Allá está Sue que te puede hacer compañía. Es un lugar que conoces... aunque no lo recuerdes. Y estará... Annabella."

"¿Tu hija?"

Me moví incómodo en la silla. "Hay algo que debes saber sobre Annabella, Bella." di un masaje a mi frente, ¿cómo le dices a una persona que tiene un hijo y que no lo recuerda? Suspiré. "Bella, Annabella es de ambos. Eres su madre y yo soy su padre." Bella palideció e hizo un jadeo. Estuvo con la boca abierta por un momento.

"¿Cuánto... tiempo tiene?" preguntaba aun incrédula.

"Un año y meses." si no me equivoco estaba sacando cuentas. "¿Entonces tuve a Annabella a los diecinueve, y estuve embarazada a los dieciocho?" Bella no parecía muy convencida.

"¿Quieres ver algunas fotos?" ella asintió. Le mostré fotos de cuando estaba embarazada, fotos de ella cargando a Annabella por primera vez, luego diferentes fotos de otros momentos juntas. Las lágrimas de Bella eran de tristeza. "¿Por qué lloras, preciosa?"

Limpió sus lagrimas. "Soy un monstruo... qué persona olvida que tiene una hija... no recuerdo nada de esas fotos, mi cabeza está en blanco. Ni yo me reconozco en esas fotos." sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas.

La abracé fuertemente. "No eres un monstruo. Tuviste una mala experiencia, es normal que busques la mejor forma para no recordarlo. Quisiera pedirte que recuerdes, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta contigo. Solo te pido que Annabella tiene meses sin verte... vive preguntando por su mami todo el tiempo. Por favor, solo ten paciencia con ella e intenta seguirle la corriente."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aun no puedo creer cómo pude olvidar a mi propia hija." di un beso en la cabeza.

"Las cosas suceden, Bella. Todos dicen que para mejor. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? Por lo menos hasta que lleves el ritmo de tu vida." asintió.

"Creo que es lo mejor... tal vez tu casa me ayude a recordar."

"Debes descansar." se veía que sus ojos se achicaban. Los frotaba con regularidad.

"Sí, creo que es buena idea." cerró los ojos y se acomodaba en las sábanas. "Edward, ¿puedes acariciar mi cabello?" sonreí con dulzura. Y acariciaba su cabello con lentitud. En unos pocos segundos Bella estaba dormida. Se veía tan hermosa, en calma. Aún no podía creer que había abierto los ojos, y menos que todo estuviera bien. No todo estaba bien, pero lo de su memoria tendría solución. Llamé a Carlisle, Sue y Rosalie para decirles que todo estaba bien. Mientras miraba a Bella dormir, me preguntaba hasta cuándo ese tipo de cosas malas sucederían. Aun era muy pronto para preguntarle si me ama, y mientras tanto siento una punzada de pánico, ¿y si nunca me recuerda? ¿si nunca más vuelve a amarme? No había garantías de que al ella recordar volvieran también sus sentimientos por mi. ¿Sería tan inmenso nuestro amor que cuando ella recuerde, también vuelva su amor? Muchas preguntas daban vueltas en mi. ¿Qué haría sin su amor? ¿Era capaz de soportar que ella en algún momento ame a otro?

* * *

Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, por seguirnos y por ponernos como favoritos.


	18. Capitulo 17

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 17.**

Ibamos camino a mi apartamento. Bella le había encantado mi BMW. Por supuesto que como no recordaba nada, había olvidado las comodidades.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento se sorprendió aun más y me hizo la pregunta de si era adinerado. Tuve que responder que sí. Ella no insistió en el asunto y se dedicó a observar el apartamento. Miraba las fotografías en la pared. Algunas de ella, otras de Annabella. Le mostré su cuarto y estuvo satisfecha.

Sue venía de la mano con mi Anna. Mi princesa adorada prácticamente me pasó de largo, y corría con una gran sonrisa hacia Bella. Mi mayor temor era que Bella la rechazara, pero sucedió lo opuesto. Bella recibió a nuestra hija con un gran abrazo. Por un momento crei que la había recordado, pero Bella movió los labios haciendo la pregunta "¿Annabella?" y tuve que asentir. Las dos no parecían ajena a la otra. En ese momento estuve tranquilo de que al menos lo relacionado a nuestra hija estaba saliendo bien. Mientras Bella se instalaba y se daba un baño, yo jugaba con Annabella, que a diferencia de otros dias estaba más sonriente. Sin duda era la presencia de su mami.

Ese día fue bastante regular a pesar de la condición de Bella. Lo unico que me inquietaba era la tranquilidad en que ella estaba llevando todo. No esperaba que estuviera histérica y rompiendo objetos, pero tampoco esperaba ese tipo de reacción. No hizo preguntas sobre nosotros, su familia, su accidente o inclusive de ella. Estuvo el día entero junto a nuestra hija, y cuando ella se durmió, Bella tambien fue a su habitación.

Estaba inquieto mirando el techo de mi habitación. Además de haberme acostumbrado al sillón del hospital, tambien me preocupaba Bella. Lo usual a la hora de dormir es un boxers. Si debo levantarme de la cama uso un pantalón de dormir, pero como estaba ella, preferí usar el pantalón de todos modos. Después de dar vueltas a la cama decidí dar una vuelta por la habitación de Annabella. El monitor estaba encendido, pero muchas veces ella se despertaba y se quedaba mucho rato sin hacer ruido. Como si supiera que despertaría a alguien. Me puse mi pantalón gris y una camiseta negra para ir a la habitación de Annabella. La habitación estaba en el primer piso al igual que la mía. Abrí la puerta despacio y fui hasta su cuna. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Jugar todo el día con Bella la había dejado exhausta. Sonreí a lo tierna que se veía. La miré un rato más y salí del cuarto. Ya que estaba de pie, algo de beber no me haría daño. La luz estaba tenue. Pequeñas focos en el techo iluminaban el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina. Algo de jugo de naranja. Estuve un rato en la cocina aunque había terminado mi jugo. Era ridículo deambular por ahí como un adolescente enamorado. Debia regresar a mi habitación. En el camino a ella pensaba en qué sería bueno para Bella. Quizá buscar un trabajo o si ella quisiera, podria ir a la universidad. Lo que ella quisiera sería suyo solo con pedirlo. Estuve sorprendido al regresar a la tierra y darme cuenta que estaba parado en la puerta de Bella. La mente humana es tan increíble que por segundos todo mi ser olvidó que subía las escaleras. Ya estaba ahí, para qué volver a mi habitación donde seguramente no podria dormir. Si me iba a dormir tendría en mi mente que estuve tan cerca de ella y mi cobardía fue más grande. Mejor haría lo que estuve queriendo hacer toda la noche, saber de ella. Toqué a su puerta. Bella abrió enseguida.

"Hola," dije muy incómodo. "vine para saber si todo está bien."

Sonrió tímidamente. "Sí, todo está bien, gracias. Tienes un apartamento muy acogedor." asentí. Y entonces me quedé sin palabras. "Hace un rato bajé para ver cómo estaba Annabella. Duerme profundamente."

Ella estaba dando algo de qué hablar. Tal vez no quería que me fuera. "Hoy estuvo más activa que de costumbre. Pienso que verte tuvo mucho influencia en ello."

"¿Quieres pasar?" su voz era suave. Tímida. Asentí.

Su recámara estaba poco iluminada. Las cortinas abiertas y el paisaje nos saludaba. En su cómoda tenia un cuaderno abierto. Su rostro se torno carmesí.

"Desde hoy escribiré todo lo que he hecho durante el día. Creo que así no olvidaré cualquier cosa importante." me explicaba mientras tomaba asiento en la silla. Bella miraba las páginas con nostalgia.

"¿Qué has escrito hasta ahora? Si se puede saber..."

Negó sonriendo. Otra vez el color carmesí en su rostro. "Se supone que son cosas privadas." dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, pero si hay alguna pregunta que tú no puedas responder quizá yo pueda ayudarte." era un golpe bajo utilizar su perdida de memoria para saber si había escrito sobre mi, pero nunca dije que no intentaría ganarme su amor otra vez de la forma que fuese.

Bella me miraba entre divertida y tímida. Creo que en el fondo ella también entendía por qué me interesaba tanto saber lo que contenía. "Escribí sobre cuando desperté, lo que sentí. Las cosas que me has dicho, lo que dijo el doctor, lo que yo pienso, sobre Annabella, etc." levanté una ceja sonriendo.

"Entonces hay muy poco en lo que pueda colaborar."

"No, no creo. ¿En qué trabajas?"

"En Masen Enterprises Inc." caminé hasta la ventana. "Soy dueño de mi empresa."

"¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre mis padres? Sé muy poco de ellos."

Era un tema de no acabar. "Bella, cariño, nunca te gustó hablar de tus padres."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Soy adoptada?" dijo con horror.

"No, preciosa. Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato." me senté en la silla de la cómoda, Bella fue hasta su cama y cruzó las piernas. "Tu madre está presa por secuestro, tuviste un padrastro, pero él murió en un intercambio de disparos. Tu padre biológico lo conociste hace poco, igual que a tus hermanos." no hizo ningun comentario, su boca estaba en una fina linea. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos miraban a sus dedos.

"No es lo que yo esperaba..." dijo sin apartar sus ojos de sus dedos enlazados. "... no me extraña que mi memoria se haya ido." su voz era triste.

"Bella, habías superado ese asunto de tu familia. Ahora tienes una relación maravillosa con Carlisle -tu padre- y qué decir de tu relación con tus hermanos."

Levantó la mirada esperanzada. "Eso es un consuelo." estuvo callada por un tiempo. "¿Tengo trabajo?"

"Lo dejaste antes de que Annabella naciera, pero regresaste a él. Aunque el sueldo no era la gran cosa si me preguntas a mi."

Su rostro entró en conmoción. "¿No me digas que dependía de mi padre? ¿Tú y yo...?"

No eran las preguntas que tenia en mente responder. "No, tú y yo no teníamos una relación o vivíamos juntos. Tampoco vivías donde tu padre."

"¿Entonces...?"

"Vivias con alguien. Su nombre era Mike."

Frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas estaban casi en una linea recta. "¿Qué quieres decir con "vivía"? ¿Por qué no estoy con él en su casa?"

"Bella, él murió en el accidente donde estuviste implicada." era la mejor forma de decir la historia sin decir muchos detalles. Su rostro palideció.

"Parece que yo solo tengo tragedias..."

Su rostro se entristeció. No era justo que sufriera por alguien que estuvo a punto de matarla. "No todo es malo. Tienes a Annabella."

"Y te tengo a ti... ¿Verdad?" mi sonrisa fue involuntaria.

"Sí, siempre estaré contigo." ella sonrió de vuelta.

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre hacer psicoterapia. Yo estaba a favor, pero ella no estaba muy convencida. Decia que por algo muchos decían que no resultaba del todo. Tenía miedo de que en vez de no recordar su pasado, quizá podría olvidar su presente. Luego de un rato ella estaba más tranquila y aceptó intentarlo. Bella era mi todo. Aparte de Annabella, lo que más amaba. Pagaría lo que fuera, daría todo mi dinero, si ella estuviera dispuesta a intentar encontrar una cura a su condición. El amor, como el que yo siento, te lleva por caminos inimaginables. Hace que tengas fe cuándo no hay esperanzas. Te motiva a ser mejor persona, a ser aquella persona ideal. El amor te lleva a comprender y hacer las cosas como nunca creíste que fuera posible. El amor a pesar de lo que muchos dicen, se trata de sacrificios, de arriesgar y saber esperar. El amor se trata de paciencia, compromiso, compañerismo. Se debe tener fe y creer que todo estará bien, que al final el amor podrá vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Isabella Cullen Swan POV.

Me sentía perdida. Imagina que un día despiertes y no recuerdes nada de lo que fue tu vida. Me encontraba durmiendo en la casa de un desconocido, pues aunque Edward decia que fuimos novios, yo no lo recordaba. Me moría por recordarlo. Lo primero que vi al despertar de mi coma fue ese ángel hermoso. Su frente cubierta por su cabello cobrizo desordenado. Con la cara casi dentro del portátil. Cuando vi sus ojos verdes, fue como si mi alma volviera a su cuerpo. Era el hombre perfecto, pero no lo recordaba. Sin embargo tenia sensaciones extrañas a su alrededor. Las mariposas volaban en mi estomago, quería sentir sus dedos en mis labios, en mi piel. Y ver como esa enfermera le coqueteaba me daban ganas de poner un cartel en su frente que dijera "No disponible". A su lado me sentía segura, sin miedos. Pero estaba ese problema de no recordarlo. Quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo, quería ver sus ojos verdes todo el tiempo. Ellos eran el farol de mi alma.

Annabella era un amor. Tenia esos hermosos ojos verdes de Edward. Su cabello era cobrizo pero ondulado como el mío. Sin duda era mi hija. Mi miedo era que nunca la pudiera recordar. Ni a ella o a Edward. Mi otro miedo era recordar aquello que mi mente se esforzaba en olvidar. Las preguntas no faltaban en mi cabeza. Como un rompecabezas con muchas piezas perdidas.

Había pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital. Sue y Eric estaban siempre conmigo en me amaba tanto que dejó a su mejor guardaespaldas a mi disposición. Annabella era mi vida. Aun no recordaba nada. Pero lo que no tenia en memorias lo compensaba en sentimientos. Definitivamente amaba a Annabella. Es un lazo entre madre e hija que ni la falta de memoria puede vencer. Mi padre era un hombre ocupado, pero siempre tenia tiempo para una llamada en el día. Mis hermanos eran unos locos, pero los amaba tambien. Y Edward... suspiro cada vez que pienso en él. Es otro lazo que no se puede romper. Yo lo amaba, incluso sin recordar como nos conocimos, o la última vez que nos besamos. Llevaba dias pensando en todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia a su alrededor, era indiscutible que sentía un amor incondicional por él. Un amor que ni la falta de mis recuerdos pudo matar. Me sentía tan afortunada por sentir ese tipo de amor, pero tan triste por no poder recordar cómo pasó. Por eso había tomado la decisión de seguir el consejo de Edward con lo de la psicoterapia. Me harían hipnosis, asegurándome que era lo mejor en mi caso. Supuestamente era muy efectivo.

Edward no fue a su empresa para acompañarme. Estaba muy nerviosa de lo que podría recordar. Billy era muy amable, me dijo que no tenia nada que temer. Dijo que era un especialista y todas sus hipnosis habian sido un éxito. Aunque me prometió que todo estaria bien, aun tenia dudas sobre lo que recordaría.

En la habitación su color era de un color marfil con columnas de un color azul pastel. Cuadros que para mi no tenian sentido. Tenia un sillón de esos que ves en la televisión dónde los pacientes cuentan sus problemas. Era de cuero blanco con los bordes en gris. Un escritorio de color caoba muy ordenado. Me sentía en una habitación normal, excepto por el sillón de cuero.

"Ahora, Bella, quiero que te relajes y escuches la música que pondré." la música era angelical. Una suave melodía de piano. El volumen bajo. "Ahora quiero que escuches mi voz. Cierra los ojos y escucha la música de fondo. Mientras lo haces, quiero que cuentes hasta cien. Yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer después." asentí.

Intenté despejar mi mente. Supongo que la música ayudaba porque me dejaba llevar por el sublime sonido. Comencé a contar y luego de los treinta y tantos no recuerdo más nada.

Escuché mi nombre y desperté. Obviamente estaba desorientada hasta que recordé que estaba en la terapia. Por lo menos aun recordaba que estaba en terapia.

"Bella, ¿está bien?" asentí. "¿Recuerdas algo de lo que acaba de suceder?" eh... ¿Debería?

Fruncí el ceño. "Nop, nada."

"Umm... es como si tu conciencia se negara a recordar. Hace poco acabas de contarme lo que hiciste el año nuevo. ¿Lo recuerdas?" negué frustrada.

"¿Por qué sucede eso?" pregunté irritada.

"Al parecer el problema es que una parte de tu cerebro no quiere que recuerdes. Es lo que se me ocurre."

"¿Le había sucedido?"

"Pues no. Podria investigar un poco. Supongo que tendremos otra sesión la proxima semana."

Asentí. "¿Puedo escuchar lo que dije?" el asintió. Escuché mi voz. Me escuchaba como si estuviera hablando con mucha lucidez. Contaba que había conocido a la mamá de los mellizos, y también había conocido a la novia de mi padre. Todo lo dije con lujo de detalle.

Salí del consulturio decepcionada. Un poco molesta. ¿Qué era lo que mi cerebro quería omitir? Edward estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Que dentro de unas cuantas sesiones todo volvería a ser como antes. Camino a la casa de él estuve pensando que algo no andaba bien. Había algo que no me decían. Mi madre podria ser una delincuente, pero era mi madre, ¿por qué no me hablaban más sobre ella? Y entonces está el hombre con quien vivía, ¿por qué no me hablan sobre él tampoco? ¿Por qué si Edward y yo nos amamos tanto, yo tenía que vivir con otra persona? Nada de esto tenia sentido para mi.

"Edward, ¿por qué estaba con otro hombre si estamos enamorados?" Edward no apartaba los ojos de la carretera.

"Yo estaba comprometido con alguien antes de conocerte. Lo intentamos, pero fui un idiota al volver con ella. Por eso estabas con él." la culpa estaba dibujada en sus hermosos ojos. Una sola mirada y yo sabia lo que él sentía, era increíble.

"¿Qué sucedió con ella?"

"Murió en un accidente de tránsito."

"Lo siento..." quise que mi voz estuviera cargada de lamento, pero una pequeña parte de mi se alegraba que ella estuviera fuera del panorama. Me sentía horrible por pensar así.

"No te preocupes, en realidad fue solo por un deber que me casé con ella. Siempre tú estuviste presente." asentí emocionada. Esas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que Edward decia cosas como esas, me daban esperanza de que lo recordaría.

Habíamos llegado a la casa y me moría por ver a Annabella. Ella también había conquistado mi corazón. Cuando llegué vi unas maletas en mi habitación y un par de cosas más. Si estaban en mi habitación debían ser mías. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Sue que traía a mi hija. Aun me costaba hacerme a la idea de la palabra, pero eso no disminuía el sentimiento que tenia por ella.

"Son algunas de tus pertenencias. Eric las trajo mientras estabas en la terapia." asentí. "Esta hermosa bebé ya comió. Las dejaré solas." asentí nuevamente.

Estaba cautivada por la idea de tener algo de mi vida pasada conmigo. Me refiero algún vestido o una joya que quiza me haga recordar. Por su parte Annabella ya estaba en el plano de investigadora. Jugaba con una caja de madera. Se veía fina y antigua. Tal vez había joyas en ella o dinero. Tenía una cerradura y como no recordaba nada, seguramente se la daría a Eric para llevarla donde un cerrajero.

En las maletas solo había ropa. Al parecer no era nada conservadora, ya que los shorts eran cortos, blusas escotadas, vestidos cortos, faldas muy ajustadas. Los trajes de etiqueta eran preciosos. Pero nada de esa ropa me decia algo. Estaba en el piso frustrada. Annabella había abandonado su lado aventurero y estaba en el suelo conmigo mirando Discovery Kids. Aun quedaban un par de maletas. Una era de zapatos. Muy elegantes, pero tampoco decían mucho a mi memoria. En la otra maleta habian carteras. Nada de papeles, nada de nada. Para calmar mi frustración comencé a guardar la ropa en su lugar. Las pijamas en la cómoda. Lo demás en el closet. Revisaba los bolsillos de las carteras por si encontraba algún monedero. Tenía el lugar perfecto donde guardarlos. Revisaba una cartera hermosa de cuero blanco. Dentro había un monedero en forma de corazón de Chanel. Extrañamente el monedero pesaba, tal vez había dinero en él. Cuando lo abrí efectivamente tenia unas monedas, unos billetes de veinte y uno de cien. Dentro de un compartimento habían muchos papeles. Algunos eran recibos de cajeros automáticos, otros de supermercados y de tarjeta de crédito. Había un recibo de lavanderia. Faldas, vestidos. Seguramente ropa de trabajo. Estaba a mi nombre. Sentí un enorme impulso de ir a ese lugar. Edward estaba trabajando, asi que no podria llevarme. No quería molesta a Eric, parecia mi niñera. Tampoco estaba invalida, así que iría yo sola, ¿qué podria pasar? Si me perdía llamaría a Eric para que fuera por mi. Mi Annabella estaba dormida. Fui hasta su cuarto y la dejé descansar.

"Sue, iré a comprar unas fresas para Annabella."

Sue frunció el ceño. "Bella, sabe que al Sr. Masen no le gusta que salga sola. Podria perderse."

Negué sonriendo. "Tengo GPS en el coche, y la dirección de la casa me la sé de memoria... incluso Edward la escribió por mi." puse los ojos en blanco. "Estaré bien. ¿Podrías vigilar a Annabella mientras vuelvo?"

Sue no dejaba de comer sus uñas. "Es que al Sr. Masen no le gustará que vaya sola. ¿Por qué no le dice a Eric?"

Suspiré. "Sue, no lo tome a mal, pero me siento presa. Necesito aire por mi cuenta. Yo hablaré con el Edward si él se molesta." tomé las llaves del recién BMW que Edward me había prestado, mi nuevo BlackBerry con GPS y sistema de rastreo, mi cartera y fui al estacionamiento.

Di la dirección al GPS del auto. Conduje sin problemas ya que no era la hora del tráfico. La dirección llevaba a un edificio residencial. Tal vez era mi apartamento. En el recibo decia el número de apartamento y el piso. En el lobby una chica de unos veinti tantos me saludó. Seguí la corriente.

"Hola, tal vez tú tengas alguna copia de la llave de mi apartamento... la perdí."

"Soy nueva, no estoy segura que deba hacerlo."

"Por favor, tengo unos papeles importantes del hospital, necesito llevarlos."

"Ya le dije, solo tengo dos dias y no conozco a todos los inquilinos. Si usted no resulta vivir aquí puedo tener problemas." mierda, había llegado tan lejos, no me daría por vencida.

"Quiza el seguridad pueda ayudarte, dile que Isabella Cullen necesita la llave de su apartamento porque la perdió. Si das mi descripción seguramente te lo confirmará."

La chica llamó a no se dónde y decía al seguridad exactamente mi descripción, nombre y número de apartamento. Asintió repetidas veces y colgó. "Disculpe, Srta. Cullen. Somos más estrictos que de costumbre debido a lo sucedido. Tenga..." me dio una llave y una sonrisa de disculpa mezclada con una emoción diferente, ¿lástima? No le di importancia y fui al ascensor. Dentro esperaba impaciente para llegar a mi destino. Justo al final del pasillo estaba mi puerta. Al introducir la llave sentí una sensación de que lo había hecho millones de veces, aunque para mi era como la primera vez. El lugar tenia un olor floral. Caminé sin saber qué hacer. Estaba ahí y no sucedía nada. No sabia hacia dónde ir. Fui hasta un pasillo que me llevó a una habitación. Sin duda el cuarto de Annabella. Estaba impecable, alguien había limpiado recientemente. Habían fotografías, juguetes, nada fuera de lo normal. Al lado de aquella recámara estaba otra habitación. La abrí y una sensación pinchó mi corazón. Conocía el lugar. Estaba segura que era mi habitación. Tenía en la pared una enorme fotografía de Edward y yo en un juego de béisbol. Sí, eran los Red Sox. La foto hablaba por si sola. Eramos felices. Mi closet aun tenía ropa. Había un hermoso vestido plateado con el escote hasta el ombligo, y en la espalda una abertura que llegaba centímetros antes de mi trasero. Ese vestido me hacia sentir especial. Una imagen llegó a mi mente. Un lugar lleno de personas y Edward en un entarimado. Era una fiesta... fue cuando Edward cumplió veintisiete. ¡Recordé algo! Me llené de emoción. Imagenes venían a mi cabeza de aquella fiesta. Salí de la habitación y el pasillo me llevó por una sala y luego a la cocina. Miré hacia el comedor. Su mantel era blanco con un jarrón de cristal. Tenia rosas rojas. Pasaba mi mano por la mesa, sin idea de por qué me sentía tan melancólica y nerviosa. Mis manos fueron hasta los pétalos de una rosa hermosa. "Auch" dije cuando pinche mi dedo índice con una espina. Mi dedo goteaba sangre sobre el mantel blanco. Y ver la mezcla de la sangre sobre el blanco me hizo recordar algo. Era yo, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, me veía sonriente, estaba alegre por algo. La mesa estaba arreglada con un candelabro y vino. Había copas, platos y Lasaña de pollo. Miraba la sangre caer sobre el mantel y nuevas imagenes llegaron a mi cabeza. Un hombre se acercaba a mi con una pistola. Lo llamaba Mike y le rogaba una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Escuché un disparo en mi cabeza y me vi a mi misma cayendo al suelo. Sentía el dolor como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. Se acercó nuevamente y volvió a disparar. Mi vestido blanco estaba teñido de rojo, mientras yacía en el suelo mirando a Mike sentado en el suelo con los pies enlazados. Recuerdo que solo pensaba que Edward llegaría pronto, y no quería que mi Annabella me viera así. Escuché otro disparo, y era Mike el que se encontraba inerte. Su sangre se mezclaba con la mía. Miraba el brazalete que Edward me había regalado sintiendo nostalgia porque no estaría con él.

Eso era lo que había pasado. Y entonces una serie de imagenes y recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Recordaba mi nombre, mi cumpleaños, el nacimiento de Annabella. Recordé por qué mi madre no era tema de conversación, y recordé lo que me llevó a vivir sola en mi apartamento. Los gritos los escuchaba desde el pasillo y escuché la puerta abrirse.

"¡¿Bella?! ¿Dónde estás?" era la voz de Edward, pero me sentía tan abrumada por los recuerdos que no tenia voz. Recordaba cosas buenas, pero también lo malo. Edward se acercaba a pasos apresurados a mi. Me tocaba el rostro, mis hombros. Intentando saber si estaba bien. Yo me sentía en otro mundo... de vuelta a una realidad dolorosa en muchos aspectos.

"Bella, hablame, ¿estás bien?" asentí débilmente. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba alarmado.

"Mike..." señalé el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que yo también estaba en el suelo de rodillas.

Edward me abrazó fuerte. "Amor, amor... lo siento tanto... si hubiera llegado más temprano ese día..." nos mecía en un abrazo.

Negué con las lagrimas en mis ojos. "No fue tu culpa... si hubieras llegado más temprano, habría sido tú y mi Anna..." mi voz se cortó. "Yo no lo soportaría... saber que a ustedes le ha sucedido algo."

Edward miró mi blusa blanca y levantó su mirada con pánico. "¿Estás herida?"

Negué. "Un pinchazo en mi dedo por una espina." sonreí llena de ironía. "De saber que la sangre, mezclada con algo de color blanco me haría recordar, quiza lo hubiera hecho antes." rompí en llanto. De esos llantos dónde no puedes decir ni una palabra.

"Amor... ya no llores. Eso ya pasó, ahora estás bien."

"Es... que fue... tan vivido..." los recuerdos llegaban con tanta intensidad que los recordaba como si fueran ayer. Algunos dolían tanto. Recordé cuando me entregué a Edward por primera vez. "Oh, precioso... tú eres mi ángel..." lo besé con aquel fervor de que pudiera escaparse de mi nuevamente. "Te amo tanto... tanto... tanto... no quiero imaginar todo lo que habrás sufrido en estos dias..."

"Shh..." dijo con la lagrimas. "nada de eso se compara con lo que sentí cuando te vi en el suelo. Ese día recordé tanto a mi madre..." limpió su rostro. "Yo sé que a veces me paso de protector, pero no quiero que te suceda nada malo... pero ya nada de eso importa. Estás viva, conmigo, me recuerdas y me amas. Todo lo demás es pasado." decía rozando su nariz por la mía. "Debemos irnos... Sue debe estar preocupada." me ayudó a levantarme. Me llevó hasta el baño donde puso alcohol a mi pequeño pinchazo y salimos del lugar.

"Creo que... debo vender ese apartamento." dije camino al auto. "No quiero volver allí."

Edward asintió. "Le diré a Eric que venga a buscar el resto de tus cosas. Mañana me pondré en contacto con bienes y raíces. Sé de alguien que puede sacar dinero de más por el lugar. Le haremos unas remodelaciones para que tenga más valor." dijo abriendo la puerta del auto. "¿Cómo diste con el lugar?" preguntó mientras encendía el motor.

"Eric llevó unas cosas hoy a tu apartamento. Había un monedero con un recibo de lavandería. Sentí el impulso de venir. ¿No fuiste muy grosero con Sue? Ella me advirtió, pero yo solo debia venir."

"Sí fui un poco brusco con ella. Te llamé varias veces a tu celular para invitarte a cenar, y no tenía señales de ti." negó suspirando. "Luego llamé a la casa y Sue me dijo que habías salido a comprar fresas para Anna. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo y me preocupé." me dio una mirada no muy contenta. "Suerte tengo una aplicación en mi BlackBerry que me permite rastrear dónde estás, así que fui a buscarte. Mi temor era que te perdieras, o que con la suerte que atrae ese apartamento, algo malo sucediera."

Lo acepto, me sentía como una niña cuando hace lo que no debe. "Lo siento. No fue mi intención. Si le decia a dónde iba quiza no me habrían dejado ir."

"Aun no entiendo cómo logró entrar al apartamento." dijo Edward.

"Yo sí. A pesar que cambié la cerradura, hubo algo en lo que no pensé. Que la llave continuaba dejándola en el mismo lugar. Seguro entró de esa manera."

"En recepción dijeron que lo vieron llegar ese día alrededor de las dos de la tarde." asentí. Igual ya no quería saber de Mike. Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Le tenia mucho cariño.

En el camino pensaba en mi relación con Edward. Cada vez que eramos felices algo sucedía. ¿Sería que algun día viviríamos nuestro felices por siempre?

* * *

Niñas mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo, les quiero agradecer todo, pronto subiré otra historia y actualizare La casa del Lago. Pasen a leer mis one shot, los amaran xD GRACIAS TOTALES, mañana el epilogo.


	19. Epilogo

******Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos x.x los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Georyiska Vanessa Causadia, es una adaptación de su propia novela, en mi perfil les pondré su link en donde tiene la novela original, sin mas que decir léanla y me nos cuentan que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 18.**

Epílogo.

Iba camino muy nerviosa. El trafico me separaba de mi amor.

Habian pasado cinco meses desde que había recuperado la memoria. Uff, cuantas cosas pueden pasar en cinco meses.

Recordaba al cien por ciento mi vida. Trabajaba de asistente personal con Edward. Resulta que Mike me dejó todo en su testamento. Su empresa, acciones en otras compañías, su casa de Malibu, autos, todo. No quería nada de eso. Pero Edward y mi padre como empresarios, pensaron con la cabeza, diciendo que de orgullo no se vive. Si no quería nada estaba la opción de vender todos los bienes. Y efectivamente eso hice. Edward era un gran maestro en el ámbito empresarial. Sin ir a la universidad, tenia conocimientos en administración de empresas. Aunque algo llamaba mi atención. Y era estudiar leyes. Mi padre quería que estuviera en el negocio del petróleo. Para él era importante alguien que manejara su empresa. Pero eso no era lo mío. Las cosas con mi familia iban de maravilla. A mis hermanos los veia poco porque estaban en la universidad. Mi padre se había casado con Esme. Lo que para mi no fue una sorpresa.

Mi relación con Edward era indestructible. Después de tanto y tanto intentar, al fin estabamos juntos y por primera vez, pasamos los tres meses de relación. Por eso me encuentro rumbo a mi boda. Así es, por fin rumbo a mi boda.

***Estaba sentada en la cama mirando aquel palito. Seguramente fue cuando tuve gripe que sucedió ésto. No sabia como reaccionaría Edward. Con Annabella estuvo feliz, pero no habíamos hablado sobre otro bebé, era muy pronto. Se lo diría en la cena de esta noche. Edward insistió en celebrar nuestro tercer mes en una cena romántica, que seria una sorpresa. Elegí un vestido verde agua. Collar de perlas y zapatos de color del vestido. Me dijo que era una cena en un lugar especial y que debia usar traje de etiqueta.

Camino a la cena iba mirando la prueba de embarazo. Eric iba manejando el auto que me había comprado gracias a las ganancias obtenidas de mi herencia. Estaba más ansiosa por decirle que estaba embarazada que por la sorpresa. La ultima vez que iba a decirle que estaba embarazada, sucedió lo de Tanya. Tenía miedo que algo sucediera. Eric abrió la puerta y me encontré perdida. El lugar no tenía pinta de ser un restaurante. Diría más bien una casa.

"Sigame, por favor. Debemos entrar un momento." dijo Eric muy formal. Asentí todavía desorientada. Ni siquiera sabía en qué calle estaba. Lógicamente la casa era hermosa. Con un jardín inmenso. No había más casas cercas. Al voltear veo una garita de seguridad y una gran cerca de color bronce. La casa era de tres pisos, y parecía tener un altillo. Ventanas francesas. El color era de un amarillo antiguo. Con dos grandes pilastras de color blanco en la entrada. Eric abrió la puerta para mi y me recibió un chico. Su vestimenta era de un camarero. Eric me dijo que esperaría en el auto. El camarero me dijo que lo siguiera. Lo seguí muy nerviosa. El lugar no tenia muebles por lo que estaba preparando mi cuerpo para correr. Pero entonces lo vi sentado en una mesa. Tenia un hermoso mantel blanco, candelabro de plata y copas de champán. Estaba impecable con un traje de negro y una corbata de lazo negra. Se veia hermoso. Su sonrisa era de un querubín. Nos sentamos y dos hombres tocaban en el salón. Uno tocaba el piano y el otro violín. No recuerdo qué comimos. La verdad estaba emocionada por la sorpresa, pero mi sorpresa era más grande. Cuando terminamos Edward se levantó de la silla y me llevó a lo que sería el centro del salón. Nos dejamos llevar por el sublime sonido de la música. De pronto Edward se detuvo. Se puso de rodillas de la manera tradicional y el nudo en mi boca se hizo aun más grande.

"Hemos compartido tanto, Bella. Buenos y malos momentos. Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti. Que te cuidaré eternamente. Eres aquello sin lo que no quiero y no puedo vivir, ¿te casarías conmigo?" Ok ahí vamos. ¿Casarme a los veinte? Era muy joven. Pero entonces esa vocecita en mi cabeza me decia: has vivido tanto con él, que parecen décadas desde que lo conociste. Sabes que nunca te hará daño, te ama incondicionalmente. Y siempre está la posibilidad de que algo los separe. Se aman, ¿por qué decir que no?

Me sobraban las razones para decir Sí. Y como no tenia voz solo pude asentir. Edward me daba vueltas por todo el salón principal. Cuando terminó sacó de su bolsillo una cajita. "Este anillo lo llevo desde hace algunos meses." puso el anillo en mi dedo anular. Era tan sencillo. Un diamante de color ámbar. Sentía las lagrimas correr al ver ese anillo en mi dedo. "Cuando lo vi supe que era el indicado. Fue como transportar mi alma a tus ojos."

Lo abracé fuerte y dejé caer mis lagrimas sobre su traje. Estaba muy emotiva. Lloraba desconsolada. Pero no era de tristeza, más bien de alegría. Quité mi rostro de su pecho y tomé su mano. Lo llevé a la mesa. Busqué mi pequeño bolso de oro blanco con esmeraldas incrustadas. Busqué la prueba de embarazo y se la di. Edward miraba la prueba sin parpadear. Esa no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Cuando me miró había una batalla de emociones en sus ojos. Alegría, sorpresa, anhelo, ilusión, amor. Muchas otras que no logré adivinar porque otra vez me daba vueltas por el salón.

"¿Cuándo lo supiste?"

"Justo antes de venir. Aún no sé cuánto tiempo tengo... se supone que las pastillas eran seguras..." suspiré. "Seguro fue cuando tuve gripe. Estaba tomando antibióticos... dicen que eso disminuye la protección..." me encogi de hombros.

"No importa cómo haya pasado, amor... ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre!"

Asentí. "Y esta vez lo serás siendo mi esposo." sonreímos como dos colegiales. Mi segundo hijo. Junto al hombre que siempre amaré.***

Y aquí estoy en un carruaje como los tiempos antiguos. Sue y Alice hablan hasta por los codos. Creo que dicen algo sobre mi vestido, pero yo no dejo de suspirar recordando aquel día. La boda sería en la casa que Edward había comprado para nosotros. Resulta que la casa donde me propuso matrimonio, era la casa donde viviríamos nuestro felices por siempre. Había contratado a una organizadora para la boda, porque con lo del embarazo estaba muy exhausta para hacer algo más que dormir. Por lo menos éste día no estoy a punto de dormirme. Me siento... ansiosa.

En el lugar había un camino de pétalos de rosas verdes y azules. Una carpa blanca y del techo caían hermosos lirios blancos. Quería que mi boda fuera sencilla. Mi vestido era blanco con la espalda abierta y el escote en forma de corazón. Tenia perlas incrustadas. Mi ramo era de lirios blancos. Aun tenia mi figura. Con dos meses de embarazo no se nota nada, asi que mi vestido era ajustado hasta mis muslos y caía como una campana. La cola era inmensa. No quise un velo largo. Así que llevaba una tiara con perlas y el velo era de color perla que llegaba hasta mi trasero. Mi peinado era un moño trenzado. Caminaba al altar con emoción. La sonrisa en mi rostro era la misma de mi hermoso caballero blanco. Su traje era negro pero su corbata de nudo blanca. Era perfecto. La hora de los votos era a lo que temía. Estuve durante dias tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas.

"Bella, eres la mujer más sorprendente que he conocido. Eres fuerte, luchadora, amorosa y entregada. Tu amor es el agua que calma mi sed. Es el aire que necesitan mis pulmones para vivir. Eres el amor que da luz a mi camino. Quiero compartir contigo todo. No solo lo bueno, sino aquellos momentos donde no puedas continuar. Estaré contigo siempre. Porque soy eternamente tuyo, mi amada." su ultima frase desató el huracán de emociones que llevaba por dentro. Esa frase me acompañó en el momento que pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Esa frase fue lo que me dio vida cuando no lo recordaba. Esa frase siempre acompañó y acompañará mi camino.

"Edward, eres aquel príncipe azul con que toda niña sueña. Siempre pensé que no existían, pero me hiciste creer en el amor y en los cuentos de hadas. Te amé desde que te vi por primera vez en aquel cine, y te amé cuando te vi por primera vez en el hospital. Y estoy segura que te amaré hasta la eternidad. Eres el amor que nunca se olvida. Incluso si se pierde la memoria. Eres esa persona que no buscaba y encontré. Te garantizo que siempre te amaré. Que nuestro amor todo lo vencerá. Que vendrán muchos dias de felicidad. Y que cuándo haya dias pesados, recordaré los dias felices para encontrar mi sonrisa nuevamente. Tú eres el motivo de que mi vida esté llena de amor verdadero, un amor que es el regalo más preciado que la vida puede darle a un ser humano." me sentí liberada luego de expresar lo que sentía. Nos dieron la bendición y era oficialmente Isabella Masen Cullen.

La tarde caía. La piscina estaba adornada con lirios de agua. Velas aromáticas con olor a vainilla adornaban todo el borde de la piscina. Era el momento del baile de los recién casados. Edward tomó mi cintura con delicadeza y yo recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo se siente, Sra. Masen?"

Sonreí en su pecho. "Increíblemente feliz, Sr. Masen."

Edward levantó mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada intensa de color verde. "Y aun falta mucho camino, Bella. Te espera todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo."

"A tu lado..."

"Por toda la eternidad, mi amada..."

No importaba si la eternidad eran segundos o años, después que estuviera a su lado, el tiempo no importaba. Juntos viviríamos nuestra ambición de amor por siempre.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno niñas como todo tiene final, aquí llego el de Ambición de Amor, se que en todos los capítulos les agradecí pero es que en verdad creo que su apoyo fue importante, muchas gracias por seguirnos, por ponernos como favoritos, la historia y mi perfil, y por los review que nos dejaron. GRACIAS TOTALES. recuerden pasar a leer mis One Shot que amaran, y pronto actualizare la casa del lago.


End file.
